Dawn and Moon Wars
by Figgy
Summary: Alternate Universe-definite AU- A world where women rule and men are slaves, a world that's about to face a war that will bring about either it's beginning or end
1. On the Brink

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Dawn and Moon Wars

Part One (The Dawning)

Chapter One

"Not again…" The young woman sighed as she surveyed the empty study. "Damn it!" Lucrezia Noin, Captain of the Royal Guard, cursed as she turned on her heels and faced the three very sheepish looking women. "You're supposed to watch her!"

They winced, "Captain, we were but Lady Dorothy became scared and sent us to search the room while she and the Dawn's Star waited outside."

Noin snorted, "And you fools believed her! Lady Dorothy is a sorceress; she's not scared easily! Fools! Find them! Find them now!"

* * *

The clanging and clashing of swords was music to the smiling woman's ears. She breathed in deeply and could taste the metallic tang of metal, sweat, and blood. She watched with excited eyes as two female gladiators fought in the middle of the ring. Her heart began to pound faster in her chest as her eyes drank it all in. To her this was the elixir of life.

'I've finally made it. I'm finally here. My chance to be a Dawn Warrior.' Her smile faded slightly as she watched the female fighters stop and turn scornful faces toward a line of slaves. Their ankles were chained together and each wore only a pair of rough breeches. Many were bleeding from recent whip wounds.

Hilde's smile appeared again once they were out of sight. Unlike many females she didn't scorn the male race, but she did feel a bit of unease whenever she was around one. There were times she wanted to rush forward and protect one from their sometimes cruel masters, but it wasn't true sympathy. At least, not sympathy for an equal. To her saving one would almost be like saving a mistreated dog or horse.

Male gladiators were used for sport. They were slaves that fought till one died or the crowd tired of the fight… The crowds rarely tired.

Female gladiators were honored fighters that fought to prove their skills before the Dawn. Hilde had trained all her life to be one of those warriors. She smiled and walked into the ring.

"Why must we come here of all places?" A soft voice inquired as the two tiptoed through the shadows beneath the wooden risers.

"No one will think to look here till last. Everyone realizes how strongly the Dawn's Star dislikes fighting and the guards will think we've gone as far from here as possible." Dorothy stopped and peered between the seats to watch as the slaves were led across the ring.

"But must we wander below the commoners' seats!" The Dawn's Star, the Queen's only daughter, sighed as her closest friend and advisor offered no words. Dorothy was too intrigued by the fighting to talk. "Oh, yes, ignore me. After all, this is only completely your fault. My shoes are ruined." She gave a mischievous smile, "I suppose that means I can take them off." The princess removed her silk shoes and dug her soft, white toes into the dark brown dirt.

Dorothy pulled her eyes away from fighting long enough to see the princess's antics. "Dear Mother! Relena, put your shoes on!"

Relena frowned, "Why?"

"Because your mother will kill us if she sees your feet like that!" Dorothy sighed heavily, "You are hopeless."

"This coming from the girl that plays gladiator in the middle of the night." Relena gave a smug smile as Dorothy turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Snake's Fang!" A voice bellowed and both girls jumped. Dorothy rubbed her now bruised head and cursed the shorter girl's height. They both peered through the seats and watched as the bellowing woman stood beside a woman about thirty-five and a short female that looked either eighteen or twenty.

The older woman obeyed the command and tried to put the younger female into the Snake's Fang move, but the younger female dodged to the left.

The younger woman gave a quick smile then yanked her short sword free of its sheath. The older woman seemed to snarl and swung her own sword at the younger.

"Why isn't she moving!" Relena screeched and Dorothy hissed at her.

"Be silent or they'll hear!"

The blade slid across the younger female's skin, leaving a thin angry line of blood. A fire seemed to rage behind the younger female's eyes and a battle cry erupted from her lips. She lunged and the air was filled with the whistling of their swords… Then a cry sounded and the ring was silent.

"I'm sorry!" The younger helped the other to her feet, the fire now gone from her eyes, and two more women came to help the older to the Master Healer. "I didn't mean to…"

"A blood warrior." A calm voice spoke up and the two hidden girls winced and ducked lower to the shadows. Lucrezia Noin walked forward, flocked by two underlings. Her bright red uniform with its gold buttons and tall black boots stood out among the metal armor and leather clothing.

Dorothy's fear of being caught disappeared once she realized what Captain Noin had called the younger gladiator. She mouthed the words with awe, "A blood warrior."

"It has been a long time since I've seen one in battle." Captain Noin continued, talking to the wide-eyes girl. "You waited till her sword drew blood before attacking." Noin smiled, "Carlita is one of our best and you defeated her in less than five minutes."

"Oh no!" Hilde's sword fell to the ground; "I wounded one of the Dawn's Warriors!"

"She can still fight. The loss of two fingers will not hinder her." Captain Noin looked Hilde over. 'A warrior that fights with unearthly strength and grace when blood is drawn. Strong legs, fast runner… But is she intelligent?' "Why are you here, blood fighter?"

"To fight for the Dawn." Hilde eyed Captain Noin warily, a sense of nervousness creeping up her spine.

"Why choose the path of a gladiator?"

Hilde hesitated, "Because… I know it is quite impossible for those of common birth to enter the ranks of the Dawn's Swords, her royal bodyguard, immediately. I've decided to first become a gladiator and hope my name will travel as I fight. After years of fighting in the ring I feel that my name will eventually reach the Captain of the Guard and I'll be promoted. My life goal is to become a Sword and protect the Dawn."

"A sound plan." 'Intelligent planner. Her common blood worries me slightly though… I remember my first year. I need a person that will knock some sense into those two without fear of the Dawn's wraith.' Her face softened as she stared at the younger female. 'Where would I be if the Dawn hadn't given me a chance…'

"What is your name, girl?"

"Hilde."

"Come with me, Hilde. I have a job that may better suit you. You shall be a Sword-in-training under my mentoring."

Hilde's eyes widened, "R-really!" Her face lit up with a wide smile, "Thank you! But… Um, could you tell me your name please?"

"You will call me Captain Noin."

Hilde looked ready to faint, "Captain of the Swords!"

Dorothy winced while Relena chuckled. "Poor girl didn't even know who she was speaking to!"

"Don't you understand!"

Relena frowned, "Understand what?"

"You saw that girl! She's a blood warrior! We're doomed!" Dorothy wailed, "Oh, goodbye freedom! Goodbye fighting ring!"

The princess watched with raised eyebrows as the sorceress continued to moan. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Blood warriors are powerful fighters that are overflowing with the elemental powers of spirit and earth. The slightest cut allows the powers to flow free and they are gifted with enhanced senses. Their strength and grace are otherworldly, their sense of smell, sight, and hearing all enhance! That girl is one and now she's Noin's student meaning Noin will probably send her after us! She'll be able to find us!"

Relena paled, "Won't your magic hide us?"

"Blood warriors can sense sorcery…"

The two shared a mournful look and spoke in unison; "We're doomed."

* * *

Sally watched as the Master Healer wrapped Carlita's hand in thick bandages. 'I could do that… She never lets me prove myself.' She sighed and ran a hand over her catriffin. Galea purred and Sally scratched behind one of the catriffin's dark green wings. The catriffin's body was black with a sheen of purple and as soft as silk. Her large green wings had a satiny feel to them and the creature's bright blue eyes smiled up at Sally.

"Sally! Sally! Get your head out of the clouds!" The Master Healer snapped and the twenty-two year old female jumped.

"Yes?"

"Get me some powdered dawn-mint."

Sally obeyed and watched as Carlita was forced to gag down the numbing medicine. She hid her smile as Carlita moaned and tried to move her now numb hand, but couldn't. The Master Healer frowned at Sally's hidden smile and would've scolded her if an angry Driver hadn't run in.

"Damn boy! I need you to come and look over a new slave. He wouldn't shut his mouth and my damn apprentice used the whip too rough! The boy may be a slave, but he's valuable! Damn it!" The Driver continued to curse as the Master Healer snarled under her breath.

"One of the Dawn's Warriors needs me right now." She finally spat out, "A Warrior is more important than a new slave."

"Fine then." The Driver frowned, then stared at Sally. "Send your apprentice then. She knows enough to help the boy."

The Master Healer hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Sally, go with her and tend the slave."

Sally nodded, snatched up her kit, and bolted off after the Driver. It didn't take long for them to reach the slave barracks and Sally couldn't help but nearly skip inside. This was her first alone healing and she wasn't going to fail! The Driver led her to a small room where a tan figure laid stripped on a rough, dirty sheet. Sally's nose wrinkled at the smell and sight.

"Why hasn't he been cleaned?" Sally snapped, ignoring the Driver's startled look. "Somebody get me a pail of warm water and a soft rag. Very soft!"

The Driver turned toward a hovering slave, "You heard her! Get!" The slave bolted to do his job and soon returned with the pail and rag.

Sally took it and slowly began to wash the grime off the silent man. She supposed he'd fainted from pain and was glad. The Driver soon left her and she worked slowly, getting the dirt out of his cuts. The man had been turned on his back so she could reach the lashes easily, but the cuts went all the way down his body. She had finally cleaned off the last slashes on his legs when he moaned. Sally stood up and ignored his sounds of awakening.

She opened her kit and searched. Half of the herbs were expensive, used mainly for nobles, while the others were more common… Sally bit her lower lip and glanced back at the man. 'He's only a slave like all men…' But her heart moved her hand and it closed around two tiny bottles.

He moaned again and she kneeled beside him. "Drink this." Her voice was low and soothing and caused him to open his eyes in surprise. Sally was shocked at the brilliance of his violet eyes… And the smile they seemed to hold.

He took the vial and slowly drank its contents. The medicine went to work instantly and he flashed her a grin. "Thank you, milady."

She frowned at his tone. "I'm merely the Master Healer's apprentice and be grateful for my help, slave." Sally poured a thick lotion into her hand and began to apply it to the cuts.

"Ah. So what is your name, Master Healer's apprentice?"

Her eyes widened, "No wonder you received so many lashes! You must learn to hold your tongue, slave!"

"I wasn't a slave before this so I don't believe I shall act like one." His grin stayed in place even though his face was lined with pain. But there was also a sense of thankfulness to him as Sally's hands stayed gentle even through her astonishment. "So, what is your name?"

She blinked, "You were a free man? Is it possible?" Her voice held such a tone of wonderment that he laughed.

"Yes, I was free before the hunters came and captured me and two of my companions. Please, I hate to think of you as merely the nice apprentice of the Master Healer."

She sighed, "My name is Sally. Nothing special. How is it possible that you were once free? I thought the tales of wild men to be myths!"

"Not myths, quite true. It's not that difficult. Though the majority of the Earth is ruled by the Dawn and her warriors, a few parts still lie out of her reach. We've lived in seclusion, only coming out during battles or hunting."

"But it's not right. Men cannot survive on their own!"

His laugh was bitter, "We can and we shall. What right do you women have to rule over us? What right do you have to make us slaves?"

"It is the way the Mother wished it to be."

"There is no real proof of this, only tales told by Priestesses whose power would be lost if the stories weren't true."

"You are such a deluded slave." Sally finished wrapping bandages around his wounds and helped him lay back down. She stood up and closed her kit, knowing she would be getting an earful once the Master Healer realized what medicines she'd used.

"Duo."

"Huh?" She stopped in the doorway and stared at him.

"That's my name. I'm not _slave_. I'm Duo."

Sally shrugged and walked outside, but she couldn't help mouthing his name. "Duo…"

* * *

Deep in a forest that hid many secrets just one of them raised his face to the sky. "Duo has been caught…"

"He acts a fool, but he is a brave warrior. He should be rescued." A voice spoke to the man's right, a voice that tried to stay calm but a hint of anger showed itself.

"Rescues are so difficult these times. The Dawn is becoming more aware of us and it's dangerous to send men into her lair…"

"Because she fears for the safety of the Star since the coronation is close."

"She knows we plan to attack soon… The Star cannot be crowned with the powers or else all will be lost."

Nearly black eyes watched the man, "So, she must be stopped at any cost?"

The man nodded, "At any cost."

* * *

"They're gathering their forces closer, my Queen." A lithe figure whispered from the shadows, whispery blond hair wrapped around her pale face but she ignored the strands. "They grow more bold as each day passes."

"We captured a few of their men today." The Dawn stood and stared outside her room's window, watching as her daughter and advisor were ushered back inside by Captain Noin and a young woman she didn't recognize.

"Their numbers range far higher than your Council's been telling you. A few is nothing to them. Our number are far higher than theirs, but if just one gets a lucky shot then it's all over… If the Star dies chaos will rule. She must awaken to her powers."

"I know." The Dawn placed a hand on the cool glass, "My poor child. Such a heavy burden is about to be placed on your young shoulders." She sighed and lowered her hand. "Midii… Watch over her for me."

Midii bowed, "Honored, my Queen." She stepped deeper into the shadows and the Dawn watched as the small woman seemed to disappear.


	2. The Bondlings of Aria

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Two**

Dorothy watched as Relena's door slammed shut and sighed heavily. "Fare thee well, Relena…" She walked between Noin and Hilde, her shoulders slumped.

"Your mother is here, Dorothy." Noin spoke in a low tone, as if warning the younger girl. Dorothy's eyes widened and a hint of fear entered their blue depths. "She arrived while you and Relena wandered through the risers… She bears news."

Dorothy's feet suddenly felt like lead as she neared her room. The door opened and Noin sent her a concerned look before it closed behind her and Dorothy faced the elegant woman that was her mother. "You look well, daughter." Her mother's voice was elegant, smooth, and cold. It reminded Dorothy of marble.

"You have news for me?" Dorothy was surprised that she was able to force words past her cold, numb lips.

"Yes." Her mother stood, towering over Dorothy, "You are to pick a healthy, handsome male and beget a child."

Dorothy felt her legs began to tremble yet her mother didn't seem to notice.

"The Dawn and the Galaxy Council have all signed the notice. You are to mother a child."

Dorothy's knees buckled and she fell. "NO!" Her cries echoed through the castle.

* * *

He watched her through his mentor's mirror. She was beautiful and looked so sweet and innocent… His hand closed into a fist. But he knew looks could deceive. The assassin's other hand closed around the hilt of a long dagger, its end covered in a deadly poison.

He wore a black leather vest and pants, a sword hung at his waist, and a long black cloak swirled around him, On each cheek a black smudge of paint decorated his skin. He was like a panther trapped in a human body… He was deadly.

And he always got his target.

* * *

'A gift… We're a gift. Tossed aside as if a child's broken toy.' He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, receiving a look from his best friend. 'A gift for the Dawn… But still… Nothing but slaves. Kept around only when useful or wanted.'

"Sigh one more time and I'll shove my fist into your gullet, bard!" A Driver yelled at him and Quatre nodded.

"Yes, ma'am…" He glanced at the man sitting in front of him and smiled slightly. "How do you feel, Trowa?"

A minute passed in silence then the acrobat finally answered. "Tired."

Quatre raised an eyebrow, his hands holding his lute lovingly, "Tired? Tired of what?" The blond waved a hand toward the wagon, ignoring the angry looks sent his way by the caravan's other occupants. "Tired of this?"

"Tired of everything…"

Quatre nodded, "Same…" He ran a hand covered in calluses, not from a sword but from years of playing, over the lute's strings and a sweet melody filled the wagon. The Drivers didn't yell at him to stop, but instead drew closer to listen.

But his song wasn't a happy one. It was filled with sadness and sorrow, despair and grief, and hate… Quatre's eyes stared straight ahead as he played and Trowa watched him worriedly.

'They're breaking him… Breaking through his kindness… Quatre, fight it. Do not turn wild… Or they'll kill you…'

* * *

Dorothy stared outside, her face an emotionless blank. Relena watched her with concern. "Dorothy… What is wrong?"

The blonde's eyes didn't leave the window, but her lips slowly moved. "I am to become a mother… A bearer of the future… How could she do this to me, Relena? How could she! I am a sorceress! I cannot bear children! My life is slowly fading before my very eyes…"

"Your mother wishes for you to be a lady of power."

"This supposed power is costing me my life and soul. I cannot do this, Relena. What if I bear a son? I'm not sure…" She stopped and Relena's eyes widened.

"Dorothy… What are you not sure of?"

The blond swallowed, "I'm not sure I could just watch him be taken away from me… Watch as he's branded and becomes a slave. A slave, Relena! No life… Sometimes I wonder if maybe… I know I'm usually cold and calculating around most, but I don't know if I could just let something so wonderful and tiny out of my sight." Tears slid down her face, "I just can't take the risk."

"Dorothy!"

She turned toward Relena and ran a hand over the princess's face, "Relena… Be a strong Dawn… I'm sorry." Dorothy ran from the room and Relena tried to follow, but the hall seemed to fill with lightning and thunder struck the young sorceress…

And Dorothy disappeared.

"Oh, Dorothy… What are you doing?"

* * *

Dorothy wasn't running away. She just wanted to think away from the nobles and guards and the Star… She yearned for freedom. The freedom to go where she wanted, do what she wanted, be whom she wanted… But her life had been set in stone for generations… Advisors were companions of their Queens for life. Dorothy had been born a year before Relena, but ever since that one year she'd been Relena's shadow.

'One year of freedom… A year I can't even remember.' She closed her eyes painfully.

She was supposed to be by Relena's side always and she tried to do her job, but… Dorothy wanted freedom.

'A chance to be something other than the Star's Advisor.'

Dorothy had become a sorceress, thinking that that would be her chance to become something else… But it had backfired. Instead of just being the Star's Advisor, she was now also her Sorceress. She regretted learning the arts of magic for many reasons… That was just one of them. Another was now she knew.

Her first born would be a boy. Her magic had gifted her with the sight of him… Of his tiny body in her arms, his bright blue eyes that all babies have in their first moments of life, his sweet smile…

All males were slaves, noble and common. A male could not be an advisor or a sorcerer… No, her son would be taken from her and she'd never see him again.

Dorothy's hands rubbed her stomach lovingly, but fear and sorrow shone in her eyes. She leaned against the castle gate and a tear slid down her face. 'How can I give him up? I've seen him in my dreams. He's so tiny, sweet… Vulnerable…' She hugged herself and sobs shook her shoulders.

_"Cry little one……Sorrow lies in the heart……"_

She jerked and surveyed the empty dirt road leading to the gates. "Who goes?" Her shout echoed in the still air for a second before falling on deaf ears.

_"No release for my grief……"_

"Cry, little one, cry." Dorothy sang quietly and closed her eyes. Her arms widened and she released her elemental magicks of wind and spirit. The sweet melody of a lute played in her ear as she twirled. For a brief moment she wasn't the Star's trusted Advisor and Sorceress or a worried soon-to-be mother. For a few brief moments, she was just a…woman.

* * *

Quatre continued to play, his mind and heart singing the melody's secret words. His eyes were close to emotionless as his fingers danced across the lute's fragile strings. All his emotions were in his fingers, in his heart.

_"Cry, little one, cry……"_

He jumped and startled eyes scanned the others. 'Who!' Quatre's fingers continued to strum the beautiful instrument even as his eyes sought out the singer.

_"Let dove wings carry away my pain……"_

But the singer was female and women rarely sang, especially Drivers. Quatre looked closely at each Driver, but none were singing.

_"Carry away my grief……Take away my sorrow……Let me seek out freedom……"_

'Who is that?' Quatre's fingers began to strum a different tune and he ignored the looks sent his way by Trowa. This tune was stronger, louder; it was like the sound of an oncoming sandstorm. It was fierce and wild, yet beautiful and gentle. This was his song.

'This is me…Who are you?'

* * *

Dorothy opened herself to the new song of power. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that whoever sang was strong in elemental powers. But she knew. She knew the singer and player of the tune was also male. However, she couldn't resist. The song tasted so different, so wonderful. It reminded her of a lone wolf, singing his solemn song of strength and grace. A wolf that was gentle and calm but could go wild any second.

She relished the song's emotions and her eyes opened as the song's meaning became clear to her.

_"This is me…… Who are you?"_

How could she refuse?

Dorothy pointed her arms to the sky and sang. The song was soft, yet tingled in the ears. It was like satin steel that slid through the air gracefully. Yet the steel was soft and it yearned and it wept. It was strong and weak, graceful and clumsy, smart and ignorant. It was her. But her song was not just an introduction…

Her magic lashed out and Dorothy doubled over in pain.

"Please…Freedom…Help me!"

"Dorothy! Oh god! She's bleeding!" Relena's voice sounded shrill to Dorothy's ears… Everything sounded so harsh. 'My ears…' Dorothy raised a trembling hand to her right ear and pulled wet fingers back. 'Blood…'

"Foolish girl! Somebody call the Master Healer!" Captain Noin yelled as Dorothy fell into darkness.

* * *

Quatre breathed in a scent of lilacs as her song poured into him. For the first time in his life he wished to be near a woman. He had always held a certain amount of disdain, maybe even hate, toward females. He tried to be kind, but it was hard to keep his mouth closed as he watched a fellow performer receive lashes.

But this singer was different… She was like a rose, fragile yet strong at the same time… His fingers played her tune and he smiled… Then the pain came.

_"Please…….Freedom……Help me!"_

Quatre doubled over his lute and a scream fell past his once smiling lips.

"Quatre!" Trowa was kneeling beside him instantly, shock and concern on the usually stoic acrobat's face. "He needs a healer!"

"Shut up, slave! We will decide whether or not he needs a healer!" A Driver yelled, but Quatre wasn't paying attention…

No, his eyes were focused on the blood covering Trowa's hands… Blood that poured from his ears.

* * *

To clear up some confusion I made a short list of what exactly the Dawn is and the other titles--Hope it helps

The Dawn - The Queen (Relena's mother)

The Star/Dawn's Star/Morning Star- The royal child born under a morning sky The Princess (Relena)

Dawn's Advisor- Advisor to the Queen (Dorothy's mother)

Star's Advisor- Advisor to the Star (Dorothy)

Captain of the Swords- Captain of the Royal Body Guards (Noin)

Dawn's Swords- Royal Body Guards (Hilde is a Sword-In-Training)

Dawn's Warriors- Female Gladiators

Okie dokie, I think that clears it all up--- I think with that you'll be able to catch any little extra titles and jobs k? ciao! thanx for the reviews!


	3. The Birth of a Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Three**

"What happened to her?" Relena asked as she watched the Master Healer and her apprentice force medicine down Dorothy's throat. "Noin…"

Captain Noin saw the fear in the young princess's face and forced a smile. "I don't know, my Star."

Relena chewed her lower lip, "Honorable Healer." The Dawn's Star stepped forward and the Master Healer curtsied.

"My Star, you honor me."

"Please, what is wrong with my friend?" Relena pushed aside a strand of Dorothy's hair. "She is so pale…" The Star didn't see the curious look sent her way by the Master Healer's apprentice.

"Her elemental powers turned against her…" The Master Healer frowned, "It's rare for such a thing to happen to one so young… It happens when one's magic is either stressed or…" She hesitated and Relena's sharp eyes were immediately on her.

"Speak, Healer, by order of the Star." Relena's usually warm, sweet voice was now cold and imperial.

Sally's mouth fell open as she watched the Master Healer pale and a hint of fear show on her usually stern, hard face.

"Please, my Star!"

Relena's eyes narrowed, "Do you disobey your Star?"

"No!"

"Then tell me. Prove your loyalty."

"Relena…" Noin took a step forward, but Relena raised a hand toward her. The Captain swallowed and stayed silent.

"A female's magic… When mixed with a male's can sometimes… overreact… In the old days before the Mother set things right, men and women would unite their powers… As they bonded sometimes the female's magic would rebel, but it would already be too late. Once the bonding process begins nothing can stop it and nothing can destroy it."

"What do you mean by bonded?"

"Once a male and a female's powers united they would forever be bonded. They'd be able to feel each other, know each other completely. Some compare it to the old myths of soulmates."

"Males cannot hold power, though." Noin finally spoke, "It is against the law. Dorothy's magic probably turned against her because she tried an advanced spell.

Relena hesitantly nodded, reverting back to her sweet personality. "Will she survive this backlash?"

"Yes, my Star." The Master Healer turned a sharp glare toward her apprentice, but the other woman was too busy staring at the princess.

"Oh, Dorothy…" Relena blinked away tears and sat at the edge of the bed. "You're more than an Advisor to me… You are my best friend, my soul sister. I need you."

* * *

"Did you hear?" A short man leaned against a tall tree, his arms crossed over his bare muscled chest. "The Star's Advisor suffered a magical backlash and is bedridden."

"Yes, I know… She has bonded with an elemental male mage. We must find him." The taller man stared up at the moon, his long blond hair waving in the soft wind.

"Why?"

"The Advisor is the Star's most trusted friend. If she's bonded we may be able to use her."

The shorter man nodded, his near black eyes surveying the dark night. "I hear she was to choose a slave and bear a child."

"Poor girl."

"Don't pull that crap. If the Advisor's to have a child then the Star's time to produce is also close."

"Watch them both closely, Wufei."

"Another watches the Star." Wufei informed him, no real worry playing in his voice.

"Who?"

"A man dressed in black with the grace of a cat."

"The Panther… So, she is one of his targets now… Watch him. If he tries to kill her before it is time then kill him." A flicker of pain seemed to cross the taller man's eyes, but disappeared before Wufei could be sure he'd seen it.

Wufei nodded, "Yes, Evening Star."

"Do not call me that… Soon a new rule will reign…" He continued to stare at the moon. "Look. The moon is smaller than the sun yet holds its own majesty and its elemental powers equal that of the sun."

"So you shall be the Moon?"

"Yes."

Wufei hesitated, "Millardo… Do not let revenge cloud your senses." The soldier turned and left his leader staring up at the moon.

* * *

Hilde watched as the Star sat beside her sleeping friend. 'She's so human… Not what I expected at all…' Her eyes traveled to the sleeping figure. 'What made her run away? When I first met her she seemed so brilliant and full of life. She seemed to spout philosophy at the drop of a hat and now… This is only my second day as a Sword-in-training and already life seems so much wilder.'

"You do not have to stay." Relena spoke, turning slightly to stare at the young guard. "I know you must be tired."

"No, my Star. I'll stay by your side as long as you need me." Hilde blinked as Relena sent her a radiant smile.

"Thank you."

Dorothy moaned, "Please… Help…" She blinked and opened her eyes, wincing slightly as she slowly sat up. "I feel like I've been trampled by a wild horse."

"Close. You suffered a magical backlash." Relena reached over and pick up a vial the Master Healer had left for Dorothy.

"Drink this. What spell did you try?"

Dorothy paled, "I… I don't remember…"

Hilde raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling well, Lady Dorothy?"

The blond turned sharply and stared at Hilde. "Yes, thank you… You're that new girl… What's your name again?"

She smiled, "Hilde. Just plain Hilde."

"I like it." Relena said, a smile playing across her lips.

"Thank you, my Star."

"Hilde… In privacy could you please just call me Relena."

"My Star, I do not think that is possible. You are the Morning Star, my princess. It would go against every regulation if I called you by your first name."

Relena sighed, "The Morning Star…" Her eyes lowered to the ground, "My name is Relena, yet all see me as only the Morning Star, their princess."

Dorothy took her hand, "I don't. Just as you don't see me as just your Advisor."

Hilde watched the exchange with surprise, then swallowed as the Star's gaze turned toward her once again. "Could you please inform Dorothy's mother that she has awakened."

Dorothy winced, but didn't say anything.

"Yes…" Hilde's whole body cowered for a second as she forced the name out. "Relena."

Relena stood and walked toward Hilde, taking both her hands. "Thank you." She smiled at Hilde so sweetly that Hilde could swear that the Mother herself stood before her.

* * *

"Galea! Galea!" Sally wandered at the edge of the fighting ring, searching hopelessly for her catriffin. "Galea!"

"Sally." She stopped and looked around at the sound of her name and her eyes soon fell on a smiling slave with a catriffin in his arms.

"Galea!" Sally ran forward and took the catriffin from Duo and hugged her. "Naughty Galea! You had me worried sick!" Galea purred and ignored her owner's scolding. Sally sighed and turned a smile toward Duo. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"My pleasure."

Sally's eyes widened as they took in his garb. "Gladiator… No…"

Duo tried to give her a comforting smile, "Don't worry, lass. I'll be fine. After all, I'm the God of Death!"

"What!"

"The God of Death." He winked, "It's a nickname."

"More like the God of Fools." She muttered and he laughed. Sally didn't understand this slave and the way she acted around him. Ever since their first meeting she couldn't forget what he'd told her and it was hard to treat him as any other slave… Sometimes he felt almost like an equal.

'It's treason for me to be even thinking such things! We could both be killed!' But Sally knew that just talking to him like this wasn't any harm. At worst some people would begin to think that she was getting ready to bear and had chosen him as the child's sire.

Sally blushed at the very idea. She knew she was of age, maybe even a little over, to bear. If she didn't choose a sire soon then the Dawn and Galaxy Council would make a public announcement commanding her to choose or else they'd choose for her. The idea of such humiliation made many girls make rash decisions.

"You seem a bit distracted today." Duo said after she'd been silent for a few minutes. His eyes kept darting around the ring to make sure none came too close. He knew he was under close watch. The Dawn and her Council knew who he was… He bit back a curse as he saw a Sword watching him from a corner of the ring. He turned back toward the young apprentice and his look softened. 'Many of these women have been brainwashed with these ludicrous ideals… Sally's a nice girl. Damn Priestesses and their Dawn!' Then a strange thought suddenly occurred to him. 'If Sally's been taught this whole Mother nonsense all her life… Then could the Morning Star be like her? A girl just following the example of her elders? Maybe she's not the beast I've been painting in my mind for so long…'

"Oh… Well, I met the Star." Sally spoke slowly, unsure if she should be telling this strange slave. But she felt compelled to tell him. Of course, she didn't realize Duo held the elemental powers of fire and water, a combination that allowed him to control the Power of Speech. By invoking it he could have someone pour out their deepest, darkest fears and dreams but he rarely used it for such things… Instead he used it to gather useful information.

"Really?" Duo summoned his power and a tiny ball of light formed in his hand. He quickly closed his hand in a fist around it, hiding it from prying eyes.

"Yes, her Advisor needed the Master Healer's help. I was just dragged along." Sally sighed and raised an eyebrow as she noticed how tense Duo had grown… Especially his right arm.

Duo struggled to keep his hand closed as the ball grew and seared into his palm. "I heard that she was hurt, but no one seemed to understand what caused it. Actually many were surprised at the fact that the Star's Advisor could even feel pain."  
"Surprised? She's only human."

"The Star's Advisor has a reputation in the barracks…" Duo's face clouded and Sally wondered what exactly the slaves said about the young Advisor. "What really happened to her?"

"My mentor seems to believe it was a backlash of power."

"What do you believe?"

Sally shifted uncomfortably and lowered her gaze to the purring catriffin in her arms. "I don't know… She felt strange… As if she wasn't herself, but…" She heaved a sigh, "It's hard to explain."

Duo fought to keep shock from showing on his dirt stained face. 'Could it be? It can't be though! It hasn't been done in centuries! The Evening Star mentioned prophecies, but her! The Star's own Advisor?' His eyes narrowed as he studied Sally. 'I must risk it… If it's true then I must get to the Advisor.'

"What you felt," the glow brightened in his damp hand, "did it remind you of elemental powers?"

Sally blinked and rubbed at her eyes, a strange opal like glow kept blinding her. "Yes."

"Describe it."  
She closed her eyes and found her mouth moving of its own accord. "It was like… as if the sun and moon had melded together and there was a brilliance. She shone with it, but nobody else saw and it was gone in such a brief second…" Sally opened her eyes and watched as the opal light before her faded.

"So it's beginning…" Duo whispered in a low, dangerous tone and Sally's hold on Galea tightened.


	4. Prophecy

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Four**

"The Star's Advisor is feeling much better, my Dawn." Midii sat in a plush, golden yellow chair; her small, powerful legs were crossed as she fingered a knife, flicking it open and close.

"I feel as of all my carefully made plans are dissolving before my very eyes…" The Dawn stood, a pale hand with long fingers placed on a large globe of the world. "Two paths for the future lie open… One leads to Chaos and the blasphemy of the Mother, the other leads to order and peace."

"The Morning Star will lead us down the right one." Captain Noin spoke from where she leaned against the wall. She crossed her arms before her chest and eyed Midii thoughtfully.

"Only if she survives the oncoming war." Midii replied calmly, her hands keeping their steady rhythm of open, close, open, close. She raised stormy gray eyes, "And stay pure, untainted from the war's horrors and their blaspheming ways."

"She will survive."

"And how can you be so sure, Captain?"

Noin smiled coldly, "Both our units are protecting her. I have confidence in my women. Do you not feel the same toward yours, Spy Mistress?"

"Oh, I trust my girls." Midii snapped her knife close and stood. "But I've learned that too much confidence can cause arrogant pride. Pride that allows errors to slide by."

"Enough, you two." The Dawn spun the globe and all three watched it spin. "You must work together. My daughter must survive."

Midii nodded, then sighed. "My Dawn, I have…disturbing news."

The Dawn looked up, "Don't you always?"

The Spy Mistress chuckled, "Sorry, my Dawn." Midii's expression became serious and Noin and the Dawn listened intently. "One of my contacts has informed me that the moon's orbit somehow changed briefly two days ago… For a few short seconds it blocked sight of the North Star."

Captain Noin pushed away from the wall, "The bondlings! My Dawn, we must---."

The Dawn interrupted her calmly, "If it is my destiny, Lucrezia, then I shall accept it with grace. However… Midii, try to find the new bondlings."

She nodded and bowed, "Yes, my Queen." Midii glanced at the two briefly, then left the room and immediately Noin was at the Dawn's side.

"You know the prophecies state the bonded are the beginning of your end!"

The Dawn waved her away, "They are merely small obstacles…"

* * *

"The power comes from within."

"Do not let hate blind you."

" Stay true to your emotions."

"Do not let pride destroy you and your allies."

Relena nodded as her teachers drilled her once more in the proper conduct during the coronation that would occur on the next solar eclipse. It would begin as the moon moved between the Earth and Sun and would end just before the moon moved aside, allowing the sun to stream forth once more. It was called the Rebirth of the Dawn. It would mark the end of her mother's reign as Dawn and the beginning of her reign. She would leave behind her title as the Morning Star and become the Dawn…

Relena's eyes fell past her teachers and toward the open window. 'I will rule this all… How can I bear such a responsibility? Oh Mother, it was only a few days ago I was sneaking around under the risers with Dorothy and digging my feet into the dirt… How can I possibly lead so many people?'

"Listening doesn't seem to be one of your strong points." One of her teacher's smiled slightly, pushing back a strand of her pale blond hair as her gray eyes watched the princess.

"Repetitive teaching however seems to be one of yours, Spy Mistress." Relena snapped back, annoyance clear on her pretty face.

"My Star, we wish for you to be prepared." Noin stepped forward, unrolling a map before the young Star. "Your coronation takes place in three days and we must go over everything."

Relena stood, nearly knocking over her chair in her haste. She slapped a hand down on the map with a loud smack. "I know everything! The only things I do not have knowledge of is the actual ceremony!"

"My Star---."

"No! You call me your Star, yet treat me like a little girl! I'm nineteen! Women younger than me are already bearing and living on their own! From now on if you call me your Star then you shall also treat me as your Star!"

Midii and Captain Noin shared a small smile and both bowed, "Yes, my Morning Star."

The Spy Mistress patted Relena on the shoulder, "You will do well, my Star."

Relena's eyes widened, "What?" Realization dawned on her and she fell into her chair. "A test? Dear Mother!" She raised to her feet again; "You two are going to be the death of me!"

Captain Noin's eyes narrowed, "Actually, we plan on protecting you from a sudden death."

Relena raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Noin didn't have a chance to answer as the doors opened and the Star fell into a curtsy as her mother entered the room. The Dawn smiled down at her daughter's head and slowly forced Relena to rise. "My dear… You've grown so lovely." The Dawn sat and Relena followed her example. "In three days my reign will end… These three days are dangerous ones for you, my love."

"What do you mean?" It was now, as Relena's eyes darted from stoic face to stoic face, that she wished for Dorothy's calm presence. Ever since she'd been born Relena couldn't remember being separate from the other girl for very long. When they were younger they had even slept in the same bed… Dorothy was all composure and she always noticed the small details that Relena missed. She'd point out a subtle twitch in a noble's face and it was her that delved into the intrigues. Dorothy was the one that learned the secrets of others to help Relena. It was Dorothy who might understand what exactly was going on.

"For centuries a prophecy has been passed down from Dawn to future Dawn." Relena watched her mother carefully, trying to decipher the hidden depths of emotion lurking behind those elegant blue eyes. "It states that two paths for the future lay waiting, one for Chaos and the other for Order. The Dawn of that time will be the one to decide which path the world takes. You are that Dawn."

"No!" Relena shook her head, "If this is another test then I fail! I won't listen to any of this! Isn't it enough that I'm giving up my life for this responsibility, but now you tell me that I hold the key to Chaos or Order!"

"Hush, my love." The Dawn pulled Relena down so she kneeled at her feet. Relena placed her head on her mother's knees and cried silently as the Dawn smoothed her daughter's hair.

"What is the prophecy?" Relena finally choked out, ignoring the worried looks sent her way by Noin and Midii.

In the heart of the Reborn Dawn lies the beginning  
The orbits of the future lie in her heart  
Drawn to her are the warriors of the earth  
The warrior that bleeds with strength  
The Elysian king of jests and death  
The cat that hides in the flesh of a man  
The bondlings of aria that hold betrayal and loyalty  
The scholar of justice that carries the sword of truth  
The silent clown with the tear-filled cup of sorrow  
The woman haunted with shadow memories  
The disciple that clutches myth and reality in her soothing touch  
In the eclipse a war begins in the breasts of many  
The banished Moon will try to drown the sobbing Dawn  
In their tears a new beginning will grow  
Of Chaos or Order

For a second, Relena just sat there… Her breath was coming out in shallow gasps and she fought to control the wild beating of her heart. So many questions pounded at her, so she blurted out the first one to reach her numb tongue.

"But there are no kings!"

The Dawn sighed and her eyes ran over her daughter's pale face. "Oh, there is so much we've had to keep hidden from you and the others… Darling, there are kings…" Relena stared at her mother, wide-eyed and shocked. "A land far from here, a land clouded by magic and illusions, is ruled by a king. He is powerful and dangerous and confusing. He wields elemental magicks and another type of power that comes from being who he is, what his race is."

"Race?"

"Elves, my love. He is the King of Elves."

It took awhile for Relena to absorb that bit of information. Elves… Those mystical creatures of illusions and wind… Creatures that existed in stories told by the fire… Barbaric creatures that had fought in wars that drenched the land in blood. Aristocratic creatures that lived in castles on the clouds and drank honeydew. Creatures ruled by a man. A shudder crawled up her spine and she tried to hide her fear. Only years of training allowed her to calm her emotions… Plus she could imagine Dorothy there with her. She could nearly hear the blond right now.

_"The King of Elves? How powerful is he? Does he pose a threat?"_

Yes, Dorothy wouldn't ponder over the fact that he was male. She would jump straight to the more important questions.  
But right now those questions could wait. Dorothy would accept the fact that Relena was the Dawn that would bring these strangers to her, but Relena wouldn't… Couldn't.

"How can you be so sure that it's me? The prophecy doesn't clearly state who the Dawn is!"

The Dawn shook her head; "You are already drawing them to you, my love. The warrior that bleeds with strength is already here. Soon you will be the Reborn Dawn and you must be ready."

"Ready for what? Who is the Moon? Why would she attack me?"

"We do not know who the Moon is, whether it be male or female or something else. We know only that you must become the Dawn or all is lost. That is why you must be careful, Relena. You must not run off anymore. Do not leave the presence of either Captain Noin or her underling, Hilde." The Dawn ran a hand over her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry, love… I wish I could take this burden, but I cannot. It is you the prophecy cries for."

Relena ran the prophecy over in her head and suddenly snapped to her feet. "None of you are mentioned! Why aren't you with me!"

Noin smiled sadly, "No, we are not mentioned… But that does not mean we will be leaving your side anytime soon."

The Dawn nodded, "Yes, do not fret about that. We will always be with you, my child."

Only Midii was strangely silent as the two women consoled the upset princess.

* * *

Dorothy listened with a calm expression as Relena recounted the discussion from earlier. Her thoughts, however, were anything but calm. 'Bondlings? Aria… Music… What if… No! Oh Mother have mercy! No! A bondling…' Inside she cried and curled up on herself in shame and horror. 'A bondling… No… Bonded… Only half without the male…' Dorothy cried, but on the outside she smiled and nodded.

"They really couldn't tell me much. They said the main reason for them deciding to tell me is because the ceremony is in three days. Mother doesn't truly seem to understand what's to happen, but she seems convinced that once I'm crowned Dawn that Order will come… But I don't believe that. Why does the prophecy speak of a war and those warriors coming to me if all that's to happen is my coronation? She's hiding something… Truthfully, I think there's a hidden meaning behind her telling me."

"There is." Dorothy finally spoke, trying to calm her mental sobbing. "The Dawn's Royal Advisor must have seen it in one of her visions. My mother borrowed a bit of my elemental power for a spell last night. Now I know what she used it for. It must have warned the Dawn to tell you the prophecy at least… But you're right, Relena… Even if you are crowned a war is about to rage… But your coronation must also happen. Without the full power of a Dawn you might not survive the coming battle."

_The bondlings of aria that hold betrayal and loyalty_

'Betrayal? I would never betray Relena or the Dawn! Mother, help me… I wanted freedom. Five minutes of freedom and release has cost me everything… If they find out… Bondlings are outlawed. The law clearly states that male elemental mages are to be found and either stripped of their powers or executed. If a woman tries to hide one or help one or… if they break the century old law and bond they will be killed. The women are always killed because their acts are considered treason… What am I to do!'

"I'm scared, Dorothy." Relena shifted till her head was in Dorothy's lap and her body was sprawled out on Dorothy's large bed.

"You will be a wise Dawn, Relena. You will lead us down the right path."

"But what if I fall to this Moon and everything my family's been striving for is broken?"

Dorothy smiled down at her, "You will not fall…"

"But what if I do?"

"What will we lose?" Dorothy whispered the question before she even registered it fully in her mind and a shaky, shock-filled silence engulfed them for a second.

"What will we lose! How can you say that, Dorothy? The order that the Mother planned will be shattered. Men may begin to think they can rule themselves and the Earth and her people will suffer!"

Dorothy nodded, "I'm sorry… It just came out…" She placed a hand on her head, "I'm not really feeling very well, Relena."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The Star jumped to her feet and hugged Dorothy quickly. "Hurry up and get better. I don't like being without you." She smiled sweetly then left the room.

Dorothy stood up and walked toward her window, pushing aside the gauzy curtain, and felt a chill wrap around her. "Bondlings of aria…"


	5. Cats, Lutes, and Swords

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah--I do not own the Gundam Wing characters, but do own the idea of this story

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Five**

"Two days, my Moon." Wufei placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and watched as Millardo turned away from him, his eyes on a distant object.

"Has the Panther made any moves?"

"He merely watches her as if waiting for the right time. He knows we know." Wufei frowned slightly; "He sent a message to one of my men stating that if we did not interfere in his plans then he would leave us be."

"And if we do?" Millardo took a step toward the object of his yearning gaze.

"Everyone knows the Panther's reputation."

"Too bad he wouldn't join us. He's a free man, after all."

Wufei shifted his weight to his other foot, "They say that he's not truly human, but centuries ago two bondlings changed him from his original form and into that of a man. Because of that he neither cares for either gender."

"I've heard the stories, Wufei."

"Shall I prepare the men?"

"Yes… Prepare today, move tomorrow."

"I still don't see the wisdom in attacking on the coronation. What if something goes wrong and she's crowned? I say we should attack now, while there's time."

"It must be the day of the coronation. The webs say so."

Wufei muttered, "I've never trusted the webs as you, Millardo."

"You should, my friend. You should."

He grunted and started to turn away when he finally saw the object of Millardo's yearning eyes… 'The Dawn's Court? You need to put aside your feelings or you'll get us all killed.'

* * *

"Finally." A Driver gave a weary smile as they rolled into the capital. "It's good to be home." She smiled at the woman riding beside her and got an answering smile.

"You can say that again." The other Driver motioned for the caravan to follow her through the castle gates. "Soon the Star will become the Dawn. Have you seen her?"

"Yes… As beautiful as the Mother herself and she radiates calm peacefulness. She will make a grand Dawn."

Quatre sighed and tried to ignore the two Drivers. 'They call this home… Just another prison for us.' As they neared the castle he peeked through the canvas and paled as he saw a young man walking with a noble lady. 'Maybe I should be more grateful… At least I'm not a pleasure slave. Thank the Mother that I have a talent for the lute or else I could be just like him… A mere bauble for some rich lady, used the way she wants… The stories…' He shuddered and leaned back, catching Trowa's concerned gaze. 'Ever since that attack he's been worried.' Quatre frowned, 'What exactly happened that day? I feel… Strange… Yet…' He smiled slightly, 'I feel like anything is suddenly possible and it's because of her… _Her_. Lilacs; she smelled like lilacs…'

In a way Quatre was worried about the way he felt about the mystery singer… It bordered on the thin line of obsession, yet something in him screamed for her. To just smell that scent of lilacs…

"Quatre…"

Trowa's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he smiled at his friend. "Yes?"

"Time to move. They want us washed and ready for a night performance." Trowa jumped down from the wagon, ignoring the admiring looks from the Drivers. Quatre slowly followed his friend's process and saw that not only were the Drivers watching, but a few noble ladies had stopped and were examining them with curiosity. Quatre sighed heavily as a young female stopped walking across the courtyard to stare at him with wide eyes… Then blinked as an older woman yelled at the staring girl.

"SALLY!"

"Ack!" Sally jumped and bolted after the Master Healer.

"Move!" A Driver poked him and he started walking.

"Hey, don't bruise the pretty pale skin." Another Driver snickered, "After all, if the ladies don't care for his music, there's always other ways he could entertain them."

Quatre tried to ignore the laughing, but his ears burned from embarrassment and anger. And a tinge of fear… Because the Driver was correct. If his music wasn't enough then they could… He tried to control the wild beating of his frantic heart. But the thoughts wouldn't leave him and he washed and dressed in a sort of daze.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Quatre forced a smile, "Don't worry, Trowa."

Trowa raised an eyebrow; "Maybe you should ask to see a healer."

Quatre snorted, "Do you really believe they'd listen to me? A lowly slave?"

The acrobat was silent for a long time as he placed his white mask on, covering half of his tan handsome face. "You're not a lowly slave… You're a noble slave and a talented musician. They'd listen to you… Nobles, no matter what gender, are always above us commoners."

"Trowa…"

"It's time." Trowa walked out of the room and Quatre peeked from behind the tapestry to watch as Trowa entered the clearing. The room was a large, round circle that held the Dawn and the closest members of her court, including the Morning Star, the Dawn's Advisor, the Star's Advisor, the Captain of the Swords, and the Galaxy Court's representative. It took him awhile to realize another woman also stood in the room, but she hid in the shadows and he couldn't place her. The Dawn and the Star sat in the center, their advisors sitting on either side of their queens, while the Captain stood behind the Dawn. The representative sat between the Dawn and the Star.

He noticed that only the Morning Star looked eager as Trowa approached. The girl beside her smiled at the Star's reaction, then turned calculating eyes toward the acrobat. Quatre could feel his lip turn up and nose wrinkle as the other women seemed to ignore Trowa as he started his act.

It was a complicated act and Quatre growled as the women continued to ignore Trowa… Then stopped as the Dawn stood and walked forward.

"You have a great talent and wonderful grace." The Dawn told Trowa solemnly. "I cannot see how your last Lady dared to part with you."

Trowa kneeled, "You honor me too much, great Dawn."

"Rise, young one." It was with surprising tenderness that the Dawn watched Trowa walk away. "Such an honorable boy, so like…" Her voice trailed off and she sat down.

"Go bard."

Quatre hugged his lute and walked out… Before he could even sit to play the Star's Advisor stood and curtsied. "I'm sorry, my Dawn, my Star, but I'm suddenly feeling very ill…" She avoided her mother's gaze. "Please excuse me." Dorothy quickly left the room and the Star watched her retreat with worry.

He didn't notice that the figure in the shadows also left.

"You can play now, bard." The Dawn, however, was focused on her Advisor.

Quatre nodded and slowly began to play a light, soothing tune that flowed through the air. The Morning Star began to smile as she listened and even began to hum along after awhile. He finished quickly and bowed. He would've made a hasty exit if the Dawn's Advisor hadn't stopped him.

"You play quite well, bard. You are of noble birth, yes?"

Quatre kept his eyes focused on the ground. "Yes, milady."

"How old are you, bard?"

"Leona!" The Dawn's voice hinted at anger as she called her Advisor's name. "This is neither the time or place to be thinking of your daughter's contract." She turned toward Quatre. "You do play very well and I enjoyed it thoroughly."

Slowly she stood, as did the Morning Star. Relena's face was deathly pale as she left with her mother. Quatre shakily returned to the room he'd be sharing with Trowa and three other slaves. He understood now why the Star's Advisor had left and he knew what the Dawn's Advisor's questions meant. A contract stating that the girl was at bearing age and should choose a sire had been drawn up… And her mother had thought him a candidate.

He growled as he carefully lowered his lute. 'I tire of this life, of this slavery. I'm not some horse that's used for breeding! I'm a human…' Quatre took in a deep breath… And froze.

Because the air… The air smelled like lilacs.

* * *

"SALLY!"

"Ack!" Sally ran after the Master Healer, cursing herself for acting so idiotic. 'Just stood there gawking! But he was so pale… I've never seen a slave so pale. Probably a noble slave, but he carried a lute… So not a pleasure slave.' She sighed and gave up thinking about the strange new slave and instead focused on following the Master Healer to the fighting ring.  
Near the edge of the ring a young woman sat calmly waiting for them to arrive. She smiled as the Master Healer kneeled beside her. "Now, how did this happen?"

Hilde grinned, "I did it."

The Master Healer glanced upward from the deep cut on Hilde's arm and stared at the girl… Before realization dawned in her eyes. "The blood warrior, I presume?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to make it so deep, though." Hilde sighed, "The knife slipped…"

"Uh, huh. Well, I'll need to run and get some balm. So wait here and stay calm." The Master Healer stood, but Sally stopped her.

"Couldn't I run and get it?"

The Master Healer frowned, "After the last stunt you pulled, giving that slave our most expensive medicines, I'm not sure I'd trust you to bring back a roll of bandages." With that she hurried off, leaving Sally to sulk.

"He was in pain…" She muttered.

"Who was?"

Sally jumped, nearly forgetting all about the strange blood warrior girl. "No one, just a slave I tended a few days ago."

Hilde nodded, "Oh. Is he better now?"

The healer apprentice smiled, "Completely! You should hear him talk! He rattles on and on about the silliest things."

"Really? Sounds interesting." Hilde looked out, watching as the gladiators fought in front of them. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sally, the Master Healer's apprentice… I think I'll forever be her apprentice since it doesn't seem likely she'll be presenting me before the Dawn anytime soon."

"My name's Hilde… And maybe she'll present you to the Reborn Dawn."

"Maybe… Have you met her?"

"Met who?"

Sally fidgeted slightly, "The Star…"

"Yes…" Now Hilde fidgeted, "She's very nice and intelligent… Yet, very… Human."

"I know. I met her once before, too. I didn't say much though because… Well I was too much in awe to do anything more than squeak." They both laughed and Sally grinned at Hilde.

"Here it is!" The Master Healer appeared and Sally moved to help when a loud bell sounded over the grounds. "Practice fight for the slaves." She mumbled as she applied the balm.

Sally suddenly dropped the bandages she was holding. "Practice fight… Oh!" She ran, ignoring the Master Healer's yells for her to come back. Sally only had one thing on mind. 'Duo…'

* * *

"Come on slave! Prove yourself." A Driver shoved Duo into the practice ring and he snarled at the woman.

"Push me again and I'll---."

"DUO!"

He looked up at the risers and saw Sally pushing through the few onlookers. Duo forced a grin and waved at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"But Duo--."

"Don't worry!" He sauntered into the ring and Sally watched with worry as he faced his opponent.

"Aw, how sweet. The Master Healer's apprentice has finally found a sire." The Driver taunted and Sally's face turned red.

"Say that to my face, you ox!"

"OX!"

Sally smirked, "Oh, sorry, that was very insulting to the ox, now wasn't it?"

Duo chuckled as he listened to the two women exchange insults. The bell rang a second time and he flashed a quick apologetic smile before shoving his fist into the other man's stomach. He jumped out of the way of the man's fists and punched him in the nose. The man got in a lucky shot and Duo winced as a fist sank into his gullet.

"Ow…"

Duo shot out, tackling the other man to the ground, and landed a quick blow to the man's temple. He stood and brushed the dirt off his pants and saluted Sally who smiled in relief, ending her argument with the Driver.

"Are you all right?" Sally asked once she was by his side.

Duo nodded, "Fine. He only got me in the stomach. Why are you down here, Sally?"

She blushed, "I didn't want you to get hurt… And…" Sally lowered her voice to a whisper, "I've started to trust you and," she swallowed, "care for you. Please, don't tell! They might consider it treason… or they might think that…" She couldn't finish, but Duo grinned.

"That you might want me to be a sire for ya? Thanks, Sally, and I understand. I care for you too." The two continued walking, not noticing the figure in the shadows.

Midii watched the two with concern and wonder in her eyes. 'The apprentice… She holds strong elemental magicks and he's one of the Evening Star's men… Could he have convinced her to bond? They're so close. There must be a reason for their sudden closeness… And I will find it.'

* * *

'Could she be more obvious!' Dorothy stormed down the castle halls, making her way toward the fighting ring to watch the practices. 'Why is it so important that I bear a child so soon! WHY! If she knew… If she only knew the reason I wish to wait, then she wouldn't push it so much. First the acrobat, then that bard… Mother, I feel like a mare ready for breeding!'

She pushed past two surprised guards and slowly made her way down the risers. Once she reached the bar that blocked those sitting from the actual ring, Dorothy hiked up her skirt and climbed over it, ignoring the ladies' surprised gasps around her. She glared at them, "Leave me be and go find one of your pretty boys."

Dorothy snickered as they gasped again and a few bolted off… Then she sighed and cursed her actions. It was rare that she let her anger get the better of her. Now she'd have to find each and every one of those ladies and apologize. She let out a low string of curses and nearly bumped into someone. "Sorry." She looked up into the most startling pair of violet eyes.

"I apologize, milady." The slave bowed and the girl next to him lightly hit him.

"Don't get smart with her!" The girl curtsied and Dorothy tried to smile at her. "Good day, Advisor. You are feeling better, I hope."

"I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking." Dorothy's forehead wrinkled, "Do I know you? You look familiar…"

"My name is Sally, the Master Healer's apprentice. I helped her nurse you when you were ill, but you were unconscious the entire time… You've probably just seen me around the ring." Sally raised from her curtsy and eyed the woman in front of her. 'She looks much better than she did that day…' She gave an envious mental sigh, 'Only a lady could have hair like that… All the way to her ankles and not a tangle in sight.'

"Call me Dorothy and I suppose you must be right…" Dorothy turned, surveying the ring, her eyes pausing to watch as two slaves circled each other. "I come here often…"

"Do you enjoy the fights, milady?"

Dorothy jerked and turned sharp eyes toward the violet-eyed slave. 'Was that scorn in his voice?' Her eyes narrowed, "I enjoy watching the Warriors fight, but I never come to the other fights… I see no purpose in the deaths of those slaves."

"I thought the purpose was to entertain."

She raised an eyebrow, "It entertains some, but I enjoy fighting that has emotion in it, a lively passion. The fighting between the slaves is motivated by only one thing; fear." She sighed, "But few share my opinions… I suppose, in a sense, by watching a slave die at the hands of another male—." Her eyes widened and she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

"Are you all right, Advi—Dorothy?" Sally helped support the trembling Advisor as Dorothy's legs almost gave out from under her.

"Fine… Fine…" But Dorothy's eyes were on Duo and he gazed right back at her. 'He's a gladiator… He could die tomorrow, even today… My son… What if my son…' "I think I just tried doing too much too soon…"

"Oh. Well, let us help you to a bench." Sally motioned for Duo to help her and slowly the three made their way to a wooden bench.

Dorothy sat down and stared at her feet. 'What am I to do? I used to not have problems with controlling my emotions from showing… But this is different. A few polite, well-worded speeches aren't going to fix this problem…'

'So this is the Star's Advisor… Not what I expected, well not completely… What made her lose control just then? Maybe it's the bondling link…' He glanced around sharply, 'I have to escape from this place… This was only to be a test and now… I have to go home.' Duo sighed and turned his attention back toward the two women. 'Before these women drive me insane…'

* * *

Relena stood on her balcony, staring at the country that spread out before her. "It's so beautiful…" She sighed and leaned on the railing, her eyes drifting to the sky now. "So wonderful…"

Mrow.

Flap. Flap. Flap.

Relena blinked as she stared at the creature flying before her. Then she started to giggle as Galea landed on the railing and meowed again. "Galea! What are you doing up here!" Galea was well-known by all of the castle's occupants and some joked that the catriffin was the court's mascot. She was fed and loved and cared for by all, including the Star.

The Star ran a hand over the cat's smooth fur, scratching where the wings connected to the body. Galea purred and Relena giggled again. "You're sweet, Galea." She sighed and continued to pet as she watched the stars above. "Why can't more people be like you?" The catriffin meowed and Relena smiled slightly. "I'm sorry… It's just my coronation is after tomorrow and… I'm so scared. What if I hurt the people? I couldn't stand to see them in pain because of me…"

"I wish Dorothy was here for me to talk to, but she keeps running away… I think it's mainly because of her mother and the contract of birthing. I feel sorry for her, but I'm also worried… If she is to bear soon then so must I. And that scares me, too."

Galea's purring became louder, but her large eyes weren't focused on Relena… But on a figure that hid in the darkest shadows, a figure of pure grace and danger. "I wish I was more like you, Galea… You always seem to be content. Cats are graceful, confident, intelligent, and beautiful… And I'm," Relena heaved a heavy sigh, "me…"

Galea meowed and nipped Relena's hand playfully, then spread her wings and leaped into the air. Relena watched her fly for a second before walking into her room. The catriffin circled once, twice, then landed on the man's shoulder. Galea meowed and the man smiled a small smile. He nodded and turned from the balcony. Galea pushed off his shoulder and flew into the sky once more while he disappeared.

* * *

"You can no longer find him?" Millardo questioned as Wufei stood before him. His second-in-command nodded stiffly, one hand on the hilt of his beloved sword.

"The Panther has disappeared and cannot be found. He seems to have decided to leave the Star alone. We no longer have to worry about him."

"Maybe… or maybe not…" The Moon swirled a cup of Star-bright, a strong ale, and took a large swallow of it. "Doesn't truly matter. We move tomorrow and then… Soon the capital will be ours and I'll show them… She shouldn't have banished me, Wufei. Her own son, she banished her own flesh and blood just because I'm male…" His eyes narrowed, "My sister will not be crowned…"

"Yes, my Moon."

"You remember my orders concerning the Star?"

"Yes." Wufei watched as Millardo took another swallow of the Star-bright. "If possible she is to be found and captured, not harmed, but if worst comes to worst her crowning is to be stopped by any means possible."

"Relena…" Millardo sighed, "I don't hate you, Relena… Sweet Relena…" He stared into his cup, "I remember holding you… Before I was banished to the woods… banished because a male royal child couldn't be seen any longer now that a girl had been born…"

Wufei nodded and quietly left Millardo, walking through the small manor. The manor was wrapped in protective elemental spells that hid the free men from the prying eyes of the women. Wufei walked outside and breathed in the scent of flowers and earth and trees. He leaned against a tree and forced himself to entertain the idea.

'Is Millardo mad? His main reason for doing this is revenge, to take back the throne he believes is rightly his… That's not the right reason… And he's become so obsessed. The way he watches the moon and Dawn's castle worries me… During battle will he be able to keep a cool head and give out the right orders or will someone be forced to silent the ravings of a mad man? And will that someone have to be his closest officer… His second-in-command…' Wufei sighed and tried to meditate.

Above Millardo watched as his second-in-command leaned against the tree. 'Wufei… Will he follow me through this all? He already questions some of my commands and the prophecy… The prophecy speaks of the wielder of the Sword of Truth coming to the Reborn Dawn… But does the wielder come to kill her or to help her? Can I continue to trust you, Wufei? Or will I be forced to…' His thoughts drifted as he turned his gaze toward that of the glowing moon.


	6. The Battle of the Eclipse

Disclaimer: Don't own the Gundam gang

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Six**

Quatre watched as the sun slowly rose and the chilly air began to warm from its beams. He blinked and lowered his hands to his lute and began to play a slow, mournful tune that echoed through the empty risers. He had escaped from his bunk to come out here… The guards had seen him and he knew they were continually watching him to make sure he didn't try anything. But Quatre hadn't come out here for trouble… He just needed to think and…

'Lilacs… Could she truly be here? How do I find her?' He played hoping she'd somehow hear and show herself. He had to see her, to meet her… He had to know who she was.

Two people, however, heard his music. In her room, Dorothy sat straight up and rubbed at her ears as the song haunted her while Duo groaned and climbed out of his rough cot and managed to reach the fighting ring. Duo looked up the commoners' risers and spotted the blond boy bent over his instrument.

"Oy, there! A bit early isn't it?" Duo kept his voice and expression friendly as he jumped over the bar and climbed toward the musician.

"Did I wake you?" Quatre stopped playing and Dorothy heaved a sigh of relief as the song faded. The blond boy smiled at the braided slave. "I'm sorry."

"No worries, I needed to wake any ways." Duo glanced toward the sunrise and placed his hands behind his back. "Such sad music for such a beautiful sight."

Quatre frowned, "It reminds me of those that imprison us. The dawn isn't a beautiful thing. It's cruel and its heat burns."

"But it is a beautiful. Yet deadly too. You can't ignore its beauty because your feelings are bitter and hateful." Duo sighed, "Too many try that route and it never works. So, bard, are you new or old here?"

"New… Very new…" He sighed and ran a finger over the lute's strings, the sound vibrated through the air and seemed to dance on the wind…

Duo glanced sharply at the boy, then at the lute. "Mind playing that chord again?"

Quatre paled and turned toward him. "Why?"

The smile that greeted him was that of a predator cornering his prey. "It reminds me of something." Duo looked away and added nonchalantly, "Reminds me of the wind… with a hint of earth beneath…"

The bard paled even more, "Does it?"

"Most certainly does." Duo yawned and stretched, "So… Tell me, do you prefer bard or," Duo turned toward him and his smile widened showing a hint of teeth, "mage?"

Quatre jumped to his feet; "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about! Mages don't exist!"

"Oh, but they do… Don't try to hide it from---." Duo's eyes widened, "You! You're the one she's bonded with!"

Before Duo could react Quatre had a hold of his arms. "You know her! Who is she! Tell me!" His eyes were feverish as they bored into Duo's violet ones. "I have to meet her! Tell me!"

Duo shoved him away and his eyes narrowed, "You're a Possessed Bondling!" He started to back away as Quatre stood and walked toward him.

"A what?"

Duo frowned, "Possessed… You've grown obsessed by her psychic scent and power…"

"So? Who cares about such trivial details?" Quatre waved a hand through the air, "I need to meet her, see her." His blue eyes narrowed, "And you know who she is. Tell me!"

"NO! You could kill her or worse!" Duo searched for some sort of weapon, but the risers were empty… Except…

Quatre lunged, "I NEED HER!"

Duo dodged and jumped up a seat, then behind Quatre. His hands gripped his one weapon and he brandished the lute like a sword. "Stay away from me." Duo knew how Possessed Bondlings could become… Or at least knew the stories about them. A Possessed Bondling captivated by their other half's psychic scent had once torn a man apart with his bare hands…

Quatre stopped, but watched Duo warily. "You can't do this to me. You know… I have to know. You have to tell me who she is, where she is." He licked his dry lips; "I'm giving you to the count of five… One. Two. Three--."

Duo swung the lute and it connected with Quatre's head. The wood cracked and Duo dropped the broken instrument as Quatre slumped to the ground. Duo checked him and nodded when he noticed that the bard only had a bruise on his head. He glanced down at the lute and stared, as wisps of colored wind seemed to float from it and disappear into the unconscious bard.

'So that's why I sensed it only when he played… He hid his powers in his lute… And now that it's broken…' Duo cursed as he saw a guard enter the ring. He ducked and ran from the scene. 'I can't be caught here! The bard will be all right, but if he finds her…' His eyes narrowed, 'He can't. He just can't.'

* * *

Midii walked into the silent room, ignoring the concerned looks coming from the Master Healer. She approached the bed with its still figure and once she was five feet from the unconscious figure she stopped. "He's strong… How did he pass through all the tests?"

The Master Healer moved away from the sleeping bard, "He hid it inside his lute. He got into a fight with a fellow, mystery slave and his instrument was broken during the brawl… It released his powers into him. His psychic strength is almost unbelievable."

Midii eyed the sleeping boy and finally nodded. "Good timing. He's too strong for his powers to be removed…"

"He will be the sacrifice?"

Midii glanced sharply at the Healer, holding her in place with her cold gaze. "Yes, but hold your tongue, Healer."

The Master Healer nodded, "I know my place, Spy Mistress."

Quatre moaned slightly and Midii frowned. "Tomorrow… Keep him well till tomorrow, Healer." Midii turned and left the room.

* * *

"They move…" Midii announced to the two solemn faced women. "They march toward the battlements and will be here by early morn tomorrow, during the eclipse."

"Thank you…" The Dawn was so tired and Noin sent her a worried look as she noticed the way the Dawn lowered into a chair slowly and with a heavy sigh. "It begins tomorrow. You two must watch over my daughter."

"Everything will go as planned, my Dawn." Noin tried to reassure her, but the Dawn shook her head.

"Nothing ever goes as totally planned, Captain…"

The three women turned toward the window and waited… Waited for the eclipse to begin… And for a war to start…

* * *

Duo sighed as he listened to the sounds of men sleeping around him.

"_I NEED HER!"_

'Poor guy…' He shook his head, trying to get the bard's words out of his head.

"_You know her! Who is she! Tell me!"_

Duo winced. 'It's not really his fault… Her psychic scent must be powerful enough to induce lust and their link has caused it too multiply into this… And now he's been found because of me. Damn it! Damn honor, damn conscience, damn bard with his damn link! Duo sat up and tiptoed out of the room.

It wasn't hard for him to sneak out of the barracks and across the ring. However it was a different thing when he reached the actual castle. He grumbled, then suddenly jerked as he looked up. Slowly… So very slowly darkness was falling on the earth as the earth's position caused the moon to block the sun. He cursed and dodged into the shadows as a pair of guards marched by.

'The eclipse… Well, at least this way I won't be seen… Now… Where is he?' Duo continued to curse his conscience for causing him to feel guilty about the bard's fate as he sneaked into the castle.

He paused in his search as voices reached his ears.

"I'm so nervous, Dorothy." Relena fidgeted as Dorothy pulled and fixed her long, simple white dress. Dorothy's own dress was similar except it was silver.

"So am I, but we'll be great! We'll show them, me and you, Relena." She smiled, "Come on. We can't be late for this."  
They entered the hall and Relena's narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the darkness. "It's so dark!"

"Just let your eyes get use to it." Noin commanded as she and Hilde led the two toward the ceremony room. Duo didn't have to squint to see the Star and her Advisor, their dresses made them shine. He pressed against the wall as they passed… His heart stopped beating as the younger Sword paused near him… Then she continued walking and he began to breathe again.  
Duo turned a corner and silently hummed inside his head as he dodged guards and nobles. It didn't occur to him till he was at the door of the dungeon that he had no idea how to get Quatre out of the castle. He sighed and cursed himself for never planning thoroughly. Then he winced as he realized a way, but it would reveal his own powers to the mage.

'Maybe I owe him that… But what about the Star's Advisor?' He mentally groaned, 'Seems there's no easy way out in this… I'll set him free and we'll get out of here… I was already planning on escaping during the eclipse… I just forgot that it came so soon during the day…'

Duo placed a hand an inch above the heavy wooden door's lock and focused… He grumbled softly as the hot metal melted and dripped to the ground, instantly cooling. Duo softly pushed the door open, thanking the Gods that it didn't creak, and walked inside…

"Bard? Psst! Bard!" He slowly walked down the aisle, looking inside each cell closely… And came to a startling conclusion.

"He's gone… Did he escape on his own?" Duo stood there for a second, stunned… Then his violet eyes widened, "The Advisor!" He bolted from the room, praying that he found the Star's Advisor before the bard did.

Walking through the ceremony doors was one of the hardest things Relena ever forced herself to do. It still scared her… The idea that soon she'd be responsible for so many people, plus the prophecy… But another part of her knew she'd been born for this and taught for so many years how to rule fairly. And Relena knew that she had too. The land needed her and so did the people. For generations, ever since the Mother, her family had ruled just as Dorothy's family had always been their advisors. They had to do this.

Relena's eyes darted around the large antechamber. The edges of the room were deep in shadows and the only light came from a strange brilliance in the middle… Where a figure wore a mask shaped as the sun first rising and stood in the middle of a beautiful painting of the sun. The Dawn raising a hand and motioned for Relena to come forward. Dorothy followed the Star, staying a foot behind.

Relena's legs trembled as she waited for the Dawn to speak. She wished she could see Dorothy and borrow some of the other girl's strength… But she knew, deep down, that Dorothy was probably trembling as bad as she.

"You come to take the throne of the Dawn, she whom the Mother gifted with the right to rule?"

The Star swallowed. This masked figure wasn't her elegant, yet kind mother. This was a stranger and Relena suddenly felt very alone… She remembered the prophecy and the war it promised and her blood chilled… But she had to accept this, for her people.

"I do." The Star met the Dawn's gaze and spoke forcefully. "I will protect the people with all I have, even my very life, and Mother help any who tries to stop me." Relena blushed slightly, praying she hadn't said the wrong thing… But the Dawn was nodding.

"So be it. Come forth, Advisor."

Dorothy stepped forward, her ankle length hair swishing softly behind her, reminding Relena of moonbeams. The Star's Advisor swallowed a gasp as a shining silver masked figure joined the Dawn. The new figure held a long box, just a plain wooden box, but she held it with great importance.

"An advisor is forever bonded with her Dawn. The Dawn can never fear betrayal from her advisor. An advisor dies and lives for her Dawn. Remember."

Dorothy recognized her mother's cold voice and her eyes hardened. "I understand. Loyalty always for my Dawn."

* * *

Midii's eyes easily adjusted to the darkness as she walked toward the Master Healer's apprentice's room that adjoined the Healer's main house. She knocked on the door and Sally opened it with a surprised expression. "Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm here to speak to a Miss Sally."

"That's me… Who are you?" Sally kept a hand on the door, ready to slam it close if she must.

"The Dawn's Spy Mistress."

"Oh!" Sally opened the door and ushered Midii into the small space. She stumbled through the dark house, pulling out cups.

"No need." Midii told her softly and Sally turned toward her. "I want to know what your relationship with the slave gladiator is."

The apprentice's eyes darted to the table and she slowly poured herself a cup of boiling water and dropped a few herb leaves into it. "There are lots of slave gladiators."

"Tell me if this refreshes your mind." Midii smiled coldly, "Tan, broad-shouldered, violet eyes, strong arms and legs, chestnut brown hair that he always wears in a braid… He tries to convince people to call him Duo. Ring a bell?"

"Oh… Duo…" She stared at the floating leaves and sighed. "Yes, I know him… We just talk. I bandaged his wounds when he first came here and ever since he's somehow found me. I find him interesting because of him once being a freeman… Am I in trouble?"

The only magical talent Midii possessed was the ability to see the truth in people's words… Which was why she had the position she did… And she knew this girl was telling the truth…And that scared her. 'If this girl isn't the bondling, then who?'

"May I ask why this is so important? How did you even notice us?" Sally blinked and her mouth opened, "The Star's Advisor! She talked a bit with me and Duo. Did she tell you?" The apprentice sighed, "Whatever she told you… It could've been a hallucination. It's natural after the attack she suffered."

"No… Dorothy didn't mention you and the slave…" Midii searched her mind… She had to find the bondlings before they got to the Dawn and another prophecy came true. The girl's words… Something about them nagged her…

"Oh… Then… Why?"

"Magical attack…"

"What?" Sally watched her with confusion as the Spy Mistress suddenly leapt to her feet and advanced toward her.

"The Star's Advisor! When you first came to her, how was she acting!"

"The Master Healer already told you!" Sally backed away.

"But what did you see!"

Sally shook her head, "Nothing… I saw the Star's Advisor ill because of a magical backlash." She blushed, "And…"

"And?" Midii pushed.

"She almost seemed to shine… But it was just the light playing tricks on me! I know that!" Sally shifted, "I must sound awfully foolish."

"No… The day, the timing… Why didn't I see it?" Midii paled and shook her head… She knew why… "I didn't want to see it… The Dawn!" The Spy Mistress rushed from the room and Sally stared after her in shock.

Mrow!

"Galea!" Sally shouted as the catriffin sped past her and into the darkness.

* * *

Leona slowly opened the wooden box, revealing a dagger for them all to see. Dorothy raised an eyebrow at the strange talisman. The hilt was plain medal, but the blade… The blade was clear like glass with streaks of red flowing through it…

Like blood.

"This is the blood dagger. A talisman of great power that lusts for the life force in mankind, blood. It was forged in the blood of the legendary blood warriors and has been used since the Mother for the Rebirth of the Dawn. Only it can be used during this sacred ceremony. Take it and become the Dawn's Advisor."

The glow in the middle of the room slowly traveled outward and the two young women both jerked in surprise to see a young man strapped to a wooden table, his eyes wide in fear and confusion.

"Here lies the Star's bonded-to-be. By drinking his life force she will link with him and his powers. Then his life shall be extinguished and the Reborn Dawn will hold both male and female powers in her one form."

Relena's eyes widened, as did Dorothy's, and they couldn't pull their eyes off of the struggling blond man. Relena recognized the slave bard and started to tremble. "I-I can't…"

The Dawn took Relena by the arm and positioned her in the middle of the painted sun. She raised a hand and smudged a line of golden paint across Relena's cheeks. She began to speak in a low voice and Relena felt magic form around her, wisps of it clinging like a second skin.

"You won't. A Dawn or Star cannot kill or the blood rage will be invoked." Relena's mother spoke softly as if fearful she'd scare them.

"It is I who kills…" Dorothy whispered, "For loyalty…" Each step felt like her feet were weighed down with lead… It seemed days passed before she reached the male and stared down at him. She stared down into blue eyes and felt a shock run straight through her. 'Same eyes… as my baby…'

'Lilacs…' Quatre stopped struggling and just stared up at her with fevered eyes. Eyes that drank in her every little feature.

"Oh, Mother… It's you…" Dorothy's hand moved slowly and she removed the gag in Quatre's mouth and he smiled at her.

"You…" His single word was like a caress that burned through her and Dorothy moaned, tossing her head slightly as emotions roared inside her. His emotions… She could feel his emotions… And they were so strong…

"Dorothy!"

It was then that Dorothy felt it. A tug… A pull… A yank… Her eyes left his and she stared at the dagger in her hand. It shined and glowed with a reddish sheen… And it hurt… Oh, it hurt so much. It called for blood. It yelled and screamed and the dagger's need pounded at her head. It would have blood and her hand moved on its own accord toward the man that was her bonded.

"No…" Dorothy struggled with the dagger and heard something… A melodious voice that whispered inside her head.

_"I have waited an eternity to be with you."_

His voice… Him… With her… His emotions… Their link…

"I can't!" Dorothy's voice broke as she shouted, sobbing as she tried to resist the dagger's need for blood.

"Do not betray your Dawn!" Her mother shouted, but Dorothy ignored her as she sobbed. The blonde's shoulders shook as she cried.

The Dawn turned from where her daughter now glowed with a golden radiance and advanced toward the crying Dorothy. "Dorothy, calm yourself and—."

The Dawn never had a chance to finish as Dorothy lost control of the dagger's hunger and it plunged into the Dawn. A sickening silence descended as Dorothy stared with shocked eyes at her once Queen. "No… No! NO!" She pulled the dagger free, watching in horror as the blood covering the blade was absorbed… And still it hungered.

The Dawn trembled, one hand lowering to her stomach, trying to stop the blood from flowing. She blinked wide eyes at Dorothy before falling to the ground.

"NO!" Dorothy's hand trembled as the dagger sought out more blood. She lowered it and slashed it across her own skin, allowing it to feed on her own blood. 'Anything to staunch its hunger…' Then it happened. Something flashed across her vision, then all she could see was blood… Sticky, red blood… Then it was over… And she realized the dagger's hunger had finally ended… For now…

But something else hit her… The dagger… Her blood… Her blood filled the dagger's once clear blade… 'I've tied my very soul to it… Bonded… Bonded to a dagger that seeks out death and a mage that has brought the end of my world.'  
Dorothy fell to the ground and screamed.

* * *

"Strange how I don't feel a bit different…" A guard spoke to another, her eyes trying to pierce the darkness with no luck.

"Yeah… I wonder if the Reborn Dawn will try anything different… They almost always pass one new law just so they can get the feel of ruling." The other guard yawned, then stiffened. "Did you hear that?"

Her friend stretched and raised eyebrow, "Hear what? It's like a graveyard out here!"

The guard's eyes narrowed, "Then it's a graveyard with the undead… I heard something." She pointed off into the shadows, "Over there."

"Oh, come off it. Nothing ever comes by the wall during the eclipse… We have the most boring job of all… Watch the gate and let merchants and Drivers in." She yawned to show her boredom.

"I heard something!" The other guard hissed, "I'm going to check it out." She wandered off while the other one just shrugged and began to hum a cheerful tune…

Minutes passed and the other guard didn't return…

"Kaliry?" The guard slowly walked toward the shadows, her sword now drawn. "Kaliry?" Her foot hit something and she stared down… The moon was beginning to move and beams of sunlight were beginning to drift down… And she could clearly see her friend staring up at her with glazed, unseeing eyes.

"Sweet dreams." A voice whispered in her ear before she fell… Lying in a pool of blood next to the dead Kaliry.

"Wufei, take the men and attack. Try only to harm the soldiers and warriors, leave the peasants alone." Millardo ordered, his eyes on the castle in front of him and his troops.

"And where will you be?" Wufei unsheathed his sword, his mind on the bloodshed that was about to happen.

"I'll be stopping the Star from being Reborn."

Wufei saluted, "Good luck."

Millardo's smile was feral, "Luck has nothing to do with it." He sped off and Wufei turned toward the men.

He yelled out only one word… That spelled the end of the Dawn's capital.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

Relena wanted to scream as the golden radiance threatened to blind her. Everything had gone wrong, so horribly wrong. Dorothy had killed her mother… And now she was only half way through the coronation… Without the male's powers how could she complete this and live?

'Mother, above… Please helpme. Please help one of your daughters.' She whimpered in pain, 'Please, for my people I must be strong!'

That's when it struck her. The eclipse ended and above, through a tiny window, a beam of sunlight slammed into her. And it filled her… Feminine elemental magicks swirled inside her, filling her to the point of shattering… Then the light faded and Relena fell to her knees.

She was the Reborn Dawn, but unlike any Dawn known before her… For she was pure feminine power… Relena's eyes fell on her mother and her body shook convulsively as she cried.

Mrow!

Galea sped into the room, her wings flattened against her small body. She skidded to a stop next to the weak, sobbing Relena.

Mrow!

A figure calmly walked into the room, his eyes focused on the catriffin. Galea seemed to glare at him till he snorted and picked up Relena. She struggled for a second before he waved a vial under her nose and she fell into a deep slumber. He nodded and walked out of the room, out of the castle, and he didn't even glance back once.

* * *

Leona watched as her daughter cried next to the lifeless body of her once Dawn. 'My own daughter… A traitor…' And as an advisor, Leona knew that a quick death would be nothing compared to the guilt Dorothy would live with… If she lived… 'Sorry, my daughter… I do love you.' Leona stood tall and proud, her eyes hard as she formed a ball of lightning in her hands.

Quatre saw from where he laid and his eyes narrowed. "NO!" He unleashed raw power and the restraints holding him snapped and the bard jumped to his feet. His eyes met Leona's and she hissed.

"Slave, bondling, move aside!"

"Never will I allow anyone to hurt her."

They aimed their magicks at the same time and Quatre felt a shock go up his arm as his elemental power ball collided with the Advisor's lightning. Before she could react he shoved his hand toward the floor and called upon his other birthright element… The floor trembled and shook and he turned his head toward Leona. "Never." The floor exploded beneath the woman and the elemental powers of earth and its stone swallowed her in raw strength…

Dorothy suddenly stopped crying and screaming and her eyes snapped upward. "Mother… Mother!" Her eyes turned toward Quatre and he flinched at the fear in those grayish blue depths. "You…" She scrambled away, but Quatre kneeled beside her and grabbed her arm gently.

"Please… Don't fear me. I'd never hurt you… Ever."

She met his honest gaze and found herself ambushed by emotions… Hers and his… Their link… The cursed link… Yet… She couldn't hate the bond between them… Not right now, not while he stared at her with those eyes that spoke of so much…

"Come with me… Escape with me…" Quatre glanced toward the doors, "A war rages outside."

It was then that Dorothy realized that outside she could hear the clangs and clashes of swords, the screams of the dying, and the sounds of elemental magicks fighting against each other. 'The war…'

* * *

Duo raced through the corridors, able to see the bloodshed around him as the sun's light once again streamed through the windows. He slipped on a puddle of blood, but didn't fall. He jumped over a body and continued toward the ceremony doors. His only worry was reaching the Star… No the Reborn Dawn's Advisor before the bard did. He turned a corner and skidded to a stop as a figure stood in his way.

A familiar figure…

Wufei turned startled eyes toward Duo, "Maxwell?"

"Wufei!" Duo breathed heavily and searched for a way past the other man.

Wufei's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing, Duo?"

Duo sighed and met Wufei's gaze full on, his violet eyes almost seemed to glow and Wufei growled. "That's my business, Captain."

"You answer to the Moon, soldier."

"The Moon?" Duo shook his head; "I missed something… But there's no time for that. Move!"

"No."

The two men glared at each other and Wufei's hand tightened its grip on the Sword of Truth… But before either could move a scream reached their ears and a young woman barreled into Wufei. Duo took the opportunity and bolted down the hall. He felt guilty about leaving Sally behind, but his mission ahead was too important… It held too many risks.

'I have to find her before him…' Duo slammed into the doors, shoving them open with his body weight. He nearly fell face forward, but managed to catch himself with an almost unearthly grace. His eyes widened at the scene before him. The old Dawn lay dead… Yet, he saw no blood. The former Advisor also was dead, except her death was much more horrifying… She stood waist deep in a mound of earth and stone, her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes quickly, however, fell on the two people who were still alive.

The bard had a hold of the Advisor's arm and was trying to help her off the floor… Duo ran forward and slammed into the bard, knocking him across the room. Duo yanked Dorothy to her feet and scooped her up into his arms. She stared at him in wide-eyed shock… And he suspected she would've fought him if her gaze hadn't fallen from him to the figure of her mother… Then to the dead ex-Dawn… Instead of fighting, she began to sob in his arms and Duo ran from the room. Not even noticing the dagger clenched in Dorothy's blood covered hand.

* * *

Midii was too late. She already knew it and she couldn't waste anymore time. She had been wrong and had realized that too late… Too late… The words seemed to mock her as she hid in the shadows, stalking the quiet figure that carried the sleeping form of the Reborn Dawn. She followed him across the grounds, ignoring the fighting around her. She had to save her Dawn… Her new Dawn.

She noticed that the catriffin was also with the strange man… The Panther… His very name invoked fear in many, but Midii couldn't fear him. They held the same occupation… Except he was so… He was a mystery. A complete mystery… Her own past was shrouded in darkness, but he… She didn't fear him. She respected him.

But respect was nothing compared to the love she felt for the girl he carried or the honor she held. Midii froze as a figure moved into the shadows near her. She pulled out of her thoughts and with narrowed eyes, stepped forward.

The slave turned and faced her with calm green eyes. He eyed her for a second, then moved around her and was gone. 'The acrobat… That slave acrobat… No,' she had to correct herself, 'there are no more slaves. The capital will fall and soon men will be set free and chaos will rule… But not forever. Relena will not allow it.'  
Midii continued her tracking of the Panther.

* * *

"No… NO!" Quatre shot to his feet and ran toward the doorway, only to be shoved backward by a strange force he didn't understand or recognize. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He knew who she was, her name, her scent, her features: they all haunted him. "DOROTHY! DOROTHY!"

"Scream, little mage, but I doubt it'll help."

Quatre jerked and turned his attention toward a tall male that stood in the doorway. The man had long white blond hair and eyes that bore into his very soul. "Who are you?" Quatre's voice was hoarse and eyes shadowed with misery watched Millardo.

"I am Millardo, the Moon, the rightful heir of the Dawn's throne. I have come to take what is mine and set the men free." He took a step forward, "And I know who you are, mage. The Advisor's bondling, the talented bard. I've come to help you."

"Help me?"

"Help you unite with Dorothy."

Quatre's eyes half closed, "Dorothy…" He whispered her name, savoring its feel on his tongue… Vaguely he remembered the violet-eyed man's talk of Possessed Bondlings, but he didn't care. He wanted her. "You'll help me?"

"Yes. If you'll help me. We both believe that men shouldn't be enslaved and I could use the help of such a powerful elemental mage… And I will help you find your bonded."

"Quatre…" Trowa entered the room, his eyes darting from one man to the other. "We have to leave. The fighting is getting worse." As if to punctuate his words, the castle trembled and they could hear the sounds of columns crashing.

Quatre eyed Millardo, "Do you promise, Moon?"

Millardo smiled, "On my honor."

"Fine then. I have no where else to go… But you will help me find her." His voice lowered into a whisper of yearning. "I need her… You must find her for me…"

"We'll find her."

Quatre nodded, swallowed and turned toward his friend. "Trowa… You're right. We must leave, but instead of running… Let us join the right side. He is setting us free… We owe him in a way." Trowa's eyes narrowed and Quatre could see the suspicion in them. He sighed, "Please, Trowa. Where else do we have to go?"

Trowa stared at Millardo for a second… Then slowly nodded, "True… Where else do we have to go… Nowhere."

Quatre smiled, "Thank you. I cannot leave this room." He told them, remembering the shock that had thrown him a minute ago.

"There is a shield surrounding the area… But only to keep you out." Millardo told him. "Take my hand and I will lead you through it."

Trowa watched the two with a heavy heart. 'Something doesn't feel right about this man… this Moon… But for Quatre's sake, I shall stay… For now.'

* * *

"Get off of me!" Wufei pushed Sally aside and she stared at him as he glared around for Duo, but couldn't see the man.

"Damn…"

"I'm sorry." Sally whispered, "Sorry."

He looked down at her and surprisingly his gaze softened. "Do not fear me, young one, but get away from here and hide. Go."

Sally nodded and ran, a part of her bristling at being called young one when she was probably his age… Maybe even a year older, but she didn't stop to yell… No she continued to run and run, brushing past soldiers of the Moon and the Dawn. She didn't stop until she was outside, in the now harsh sunlight.

Sally breathed heavily for a second before pausing and raising an eyebrow. 'Galea?' She squinted and saw that the catriffin flew above a man dressed in black carrying a woman. 'Galea!' She opened her mouth to yell, but a hand covering her mouth stifled it.

The apprentice turned sharply and stared into the near black eyes of Wufei. He motioned for her to stay quiet as he walked silently around her and toward the Panther and Relena. Sally watched in shock as he rushed forward, his gleaming sword held high in one hand.

The Panther snarled, but Wufei swung the blade toward the woman in the assassin's arms… And watched in surprise as it stopped a hair's breadth from the sleeping Reborn Dawn. "No…" Wufei stumbled backward and the Panther stalked past him, still snarling a quiet warning.

Wufei could merely watch as the two disappeared into the woods. 'It wouldn't touch her… Then… Then this is not right. This is not true justice.' His gaze turned from the woods and to the burning castle. 'She is the rightful leader… The sword never lies. Never.'

* * *

Midii stood in the shadows, gasping for air, trying to calm her screaming nerves. 'He nearly killed her!' But soon her rational mind returned and she studied the soldier's sword. 'His sword… The Sword of Truth… The scholar of justice… All the pieces are slowly falling into place… But the warriors' presence means the others will begin to come true and…' Her eyes narrowed, 'May the Mother help us.'

* * *

Sally watched as the strange male soldier lowered his sword to the ground and watched the castle in silence. They were both outside the capital's walls and slowly the apprentice turned toward her home… And a choked sob escaped past her lips.

Mages inside warred against each other and pieces of the once grand city were now covered in ice or buried in earth.

Buildings were being blown down while fires licked at the sky. The sounds of battle were slowing as the capital's defense was slowly slaughtered.

Then it happened…

The beautiful castle… The Dawn's Court… Collapsed into itself and Sally coughed as the castle's fall caused a cloud of dust to blow outward. The Dawn's Court had fallen… the capital was destroyed… the Dawn probably dead… the Reborn Dawn missing… Maybe dead too.

Sally felt as if little claws were ripping into her heart and slowly tearing it apart. Her home… her home was gone… Everything she'd once known and taken for granted was gone… Even Galea.

She felt tears slide down her dust covered face, making muddy smears. Sally slowly turned away from the only home she'd ever known and walked toward the solemn soldier. He was all she could hold onto for now…

Wufei looked up at her approach and sheathed his sword. "Come."

"My home…"

He shook his head, "Gone. It's gone. Do not look toward the past, but toward the future. Come." He started to walk and Sally followed him…

* * *

"_DOROTHY! DOROTHY!"_

Dorothy had stopped crying sometime ago and now she began to struggle in his arms. "Put me down! He's calling me! Let me go! PUT ME DOWN!"

She could feel the bard's emotions raging through her. He needed her. He wanted her. He would have her. And a bit of her was scared at the intensity, but the other part… The other part was too overwhelmed by his emotions and wants.

Dorothy kicked and screamed and clawed at Duo and he growled. "Stop it before I throttle you!"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"SHUT UP!"

She snarled.

He growled.

Dorothy reached and yanked on his braid.

Duo yelped and dropped her with a thud.

The dagger fell from numb fingers and she glared up at him. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" She slowly stood up; "I'll kill you! I will!"

Duo raised an eyebrow and answered cruelly, "You've already killed once today, isn't that enough?"

His barb hit home and Dorothy stumbled and nearly fell. "The Dawn… I killed the Dawn." She hugged herself and trembled and Duo regretted his harsh words. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"

Dorothy's foot lashed out, kicking him hard in the shin. She shoved him and started running. Duo growled as he realized she'd tricked him and ran after her. He moved with an almost unbelievable speed and tackled her to the ground. Her long hair nearly smothered him as he stayed on top of her. She smelled like lilacs, he realized.

"Now, listen to me, _milady_. You are a bondling and your bonded is a Possessed Bondling. He will do anything to be near you, to have you. The reason I separated you is because I fear that he may have become…intimate… And bondlings cannot have children."

Dorothy stopped struggling under him and turned her head so one eye could meet one of his violets. "Why?"

"A bondling offspring would carry the powers of male and female in one body. They'd be too powerful, as powerful as the Dawn… maybe even more so and in their childish naivete the child could destroy the very world."

Silence surrounded them as Dorothy breathed heavily… Then slowly he felt her stiffen… He tried to brace himself, but he was still thrown a foot by the elemental force. Dorothy stood and glared at him. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! You're just a slave, a lowly nobody slave that wants revenge on me because of the rumors! False rumors! FALSE!" She was now screaming and Duo listened to her calmly. "I know what they say about me, but they don't know the truth! They don't know me! You and the other slaves only see what my mother wants you to see!"

Dorothy suddenly stopped. "Wants…" She swallowed, "Wanted…" Dorothy spun around and through the dense trees she could catch a glimpse of the castle… or what was left of the crumbling building. "It's all gone… And I caused it."

"I have no reason to lie, Advisor. For I'm not a slave and feel no real feelings of hate toward you. I admit I used to feel bitterly when it came to you because of those rumors, but I sense the truth in your words… Now, sense the truth in mine. You and that bard cannot be near each other. He is Possessed."

Dorothy met Duo's gaze. "Possessed…" Her eyes widened, "Mother… You're… You're telling the truth…" Horror and fear entered those gray blue eyes.

"I'm telling the truth."

The Advisor fought tears and tried to remain calm… But it was too much. Her mother was dead, killed by her bonded, the former Dawn was dead by her own hand, she was bonded to a Possessed Bondling and a dagger that lied a few feet away, the blood inside its blade mocking her, her only home for the last nineteen years was gone, her best friend had been taken away by a strange man in black, she could not be near her bonded for fear of bearing his child, and a war had begun today.  
Dorothy fell to her knees, covered her head, and wailed.

* * *

Noin stared at what had once been the greatest city in the world and felt a tremble crawl through her body… Then again…

So many had died today… And it had been hopeless.

Outside, before the ruins of a lost city, the former Captain of the Swords cried.

* * *

She panted as she wiped blood off her face, ignoring the rest that covered her from head to foot. She slowly lowered her blood drenched sword and breathed in deeply… Hilde raised her head to the sky and swallowed gulps of air. She could taste **her** scent… The strange magic **she** now held…

Hilde smiled, a smile of a blood warrior on the hunt, and began her search… her search for the one true ruler of the land, the Reborn Dawn, her Queen.

* * *

As flames licked the sky and dust clouded many peoples' sight, the paths toward Chaos and Order were slowly being revealed. But the one which the Reborn Dawn was on, no one knew… The Battle of the Eclipse brought about the end of the Dawn's Court and the start of the Dawn and Moon Wars.

Yet, this was only the beginning and the end waited in a wavering and confusing future.


	7. Traveling Companions

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Seven**

Sally walked a few feet behind the strange solemn soldier, her heart heavy with despair. 'My home…' She walked toward the nearly demolished wall and ran a hand over it. 'Gone… All gone in just hours…'

Someone moaned nearby and Sally jerked toward the sound. She walked a few feet to a pile of rubble and her eyes widened in shock. "Master Healer!" She ran forward and kneeled beside the older woman, watching in surprise as the usually stern woman cried. "Don't cry, Master… It'll be all right… Please."

She slowly raised her head and stared at Sally. "Ghosts! Even you haunt me! Begone! Leave me!" She waved her hands at Sally and began to move away.

"Ghosts! I'm no ghost! Please--." Sally's eyes widened, "Watch out!"

The Master Healer turned slightly and saw that a spearhead lay behind her. She croaked a cold, bitter laugh. "Is that what you want, spirits? Fine!" She turned and lunged forward. Sally jumped at the Master Healer, but was too late and could not stop the woman from falling onto the sharp point…

"Mother… NO!" Sally knelt beside the dead woman, staring at the blood that welled from the woman's back. "No…No…"

"Shock." A quiet voice spoke behind her and she turned to see the solider. "Sometimes, people cannot handle the horrors war offers and they choose the path of death to escape."

"She was my teacher…" Sally whispered, "Such a strong woman… Stern, yet caring when I really needed comforting. This shouldn't have happened to her."

Wufei nodded, then paled as Sally covered her face and began to sob. He awkwardly crouched down beside her and patted her shoulder. "Don't cry. We must move."

"She was a mother to me." Sally cried harder and turned, burying her head in his chest. Wufei stiffened, then nervously placed his arms around her.

'Gods… Help me…' Wufei thought as her tears stained his shirt.

* * *

Duo watched as Dorothy's sobs stopped and she stared at the ground. Slowly she stood and cool eyes focused on him. "Well, _slave_, this lady is off to find her Dawn."

"My name is Duo Maxwell, not slave. Can you say that or is it beyond your understanding?"

Dorothy bristled at his tone, "I can say it, it's a matter of wanting to say it!"

"Well, you're better." He motioned for her to get up, "Let's go."

"Go where, oh mighty _SLAVE_?"

He glared at her, "Does being a bitch come naturally or do you have to work on it?" He turned and started walking and Dorothy spluttered behind him, before running after him.

"It's a gift." She hissed once she reached him.

Duo gritted his teeth together and the two trudged along. Silence settled for a bit before Dorothy smiled arrogantly at him. "So, _Duo_," she mocked him, "you must be a grand wood's man."

"How's that?" He glanced at her, her smug smile grating on his nerves. He couldn't see what Quatre saw in her, but then again Possessed Bondlings were possessed because of the psychic scent, though looks did help. And even Duo had to admit the girl had an exotic beauty to her… if only one could forever meld her mouth shut.

Her eyes danced with amusement, "Because, dear boy, you've been leading us in circles."

"Agh!"

* * *

"Captain!" Hilde had barely even begun her hunt for the Reborn Dawn when she caught the familiar scent of her once mentor and Captain. "Captain!" She ran, nearly tripping, and fell beside Noin. Both women were covered in blood and muddy streaks decorated Noin's face. Hilde could tell the older woman had been crying, but wisely didn't say anything.

"Hilde…" Noin turned toward the younger female and slowly smiled. "You're safe."

Hilde nodded, "I was fighting one of those renegade free soldiers when the castle caved in… I was near the castle wall when it happened so it was easy to just escape through the gate and wait. I was about to go after the Reborn Dawn when I found you." She turned toward what was left of the capital, "I'm sorry to admit that I'm not truly all that sad… I didn't know the people as well as you and had just begun to live here, but…" Her voice became hard and serious, "But the few people I did meet I feel strong bonds with them. The Reborn Dawn, her Advisor, you, a young apprentice healer… I don't have any family so the friends I make mean a lot to me."

Noin nodded, "I lived here all my life… I've lost friends and gained friends. But you're right. It's the people we should grieve for, not the city… The peace and order it represented hasn't died with the castle, but lives on… The Reborn Dawn lives, as does Dorothy… Midii is following the trail of the Panther to find Relena." The Captain stood tall and proud, once more her normal self, and Hilde followed her example.

"What shall we do then? Go after the Dawn, too?"

"No…" Lucrezia Noin turned and looked toward the woods where she'd seen many of the Moon soldiers disappear. "We'd be of no real help to Midii…" She frowned slightly, as if not liking to admit that fact, then continued. "Instead we shall go after the head of this problem."

Understanding dawned in the blood warrior's eyes; "It's like when one cuts the head of a chicken off… The body runs around in chaos, harming nothing, then dies."

Noin raised an eyebrow, "Something like that…" She shook her head at the image that had formed in her head at the girl's words. "We go after the Moon himself. With your senses we should be able to easily find him."

Hilde's upper lip raised as she snarled. "I can smell his men's stench. I can lead you to him."

"Then let's go." Noin picked up her fallen sword and sheathed it as Hilde wiped the blood off her blade. The two women set off and entered the woods.

* * *

Midii kneeled beside a broken bush limb and nodded when she saw a purplish black cat hair. 'I'm on the right track then…' She stood and continued through the woods, following the Panther and Galea. It seemed Relena was still slumbering from the drug he'd waved in front of her.

She sighed as the wood's sounds of life echoed around her. It had been awhile since she'd been actively involved in hunting down someone… Ever since her promotion as Spy Mistress, she usually only spoke and relayed messages she received from her contacts. And these woods were rarely used by anyone except merchants who'd use the one good road that twisted through it.

And Midii had kept her distance from the dense wood…

Too many memories of a past she longed to forget haunted her when she neared the wood…

"_No! Please, don't take him!" Violet eyes turned toward her, eyes that seemed to drown in despair and grief and pain at being betrayed. "How could you? How could you do this ?"_

Midii ran a hand through her hair, her mouth set in a thin line. "Leave me alone…"

"_We'll be friends forever, won't we?"_

"Damn you! Leave me alone!" It had been years since she'd heard the voices…

"_Who… Who are you?"_

Midii faltered and nearly fell to her knees as the second voice spoke up in her mind. The voice of a young boy, his voice so innocent… Yet deeply untrusting. His voice hurt the most out of the two that haunted her. The first was the sweet melody of a young girl, full of energy and life.

"_You can trust me."_

And this third voice… Well she recognized it best of all… It was the voice of a child… A girl… A girl that had grown up to be the Dawn's Spy Mistress.

"_You can trust me."_

Midii shook her head, steeled her eyes, and searched for more clues pointing to the Panther's trail. She didn't have time for memories.

* * *

'I have to keep moving…' The woman leaned forward, resting her body on the horse's long neck. It's hooves made a steady comforting rhythm and nearly put her asleep… But she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the fires, the magicks, the blood… So much blood… And hear the screams…

She shuddered and sat back up, ignoring her aching muscles. All her guards had been killed, but right now there was no time to mourn. She had to reach the Galaxy Court and warn them of the coming danger.

The Galaxy Representative nudged her horse slightly and soon she was speeding across the ground. 'I have to warn them…'

* * *

"For centuries now, men have suffered because of women. Why?" Millardo spoke as he, Quatre, and Trowa rode deeper into the woods on tall, strong stallions. Trowa snorted, he suspected the stallions hadn't originally belonged to the 'Moon'.

"We suffer because of a superstitious story revolving around some Mother! What Mother? Have any actually seen her, talked to her, heard her! No! She's only an excuse used by the Priestesses and Dawns so they could continue holding power over us. And I know why they want us kept chained and caged."

"Why?" Quatre was completely enthralled by this Moon person and Trowa wanted to reach over and box the bard. Couldn't he see the obsessed gleam in this Millardo's eyes? Or… Were Quatre's eyes too glazed by a similar look…

"They fear us. They fear our power." Millardo waved one arm to the wood around them, "And they have right to be, for soon they shall know our power! Our Strength!" Around them other soldiers yelled agreement with their leader… Except…

Trowa's eyes squinted as he stared at a strange pair that hung back from the others… A solemn looking man with a young woman beside him. The man's eyes were locked on some object and Trowa raised an eyebrow at the obvious doubt and worry in the soldier's eyes. He followed an invisible line till he reached what he suspected the soldier was staring at. 'The Moon… So I'm not the only that disbelieves him. Have I found myself an ally or…' He turned his gaze back toward the woman. 'I do not believe Millardo, but I also do not want to be a slave. This fate isn't appropriate for any, but if he has his way the roles will just be reversed. Men will rule and women will become slaves… I want equality. I do not want to live in a world where I am called Master.'

His eyes hardened and focused ahead once more. He caught a part of what Millardo was saying and scoffed.

"We will show them true justice and their rightful ruler."

'Insane…' Trowa shook his head, 'I have to convince Quatre to leave this madman and his ravings.' He turned his gaze toward his friend and frowned in concern. 'But if we leave… Will I be leaving one madman only to travel with another?'

* * *

"Wench!"

"Simpleton!"

"Harlot!"

"Fool!"

"Tramp!"

"Idiot!"

"Troll!"

Dorothy's eyes narrowed, "I pray that your tongue rot and fall to the ground, eaten away by the mangiest rats!"

Duo raised an eyebrow and mock bowed, "Why, thank you, milady. I didn't know you cared." He intoned sarcastically.

"Argh! Leave me in peace and stop following me!" Dorothy shouted and Duo chuckled coldly.

"I can't do that. You'd run straight to your little bard and we can't have that, now can we?" He started to whistle and Dorothy watched him with cold eyes that nearly spat fire.

"I can't stand people like you." She hissed, "Flapping your mouth about all the time! Why must I be forced to endure this torture! A parrot talks less than you… Earth-vexing minion from hell. That's the only thing you can be."

Duo mocked her and she swung a fist at him. He dodged and grinned. "Oh, come on! You can do better than that, an easy trollop like you must have some practice at all sorts of—." Duo never finished as Dorothy slapped him with the back of her hand.

"Take that, you—." Dorothy's eyes widened and she backed a step away. For Duo had begun to change…

It was as if something wavered around him and his eyes narrowed into violet slits, the pupil a flaring gold, and his skin lightened, became paler… And his teeth were a startling white with slightly feline like points… Then it was gone and she was staring at the regular Duo except he was still a tad pale.

"Don't…" He gasped for air. "Hit me…" Duo closed his eyes, as if increasingly tired, then he stood up straight and stared down at Dorothy. "Do not hit me again. It causes me to lose concentration and I may react aggressively if you're not careful."

Dorothy eyed him for a second, then calmly punched him in the stomach. She turned and walked away as Duo glared at her retreating back. 'Horrible woman…'

Dorothy stalked a bit away from where she'd left Duo gasping for air and glaring after her. She didn't dare bolt again, she knew he'd catch her, and she didn't use her magicks… She knew the reason for that too. He had powers just as strong as hers… Any ways, she'd decided to travel with this annoying slave for a bit since he offered protection until she reached Relena.

She didn't know what exactly she'd do once she reached her Dawn… After all, she had killed Relena's mother and could be considered a traitor… But if Relena believed her a traitor and wanted her dead, then Dorothy would bow her head and allow Relena to swing the axe.

Dorothy sighed and pulled the blood dagger from of its sheath. Duo had stolen the sheath off a dead soldier, whether Moon or Dawn she did not know, and given it to her when she'd calmed. She stared at the blood filled blade and her shoulders slumped. She was a strong woman and even now the shock of killing the Dawn and seeing her mother killed was fading… But the grief stayed, but she locked it away in the back of her mind. She had more important details to worry about.

Relena had not bonded… yet she was the Reborn Dawn… Dorothy had a theory about this, but wasn't sure if it was even possible for any female to be a complete element of feminine magick…

Quatre, for that was her bondling's name, worried her. He was Possessed and she knew enough to know that her running and hiding from him was hopeless. He'd find her and… Dorothy shuddered and pushed that thought out of her mind.

The blood dagger… Now this she could face. It was an ancient talisman that would need to feed on blood once the blood filling its blade was fully absorbed. It would either use her to kill for that blood or she could feed it her own life force. Dorothy could not part with it. It was a part of her and always would be… The path for the owner of the dagger led to either madness or death… Unless the bond between owner and dagger was somehow removed or dissolved.

Dorothy frowned and turned the dagger over in her hand. 'As if being bonded to that man wasn't bad enough…'

Her eyes widened as she felt a pull in her mind… It was like a shining rope had wrapped around her heart and tugged…

_"Dorothy… Come to me."_

She licked her lips and stood, Quatre's words seemed to run over her and through her, and Dorothy darted a look around. She felt a tinge of fear enter her as his emotions ran into her, trying to force her to feel what he felt.

"No…"

"_Dorothy…"_

It was like invisible hands were touching her face and ghostly lips trailed kisses down her neck… Dorothy trembled and tightened her grip on the dagger. "No… Can't…"

"_I need you."_

"Too much…" Dorothy choked, then jerked as a bolt traveled through her arm. She regained her earlier fear and her strength. Her eyes narrowed, "NO!" The blade jumped in her hand and she slashed the air in front of her.

The voice was gone, the invisible hands and lips, and for a second his emotions were gone… or at least not as intense. Dorothy breathed heavily, "When I say no, I mean no…"

Duo walked toward her and raised an eyebrow… Then he seemed to bristle and tense. "He was here." His violet eyes traveled over her, checking for any marks, but found none. "What happened?"

"Jealousy…" Dorothy started to laugh, "That's why…" She heaved the dagger across the small clearing and it embedded into a tree. "My bondlings were jealous!"

"Right…" He shook his head, "My luck to be traveling with a bitchy sorceress with two jealous bondeds… One which is a Possessed bard and the other is a dagger… A freakin' dagger." Duo continued to mutter.

* * *

Quatre stared outside his room's window, glad for the privacy the large space offered. They had reached the hidden manor an hour ago and he had been positioned in one of the more… upper-class rooms, as had Trowa who roomed beside him.

The wind ran through the trees, causing the limbs to shake lightly. A bird sang a cheerful tune, calling for a mate. In the distance a wolf howled… The moon began to shine in the velvet sky… He noticed none of these things. His thoughts were focused on a figure that danced in his mind.

Blond hair that came to her ankles… Long, pale slender legs… Fine, noble hands… Blue gray eyes that shone…

He thought of her.

Quatre could feel her through their link. It had gotten stronger now that he knew who she was and she knew who he was. He closed his eyes and focused, calling to her through their bond… Summoning her… He could see her!

She was standing in a small clearing, holding a dagger in one hand. Her eyes were focused on the blade and he envied it for having her attention… Then he called to her…

"Dorothy… Come to me."

She stiffened and he saw her tongue dart out to lick her dry lips. And she spoke… She had such a sweet voice.

_"No…"_

Why was she resisting? They were meant to be. He focused harder, pushing more elemental power and his emotions into the words.

"Dorothy…"

He could almost feel her skin under his fingertips and his hand twitched and Quatre so badly wanted to be where she was… To be with her, near her…

_"No… Can't…"_

Can't? Why couldn't they? She was his and he was hers. That was all they needed.

"I need you."

A tiny part of him knew that he was pushing too much into her, that he was forcing too much. That if he continued this would be close brainwashing because it would be his emotions she felt, not her own. But who had time to listen to such a quiet little voice when everything else screamed at him to summon her.

"_Too much…"_

Maybe he should lessen it, but… So close… Soon…

_"NO!"_

"Ah!" Quatre jerked as a dagger the color of blood slashed out at him and he stumbled away from the window. The blade seemed to mock him and it terrified him and angered him.

"_When I say no, I mean no…"_

Quatre snarled as the image of her and the strange dagger disappeared… But not before he saw that violet-eyed gladiator slave enter the clearing. "NO! Damn him!" He turned and shattered a nearby vase. "This is all his fault." His eyes narrowed, "And he'll pay for taking her away from me… I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Relena stretched and waved a hand as the sun temporarily blinded her. "Oh, could someone shut the curtains?"'

Mrow! Mrow!

Relena blinked and stared as she realized she wasn't in her room, but on cold, hard ground and Galea was pleasantly sitting on her chest, meowing at her happily. The woman slowly sat up, carefully removing the catriffin from her chest, and rubbed a temple as memories flooded her. "Mother… Oh, Dorothy how could you?" She pulled her knees to her chest and cried silently, the tears soaking into her torn dress.

She didn't know how much time passed before Relena finally noticed that she wasn't alone… Relena slowly raised her head and stared in shock at the young man sitting across from her. He stared back at her, unabashed, then looked away as if she held no real interest.

Relena couldn't help, but stare at the man. He wore black pants and a black vest. A scabbard lay next to him, a black hilt revealing evidence of the sword hidden inside. He wore a dagger, also sheathed and black, around his neck, hanging from a necklace. He wore no shoes, but did wear a pair of black gloves. Two smudges of black paint were on his face and his unruly brown hair was streaked with black…

He seemed to notice her gaze and turned to stare at her again. He had the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen… They were blue, but it wasn't the color that interested her… But the emotions, the raging emotions locked underneath them… They were so intense, so caged, so wild…

"Who are you?"

Galea purred and he turned to stare at the little catriffin. His expression softened slightly and he scratched the little animal under the chin.

Relena's forehead furrowed, "Excuse me… Are you a mute slave?" She sighed, "Smart, Relena… Truly smart… How is he to answer if he's a mute? Can you hear me?"

He raised his head toward her and the softened expression disappeared. He snorted and stood, a smooth graceful motion that made something in Relena rise… But she shoved it down, not understanding, and also stood.

"Hello?"

Galea hissed and clawed the man's leg and he looked down at the catriffin. He bared his teeth for a second, then seemed to sigh though she didn't hear it. He turned around and faced her again.

"I am not a slave."

His voice was monotony, but seemed to rub against some sort of nerve within her and for a second Relena felt something pulse inside her again… But once again, she pushed it down. Instead fear rose up. "W-what!"

He glared at her, as if he didn't like repeating. "I am not a slave."

Relena began to back away, slowly then quicker as panic pulsated through her blood. "Then… What are you?"

"You humans call me the Panther."

That got her. Relena turned and ran.

* * *

He hated the way humans acted sometimes… This was a fine example of their strange tendencies. The human woman heard the name **her** people had given him and ran! He seriously didn't understand how her species had survived as long as it had.

**Don't just stand there, you idiot! Catch her!**

The Panther stared down at Galea who hissed at him. "You catch her. I was sent here to kill her. I doubt she'll survive in these woods."

**Where has your honor gone, man-cat?**

"Honor didn't help me when those bonded changed me, now did it?"

**CATCH HER!**

He snarled, but ran after the young human. The Panther leaped over a fallen log and didn't even hesitate as he landed on his feet. He could see her. After all the time that had passed during his talk with Galea, she had barely gotten anywhere. Couldn't the foolish human at least run?

The Panther easily closed the distance between them and grabbed her arm. He swung her around and her face was shoved into his chest. Her cheek brushed against his bare chest and the Panther quickly pushed her at arms' length.

"Let go! Let go of me! I'm the Dawn!" Her eyes narrowed and he watched, with a tinge of surprise, as a war seemed to rage behind those blue eyes. Golden flecks seem to swirl in their depths, fighting to be released. Then he felt it…

She released her pure feminine magick.

The Panther dropped hold of her arm and stared at his gloved hands in shock. A golden sheen surrounded him, but it didn't hurt… It tingled across his flesh and slowly his hands began to flicker and a soft, velvety fur began to travel up his arms…

Then it was gone. The sheen disappeared and he was once again staring at a human hand in a black glove… Trapped… Again…

"How… Not possible…" He looked up and saw his shock mirrored in her eyes. "You…" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Change me back! You have the power! Do it!"

Relena trembled under his frantic gaze and shaking. "What do you mean! I don't know what just happened!"

"Then… How…"

**Are you happy now?**

A smug female voice asked and he looked down at Galea. "You…" He snarled, "You knew she could! I could've killed her!"

**Could've, but didn't.**

"I should kill you." He whispered, low and dangerous.

Relena stared at the strange man as he talked to the catriffin. "What are you doing!"

He glanced sharply at her, "Change me back."

"I don't know what you mean!"

**She's telling the truth, but I promise you this. She is the one the prophecy speaks of. She can change you back… Once she learns the full extent of her powers and the truth.**

"Don't speak to me about that damn prophecy." The Panther hissed, "It's a lie! A lie! It won't happen!"

"You know of the prophecy?" Relena grabbed his arm, "Who are you!"

"I already told you. Your people call me the Panther." He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his roaring nerves.

"The Panther… The freeman assassin." She dropped his arm, but didn't run this time. "The Panther…" Relena was deep in thought and the Panther stared at her. "The stories are true?"

"Stories?" The Panther blinked. Bad luck had to be following him. First, he was changed into this wretched form. Next, that idiotic prophecy. Now, the one person that seemed to be able to change him back appeared to be crazy.

"The stories about you truly once being a panther?"

He growled and she took that as a yes.

"You want me… to change you… back into a panther?"

"Yes."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you."

Relena's eyes narrowed, "I'm the Reborn Dawn and men are slaves. How dare you threaten me!"

He bared his teeth in an animalistic smile, "I am no man."

She swallowed and moved away, "You can talk to Galea?" Relena decided to change the subject and the catriffin purred at the mention of her name.

"Unfortunately."

**Oh my! Was that a joke?**

The Panther gritted his teeth together and turned away from them both. "You have two choices, Dawn. You can stand there and eventually be found by those soldiers that burned your city or come with me. If you come with me, I'll protect you for a price." He looked back at her, his hard eyes holding her in place.

"Price?" Relena was just too confused. Here was a man who wasn't a slave. He was one of the most well known freemen because of his occupation as an assassin. Yet, he wasn't human. She believed that after seeing him change for a second… Did that mean she could go with him? He wasn't human, so he wasn't a slave. It was much easier to think like that. It didn't go against everything she'd learned… It merely… twisted the rules somewhat.

"You will change me back once you learn how to."

**The prophecy…**

"Shut up, half-breed."

**Name-calling? Do you really want me to start, man-cat?**

Relena tried to ignore the fact that he seemed to be arguing with an animal that didn't seem to be responding. She nodded, "If I learn how to, I will change you back… If you'll protect me."

"Then we move."

**Why, aren't you the smooth-talker?**

"I could easily snap your neck." The Panther hissed and Relena followed Galea and him with a sense of worry… Make that extremely worried...

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated! ciao!


	8. Illusions

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Eight**

Duo yawned then yelped as he nearly engulfed a mouthful of blond hair. He scrambled away from the sorceress and stared at her. 'Ok… I know we were at opposite ends of the campfire… How the hell did this happen!' It was clear to anyone that somehow in the middle of the night the two must've begun edging toward the fire… And somehow hit each other.

'I slept all night… wrapped around that she-demon! Gods help me, how am I still alive?'

Dorothy moaned and turned over and Duo paled even more… Because in Dorothy's fist was the blood dagger.

"You sleep with that thing?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and glared at him. "What are you talking about?" Dorothy sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Never mind, I don't want to know. The more you don't talk, the better this day will be."

Duo growled, "Well, at least, I don't sleep with daggers!"

"Huh?" Dorothy stared at the dagger enclosed in her fist. "Ack! How did that get there!"

"You could've killed one of us!"

Dorothy stood up; "I swear the last I remember this was still embedded in that tree!"

The two stared at the dagger and the blond sorceress turned white. "No…"

"What is it?" Duo tore his eyes off of the dagger and watched as she began to tremble.

"The blade… The blade is clear…" She raised the dagger and he could see that the blade was as clear as glass… "No! I fed this yesterday morn! How can it be hungry so soon?"

Duo studied the dagger for a second, then nodded. "I recognize the work now. It's dwarf made." He shrugged and looked away, "Sometimes dwarf-made objects will take time to adjust to their new owners… Give it a day or two and it'll start to store the blood and not absorb it so quickly."

"Are you sure?" Dorothy tried to ignore the tugging…

"Yes."

"DUCK!"

Duo ducked without thinking and the dagger whizzed through the air, passing where his neck would've been. He rolled over and stared as Dorothy fought with the dagger and its lust.

"I will not…" She gasped, "I will not… let you get the better of ME!" She sliced the sharp blade across her arm, almost exactly where'd cut the first time, and tried not to shake as the dagger hungrily filled with her blood.

Once it's hunger dissipated she sheathed the blood filled dagger and handed the sheath to Duo. He watched as she ripped a piece of her dress to make a bandage. Dorothy quickly tied it around the cut and glared at him. "What are you looking at?"

Duo flashed her a mischievous grin, "Oh, nothing… I'm just thinking."

"You, thinking?" She laughed and he shrugged, still wearing his grin. Dorothy stopped and eyed him suspiciously, "Thinking what?"

"Oh… Just thinking that if you tear anymore off that dress you'll soon be running around bare as the day you were born." Duo began to whistle and walked past the spluttering blond… He was at least twenty feet away when he heard her scream.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

He laughed.

* * *

"Water…" The Representative slid off her horse and into the open arms of a surprised slave. "Water…"

"Somebody get her inside!"

"Water…" The Representative closed her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep…

* * *

Quatre paced back and forth, his hands behind his back. "I will find her… He can't keep me from her. He can't!" The bard stopped and faced his reflection and raised a delicate eyebrow. He was paler than usual and his hair was tousled… His eyes were rimmed since he hadn't slept last night, but all in all… He looked great.

He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the mirror. Quatre's eyes slowly narrowed, "I will find her and you'll pay." His reflection seemed to change in his mind and now he could see that violet-eyed gladiator smirking at him... As Dorothy fawned over him.

His fist slammed into the mirror and cracks splayed across its surface. Quatre stared at the jagged pieces, ignoring the blood dripping down his cut hand. "She's mine…"

"Quatre!"

He turned and faced a startled Trowa. "Trowa… How are you?"

The acrobat's green eyes narrowed, "Don't even try to pretend, Quatre. What is wrong with you? I know that that woman is your bonded, but this… What is this about?" Trowa started toward the smaller man, his eyes demanding to know the truth.

"I'm just mad…" Quatre racked his mind for an excuse and jumped on the first thing. "It's just not fair that they enslave us!"

Trowa's face contorted, "You're listening to that madman? Quatre, he's insane! I agree that it's not right, but reversing the roles doesn't make it better! Why can't anyone see that?"

Quatre motioned for Trowa to lower his usually quiet voice. "They'd never give us equality, Trowa… They're too selfish."

What Trowa said next might've been a bit cruel, but he had to say it. "And what about your bonded? Will you enjoy seeing her scurry about, doing what any male tells her to?"

Blue eyes widened, but Quatre didn't have a chance to answer before Trowa was speaking again. "We have to get out of here, Quatre. This Millardo is insane and focused on revenge. He's going to drag you down with him if we don't leave this place."

"We can't leave, Trowa! I can't! He promised to help me find her."

Trowa shook his head and whispered, "He's going to kill us all… Unless he dies first…"

"Is that a threat, Mr. Trowa?"

The two men turned toward the sound of Millardo's voice and stared as he entered through a secret passageway, backed by six guards.

Trowa remained quiet as the long blond hair man walked toward him. Quatre shook his head and waved his hands, "It was merely a statement, Millardo! He didn't mean anything by it."

"But I think he did… Are you just going to stand there, Mr. Trowa?"

Trowa met Millardo's gaze and kept his mouth closed.

"Fine then. Since Mr. Trowa obviously doesn't wish to speak in his defense then we must assume that he is guilty of treason."

"No!"

"Gentlemen, hold Mr. Quatre. I believe his feelings are overwhelming his common sense." Millardo motioned toward two of the guards and they grabbed the bard's arms. The smaller man struggled against them, but it was hopeless. "And don't even think of using any magick, young bard, or you will regret it. The powers of royalty easily override the powers of a noble bard."

Quatre sent out a probe and felt a jolt run through his body. Millardo was telling the truth… His blue eyes watched despairingly as the four other guards attacked his best friend.

Years of acrobatic training helped him take the first one down and dodge the others… But then a rope the color of opal wrapped around his throat and threw him to the ground. Millardo stood over him and vanished the rope.

As a guard yanked Trowa up and wrapped rope around the young man's wrists, Millardo stared Trowa in the eyes and smiled. "Remember this, you two, I will not allow anyone or anything to get in the way of my plans." He turned toward Quatre, "Understood?"

Quatre nodded as Trowa was led out of the room.

* * *

"Stop it! Stop pampering me!" Sylvia pushed past the healers and guards until she reached the Council room.

"Lady Noventa, you're much too tired to be up and about!"

She ignored the healer and walked into the room, facing the nine Council members. "I'm sorry, but I have urgent news!"

"Lady Sylvia, shouldn't you be resting?" The youngest and newest member of the Council asked, her eyes clouded with concern.

Sylvia curtsied, "My Lady Pluto, what I have to say is too important to be withheld for much longer. The Dawn's Capital has fallen. A man calling himself the Moon has destroyed it completely and the Dawn is dead. The Reborn Dawn is missing. The former Advisor was killed by a male mage." A few of the members shifted and whispered at this. "And the new Advisor is his bonded and also bonded with the blood dagger when she killed the old Dawn." A gasp rose from a few, yet still Sylvia continued. "A man dressed in black with the markings of the Panther abducted the Reborn Dawn while a gladiator slave that was believed to be one of the Moon's men took the Reborn Dawn's Advisor. Her bonded has disappeared as did the Spy Mistress. Captain Noin cannot be found and is feared dead."

A stunned silence settled on them for a second before Lady Saturn spoke. "How do you know all this, Lady Sylvia?"

"My mage globes." Sylvia answered, "It is well known that I'm too weak in magick to do anything more than receive and send messages… But I have become very adept at my globes and use them now to hear important conversations or record scenes. Many of my globes were around the castle…"

"Lady Mercury," Venus turned toward the older woman, "Sylvia has always been a very intelligent woman and rarely exaggerates."

"But if this is true," Lady Jupiter placed a hand to her forehead, "then the Moon will be moving here soon… We must prepare for the oncoming battle."

"Battle!" Lady Pluto jumped to her feet. "But we cannot go to battle! Too many lives will be lost!"

"Sit down, Pluto!" Mercury shouted and the young woman slowly lowered back into her chair. "We all knew this day would come when the web-seer's apprentice saw the visions… And told of the prophecies… **All** of the prophecies."

"She could've been lying! Everyone knows that girl is flaky." Mars rolled her eyes, "Always off in her own little dream world."

"That girl holds the key to the prophecies!" Neptune yelled and soon the Council was a shouting match. Sylvia sighed and turned, knowing her job was done and over with… Or at least she thought it was till Lady Pluto joined her.

"Sylvia, are you all right?" Pluto watched her friend concernedly and Sylvia smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

The women walked out of the Council room and down the hall. "I wanted to speak to you about that battle."

"The Battle of the Eclipse." A voice spoke up behind them and they turned to see a girl staring at them with frank curiosity. She was an average looking girl except she wore moon shaped spectacles and a long green robe.

"Miss Jaclyn." Pluto smiled warmly at the girl. "How are you today?"

Jaclyn returned the smile, then sighed as the Council members shouting reached her ears. "Once again they argue over me." She chuckled, "The flaky web-seer's apprentice." Her laughter was forced and fell on their ears with a ring of falseness.

"Excuse me, but what did you call the battle?"

The girl turned toward her and slowly removed her moon spectacles. "The Battle of the Eclipse. That is what it'll be known as in the future so why not get use to the name now?"

"But how do you know that?"

A cold breeze shifted past them, but it didn't touch the girl's robe. Instead she stood there, lost in the shadows of mysticism. "It is my one gift, milady, just like you and your globes. I see what others avoid."

"Avoid?"

She smiled, but it held no real emotion. "I see the battles… The women and men dying… I see the horrors the other seers don't wish to admit. But I also see the tears of joy between the lovers… The dawning of humanity in an empty heart… Everything has its price."

Jaclyn was quiet for a second, staring at Lady Sylvia intensely… Then she nodded her head once. "You may ask. I don't mind."

Lady Sylvia swallowed, "How did you… I mean… Oh…" She sighed, "Have you ever seen me?"

"Yes. You are the messenger of bad tidings." Jaclyn smirked bitterly, "I will say no more for your future is for you to find out not to hear from me. I only speak in prophecies." She turned toward Lady Pluto, "May I have a word with you, Lady?"

Pluto nodded, "I'll be back shortly, Sylvia," She walked some ways off with the seer and returned looking quite pale. Jaclyn didn't return, but continued on her way down the hall.

"What was that about?" Sylvia asked, worry showing on her face as she scanned her friend's pale face.

Pluto blinked, then shook her head. "Oh, nothing… But Sylvia I was wondering, could I see some of your globes so I could watch the scenes?"

Sylvia sent her a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Pluto, but most of my globes were destroyed soon after I watched them… A few are still around, but I'd have to summon them… Cross your fingers and hope they survived the battle."

Pluto nodded and smiled, "Let's go to my room and you can summon them there."

"Fine."

The two wandered down the hall toward Lady Pluto's room.

* * *

"Stay away from me, she-demon!" A soldier shouted as Sally came forward, carrying bandages and her healing kit. She frowned and tsked at the soldier, kneeling beside him.

"Now, you keep quiet. I'm here to help you. I'm not a she-demon, I am a healer and cannot stand to see others in pain when I know I could be helping them. Now, show me your arm." Her tone offered no resistance and warily the man revealed his arm… Or what was left of it. One of the Dawn's Swords had severed the arm near the elbow.

Sally forced the man to down some dawn-mint, numbing the pain the man must be feeling. She took a flat poker from the fire and carefully placed it over the wound, burning out any infection. The man watched with a sickened expression, but didn't feel any pain. She applied a cold ointment then bandaged the arm thoroughly.

"When the dawn-mint wears off, come find me and I'll give you something else for the pain. Ok?"

The man nodded, a new respect appearing in his eyes, "That I will, lass."

She smiled and stood. Sally began to walk toward another soldier, one that was lying on his back, his face contorted with pain. Many of the soldiers were being forced to stay outside, around the manor, including the wounded ones. The manor just wasn't large enough to hold them all. Sally had nearly gone to the Moon in a burning rage, but Wufei had stopped her from making such a rash decision.

So now she wandered from soldier to soldier, helping those that needed it, unaware of the serious eyes that followed her process… And kept any from harming her. Sally couldn't realize that in the shadows of the trees the solemn soldier followed her with such protectiveness…

Sally spoke to another man quietly, informing him how to apply the medicine to the fevered patient. She stood and wiped sweat from her brow, shading her eyes for a second. She raised an eyebrow as she saw a familiar figure glaring down a man raising a sword and darting glares in her direction. "Wufei!"

He turned and looked at her, mentally cursing her for having good eyesight. Wufei sent the man another warning look before walking toward her. She smiled at him and waved, "Hello!"

"Good day…" Wufei eyed the other soldiers and saw that a few that had seen their friends helped by the young healer were chiding the man he'd been glaring at.

"It's so beautiful out here…" She looked around at the tall trees, motioning toward a flowering one. "I've never been this deep into the woods before… Many say they are haunted." Her smile was light-hearted and mischievous, "Now I know why."

He snorted, "A few noises and shaking bushes scare away the nosier travelers." Wufei eyed her as she giggled. "What is so funny?"

"You're such a serious fellow. I'd met only one other freeman before this and he was very cheerful and talkative."

"You mean Duo… He's always been like that. Why do you help the soldiers? After all, these are the men that destroyed your home."

She was quiet for a second then Sally spoke softly. "I cannot forgive them so easily for that, but I'm a healer… And a healer heals any that needs help. They need help so I heal." She smiled a bit sadly, "Maybe after awhile I will be able to forgive them…" She turned to look at him fully, "And you."

Wufei nodded, "I do not ask for forgiveness."

Sally tilted her head, "You are a very proud man… But I know that your actions during that battle do not fill you with pride… You believe you deserve my hate." She looked away from him, "Which is why I forgive you."

His eyes widened slightly and he watched as she walked away.

* * *

"I want you to find her before someone else does." Millardo stared outside his window, keeping his back toward his ten best men, minus Wufei of course. "She is to be brought to me, unharmed. Her companions are to be killed if they fight back. Am I understood?"

The men saluted, "Perfectly, my Moon."

"Then go." Millardo listened as the door closed behind them, then turned his full attention back to the sight outside… His second-in-command talking with that female Healer. He allowed her to stay only because she was helping his men, but one wrong move and… His smile was not pleasant as he watched Wufei's expression as Sally walked away.

'You're beginning to care, Wufei… You fool… Can't you see the snake she is? Can't you understand? What happened that day at the Dawn's Court… What happened to make you begin to distrust my ideals and look at her like that? What happened?' His eyes hardened, 'I will find out, Wufei… And when I do, pray that it doesn't spell the end for you.'

* * *

**You could say something to her. After all, her mother was just killed, her home destroyed, and her best friend betrayed her.**

The Panther just shot Galea a glare as he led Relena through the woods. He walked so gracefully, barely making any sound, that Relena felt like a great, clumsy cow. She sighed and pulled her torn and dirty dress higher so it wouldn't get caught in a thorn bush.

'I need a bath… New clothes… A good night's sleep… Company that speaks to me… Wine… Deliciously cooked and spiced food…' Relena's shoulders slumped as she thought of all the wonderful things she'd taken for granted all these years.

**You've grown cold, man-cat… She did not place the curse upon you.**

Relena turned her gaze toward the meowing catriffin. "Is she saying something?" She quickened her pace so she walked alongside the Panther.

He glared at her as if she had no right to ask him anything and Relena bristled at the look. She kept her mouth shut though… She didn't want to invoke the strange man's anger. He was an animal even though he wore the skin of a human and probably wouldn't hesitate to break her arm… After all, he didn't need her in one piece to cast a spell.

For a minute Relena thought he was only going to glare at her, then he looked away and answered. "Yes." From his tone, she got the feeling that asking what Galea had said would not be wise.

"Oh… So… Do you know these woods well?"

He didn't answer and she sighed.

"Right… I suppose," she mused aloud, "that Galea would give me more response. Do you know how far a village or city is from here?"

"I don't pay attention to _human _dwellings."

She raised an eyebrow at the obvious disgust he'd projected in that one word. She was silent and Galea rubbed against her leg and purred. Relena smiled. "I miss Marie's cooking…"

"Marie is probably dead."

Tears stung Relena's eyes and she stopped walking. The Panther continued for awhile before he realized that she wasn't following him. He turned and stared at her, blinking at the tears streaming down her face.

"How can you be so cruel? I know she's dead… Just like my mother… Why couldn't you have just played along and let me worry about trivial details?" Her lower lip trembled, "I've been trying so hard not to remember… And you don't care. Even animals have hearts. You are no animal." She shook her head, sending her honey blond hair flying, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You are a monster!"

**Now you've done it.**

Relena began to laugh, but there was no humor in it. It was just cold… So cold. "I must thank you, Panther, for at least you have not lied about what you are." She walked past him, her usually warm blue eyes cold with grief and confusion.

The Panther followed.

* * *

Dorothy drew her finger through the air, leaving behind a shining silver thread with each stroke. Duo watched from where he leaned against a tree. Her eyes were closed in deep concentration as she drew another thread for the web. Sweat beaded at her temple and slid down her pale face. Duo watched it travel down her chin, sliding down her long neck, then down her torn, dirty, bloody dress.

Her eyes slowly opened and both stared at the silver web before her. Dorothy carefully raised a hand and whispered a word that chimed through the air like the sweetest bell… The web flared and disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Dorothy heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "Finally…"

"It worked?"

She raised haughty eyes toward him and smirked, "Of course. I am a sorceress. A psychic wall to block out that dreadful man's summons is simple magick."

"Oh, a talented sorceress and a bitch. You continually amaze me with your range of talents." Duo snorted and turned away from the steaming blond.

"Bastard." She muttered as he was now too far away for her to get any joy at throwing the name at him. Dorothy simmered quietly then her head bolted upward as she heard a yell… She ran toward the sound, recognizing the voice, and ducked behind a tree, checking the clearing to make sure none but Duo stood there. She then ran into the clearing and stood beside the quiet man.

He was bent over and his shoulders shook and his spine was straight and stiff. Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Duo looked up and Dorothy gasped, tripping over her own feet as she scrambled backward. She fell and couldn't tear her eyes off him.

It was horrible and beautiful at the same time. His ears had lengthened with slight points at the end, his violet eyes were now slits, the pupils flashed a brilliant gold, the white teeth sharp like a feline's, his skin so white… So deathly white… His hair shone with silver streaks going through it and he was so graceful… His nails were long and black and Dorothy could tell that each tip glowed with the shine of poison… He was horrible to look at… Yet so beautiful…

"Dear Mother!"

"My father…" Duo suddenly fell and Dorothy crawled toward him. "My father… He's dead. Gods, no…" He covered his face with his hands and cried.

"Your father? What are you!"

He slowly raised his head, "I am the Prince of Elysia… My father… The King is dead… The land cries for him and…"

"You're an elf!" Dorothy shook her head, "I can't believe it…" She was pulled from her pondering as Duo's sobs reached her again. She remembered the pain she'd felt at her mother's death and she hadn't even been close to her mother… Dorothy placed an arm around him, ignoring her fear over his change. "Shhh… It's okay…"

'He's an elf… So that earlier change wasn't an illusion. He is an elf. The Prince… no… KING! The King of Elysia! The Elysian king of jests and death… Dear Mother… Now, I have to stay with the idiot!'

Dorothy mentally groaned and, not for the first time, cursed her luck.

* * *

Thanks to all those that have reviewed. It's what keeps me awake till 2 typing ciao!


	9. The Panther

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Nine**

Hilde covered her mouth and nose with a hand and locked gazes with Noin. "Magick and the stench of the men lie ahead. A manor, a large one, covered in illusions done by male mages. Wounded soldiers and resting soldiers lie around the manor… Many stand guard… But most have dragged themselves up to listen to what one man says. He speaks to a crowd… A map before him, laid out on a wooden table, and he points out something… Hand me your dagger."

Noin nodded and did so. She could not see the manor since it was hidden away by illusions. However, Hilde could sense magick and see through the illusions… She watched as the blood warrior drew the blade across her skin, not even flinching as dark red blood welled up. Instead she turned her attention toward whatever the illusions hid.

"I can hear him now… He speaks of the wrongs women have committed… He is planning another battle… The map shows paths toward the battle's location… He is rallying his men and…" Her face paled, "The Galaxy Court… He plans to take the Galaxy Court. They will attack the battlements and break through, then fake a retreat… When the women have believed they've won, another troop will rain down on them from the opposite, unguarded side."

"The Galaxy Court…" Captain Noin's eyes narrowed, "They don't have any idea of what's been happening unless someone survived the first battle and ran there… But who would think of doing such a thing?"

"So they must be warned." Hilde whispered back, keeping her eyes on the sight before her. A slow, festering hate growing inside her… Hate for this man that spoke so arrogantly. That had caused so many to lose their lives… And for what? So he could make them slaves… That wasn't what the Mother wished!

"One of us will have to go."

"I'll stay."

"What!" Noin hissed and Hilde motioned for her to keep her voice low. Just because the Moon and his men weren't heard or seen by most didn't mean they couldn't hear others...

"Captain, no offense, but you can't even see these men! You could walk right into one and not even realize it till a sword is in your gullet. You must warn the Galaxy Court and I will stay here and watch the Moon and his men… If I can I will kill him… But now our mission has changed. We cannot allow another city of the Dawn to fall to him and his men."

Captain Noin swallowed and closed her eyes, "I know… I know…" She placed a hand on Hilde's shoulder and squeezed it, "Stay safe, Hilde… Mother be with you."

"And with you. Now go! They plan to move soon!"

Noin nodded and ran, her feet surprisingly barely making any sound, through the woods.

* * *

Midii yawned and stood, her body protesting, begging for more than a few hours of sleep. She stretched and shook her head, trying to rid her muddled mind of its foggy thoughts. She crouched down and studied the trail she'd been following for days now. With Relena's awakening the trail was easier to find. Unlike the Panther, the Reborn Dawn did not hide her path and Midii thanked the Mother for that.

She started walking, praying that maybe today would be the day that she reached Relena and the Panther… But her prayers held no real hope. The last campsite she'd found with signs of the two and the catriffin was days old…

_"Midii! Midii! Wait for me! Please. I don't like the woods…"_

The Spy Mistress's head jerked around, but no one stood there… The woods were eerily silent…

"_No! Don't take him away! He's all I have left! Please, Midii! Please!"_

"Leave me BE!"

"_I don't trust anyone…"_

_"You trust Cathie."_

_"Miss Bloom is different."_

Midii growled. A twig broke near her. She spun around, but what she saw made her fall to the ground with wide eyes.

"_Midii! Midii! Wait for me! Please. I don't like the woods!" A small girl with auburn hair ran after another girl with blond hair that flew behind her as she ran through the lush woods._

_"The woods hold life, Cathie! Don't fear them!" Midii giggled and stopped running, falling to her knees panting. She smiled as Catherine collapsed beside her. "How long have we known each other, Cathie?"_

_"Years and years now." Catherine smiled back, "Ever since your mother visited mine so many years ago. We've been inseparable ever since." The auburn haired girl slowly stood up and leaned against a tree. "Why?"_

_"Just thinking… My mother wants me to pick a caste soon."_

_"At least you have a choice… I shall always be only a lady… Raising to that dreaded position of namelessness."_

_"I will not forget your name, Cathie."_

_"But others shall…" She sighed, then forced a smile. "So what shall you be, Midii?"_

_"I don't know… Remember when we were younger and used to play court? I used to love the idea of spying, of being a spy." Midii smiled, closing her eyes as she daydreamed…_

_Catherine's eyes widened, "A spy? But they do such horrible things!"_

_"They also save lives."_

_"They betray."_

_Midii laughed, "I'll never betray you, Catherine."_

_Cathie smiled, "I know… We'd better start home before our mothers begin to worry." The two began the trudge through the dense woods. They reached the edge, but Catherine stopped Midii. "We'll be friends forever, won't we?"_

_"Of course! What could come between us!" The two joined hands and ran across the field toward the large Bloom Manor. They were almost there when Midii nearly slammed into a young slave._

_"Oops!"_

_"Trowa!" Catherine watched as Trowa shook his head, then glanced up at her._

_"Miss Bloom…"_

_"How are you today, Trowa?"_

_"Fine… You, Miss Bloom?"_

_Catherine smiled sweetly, "Please call me Cathie."_

_"That wouldn't be right, Miss Bloom."_

_"Let's go, Cathie!" Midii sent Trowa a questioning glance then the two girls skipped off, leaving the slave behind._

The scene played in front of Midii like a mage globe recording and she winced as the memory left her. "It's these woods… These woods… CURSED WOODS!" She shook a fist at the trees, "I will not be beaten by lumber! I WILL NOT!"

Silence was her answer.

* * *

Trowa stared at the bars trapping him and shuddered. Something about them nagged at the back of his mind… A thought he couldn't quite grasp… Lots of thoughts did that… Sometimes he dreamed of a life that had never existed… Of a girl with violet eyes and auburn hair… And another with blond hair and gray eyes that stared at him sadly…

But they weren't real… He had always been a common slave. Always been part of the entertainers. He'd always been an acrobat. He'd always been with Quatre… He remembered meeting the young noble slave. Both had been very young and Quatre had been such a sweet looking boy… with his blond hair and blue eyes and delicate skin… Many of the ladies had watched him hungrily, waiting for him to reach the age to be taught the ways of pleasuring.

But then Quatre's talent as a bard had been found and the boy had been saved from the path of a pleasure slave. They had met then… The noble bard and the common acrobat… Trowa had adopted the boy on sight, protecting him from bullies and Drivers. They were like brothers and Trowa would die for the blond… Or would've…

But something had happened to Quatre that Trowa didn't quite understand. Quatre was insane… Or at least a part of him was… It was as if he fought within himself… The part that Trowa had loved as a friend was slowly disappearing to this new, frightening aspect of the blond…

But what use was it to wonder about Quatre? For once Trowa didn't want to worry about the blond bard. He wanted to worry about his own skin. He was being tried for treason against that madman, the Moon, and would be executed.

Trowa was not going to die without a fight… But how could he escape? The bars were strong, layered with elemental magicks, and unlike Quatre, Trowa held no magical abilities. So he was trapped… And night was falling… Then morning would come and so would his death.

"Trowa!" A voice broke through his dreary thoughts and Trowa's green eyes tried to pierce the black veil of night to make out the speaker. "Trowa! Can you hear me?"

"Who goes?"

"Me, Trowa. It's Quatre. I'm getting you out of here." The bard studied the bars and Trowa could just barely see the blond by the light of the moon. This was the Quatre he knew… The insane and obsessive gleam was gone, but for how long?

"He's a royal…" Quatre muttered as he worked, probing the magicks surrounding the bars. "Meaning he's the Evening Star that was long thought dead."

"Merely banished." Trowa whispered back. "See, Quatre, his ravings are motivated by revenge."

"Not all… I don't want to speak about this, Trowa. I just want to get you out so you can leave here. You're my friend. I don't want to watch you die." Quatre frowned, "Royal magicks… Noble magicks… I need more strength to break the bars…"

"Take it from your bonded."

"She's blocked me." A note of sadness crept into Quatre's voice. "She's blocked me, Trowa… Blocked her feelings from me… Her thoughts…"

"But what about her power?"

Quatre was silent for a second. "No… She's not blocking that… I doubt she even thought of that…"

"Then take it from her."

The bard nodded and a bead of sweat slid down his face as he focused on Dorothy's magicks. He bit his lower lip and wrapped a psychic hand around the orb of magick she held… It glowed… So intense… So bright… Lilacs… Quatre yanked and somewhere he could hear her scream, but he pushed his despair at hurting her aside. Right now, he had to worry about Trowa… That was all…

Then why was he crying and kneeling beside Trowa's prison, moaning Dorothy's name? "I'm sorry, Dorothy… Sorry. Please…"

"Quatre!"

The bard looked up, his tears glistening in the moon's light, "Dorothy… She screams…"

"Break the bars!"

Quatre swallowed and with his and Dorothy's combined powers slowly disintegrated the metal, magick-wrought bars. Trowa stepped through the opening Quatre had created and grabbed his friend's arm. "What of the guards?"

"Knocked out… Sleep powder stolen from the healer…"

"Then let us go!" Trowa tried to pull Quatre along, but the bard would not budge.

"I cannot. I must stay with this Moon. He will help me find Dorothy and… I believe in him, Trowa… He's the only fighting resistance against the women… Maybe not all his ideals are right, but… He is all we have for now."

"Quatre…" Trowa's eyes narrowed and he yanked on the blonde's arm. "Come."

"Run, Trowa. Before Millardo finds I have broken through his spells. Go!"

"He will know it was you!"

"No… He will sense a female's magick and think a woman broke you free to spite him. Now go, Trowa!" He clasped Trowa's arm in one final show of friendship, "We will meet again! I swear it!"

Trowa nodded, then released Quatre's arm, and ran… Escaping into the night…

However, Quatre wasn't focused on his friend's exit… But on the wall that now closed him out completely… He would have to break down the barrier to gather her feelings, thoughts, emotions, and even powers now… "Oh, Dorothy… Forgive me…"

* * *

Dorothy stared up at the sky, watching as the stars twinkled in the velvety black sky. The moon shone, but it was a mere sliver tonight… She glared at the sliver for it represented those that would kill her Dawn… Who was the Moon? What did he want?

But these were questions with no answers… So many questions… Like Duo… The King of Elysia… This talkative, annoying, babbling slave was the King of Elysia! An elf… Here was a real live elf… All her life Dorothy had been intrigued by elves, but her mother had always steered her away from supposed mythical stories. But they weren't myths…

She turned her gaze from the sky and focused on Duo, who was building a fire. This was a king? He had reestablished the illusion so he once again looked like a human… Maybe he thought his true form scared her or made her uneasy… Dorothy had to admit that at first it had scared her, but now… She wished he would drop the illusion so she could study him more closely. Were all elves like he? Did they all have those startling eyes, pale skin, and poisonous claws? Or did only royalty share those qualities?

She moved toward the fire, once again wishing for a change of clothes. The torn, dirty silver dress was beginning to grate on her nerves… Especially since she still had to rip bits of it away for bandages… She just thanked the Mother that the dagger was beginning to store the blood instead of absorbing it immediately.

"What do we do now?"

He looked up and forced a smile. "We keep searching for the Reborn Dawn… If your prophecy is true than finding her is even more important… Though I don't understand what I have to do with your kingdom and its problems."

"Why are you here, Duo? An elf prince so far from home." Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "Where exactly is your home?"

"It's a tradition… The prince is to go out, see the world… In simple terms, grow up. I left home and found Millardo… I already knew about your kingdom, the way women rule while men are slaves, and decided to have a bit of fun..." He ran a hand through his hair, pulling strands out of his braid. "But I got too involved… I began to make friends with these humans… I began to believe in what they were fighting for… Then I was captured by some of your Drivers…"

"Millardo? Who is he?"

Duo chuckled softly, "The Moon… That's what he's started calling himself, I suppose… From the brief conversation I held with Wufei, Millardo's second-in-command."

Dorothy looked away, into the dark woods, and frowned. 'That name… sounds so familiar…'

"And where do I live…" Duo shook his head, "Some of your stories are outrageous concerning my race, but others… are closer to the truth." He picked up a stick and began to draw a map on the ground, right next to the fire's light. He drew a circle with a large body of land, then little islands floating in a faraway ocean. "Most of this is ruled by your Dawn… Here and here." He motioned toward a few of the islands and a bit of the large body of land. "Lie a few independent countries with their own governments. Your country trades with them, but you differ in religions. Many of these are merchant countries whose entire economy is focused on making products for selling. They seem to all worship some sort of productivity god…" He circled a large bit of the Dawn's country. "Now this is the forest we are traveling through right now… It borders about four of the merchant countries which is why the one main merchant road goes through these woods… Now these woods are home to creatures such as dwarves, nymphs, even vampyres."

"Do you live in these woods!"

"No… We leave here." He pointed to a bit of ocean and Dorothy scoffed.

"So you live in the ocean? I suppose you swim beside the mermaids and all."

"No, though I do enjoy the company of mermaids." He winked roguishly and Dorothy rolled her eyes, realizing what that implied. "You humans can't see it, but there's actually an island here. It's hidden by illusions… Not even a blood warrior could sense them… We also live here." He circled the sky and Dorothy's jaw fell open. Duo grinned, "But only royalty enjoys the clouds. We have castles built there." His grin slowly faded, "My father's castle… was beautiful…"

Dorothy patted him on the shoulder, "You miss him… It's okay to miss him…" She laughed, "You must have been very close to him."

Duo raised his head and locked gazes with her. "A miracle…"

"What is?"

"You do have a heart." Duo laughed as Dorothy punched him in the shoulder and scooted as far away as she could.

She glowered at him then her mouth fell open and she panted as a mental hand fell upon her. "What!" The hand shoved deep within her and closed around her essence of magick. It pulled and she screamed as her magick was ripped away.

"Dorothy!" Duo leapt over the fire and kneeled beside her. "Gods!" He jerked back the hand he'd placed on her shoulder. She was so cold. Her pale skin was like ice and Dorothy began to tremble.

"Cold… Empty…" She whispered between chattering teeth. "Please… So empty… Cold… Ice… Give it back…" Dorothy tossed and turned, moaning, her eyes wide like a panicked doe.

Duo pulled her close, trying to warm her with his body heat, and sent out a gentle probe. He gasped and stared down at the shaking girl with shock. "No magick… The bastard…" His violet eyes hardened and he leaned down. "I can help."

Dorothy looked into his eyes, clearly pleading, as the darkness, the emptiness that had once been filled with her magick traveled outward. It ate away at her soul, tainting her with its loneliness. A simple rule of magick existed; a sorcerer could not truly survive without their magick. Death if a magick-user was lucky could come… Or madness if the gods frowned upon them.

Duo lowered his head and claimed her lips with his own. Her mouth opened to his and he released a torrent of silvery-purple magick into Dorothy. It flowed inside her, chasing away the darkness. He entered her mind and began building the psychic wall to block the bard from stealing magick again.

Then, for a brief second, Duo marveled at Dorothy's mind, her soul… Lilacs flooded his senses and a gentleness lied deep inside her… But there was a sharpness, a danger…

Something sang to him and Duo jerked away and out of her mind. He pulled away from her physically and stared at the girl lying in his arms. Dorothy opened her eyes and he watched as silver lights danced in their blue depths.

She smiled.

He smiled.

Realization hit her and she smirked. "Why, thank you, _prince_."

"Not a problem, _milady_."

"My magick has returned, so you can take yours back now." Dorothy made no attempt to move, instead her smug smile just grew.

"Is the wall standing?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other. Silence fell. An uneasy silence…

Dorothy raised a hand to her lips, "You kissed me."

Duo lifted an eyebrow and smiled roguishly, "Don't flatter yourself, milady. I had to _kiss_ you so my magick could save you. After all, I can't have you dying on me. I need you to speak to the Dawn on my behalf."

Dorothy growled, "If you wish for an execution then I'll gladly speak for your _behalf_!" She shoved him away and Duo wiped a stream of spit off his face. "And that is what I think of your _kiss_!"

The prince refrained from lowering his human illusion and sinking his poisoned claws into her smug little face. "Remind me to never save your life again. Gods, I'd hate to see what you'd do if I tried killing you."

The sorceress threw an acorn at him and Duo snarled. They glared at each other, then Duo flopped onto the ground and moaned.

"The gods curse me! They must hate me. I beg thee, why place this blond vixen under my care! What have I done to anger thee? Tell me and I shall repent! I repent!"

"I never asked for your company and silence your whining. I wish to get some sleep before you begin grunting and snuffling like a pig. I swear I will stuff a sock in your mouth if you do not quit that disgusting snoring!"

"I do not snore!"

Dorothy laughed scornfully and turned her back toward him. Duo glared at her back then closed his eyes.

_Something sang to him…_

His eyes opened and he frowned. 'What called to my magick? Does she own a hidden power? What was it!' Duo grated his teeth together, earning him an acorn right on the nose.

'Damn woman!'

* * *

Night… The night… It could be such a lovely thing in Elysia… But were they in Elysia? No. They were in the human realms searching for Prince Duo so he could be rightfully crowned… Oh, he was the King now… King to the elves, but not of the land… First he must be crowned before the elements would accept him as the true king…

Which is why they were searching. They were to take him home… But to take him home, they had to first leave home. And she so did not want to leave home…

"My love… I will return soon… I promise it." She pushed a strand of brown hair behind one pointed ear and sighed heavily. She turned, the wind tugging at her knee-length cape. The cape was a soft brown, matching the color of her eyes… Her tall brown boots barely made a sound as she walked through the woods. Her tan leggings clung to her like a second skin and her blue tunic came to her thighs. A loose, gold belt wrapped around her stomach and a sword hung from its golden radiance… A strange sword… A thin sword, long and straight, reminding one of a wasp's stinger… Few carried such a weapon…

Nobility carried the weapon.

And she called her sword Rose… For him, of course.

She turned brown eyes once more toward the castle… His castle… High in the clouds above… And she bit her lower lip then nodded and turned, facing her companion.

He was a head taller than she and wore similar clothing… His cloak reached the ground and was black, his white blouse hung open, the strings trailing across the cloth, and his black pants seemed to soak in the shadows. He wore the noble sword, also, but on a black belt and he'd named his Plague…

Each also had a small pouch tied to their belts. The pouches were bewitched to carry all they needed… No matter what the size, however the magical pouches did have limits and both had nearly reached theirs when the two were finished packing.

The wind that had ruffled her cloak danced through his black locks. "Let us go, Une."

"Anxious to see your cousin?" She walked alongside them as they entered the dense woods that covered so much of the land.

"Yes… He has a habit of getting into trouble. These humans have enough on their hands without him causing more."

Une sneered, "You care for these humans? They are inferior beings… All they do is fight… For centuries they have fought."

"They fight because they follow the Mother and have forgotten the Father… This war is important, Une… It marks the time when the Father will join with his children once more."

She made a sign in honor of the Mother and the Father, for the elves worshipped them among other lesser gods. "Yes… It is a nice show to watch from afar. Something that even our scribes may hurriedly jolt down, but the new King should not be out here. We have no time to ponder over these human happenings."

"We will find him. The Head Wizard and Wizardess have placed strong search spells upon us. I am kin, you are part of his court. I sense by blood, you sense by nobility."

"You are also a noble, Solo."

Solo cracked a half grin, "Do not remind me. I prefer a soldier's life, Une… But you seem to enjoy leaving the ranks to become a Countess… Does love suit you?"

"Very much." She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought of Treize…

Solo saw and he patted her shoulder, "Do not worry. We will find my cousin and then return home quickly. You will be reunited with your love soon."

Une nodded, "I only hope that King Duo's time with these humans hasn't affected him…"

* * *

"Explain something to me, please." Relena spoke from where she sat near the fire, the flames dancing across her face. The Panther raised his head from where he'd been watching the rabbit carcass cook. He preferred his meat rare, but the foolish human thought it disgusting… And she held the key to the end of his entrapment, so if she wanted her meat cooked, he would cook it.

"What?" But that didn't mean he bowed down to her every wish. No matter what the little half-breed said, he did have some honor left… Left for him, not for the benefit of others.

"How did you… I mean…" She motioned toward him, "How did this happen?"

His lip curled upward and he lowered his gaze back toward the rabbit, "You mean, how did I become trapped in this retched form?"

Relena frowned, "It's not a wretched form. I'm human and I enjoy it very much."

The Panther growled, "You have never felt the sense of the hunt… The companionship of the family… The raw strength that is just waiting to be set free… The intensity, passion." He shook his head, "The grace… You humans no nothing about living. Absolutely nothing!" It was the first she'd ever heard his voice hold any emotion before and Relena listened enraptured. "You all seem to believe that material objects make happiness. You are a foolish, stupid species." He removed the rabbit from the fire and sat it down on a pile of large green leaves. "A cruel species that would as soon stab a once friend to gather power… You're kind cursed me with this retched form and the poison traveling through your kinds' blood is starting to taint mine… I would die before I let you humans take away my soul the same as you took away my body."

Relena moved and placed a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry… We are a foolish species… And some of us are stupid and some are cruel… But I regret what has happened to you… Please, believe me… I am so sorry for what my ancestors did…"

The Panther ignored her hand; "Bondlings did this to me. Man and female. What more do you wish to know?"

"Maybe if I know every little detail I'll be able to reverse it." Relena sat back, eagerly watching as he began to tear pieces of the savory meat from the rabbit's bones.

He was quiet for a second then nodded, seeing the wisdom in her words. The Panther handed her a bit of meat and she ate it hungrily. "I was young… Very young… I was just beginning to enter the hunt and would soon be searching for a mate." Relena blushed, but he continued. "I had wandered near the forest's edge… Not where your kingdom is, but toward the forest's south end… When I was young a different kingdom resided there… Humans that sang and wore colors that danced and the scents…" He gave a small smile, "They were so interesting that I just kept sneaking closer and closer… And they found me…"

His eyes hardened, "Then the conversation I overheard before they spotted me didn't mean anything, but now… They were wagering a small bet. A test of power… The bondling couple agreed, saw me, and trapped me with their magical ropes… I couldn't move or shout for help or fight. They had me… They changed me. It was such a simple act for them. The two joined hands, sang one simple note, and fire raced through me. Hot, burning fire… Burning away my body, molding it into what they wanted… I fainted… When I awoke I was naked… A naked human…"

He poked the fire with a stick, yet no other sound broke the still silence till he started speaking again. "I ran. They made no move to stop me. They just laughed. I heard one of them yell that I had been given a great gift. I was no longer a mangy beast… I ran into the woods and found my kinsmen. All I found was pity… I couldn't stand it so I returned to the village and confronted the bondlings that had cursed me… But they didn't know how to reverse the spell…" His hand closed around the stick tightly, "They told the truth for not even torture could loosen their lips with the spell's counter-spell… I was stuck. Trapped."

**Tell her.**

The Panther raised his head, his eyes locking with Galea's. "I thought you left to hunt."

The catriffin stretched. **I stalked. I pounced. I ate. Now, tell her all of it. The prophecy…**

He growled and Relena glanced back and forth between the two, wondering what they were saying… She wished she could understand Galea, not for the first time. "What is she saying?"

"The prophecy… The undying cat that walks upon two legs. In the blood of the maiden of the sun lies escape from an unforgiving curse."

"What!" Relena jerked away from him, her lip darting out nervously to lick her now dry lips. "What does that mean! The blood of the maiden? Me?"

"I don't know. It's a prophecy I do not believe in…"

**Tell her all of it.**

He ignored Galea.

**TELL HER!**

The Panther raised his head and snarled. Galea hissed.

**TELL HER, MAN-CAT!**

Relena's eyes widened, "What's happening now! Stop hiding things from me! How can I ever trust you if I always know you're hiding something from me!"

The Panther's cold eyes met hers, "Who ever said you needed to trust me?"

**Damn you, man-cat. Tell her. She must know the complete truth. All you're doing is scaring her. Trying to scare her into submission. You will break her, man-cat, and then she will be nothing but an empty shell. A shell cannot help you. Not all humans are evil no matter what you wish to think. For once use your MIND!**

He was quiet… Then slowly spoke. "That's not the complete prophecy." He picked up some dry leaves and tossed them onto the fire. "The undying cat that walks upon two legs. Generations pass till she comes. She whose tears shall hide strength. Her strength shall kill the cat that walks upon two legs. In the blood of the maiden lies an escape from an unforgiving curse. The foolishness of pride and the wails of despair echo through a battlefield where emotions war."

Relena swallowed and nodded, "The undying cat… What does that mean?"

"I don't die. I've lived for generations now…"

"Since the time of bondlings…" Relena's eyes widened, "You're immortal!"

"No… I can die or so the prophecy states."

"Who is this maiden? It can't be me… In my blood the curse breaks? You never mentioned anything like this!"

"The one who can kill me and the one who can set me free aren't the same. Any ways, the prophecy was just the mutterings of an old fool." The Panther stood and kicked at Galea, missing her by an inch. "Told by a fool, believed by fools."

Relena and Galea watched as he stalked away, disappearing into the night. The Dawn sighed and scooted closer toward the flames. "What was the world like then?"

From the darkness his voice came. "Different… My world was in the forests before the curse… I did go out into your world for a bit though… It was a place where laughter reigned. There were no slaves and you worshipped two gods… Then the Mother came and everything changed. Women began to believe that men were tainted and soon they were being locked away as slaves. Many mages were killed. It was a time of blood and battles… Much like the days of now."

"Two gods? I've never heard stories of two gods!"

The Panther entered the clearing and stared at her in surprise. "You do not know?"

"Know what?"

"Your people worshipped the Mother and the Father… Your gods were bondlings… Then the Mother argued with the Father and came to earth. She could not exact pain upon him so she exacted it upon those that bore his image. She took revenge upon his men and the Father wept to see what happened to his males… Women forgot about him as the enslavement continued and the Mother, in her harsh pride, will not undo what she has set into play. Both gods wait for the humans to fix their mistakes. Such is the way of gods."

"The Father…" Relena shook her head, "How… This can't be true…"

"I was there. I saw her come down. I saw her order the enslavement. I saw him cry, but none saw him but me. For the Mother became all powering in your realm. So he fled to other countries…"

"Then what we've been doing is wrong… Wrong all along… Carrying out the will of an angry goddess." She covered her face and trembled, "Could this be true? Could it be! Dear Mother… How could you be so cruel! NO! NO!"

The Panther watched as she sobbed.

* * *

Hola! Okie dokie. To Hermione I haven't enough time to go to my email. So I'm answering you here. I hope you don't mind! The couples are to remain a secret. Sorry! But I feel the story is much more interesting if I leave that detail out for a while longer. It keeps a person guessing However, I do plan on having all the main characters in this fic, so far including : Dorothy Catalonia, Relena Peacecraft/Darlian, Heero Yuy, Millardo Peacecraft, Chang Wufei, Sally Po, Hilde Sch. Lucrezia Noin, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Midii Une, Lady Une, Treize Kush., Solo, Sylvia Noventa, and Catherine Bloom. If I missed any than forgive me. Other characters will be added, only a few more since there aren't that many left to put into the story... Which is why I'm having to create characters like Galea and Jaclyn. Well... That helped no one, but myself... Now I have a nice little list of ppl already used in the story Anywho, another person asked for more explanations... I didn't really understand that... Explanations of what? Most details I plan on having slowly revealed... But things like geograpy of the world... Well, I'm actually working on drawing a map of the world and placing it on my website in a few wks.

Plus, this will be my last entry for awhile now... Just for this week and next week. My father is in the hospital (he had surgery and is doing fine, but I still wish to be with him) and I also am going to the Ren. Fest in Texas. Any one else going? I'd love to see any of you there! Well, I gtg and get some sleep... Major tests tomorrow... Ugh... Need to study... Any who, please review and ciao till the next chapter!

Figgy


	10. Reunions

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Ten**

"My Moon!" Fists pounded at Millardo's bedroom door and he grumbled as he forced himself out of the feather bed with its soft silk sheets. He threw the door open, not bothering to grab his robe. He glared at the two guards.

"What the hell is it!"

"The traitor! He's escaped!"

"WHAT!" Millardo stormed back into his room, keeping the door open so the guards could follow. He began to dress as they revealed what had happened.

"We were guarding the prisoner like you ordered us to, sir, when a robed figure threw a strange dust in our faces. We were asleep before we could even call a warning and when we awoke the bars had been destroyed and the prisoner was gone."  
Millardo pushed past them and walked down the hall, igniting fear among all that saw him. The soldiers at the doors opened them quickly at his approach and he didn't stop till he reached the destroyed prison. A quick probe told him what he wanted to know… Then he kneeled and scooped up some of the dust the guards had mentioned. He rubbed it between his fingers and his eyes narrowed.

"My Moon?" The guards had followed him.

"Bring me the healer."

* * *

Sally yawned and ran a hand over her forehead. Mother, she was tired… So many of the soldiers needed her help and she'd quickly run out of medicine and herbs… She had convinced Wufei to accompany her to gather more in the woods and had returned late… Which had caused many of the soldiers to yell out loud and rowdy suggestions at what the two had been doing in the woods…

Wufei had glared the men into silence while Sally blushed and laughed at some of the remarks. Like her and the silent soldier would ever do anything like that!

Footsteps sounded nearby and she looked up with a smile as three soldiers walked toward her. She knew at least one of these men. "Good day, Otto! How's your wound? You've been applying the lotion to the cut like I told you to, haven't you?"

Otto paled and blushed slightly, "It's fine, miss… And yes, I've been following your instructions."

"Enough small talk!" One of the other soldiers yelled, his mouth set into an ugly smile. "You are hereby arrested by order of the Moon." He grabbed her arm and squeezed it painfully, nearly twisting the arm behind her.

"Alex, don't be rough!" Otto shouted, but the younger soldier ignored him and turned to his friend.

"Hey, Mueller, how do you suppose a traitor should be treated?"

Mueller returned the nasty grin as he shoved a fist into his other palm. "Maybe we should show her." He took a step toward Sally and she watched with wide eyes as his fist came toward her… It slammed into her stomach and she gasped.

Sally wasn't a fighter… She knew basic skills, but the idea of killing or hurting others seemed impossible to her. She was a healer and she didn't want to inflict the pain that she healed in others…

The fist reared back and the two young soldiers laughed as a tear slid down her face. Otto was still yelling at them when Mueller made another fist and…

Mueller screamed as his hand fell to the ground; the fingers still curled in a fist. He grabbed at his bloody stump of a wrist and wide eyes fell upon the blood-covered sword. Cold black eyes met his and the sword swung through the air in a graceful arch and Sally swallowed a scream as Mueller's head rolled across the ground, the eyes staring up at the sky unseeing. She forced her heaving stomach to calm and it was actually quite easy. Sally had seen worse things in the gladiator ring.

Wufei turned on Alex and Sally was shoved to the ground. She coughed as she swallowed dirt, then looked up to see Wufei's sword slash across Alex's stomach. The soldier grabbed at the wound, trying to keep from spilling his intestines on the ground… Then his eyes glazed over and he fell.

He turned toward Otto.

Sally jumped to her feet, "No!"

The sword stopped an inch from Otto's neck. Wufei turned toward her and Sally watched as a strange glow seemed to recede from his eyes and he nodded. He kneeled beside Mueller's headless body and wiped his sword off on the soldier's shirt. Wufei sheathed the Sword of Truth and watched as she walked toward Otto.

Otto looked up at her then at Wufei and whispered only one hoarse word. "Run."

But it was too late… For in the distance Wufei could see Millardo with five more guards… He unsheathed his sword and leaned against it. Sally stood beside him, her eyes watching those coming also. Otto stood a few feet aside from them, his eyes darting from what was left of Alex and Mueller to the Moon.

They waited.

* * *

"Stop." Lady Pluto ordered as she watched one of Sylvia's globes. It had taken awhile for the summoned globes to make the journey to the Galaxy Court and both were anxious to watch them… Now they had gone through three and Pluto was shocked at the scenes of battle that she had witnessed…

Sylvia stopped one of the globe's scenes and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Who are they?" The globe had been positioned in the shadows… And the scene was focused on two people, the Spy Mistress and a strange young man with green eyes.

"That is the Spy Mistress." Sylvia knew Lady Pluto already knew the woman. It was a well-known fact that Lady Pluto and the Spy Mistress kept their distance from each other. "And that…" She squeezed her eyes together, trying to remember… "The acrobat! He's some slave acrobat that must've started wandering when the battle started… Why?"

Lady Pluto eyed the green-eyed slave and swallowed. "Could it be… Could it truly be… Both of them…" She ignored Sylvia and instead continued to stare at the scene including the Spy Mistress and acrobat. A knock on the door finally forced her to tear her eyes away.

"Good day, ladies. Lady Sylvia, may I speak to Lady Pluto in private?" The young seer walked into the room and Sylvia quickly nodded and left, not liking the company of Jaclyn.

"Miss Jaclyn… How are you?" Pluto turned her attention back to the scene and Jaclyn walked toward her, also staring at the acrobat and Spy Mistress.

"Not well, Pluto, not well at all." The young seer sat in a cushioned chair and Lady Pluto noticed the obvious pain etched along the seer's face.

"What's wrong? Are you ill?"

"Yes… And no… I come here to tell you something and ask for your help." She closed her eyes, "You must leave this place, Pluto. You must pack some food and clothing and the Cup of Sorrow and leave the Galaxy Court. You must find the others and help them."

"Leave the court! I can't do that!" She shook her head, "Are you prophesying, seer?"

"I always prophesize." Jaclyn raised harsh eyes, "Listen to me and listen well. Leave this place now or you will never leave it…"

"What does that mean!"

Jaclyn lunged forward and grabbed Pluto's wrists with surprising strength. "Death! Death awaits those that stay and you must live! Leave this place before death takes you! Take the Cup and leave! LEAVE, Catherine Bloom, the eldest descendant of the Cup's possessors!"

"How? How could you know?" Catherine trembled under the fierce gaze of the younger woman and Jaclyn nearly snarled.

"Foolish questions! Idiotic questions! Do as I say!" She released Catherine and took a step back, one leg slamming against the chair. "And that help I mentioned…"

Catherine reached out and grabbed the globe with its special scene and wrapped it with a magical cloth to protect it. She swallowed and turned toward Jaclyn. "Yes?"

"I am dying, Pluto… My visions are too powerful for my frail body… I grew to my power at too young an age and cannot handle the power. However, my prophecies are needed… The Dawn and her warriors must know what to do if we are to defeat the Moon and bring a new order to this world… The right order… I need you to take on my power of prophecy."

"What! I can't!" She shook her head, "The price… it's too much…"

"To save your brother you must."

"Trowa…" Catherine didn't bother to ask why or how the girl knew these things. Instead with widened eyes she faced Jaclyn. "He's in danger?"

"He will be. He is one of the warriors in the Dawn prophecy. The silent clown with the tear-filled cup of sorrow. You must take the Cup to him and help him and the Reborn Dawn."

Catherine was silent and Jaclyn's voice lashed out like a whip.

"It doesn't matter whether you agree or not. You will take my powers no matter what you choose. You will survive and you will help the Dawn and her warriors."

Lady Pluto or Catherine Bloom as she'd once been known as slowly nodded and Jaclyn leaned back with a smile.

"Let it begin…"

* * *

Quatre watched as the healer was led through the soldiers… Led to her death for freeing Trowa… He winced as he watched a soldier spit near the woman. He didn't want to get her in trouble, but it had been the only choice left open for him without having his own head removed…

He raised an eyebrow as a soldier with a shining sword walked alongside the healer… The group reached Millardo and he stared at them. Quatre strained his ears to catch what was being said.

"Like all women, this one has finally shown her true colors! She has freed the traitor, Trowa, and for such an act the sentence is death."

"You cannot do this, Millardo. I was with her all last night." Wufei spoke and the Moon turned his attention toward him.

"My second-in-command… It seems even you can be seduced by a treasonous woman… Do not worry, Wufei, with her death we will set you free from her poisonous spells of seduction."

"Listen to yourself, Millardo! She has done nothing! Her magick is too little to destroy those bars! It is merely an extra boost for her healing aids! There is no way she could've broken your spells!" He turned angry eyes toward the crowd. "Where's your little bard? Where is he during this? Why don't you ask him what he was doing last night!"

"The magick was feminine. Take her." Millardo motioned toward his men and Wufei raised his sword.

"This is wrong, Millardo! My sword never lies and it says this is wrong! This is not true justice!" He grabbed Sally's arm and pulled her close, trying to shield her from Millardo's rage.

"Don't just stand there! Grab her!"

Wufei started to cut through the crowd as the soldiers advanced on him… But even with his magical sword he couldn't stand up against so many for long…

A sword stabbed through the soldier to his left and he heard Sally gasp. "You!"

"Move, healer! Move as fast as you can!" The voice was female, but Wufei nodded and started to barrel through the crowd. His sword like lightning in his hand while the female fighter let out a battle-cry. They reached the edge of the illusion and the three ran into the woods.

* * *

Dorothy opened her eyes and groaned, her hand quickly going to the sheath that held the blood dagger. It had awakened her with its need… 'Just like an annoying lover.' Dorothy thought as she allowed the dagger to drink a bit of her blood. She was getting quite used to the dagger's wants and needs. She barely even felt the sting as the blade cut through the skin anymore.

"I do believe you love that thing more than me." A decidedly unwelcome voice chirped from behind her and she snorted.

"I love an arrow in the heart more than you." She sheathed the blade and turned to face the fire, which Duo was reviving. She wrinkled a nose at the pheasant he had already de-feathered. "Again?"

"Sorry, milady, but we've no worldly spices or delicious twelve meal feasts out here." Duo rolled his eyes at her and continued to blow on the embers.

"Oh give me a break. Just use magick already."

Duo frowned at her, "Wasting magick like that isn't a good idea. You never know when you might really need it." Dorothy shrugged and watched as he continued… Finally the fire flared into life again and he smiled smugly. "See. Magick isn't needed for everything!"

He tensed and Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "What is it now? Is the land singing to you now?" She scoffed and reached for a tuber he'd found during his hunt of the bird. She frowned at the dirt covering it and reached for Duo's canteen. They had reached a small lake yesterday so it was full.

"Quiet!"

Duo slowly stood and lunged into the woods. Dorothy jumped to her feet only to find a strange sword at her throat. She stared at the thin blade, then slowly toward the holder… A woman with brown hair and brown eyes… But it was more the pointy ears, sharp teeth, and claws that caught Dorothy's attention.

"Remove that sword." A familiar voice spoke, but it was regal and commanding and Dorothy couldn't trust her ears. The sword did not move and the voice hardened. "NOW!"

Une slowly lowered her sword and sheathed it. "My King." She bowed and now Dorothy could turn to see that a tall male elf stood beside Duo. She stared back and forth between the two new elves and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they? Did you invite company and not tell me?" Her sarcastic tone caused the female, Une, to raise and glare at her. The blond sorceress merely smirked while Duo sighed.

"Lady Une and Lord Solo, this is Lady Dorothy."

"She is human, your highness." Une hissed, still glaring at the impertinent sorceress who was now rolling her eyes at Duo.

"I know, believe me, I know. What are you two doing here?"

"Cousin, your father…" Solo began, but Duo shook his head.

"Dead… I know… You come to take me back?" He smiled, "I can't, not yet. I have promised this woman my protection till we can reach the rightful ruler of this human realm."

"You have done no such thing!" Dorothy smiled smugly as Duo glared at her. "Go ahead, princeling. I do not mind parting with you. Now, go, shoo." She motioned for him to be off, "Do take your king back."

Duo growled at her, "Stick a dagger in it, Dorothy."

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

The two glared at each other while Une watched, stunned speechless, and Solo placed a hand on his forehead. This was going to be a lot harder than they had planned.

* * *

"_Mother! Mother, where are you?" Relena ran through the Dawn castle halls, her footsteps echoing harshly against the marble floors, bouncing off the cold, white walls. She turned a corner, her long white dress flowing behind her, and nearly slammed into a door. "Mother!"_

_Someone screamed behind the large, wooden door and Relena gasped. "MOTHER!" She threw her body against the door, but it was useless… And soon the screams stopped._

_The door opened and Relena stumbled backward, nearly tripping in her panic. Dorothy stood before her, her long white blond hair wild around her, her silver dress covered in blood. She held a dagger in one hand and in her other… She tossed the other object to Relena._

_Relena caught the bloody Dawn crown and stared as blood seeped from its intricate gold design onto her hands. She tossed the crown aside and sobbed as she tried to wipe the blood off. Dorothy raised an aristocratic eyebrow, "What's wrong, Relena? The crown is yours. You are the Dawn." She smiled, "Her blood is on your hands. What your people do now is for you, you are a part of everything."_

_"You humans… You destroy the land, hunt my kin, kill more than you could ever eat… Yet, your hunger is fathomless and now you turn against your own kind. You will never be satisfied till you rule it all… And destroy yourselves in the process."_

_"You!" Relena spun around to face the new speaker._

_"The beast…" Dorothy was now behind her, her voice whispering right in her ear. "Look at him, my Dawn. Look at what our kind has done… Yet, even in your sorrow for his unwanted change you still don't understand what exactly it is he misses… You see the lines of a near-perfect male and not even you are unaffected. You are the Dawn. Whether you accept that responsibility is your choice. Just as it is your choice whether or not to change him back."_

_"I trust no human." The Panther turned and started to walk away, disappearing into a darkness that slowly swallowed the hall._

_"Wait!" Relena took a step toward his retreating back, then stopped, and faced Dorothy. "What am I to do?"_

_"You ask me?" Dorothy reached up and pushed a strand of hair back from her face. Her hand grazed her left cheek, leaving a smudge of blood behind. "Friend and enemy. Advisor and traitor. Two faces and you don't know which to choose for me… Till then I can answer no questions."_

_"I don't know! You killed my mother!" Relena clenched her hands into fists and cried. "You have been my friend, sometimes my only true friend, my whole life! Which face do you deserve!"_

_"Find me, Relena… Find your closest and faithful friend. Find the traitorous murderer of your mother. Find answers in those around you. Seek. Find." Dorothy's face seemed to waver and Relena nearly turned to run… Then the blond woman disappeared and the darkness surrounded Relena._

_"Seek, my Dawn. Save this world and its people. Show them the truth. Show them…" All Relena could see of the strange speaker was a pair of moon-shaped spectacles. "Remember… This dream… is controlled by you. Remember it and its warnings and meanings… Live."_

Relena sat straight up, gasping for air, and clawing at the ground. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see the Panther staring at her with some concern… For a second a wild hope rose in her, then she realized that he probably was only worried because he needed her alive to change him back. Relena pulled away from his touch and stared at the ground instead.

"Leave me be."

"_Live."_

'Who was she? What meanings could a nightmare hold? Mother, I'm so confused and tired… Tired of running, of thinking, of crying… Tired of watching my life be put into place by prophecies that I do not understand or truly care for.'

'I am tired of running from my responsibilities.'

"Come, Panther. It is time we move."

The Panther raised an eyebrow at her sudden mood change. "Where to?"

"To people. To my people. It is time I stop running and meet this Moon."

He shook his head, "That's too dangerous. You'll get yourself killed."

"Mayhap… But do I truly have anything to lose? My home, family, and most of my friends were lost in that first battle… I have no one to truly live for, but the people and if I die for them… Then I have served my purpose and prophecies be damned."

**She will walk straight into her death if you allow this.**

"You promised me. I will help you and protect you, but this foolishness of walking right into the Moon himself… It shall be your death and then you have broken your word."

Relena turned toward him and a fire burned behind those blue eyes, "Aye. I shall keep my word with you, Panther… But I must see my people." Her voice turned into a whispery plead, "I must be with my people… Even if you have me go in disguise… I need to be near them… I'm not so daft to walk right up to the Moon and shout that I am the Dawn, but if he is there I want to see him… To at least know whom my enemy is. For now, I can save talking with him for later, but I will do anything in my power to keep from what happened at the Dawn's Capital from happening anywhere else."

The Panther seemed close to refusing, then slowly he nodded and looked down at the catriffin. "Can you sense any human settlements close by?"

**There is a town a day's journey from here. You should reach it by mid-morning tomorrow.**

"Come, human. We shall reach your people tomorrow morn."

Relena watched him as he snuffed out the fire and softly whispered, "They could be your people, too, if only you wished it…"

Galea purred and rubbed against Relena's leg, but her thoughts were on the girl's words.** 'She is right man-cat… You are of both races now… You are a gateway that has never existed between our two species for all this world's life. Yet, you are too surrounded by bitterness and hate to realize this. But soon… Soon you will be forced too and I fear what that realization will do to you. Can you accept it? Or will the truth destroy you?'**

Troubled thoughts traveled with the three.

* * *

Ha! I got Alex and Mueller and Otto in here! Mwuhahaha! Yay! And thanx for the kind words for my dad. He's doing fine and is now out of the hospital! So yay! Any who, I'm still working on this story whenever I can get to a comp. and tada! It is 6:59 AM and I've finally been able to come home for a bit, so here! Chapter Ten.


	11. And His Name was Heero

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

A/N: Hola! I decided to change the font after receiving some complaints--

Plus, italics when used excessively usually refer to the past, either memories or words spoken by another character---when used among regular font then italics or bold is used to put emphasis on that word Prophecies seen by a seer are in italics and underlines. Galea's speech is in bold, always. You probably already know all this stuff (except the prophesy stuff) but I felt like typing all of that, so blah Ciao!

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Cathie… May I ask you something?" Midii smiled at her friend; a year had passed since that time they'd run though the woods… Both had been separated far too much than liked by their new lessons. Midii was an apprentice to her guild while Catherine studied to take her mother's position._

_Catherine returned the smile and plucked a nearby flower. She twirled it between her fingers, "Of course!"_

_"What is so special about Trowa?"_

_Silence echoed between them._

_"Cathie? Cathie?"_

_"He's just a slave, Midii…" Catherine wouldn't meet Midii's gaze, instead staring at the flower she had crushed in her shock._

_"You're lying…" Midii allowed her hurt to be heard in her voice. "We've been best friends as far back as I can remember and we promised to always tell the truth. I know he's not an ordinary slave. You and your mother both treat him so strangely… As if he is much more than a slave… You even allow him a name. What is it about him that makes him so special to you? Please, Cathie…"_

_"Midii… Please, ask me anything but that! Please!"_

_The blond girl turned away from her friend's imploring eyes and stood. "You promised, Cathie. All these years I've waited for you to tell me on your own accord, but it seemed you never would… So here I finally asked, gathered up my courage and truly asked, and you will not tell me. You don't trust me!"_

_"Midii!" Catherine ran after the other girl as Midii bolted across the fields and into the woods. "MIDII!"_

_The blond girl stopped and leaned against a tall oak tree, trying to catch her breath. Catherine stopped beside her and for a second all that was heard were their gasping breaths. Then Catherine spoke slowly, "I was sworn not to tell…" She looked at the ground, "But you're right. I promised you and I do trust you! It's just… I don't want to put you in danger."_

_"Danger? What sort of danger?"_

_Catherine looked up and met Midii's eyes, "Trowa… He is my brother."_

Midii gasped as she escaped the memory by awakening to harsh sunlight. It was these woods… These cursed woods… The very woods that so many years ago she'd chased a different quarry down… She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. 'It seems that they are trying to force me to face what I have hidden from so many years… But I haven't the time now. So save your lessons for another day.'

She wiped sleep from her eyes and destroyed the remains of her fire. Midii stared straight ahead as she once again started her tracking.

"_Oh, Midii, I'll miss you so much." Catherine hugged her friend close, tears streaming down her face. The blond shed no tears, but returned the hug full-force._

_"I'll miss you, too, Cathie, but my training must be completed. I'll be back in a few months. Don't worry." Midii winked as they parted, "Be back before you even notice."_

_"I doubt that…"_

_"Goodbye, Cathie! I'll see you soon!" Midii yelled as she mounted her mare and waved before galloping after her mentor._

_"Goodbye, Midii…"_

The Spy Mistress curled and uncurled her fists as the memories bombarded her. The woods showed no mercy… After all, she hadn't.

_A figure robed in black darted through the shadows. No features could be seen past the black veil she wore over her face, not even her stormy gray eyes. She slipped into the stable where she knew he'd be… He had a gift with animals…_

_"Trowa."_

_He turned, green eyes searching the shadow-filled stable. "Who's there?"_

_She stepped forward, a minion of darkness. His first thought was this must be a demon of pure evil sent to kill him… For these are the thoughts young boys sometimes entertain…_

_"Trowa. You must come with me." She held out one gloved hand and he stared at it._

_"Who… Who are you?"_

_"That doesn't matter. You must come with me."_

_Suspicion entered those green depths, "Why? Who are you?"_

_"You endanger the life of Catherine Bloom and her family. I will not allow you to. My identity is not needed. Now, come."_

_He took a step forward, "Endanger Miss Bloom? I'd never hurt her!"_

_"Not you, those that know the truth of your birth. You are her brother."_

_Trowa's eyes widened and the robed figure grabbed his hand. "Come."_

_"No. I—."_

_She placed a hand over his mouth and pulled her veil down just enough so he could see her eyes. "You can trust me."_

_It was a simple trick. For some asinine reason, people seemed to believe that if a person stared you straight in the eye and spoke with a straight face that they had to be telling the truth. The first thing an assassin learned was to do that very thing… and lie through their teeth._

_But unlike any person she'd met so far, he didn't believe her and stepped away. "I don't trust anyone…"_

_"You trust Cathie."_

_He raised an eyebrow at the use of Miss Bloom's name, "Miss Bloom is different."_

_Midii sighed impatiently and removed the veil, revealing her face. "Look at me. You know me and you know I love Cathie. Believe me when I say your presence will be the death of her if we do not leave."_

_Now, he could see the truth in her eyes and slowly Trowa nodded. She took his hand and began to lead him outside where two other robed figures waited with a Driver. Trowa took one look at the Driver and every gruesome and cruel story he'd heard about their kind came to mind. He pulled free of Midii's grasp and started to run._

_Someone shouted, not Midii or Trowa, but someone did… Maybe the Driver… An alarm went up. The ladies of the house were awakened and Midii cursed herself, Trowa, and the idiot that had yelled… She had been so close to getting rid of the constant threat hovering over Catherine's head… She had bartered and sold her very soul probably to receive the help of the two Dawn Assassins. They would help her and keep this quiet so that no harm came to Cathie as long as Midii joined their ranks…_

_She hadn't wanted to. Being an assassin wasn't what she'd pretended it to be during their childhood games… But she'd gladly join their ranks, the ranks of those that hid in the shadows to never be seen again, to save Cathie. The Dawn Assassins were the best, but only for one reason… They gave up everything to be what they were. Their identities, their names, family, friends… All thrown away…_

_She ran after Trowa who was making his way toward the woods that bordered Catherine's lands. Midii could see Catherine and her mother, Lady Pluto, coming toward the other two assassins with a few slaves carrying torches._

_"Midii!"_

_The blond cursed as Catherine had recognized her in the torchlight. She should've raised her veil once more, but now it was too late._

_"What is going on here?" Lady Pluto demanded, her voice cutting through the commotion. Trowa stopped his wild flight and began to edge toward her and the other slaves. Midii kept an eye on him._

_"We are here to take the slave called Trowa." One of the robed and veiled assassins answered. "Think of it as a gift that we do not arrest you and your daughter for harboring a slave of your own blood which is against the Dawn and her laws."_

_"I will not allow you to take him. He has done nothing."_

_"He was borne by you and law states that noble slaves are to be sent to other noble houses to receive proper training. You have broken this law by hiding his true parentage and keeping him here. We have come to set things right."_

_Lady Pluto stepped forward, "The law is wrong. He stays. By the Mother, I will not let you take him away from me! I will NOT!"_

_The two assassins exchanged a look and Midii rushed forward. "NO!"_

_But it was too late. Like lightning a dagger flew through the short space and plunged deep into Lady Pluto's heart. She didn't even feel anything as she fell to the ground… Catherine knelt beside her mother, shaking the immobile body. "Mama! NO! MAMA!"_

_Midii watched in horror as one of the assassins dismounted and retrieved her dagger. "You promised!"_

_The assassin turned toward her, "We promised not to hurt the girl."_

_"No…" Then before the despair could eat at her, rage started… A cool, calm anger that showed things very clearly… An assassin's rage. Now, she could not kill the assassins for they were stronger than she… For now, she could only swear to one day exact revenge on them…_

_But there was something she could do… Find the one whose presence had caused all of this. Her eyes went straight toward him and gray locked with green. He knew. But he was a fighter and would not just walk toward her with arms outstretched._

_Trowa nodded once before turning and, with quick agility, disappearing into the woods. Midii bolted after him, not even noticing till it was too late the girl with auburn curls chasing her._

"An assassin's rage…" Midii shook her head, "How many years has it been? Not that many… But enough for it to seem a lifetime ago… Revenge… It seems that is what spurs so many, including myself… Those two assassins met their ends at my hands… All for revenge…"

"But it wasn't revenge that caused me to return for him. Or was it? At the time, I thought I was doing what was best for Catherine… But maybe I just wanted to get rid of him… Maybe I was jealous of the attention she bestowed upon him… Maybe…"

_She chased him through the dense woods, ignoring the branches that slapped against her face. He was so close… Just a foot… Midii lunged, slamming her body against his. They both went down and with the finesse of all her years of training Midii soon had him tied with her whip._

_Someone crashed through a nearby bush and both jerked and stared at the new figure. Catherine's eyes, used to the darkness already, quickly took in the scene. "Midii! You can't… My mother… Mother… No! Don't take him away! He's all I have left! Please, Midii! Please!"_

_Midii looked at the boy on the ground and shook her head. "I must." She tightened her hold on the end of the whip and yanked Trowa to his feet. "I must take him to the others."_

_"Midii, don't!"_

_The blond walked past Catherine and once more the other female tried to convince her. "No! Please, don't take him!" Midii paused and looked at Catherine and both knew what her face told Catherine. 'I must.' Violet eyes turned toward her, eyes that seemed to drown in despair and grief and pain at being betrayed. "How could you? How could you do this?"_

_"I do it for your safety, Cathie. Please, understand."_

_"My mother is dead because of you. My brother stolen away because of you." A harshness entered those once smiling eyes and Midii winced. "Do not call me Cathie. Do not speak to me. From now on our friendship is over. You have my undying hate for what you have taken from me."_

_Silence._

_The assassin and the noble lady stared at each other, then the assassin continued her walk, leading the slave to the Driver…_

_"I forgive you."_

_Midii stared at the boy she led in shock. "What?"_

_"I forgive you."_

_She bit her lower lip to keep from crying. She was taking him away from everything he'd ever known, from everyone he cared about, and he was forgiving her… Later, she promised she would cry for the strange boy she'd never really gotten to know, but for now all she could do was hand over the whip end to the Driver._

_Both girls knew what would happen next. The boy's memories from his birth to this very day would be erased, others would take their place… His memories would be constructions of magick. Trowa would not remember any of this life…_

"Thus the assassin cried a single tear for the friend she had lost and the boy she never knew… Then lost herself in sea of intrigues, where someone always needed an assassin of quick hand and wit…"

"The noble lady accepted her position as Lady Pluto, forever losing her name. She was a kind soul, but also one with a deep sorrow for the brother she'd lost… It was well-known that she held hate for only one."

A solemn silence descended upon Midii and a weight lifted… The woods were finished with her. They could show her no more. It was up to her now to do what she willed with these memories.

Midii frowned and looked upward. The sun shone down on her and she couldn't help but sigh.

'I used to think she loved him… He was handsome even then in his youth… Green eyes… I remember green eyes. He forgave me…' She rubbed her temples, 'I was stupid… If I only had spoken to him… Tried to understand him…'

She hung her head and continued walking… 'I am the Dawn's Spy Mistress… But what could I be had I done things differently?'

* * *

Running… Breathe… Run. Breathe. Run. Breathe. Run.

"Ah!"

Hilde spun around to see the healer fall, tripping over a tree root. "Get up. No time!" She reached for the woman's arm only to have another hand grab it before she could. The strange male warrior gently pulled the woman to her feet and they were once again moving.

Run. Breathe. Run. Blood. Movement. Scents. Magicks.

"We've lost them."

Male. Enemy. Dawn.

Wufei moved to touch the blood warrior, but Sally grabbed his arm and shook her head. "She's bleeding." Sally smiled knowingly at the look he sent her; "She's a blood warrior. The more blood she loses, the stronger her senses become. However, I fear she might begin to lose perspective as to what has happened and who we are."

Hilde stopped moving and turned toward him. Her eyes caught every little detail and more… She could see through his shields of clothing, of skin, right to his very core… Strength… That was what she saw. Strength. Wisdom. Seeking… Seeking for true justice… Seeking for the truth… Seeking for something else… For something more than fighting.

Her wounds were beginning to clot, her senses slowly returning to normal. Hilde turned her still enhanced eyes toward Sally. She saw gentleness, kindness… A tiny bit of magick… An emptiness waiting to be filled… An urge to heal, to help. Want. She wanted something, but what? What?

Hilde stumbled as her vision snapped into normalcy. The healer was instantly by her side. "My kit, all my herbs, bandages they're all back at the camp…" Sally looked at the plain white tunic and light brown leggings she wore, borrowed from one of the smaller soldiers, and held out a hand toward Wufei. "Do you have a dagger? She needs bandages at least."

Hilde shook her head and reached into the small satchel hanging from her sword belt. She pulled out a roll of bandages. "Every soldier should carry some." She handed them to Sally and watched as the healer pulled off a few leaves from a nearby bush and tore them in half. Inside each was a small amount of green liquid, which she applied to the cuts. Luckily, all were shallow and Sally soon had each bandaged.

Wufei watched all of this with a wary eye, wondering whom exactly this blood-warrior was… He didn't have to wait long for answers as Sally and Hilde both stood. "Hilde, this is Wufei."

Hilde eyed him coldly, "One of the Moon's soldiers… Maybe not now, but you were… One of the soldiers that attacked the Dawn's Court. By the Dawn's law, I should arrest you or execute you here and now."

Sally took a step forward, but the blood warrior shook her head. "But I saw you back there. You would've died for her… One of the Dawn's healers and because of that I cannot kill you. You also turned against the Moon. Answer me these two questions; Are you a slave?"

"No, and I never shall be."

Hilde nodded, "And the second. Who is the rightful ruler of the land?"

"The true ruler is the girl you call the Reborn Dawn."

"He is not a slave, Hilde…" Sally spoke softly, causing both to turn toward her. "He takes cares of himself. He never needed my help… More, it was he who helped me. I cannot help, but wonder…"

"Not now." Hilde ordered harshly, "To voice any more of your thoughts could be blasphemy… But know this, healer, in some ways… I wonder the same things."

Wufei stared at the two women and thought about what they were saying. 'If only the thoughts of a few could change the world we live in… but it cannot be… I believe that there will still be much bloodshed before more realize the truth about men, the truth about slavery.'

"Storm's brewing." Sally pointed toward the sky where dark, black clouds were moving across the grayish white sky.

"Shelter…" Hilde looked around; she ignored Sally's protests as she unwound one of the bandages and squeezed the skin. Blood welled up and her eyes narrowed as her eyesight enhanced enough to see at a greater distance. "We're close to the Ice-Peaks… There are caves there, but we must hurry. The storm will be on us in an hour or so."

"We're so close to the edge of the woods?" Sally asked as they ran, following Hilde's directions.

"The woods start near the Peaks then flourish outward… You have seen the maps, haven't you?" Wufei replied as he ran alongside her, his sheath slapping against his leg.

"Yes, but I never thoroughly studied them. After all, my teachings focused on healing."

"Be quiet. We are not the only ones traveling through these woods." Hilde warned. The other two instantly stopped conversing and began to watch the woods around them.

* * *

"Rain…" Dorothy stared at the dark clouds coming toward them and threw up her hands. "Rain! I don't believe this!" She turned toward where Duo was conversing with Solo and Une in low tones and glared. "Excuse me for interrupting this lovely little reunion, but we need to find shelter."

Duo looked over at her and smirked, "Scared of a little water?"

"If it rids you of some of that mud and stench, then I gladly welcome it." She smiled as his eyes narrowed and he made a move to step toward her when Solo placed a hand on his King's shoulder.

"She is right, cousin. We do need to find shelter before the storm reaches us."

"If we must travel with you, you shall show his Majesty the respect due to him!" Lady Une nearly spat at Dorothy and the two women glared at each other.

"I believe I am showing the exact amount of respect he deserves."

Lady Une placed a hand on the hilt of her sword and the blood dagger was instantly in Dorothy's hand. The strange thin sword rubbed against its sheath as Lady Une pulled it free.

Duo was at once between the two. "Disarm yourselves."

"You are not my king!"

"DOROTHY, UNARM YOURSELF!"

The blood dagger fell and Dorothy stared at Duo in shock.

Lady Une sheathed her sword and watched as her king and the human merely stared at each other… A contest of wills…

Dorothy bent to retrieve the dagger, "If you ever… use that tone with me again I will personally see to it that you are the last of your family line…"

"Shelter." Solo's voice reminded them of their predicament.

Duo sighed and looked around. "How close are we to a village?"

"Depends on which village you wish to go to, my King. A village of that Dawn is nearly a day or two away while a small merchant village is, but a few hours."

"Then we make way toward the merchant village. What country is it in?"

Solo answered, "Ransik."

Dorothy shook her hands before her, "That country is a place for cutthroats and thieves!"

"You should fit right in…"

"Excuse me, you pointy-eared wench!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"LET'S MOVE!"

Dorothy hissed, "I told you not to speak to me like that!"

"Augh…"

* * *

**Storm. Rain. Ick.**

The Panther, for once, agreed whole-heartedly with the catriffin. Relena stared at the clouds and raised an eyebrow; "It's going to rain."

**Tell her we're almost there.**

"We are almost there."

She smiled and he watched the strange transformation… It was as if her whole face lit up with that smile and her eyes seemed to glow. Strange… Did all humans go through this when they smiled? He had never been around humans when they smiled… They were usually already dead or terrified at the thought of the death he brought…

"I know, I can hear them…"

The Panther's eyebrows rose and he focused on listening to the sounds around them. He could hear the humans, but they were still too far for her to hear… Weren't they?

**Man-cat, warriors! She hears soldiers!**

The Panther cursed himself for being distracted by the villagers' noises and Relena's strange smile and focused now on the soldiers the Reborn Dawn had heard. They were close… The Moon's men… He grabbed Relena's arm and pulled the dagger he wore around his neck free of its sheath. He handed it to her and whispered in her ear. "Soldiers. Close. Use the dagger if you must. Now, follow me and be quiet."

**The storm is coming.**

Galea followed them, her little feet barely making a sound.

* * *

The storm hit the woods and the bordering villages with a fierce rage. The rain came down in curtains, beating at the travelers. In his manor, Millardo raged over Wufei's betrayal and the loss of both Trowa and the healer… And especially with the realization that some female had suddenly appeared to help the healer…

"Bard! BARD!"

Quatre appeared at Millardo's door and took a cautious step inside. "Yes, my Moon?"

Millardo slowly turned toward the younger man and smiled. "I believe it is time I finally allow you to help me… And believe me, bard, you had better do exactly as I say… You've already crossed me once." He snickered at the bard's shocked expression. "Oh, I know it was you that freed Mr. Trowa… But for now, I'll overlook that fact."

"What do you want me to do?"

Millardo's smile widened, "Something quite simple really. Have you heard of the Reborn Dawn prophecy?"

"No…"

"I didn't think so. It's a prophecy surrounding Relena, the new Dawn… It hints of warriors that come to her, either to protect her or kill her it doesn't state. You are one of those warriors."

"Me? I don't know anything about fighting!"

"Yes you do. Just not physically. It's your magicks that will either help or destroy her. I fear, however, that the other warriors are there to protect her only… I can't let them help her… You are linked to each of them and her… And with a simple spell you will be able to sense them… You will see an aura around them, a hint of old magick… You will find her warriors and you will join them… Become a spy for me and when I give you the signal you will kill them."

Quatre swallowed, "Millardo, I am not sure I can do what you ask."

"Your bondling is one." Millardo whispered and the bard froze. "You will be able to find her no matter how many shields she places around herself… And I will allow you to take her into your own custody. I will allow her to live… If you do my bidding… However," he leaned close and Quatre could feel his breath on his neck, "if you fail me, I can find her myself… And your failures will be her death."

The rain pounded at the manor and Quatre listened to its steady rhythm. "I understand, my Moon…"

"Good." Millardo leaned back and nodded, a pleased expression on his face. "Very good."

* * *

Noin pulled her cloak closer, cursing the rain that soaked her body. She wished for a horse, for shelter, for a warm fire… Yet, none would come till she reached the Galaxy Court and she was close… So close…

The bushes near the empty road moved. Someone fell into the muddy road, then slowly raised to their feet. Green eyes stared at Captain Noin. She backed a step away and unsheathed her sword. The rain continued to pour as Trowa and Noin locked gazes.

"I am weaponless." Trowa finally spoke, wiping mud from his face.

"All slaves are."

"I am not a slave. I am free."

"Only traitorous men are free."

He stood taller, eyeing her, searching for a weakness. "Then I am traitorous to your order as I am traitorous to the Moon."

"The Moon? You know him?" Noin yelled as the wind began to scream around the two.

Trowa nodded, "He imprisoned me for not believing in his ideals."

"And what are your ideals, slave?"

He looked away and toward the dark sky. "That everyone has the right to be free… To live in a world where women can keep their sons… Where men are not forced to lose their dignity to cruel women... Where freedom is a right reserved for all."

"This is not such a world."

"A few countries hold that belief."

Noin wiped rain from her eyelashes. "This country doesn't."

"Maybe it should."

"That decision is up to the Dawn. Do you obey the Dawn?"

"I believe only the fair and moral should be obeyed… Is the Dawn such a person?" Trowa asked, also yelling over the rain and winds.

"Yes."

"Am I slave, Captain?" Trowa recognized her from the day he'd performed.

"Am I a Captain, boy?"

Silence.

"Times are changing, aren't they?" Noin slowly lowered her sword and Trowa nodded.

"Yes, but maybe it is time for change."

She sheathed her sword. "Where are you headed, boy?"

"My name is Trowa. Many of us have names… You just rarely ask for them… And I don't know… I don't even know where I am."

Noin raised an eyebrow, "Well, Trowa…" She shook her head, then continued. "Do you think you can change my mind as well as the world?"

"I do not seek to change the world. If you are correct, then the Dawn shall do that for me."

She laughed. "Then how about my mind?"

"Now, that… Maybe I can change." Trowa smiled slowly.

"Then we go to the Galaxy Court."

"The Moon plans to attack there. I know his plans."

Noin nodded, "You may indeed come in handy… Trowa…" She walked toward him, "Now, let us move before we both catch ill."

He turned and shielded his eyes from the rain and pointed. "The Court is a short distance from here."

"Then let us run."

* * *

The ritual of removing her gift and placing it into Catherine was not too difficulty. An exchange of blood, the right talismans, the right spells… And it was done… And now… Now, she could die in peace.

Jaclyn fell onto the floor and instantly Catherine was by her side. "Miss Jaclyn! Wake up! I—ah!" She placed a hand on her head and began to whimper.

_Swords clashed. Blood. So much blood. People crying, screaming. A war-cry. Somewhere a horn sounded. And drums… Someone was crying. A woman… A woman was crying._

"I don't understand! Make her stop crying!" Tears streamed down Catherine's face and Jaclyn feebly and gently wiped them away.

"Do not cry, Lady Bloom… There are two sides to everything… You will find the good in the gift I have given to you… Now, please… You must leave in the morning… The rain hides too many secrets, too many dangers… But the morning… You must… Please… Find her… Find the Dawn." Jaclyn's eyes began to drift shut and Catherine shook her.

"You can't leave me! I can't handle this! It's too much! Seer! Jaclyn! JACLYN!"

The seer didn't answer. She didn't move. She didn't breathe.

"No… No!" Catherine released the other girl and cried. "I can't handle this…"

_You must leave in the morning…_

Catherine swallowed and wiped away her tears, but they stubbornly continued to stream down her face. "Morning…"

"_Man the battlements!"_

_"They're coming from all sides!"_

_Screams. Swords. Fire. Magicks._

_The fall of the Galaxy Court._

"All… Gone… Dead…" She began to tremble. "And I can't tell them because no one would believe me… Not a single soul would believe that I can prophesize now…"

_To save your brother you must._

She stood and walked toward the door. Lady Pluto opened the seer's bedroom door and stepped outside. A maid passed her and she stopped the woman. "Please inform the council that the seer's apprentice, Jaclyn, has passed on."

It was Lady Pluto that left the shocked maid and went to her room… And began to pack.

* * *

"A few hours." Dorothy muttered as they trudged through the woods. Her long hair was wet, tangled, and had caught in almost twenty bushes by now.

"Shelter!" Duo could barely suppress his own joy at finally reaching the merchant village.

"Cousin, before we run to the first ready shelter we must discuss something of importance. The Lady was right. This is a place for cutthroats and murderers and we must be careful. This is also a country of free men." He stated this toward Dorothy. "Do not treat the men like slaves unless you wish for a fight, lady… Your high birth cannot be hidden, however. You remember the story we planned earlier?"

"Of course. How could I forget with this one preaching it to me every second?" Dorothy motioned toward Lady Une who glowered at the shorter woman.

"Good. Then, my King, shall we?"

"Gladly." The group walked out of the woods and into the merchant village.

It wasn't much of a village actually. The buildings occupying it were mostly taverns and gambling houses and bower. Duo glanced at the bower and Dorothy rolled her eyes at his expression. The village seemed to have three inns and they picked the best, after all… Only the best to suit nobility.

They walked inside.

* * *

Relena slipped and fell. She whimpered slightly as a sharp branch slashed across her unprotected ankle. The Panther yanked her to her feet and pushed her forward. The Moon's men were getting closer… They knew they were on the right track and Relena couldn't push the wild fear pulsing through her veins.

**She's bleeding, man-cat.**

Galea ran with them. The rain had soaked her wings; they were too heavy to carry her weight now. Relena glanced down at the meowing catriffin and once again wished she could understand the small creature. The Panther didn't answer, but continued to force Relena to run…

She fell again and cried out as her ankle was caught between a knot of roots. The Panther kneeled beside her and began to rip at the roots. Even in their peril, she marveled at his strength…

Figures!

"Watch out!" Relena yelled and he turned, a dagger already in his hand.

The Panther circled the other man, keeping the soldier away from Relena. She pulled at her ankle, trying to get it loose. Tears began to join the rain streaming down her face. Others were beginning to join the first soldier.

The Panther struck. He moved like liquid, like he was part of the rain itself, and was behind the man. The dagger sliced through the soldier's throat and the Panther pushed him aside. He turned toward the others.

There were four left. They attacked at all sides.

He freed his sword and impaled one man while kicking another.

Relena freed her ankle and scrambled away as the body of a soldier fell near her. She stared at the dead body and watched as the rain washed away the blood…

He pulled his sword away from the other man's stomach and turned to the last two. One was holding a sword and he met it with his own. The other man kept darting in and out, biting with his dagger… Yet causing no serious damage as the Panther kept moving before the dagger could pierce any organs.

The swords locked together and the Panther smiled before slamming his head into the soldier's. The crunch of bone was his reward and the Panther stumbled back, blinking to clear his vision.

"No!"

A movement.

The dagger man.

The Panther had let down his guard. Dots clouded his vision from colliding heads with the other soldier. He turned. The dagger came toward him.

Then stopped.

The soldier's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent O. He fell forward and Relena fell upon him, stabbing him with the dagger she'd stolen from one of the dead bodies.

Blood. It covered her.

The Panther moved away from the gruesome scene as the once peaceful woman continued to stab and tear at the lifeless body. She finally stopped and raised eyes the color of blood toward him. She tilted her head, then licked her blood-covered lips.

The blood rage.

He knew of it. In times of war, the Dawns would lead their soldiers into army… Because they were an army themselves… By taking another's life something awoke in a Dawn causing her to seek death, to seek blood. She wouldn't stop till all her enemies were dead… And once invoked it was always there… A dangerous power that could raise at the slightest hint of anger or hate…

She lunged at him and he caught her wrists. She snarled, but he merely stared at the woman.

Slowly, her eyes resumed their normal blue coloring and the dagger fell from her fingers. "Panther…" He released her and she fell to her knees. Relena stared at her blood-covered hands in horror, "What have I done? No… No!" She scrambled toward a muddy puddle and began to splash the dirty water on her face, trying to wash the blood from her skin.

He handed her the canteen and she used the water in it…

"It won't come off!" She sobbed and he stared at her hands… They were still covered in blood… Every speak of skin from her wrist to her fingertips was covered in blood… She grabbed a pinecone and began to grate it against her skin, but he stopped her.

"It is to warn others."

She stared at him, realizing what he meant. She pulled her knees close and began to rock back and forth… Till the Panther tapped her shoulder. He handed her his black gloves and Relena stared at them. "Put them on. We have to move."

Numbly, she nodded and covered her bloodstained hands with the black gloves. He helped her to stand and they were moving again…

Neither noticed the absence of the catriffin till much later.

* * *

The inn owner looked up as the door opened and a group walked in… A young man with a long braid wearing clothes of obvious nobility though they were soaked and ragged was supporting a woman whose face the innkeeper couldn't see. Her long white dress was in tatters and her long blond hair was tangled and matted. Behind the two stood another couple of noble birth, a pretty woman with brown hair that clung to her face as she walked beside her husband, a tall man dressed in black whose eyes coldly surveyed the inn and its owner.

"Hush, darling. It's all right." The braided young man crooned to the blond woman as her shoulders shook and she sobbed in his arms.

"We would like two of your best rooms." The man dressed in black addressed him.

"What happened to you all?" The innkeeper asked as he motioned for one of the serving wenches who was we staring at the four curiously to go and ready the rooms.

"We were attacked." The brown haired woman answered. "We were visiting the Dawn's Court with gifts for our honorable Reborn Dawn when we were attacked by savage men yelling something about the moon…" She swallowed and the innkeeper watched as one of her hands began to tremble. "It was awful… My brother's wife is still in shock from the events. We were lucky to escape with our lives."

"That's enough, dear." The black man placed a comforting arm around his wife. "My wife is also still quite upset about these events…"

The innkeeper bowed his head in understanding, but with one hand made a gesture known worldwide for its financial meaning.

Solo nodded and removed two gold coins from the pouch hanging from his sword-less belt. "We were able to hide a bit of our money from the thieves… Thanks to my wife and Lady Lina."

The innkeeper pocketed the coins quickly. "If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms, my lords and ladies.

"Oh thank you ever so much." A whisper of a voice reached his ears and he turned to see the blond woman called Lady Lina. Her face was streaked with tears yet he was more stunned by the sheer paleness of her skin compared to her companions tan complexions. An exotic face… In the Ransik slave market such a face… He shook such thoughts away and led them up the stairs to their rooms.

The black dressed man waited till the first couple was boarded away before turning toward the innkeeper. "My name is Lord Michael and my wife is Lady Rose."

"And the others, Lord Michael?" The innkeeper smiled a greasy smile and Une resisted the urge to glower at the pig of a man.

"They are Lord Bryan and Lady Lina." Michael leaned down and whispered, "In the morning I and my companions will be wanting breakfast waiting for us."

"Understood, my lord."

The innkeeper walked off, whistling to himself.

* * *

"One bed! ONE!" Duo removed the illusion on himself and knew Solo and Une were doing the same… The illusions of his clothing and Solo and Une's lack of weapons all disappeared… But they remained human looking, after all they couldn't take the chance of dropping that illusion. He sighed as he watched Dorothy drop her innocent act and start to rant. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you!"

Duo leered, "Oh, it's not that bad after all." He took a step toward the bed and found himself facing a dagger filled with blood.

"Do not test me, _King_." Dorothy sheathed the blade and pointed to the floor. "This is where you shall be sleeping. Now, good day for I am tired and have dreamt of sleeping in a bed for weeks now."

"The floor! I have as much right to that bed as you!"

Dorothy squeezed water out of her hair, for once cursing its length, and began to pick leaves and twigs out of it. "It is too bad her clothes wouldn't fit me… Those pouches are remarkable. She had four changes of clothing, food for at least a week, two silver daggers, gold and silver, another pouch holding some strange powder, and a gold rose! Remarkable…"

He stared at her in shock. It was the first time he'd ever heard her truly talk without insulting him, other than that time she tried to comfort him… And he'd ruined that. "They're quite common in Elysia. I have a few, but wasn't allowed to bring them with me…"

"What about those swords they're caring? What are they?" Dorothy turned curious eyes toward him, still picking twigs out of her hair.

"They're swords for the highest ranking noble soldiers. They weigh close to nothing and are faster than the wind in the right hands…"

"Do you have one?"

"I am no soldier…"

Dorothy nodded slightly. "Do you have a weapon similar to them, though?"

"Yes… But it's my own weapon. I created it and always carry it with me, but its more a symbol of my position as the Royal Prince or… King…" He ran a hand through his bangs, then flashed a smile. "I rarely use it and especially not in these human realms."

"Why not?"

"It'd be like a beacon to any mage or sorceress, also it's too deadly…"

"Meaning you can't control it." She smiled smugly as he glared at her.

"I didn't say that!" His eyes widened, "You tricked me!"

Dorothy feigned innocence, "I, trick you? How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"You changed the conversation so I'd forget about the bed! I will not! I am not sleeping on the floor like a common dog!"

"You. A common dog. I don't see much difference except the dog has less fleas."

"Why you little…" Duo seethed, unable to figure out an insult that would suit his anger. He shook a fist at her.

"Floor or out." She stated calmly and he crossed his arms.

"I've decided the floor is a much better place than sleeping with you. I do not see why that bard would even wish to bed you, an ordinary whore has more decency than you."

Rage flared inside the woman and Duo found himself being shoved and kicked toward the door. "Out! OUT! Get out!" Dorothy ripped the door open and shoved him hard. " And stay out!" She slammed the door shut and he could hear the lock being turned… Then feel an additional magical lock.

"Curse the woman." Duo stood, brushing dirt off his pants and the shirt he'd borrowed from Solo. He made his way down the stairs. He sat down at one of the small tables that adorned the inn. A pretty serving wench made her way to his table, squealing as a drunken farmer pinched her.

"Good day, milord!" She smiled at him, fluttering her eyelashes as her eyes traveled along his body. "What will you be having?"

"A cup of strong ale, the strongest you have."

She giggled, "Wife troubles?"

Duo winced, "Always."

The wench leaned close and smiled at him, "Ale's not the only thing that can make you forget her, milord." She turned and flounced away and Duo watched her go.

He leaned back in his chair and grinned, "Maybe this night's not all that bad…"

* * *

Une returned from where she'd been spying on her King and glared at Solo. "His stay in these realms has affected him! He's down there flirting with a common harlot!"

Solo shrugged, "He was doing that in Elysia… It's his way. He'll settle down when he finds the one for him."

Une grumbled as night settled early…

* * *

Awaking wasn't a pleasant thing for Relena… She was wet, cold, warm, hot, and tired… And guilty… And terrified at what she'd become. She blinked as a drop of water fell from a branch above her and splattered against her cheek. She shifted and turned to see the Panther curled up against her, one arm even circling around her. She vaguely remembered him explaining that they would not be able to reach a village, that other soldiers may be waiting… He had pulled her under a large oak tree and they had stayed that way… Till she began to tremble from exhaustion and cold… Her mind had been too numb for her to think about her hands…

The Panther who at the time had been muttering something about half-breeds abandoning them when he'd noticed her trembling. He had no extra clothing for her; he barely wore much himself and could only offer his own body heat. If she'd been thinking straight, Relena never would have allowed it, but in her haze-filled state she'd agreed and had slept curled up against the cat trapped in a man's body…

She stared at his sleeping face and smiled as she stifled a yawn. Now, he couldn't hide his tiredness or stress… He slept soundly, his face for once lacking its usual frown or impassiveness… He looked peaceful.

"Panther…" She whispered and suddenly found herself on her back with him over her, a dagger in one hand.

Sleep left his eyes and he stared down at her before slowly backing away and allowing her to sit up. He sheathed his dagger and stood, eyeing their surroundings while Relena stared at him incredulously.

"Not even one I'm sorry? You could have killed me!" Something stirred.

"Yes, I could have yet you still live."

Something rose as she stood, anger in her voice. "You could at least apologize!"

He turned toward her and his hand went to his sword as he watched red lights dance in her eyes… Red the color of blood. "Calm yourself or the blood rage will be upon you."

Instantly, her face paled and she stared at him with wide blue eyes. "The blood rage." Relena lowered her gaze toward her gloved hands and couldn't tear her eyes away. "I invoked it…"

"You saved me from being wounded. I thank you."

"I saved you… And have lost my innocence…"

"Do not think of it as losing something. It is a weapon you can and shall use to regain your lands." His eyes narrowed, "This is a time of war. Peace comes after war, but first you must win the battles."

She was silent and the Panther shifted his scabbard before speaking again.

"Every being has a battle that they were borne for… This is yours and you must use every weapon available to you."

"And what of the price? What if I cannot handle this… weapon?"

"Think of your people… Of what it will do to them if you cannot handle it. You must learn control."

"Like you?" She looked upward finally and stared at him.

The Panther turned away, "Never like me…"

"For now all I can see is what I have lost in gaining this… All the rewards are in a future that may never happen."

"Then here is a reward, Dawn." His tone was impassive, but she caught a hint of anger and impatience lurking in his eyes. "I do not and will never know for sure, but you may have saved my life yesterday. In return, I shall tell you something no man or woman has even known. When I was in my true form I had two names… One by which everyone knew me by and one which was given to me at my transformation. My human name is Heero. Now, let that be your reward for now." The Panther started to walk away and Relena rubbed her hands together, trying to fight the cold that was both outside and in.

"Heero…" She hastened to catch up with him. "What is your other name?"

He glanced at her harshly, "That is for no human to know, not even one that has saved my life. It is a name long gone…" Heero frowned and stared straight ahead, "When part of the family reaches manhood or womanhood their first name is left behind and a new one is chosen… Thus the first is forgotten over the years till... You find a mate then you offer both names for our names hold power… Or they did… Heero is my second name… A cursed name…"

Relena glanced once more at her hands, but for now forced them from her thoughts. Instead she reached out and grabbed his arm, "Pan---Heero," she liked the way it felt on her tongue, "I promise I will help you and one day you will find your mate. I promise."

He said nothing, just stared at her for a second… As if pondering this strange human and her actions then he gently removed his arm from her grasp and began to walk again… Leaving the Dawn to her thoughts…

* * *

Extra Little Note: Jeez, this is gonna be a long fic---just think it's already this long, only one real battle has been fought, a 2nd is on its way, and this is supposed to be a war... Wars usually consist of more than two battles... Eek! Oh well, as long as you, the readers, don't get tired of reading this story then I won't stop writing (No way I could get tired of this story! I love writing it )

P.S. I received some fanart by Lauren (HOLA Lauren!) and loved it! It'll be up on site as soon as possible so others can see her work! Yay! And I'm still working on that stupid map. I'm getting some help my more artistically inclined friends now, but its still not exactly what I want it to be. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to some things. Well, ciao till later!


	12. The Power of a Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters ^_^   


Dawn and Moon Wars 

Chapter Twelve   


Dorothy turned and tossed, not wanting to believe what her heart was trying to tell her. Finally she couldn't stand it and she stopped trying to sleep and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe her luck… Finally, a soft, warm bed was here just for her and she couldn't sleep… And why couldn't she sleep?   
Because he'd hurt her feelings.   
The sorceress sat up, glad for the long blouse belonging to Une. It was too long for her to wear outside, but made nice sleepwear. Dorothy stared at her ruined dress with clear disgust and instead began to search the room. There had to be something here…   
A small chest at the bed's edge held what she sought… Dorothy held up a long, simple lavender dress with silver designs trailing along its low neckline and billowing sleeves… Little silver leaves… She sneezed as dust flitted from it. She laid it across the bed and raised an eyebrow…   
It was a lovely dress… Why had it been left behind? What would cause the owner of such a dress to flee without even taking her clothes? And why hadn't the innkeeper already coveted these objects? Too many questions…   
But for now she thanked the mysterious dress's owner then returned to searching the chest. A green tunic and brown leggings… A pair of strong boots… A brown leather belt… Two more dresses… Nightclothes…   
The mystery grew before her eyes… 

_ An ordinary whore has more decency than you._

Her hands tightened around red velvet and Dorothy slowly stood. It hurt… And she didn't understand it all… She had known many males in her lifetime… And had never once felt with one of those slaves what she felt when around Duo… The very fact was that she saw him as an equal no matter what his gender… Or race… And she had never argued with anyone as much as she did with him… Most women had tried to gain her favor knowing the power she held as Relena's Advisor… Noble slaves were the same, trying to court her and take her to bed thinking that would gain them some protection…   
She'd refused every single one of them… Oh, she didn't mind the flirting, the slow courting, the brief touches of skin, the brush of lips… But the end result… The fact had always been that as Relena's Advisor she had no time to loiter in games of seduction…   
Yet, even though they all acted as if they adored her when she was around she knew that many hated her, despised her… And she'd even argued with a few ladies… But none had ever hurt her…   
Duo had hurt her.   
His casual words had stung straight to her heart and she suddenly felt very depressed and lonely… She missed Relena and their quiet talks… Yet, those friendly talks were surely lost to her… Lost as soon as the dagger had plunged into the old Dawn…   
Duo was her key… A bit of her old life, a lot of her new… As much as she hated it she'd become used to him… Even to his rude manners and their constant arguments…   
But his words… They weren't spoken in heated anger… He had spoken calmly… 

_ I don't see why that bard would even wish to bed you…_

She needed something to drink… Something to wash out the taste in her mouth… She slipped on the lavender dress and a tiny pair of slippers that she found on inspecting the chest once more. And she made her way out the door and down the stairs… 

* 

The simplicity of the spell amazed Quatre as Millardo positioned him in the middle of the bare room. Like most spells, a few drops of his blood had been required… Then the spell had been spoken… It wasn't a difficult ritual in its wording and preparation… It was the sheer power that was needed to actually make it work that proved it to be a rarely used magick.   
But the Moon was of the royal line and with that lineage came powerful magicks… Millardo was a mage far stronger than Quatre could ever be… And the bard felt this as his body suddenly felt as if it was on fire… He was burning… Burning…   
Millardo watched as the bard threw back his head and yelled as his body jerked with spasms of raw energy… Then Quatre calmed and stared at the ceiling… When had he fallen upon his back?   
The Moon helped the man to his feet. "How do you feel?"   
Quatre swayed on his feet and blinked, everything seemed to shine and waver before his eyes. It took a while before he could see clearly once more. "Fine, just a bit dizzy… I don't really feel any different." He began to doubt the spell's effects.   
Millardo was ready for the bard's doubts and motioned toward a mirror. "See for yourself if the spell works."   
Quatre walked toward the mirror and stared, his eyes widened at the view… There was him and he looked no different except for a haggard expression and lines around his eyes and mouth… And the strange aqua aura glow that surrounded him… What was worse were the angry, black streaks cutting through the pretty blue…   
"What…"   
"What do you see?" Millardo joined him and Quatre could see no aura of color around the Moon. "You are the only one that is gifted with this talent."   
"I see color… It surrounds me like a cloak of magick, but…" He hesitated and Millardo raised an eyebrow.   
"But what, bard?"   
"It's streaked with black… The blue… Black cuts through it like angry lightning bolts."   
Millardo waved aside his words, "That's nothing, probably a side-effect from the spell." He turned away and rubbed his hands together as he planned. "You shall leave immediately. Gather a few belongings, only the essentials." He added with a sharp look, "By simply repeating a line of the Dawn's prophecy you will be pulled toward that warrior till you find him or her…"   
"I don't know the prophecy." Quatre tried to touch one of the black streaks, but felt nothing…   
"You are a bard. You memorize things quickly, correct?" Quatre nodded and Millardo smiled. "Then I shall repeat the prophecy to you and you shall remember it. Understood?"   
"Of course, my Moon." Yet, Quatre's heart wasn't in the reply… The black streaks… No matter what Millardo said he had a feeling that they meant something… And none of what he suspected was good.   
"The warrior that bleeds with strength, the Elysian king of jests and death, the cat that hides in the flesh of a man, the bondlings of aria that hold betrayal and loyalty, the scholar of justice that carries the sword of truth, the silent clown with the tear-filled cup of sorrow, the woman haunted with shadow memories, and the disciple that clutches myth and reality in her soothing touch." Millardo spoke slowly, emphasizing each characteristic of the warriors… Quatre had the eerie feeling that Millardo was hiding something from him, that he was only revealing what was necessary to ensure Quatre's success…   
"Shall I begin to pack?"   
Millardo seemed surprised to find the bard still with him… By repeating the prophecy he'd been drawn into old memories and unknown futures. "Yes, yes…" He turned away from the bard and frowned. 'Relena… What will I do about you? Can I kill you sister dear? Can I?'   
Quatre left the room, his eyes on the floor beneath his booted feet. 'Trowa, I should've listened to you… I find too late that he is the madman you tried to convince me of, yet he holds the key. THIS holds the key! She can't hide anymore.' His eyes narrowed and a twisted smile played across his angelic features, 'She can't hide.' 

* 

"And so there we were… Surrounded on all sides by the blood and grime covered beasts. They weren't humans, but monsters. The rain poured upon us as they came toward Michael and I… They wanted more than our wealth; they wanted our blood."   
"What did you do?" April, the pretty serving wench, asked, completely spellbound by his story.   
Duo grinned, "We did what any respectable husband would do. We sought to protect our wives! Our long daggers were lost during the first attack so we used our hands and our teeth. I remember leaping upon one, his blade coming toward me with ferocious speed… I clawed his heart out before the sword reached me… So, we fought… Then grabbed our wives and ran from the scene. We were such a view that our own wives trembled at the sight of us and cried of demons."   
"What were you doin' in the Dawn's lands any ways?" A suspicious man asked from his table and Duo's grin didn't even falter, neither did his tale.   
"My father has just recently passed away and I have inherited his lands. Sadly, they border the Dawn's lands and my sister's husband and I decided it would be wise to show some support for the Reborn Dawn in exchange that she not send Drivers into my land."   
"A wise decision…" The man nodded, believing and understanding such a tale. The Dawn ruled most of the world and she was not a woman one crossed.   
"An ingenious decision." A second voice entered the conversation and their attention turned toward the woman stepping off the stairs and moving toward them. It was the Lord's wife, yet she resembled nothing of the meek and tattered woman from earlier. She wore a lavender dress that flared out at the hips, yet clung near the top. The silver patters glittered in the sparse lighting and she smiled smugly at those she passed. Her blue-gray eyes laughed at a private joke, yet there was a sadness below the humor… A sadness few rarely saw… She was a delicate woman, but there was a strength about her that made one think twice before crossing her.   
"A vision…" A man whispered and Duo half-smiled at Dorothy.   
"Yeah…" She smirked in his direction and Duo shook his head. "A vision from hell."   
The same man sighed wistfully, "Then let me be damned."   
Duo rolled his eyes, then forced a smile at Dorothy. "Lina, what brings you downstairs?"   
"I wish to speak with you. It's important." A man pulled out a chair for her and another handed her a cup of ale. Dorothy stared at them in surprise before slowly sitting down and accepting the ale.   
"Go ahead, dear wife. Drink up." Duo watched with a sadistic grin as Dorothy glared at him and defiantly raised the cup to her lips… And nearly spat the contents across the table. She managed, however, to swallow the liquid with wide eyes.   
"What…" Dorothy gasped out, staring at the cup in disbelief.   
"You'll have to excuse Lina, she's never had ale before." Duo raised his own cup and took a large gulp of the strong liquor.   
April smirked as Lady Lina stared at the drink with disgust. "I suppose the lady is too delicate and weak-stomached to handle such a strong drink, milord."   
Blue-gray eyes flashed and rose to lock gazes with April. "Maybe I just don't have the stomach of a common wench…"   
If looks could kill both women would be dead…   
"However," Dorothy raised the cup to her lips, "I shall give this drink another try. Maybe it will grow on me." A few of the occupants cheered as she took another sip. It did taste a bit better the second time… She shook her head and frowned. She'd come down here for a drink, but at seeing Duo she realized she truly wished to speak to him… Of what she wasn't sure… Chide him? Confide that he'd hurt her? Never. She would not let him know that he had hurt her. It was a weakness she couldn't afford.   
Duo leaned close, leering at her. "How about a challenge, sweet wife?"   
Dorothy fluttered her eyelashes, "What sort of challenge, dear husband?"   
He raised his cup, "A challenge to see what sort of stomach you do possess. The stomach of a lady or a wench?"   
Dorothy's returning smile was more of a snarl, "Sounds intriguing. But there must be more to this than just the realization of what sort of 'stomach' I own… What will you wager if I beat you in this little game?"   
He leaned back in his wooden chair, "Let us decide when the winner is chosen. The mystery makes the game just the more enticing."   
Dorothy raised her cup to his and they crashed together with a wooden clunk. At the same time both threw the remaining ale in the cups into their mouths. Duo wiped his mouth, "Let the game begin." 

* 

Unlike others, Midii had not sought shelter when the rain had started. She welcomed the pouring water; it allowed her mind to settle on more mundane things instead of what to do with memories. What did these woods want with her?! What was she to do? It was done! Over! The boy was gone. Maybe even dead for all she knew… Catherine was safe in her position as Lady Pluto…   
Or was she?   
The thought chilled the Spy Mistress. The Moon had attacked the Dawn's Capital… The only other true resistance left was the Galaxy Court.   
The Moon was an ambitious, yet cruelly wise man. He would attack the Galaxy Court soon before they could set up strong defense.   
Cathie was in danger.   
Midii faltered in her walking, nearly stepping into a dirty puddle. The rain still came down, but had calmed in the start of the new day. The moon still glowed down at her for it was night, yet day…   
Catherine was in trouble…   
Their friendship had ended years ago, yet… She had lost that friendship to gain safety for Catherine and now it could be taken away. Midii had no idea what was happening in the outside world… All she knew was the trail of Relena and the Panther… She had to reach the Dawn soon, yet Midii had the eerie feeling that something would happen before that ever happened.   
Cathie was in danger.   
Yes… Something definitely would happen before she found the Dawn. 

* 

Hilde watched as the fire danced before her eyes. The cave was deep with a tunnel that led deeper inside the mountains, but they stayed near the front. The fire had been built with some timber found inside the dry cave and warmed the stone shelter. She glanced to where the healer was sleeping, one hand stretched out as if reaching for something… Near her, actually sitting in the direction the hand reached, was the silent ex-Moon soldier.   
His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake… She sighed, wondering how she'd gotten herself into this mess. So many things seemed to be changing around them… Laws that had been set into place for so many years seemed to be shattering before her very eyes. This man was not a slave and Hilde could not say he was... Because truthfully he wasn't.   
She knew that in the smaller merchant countries men were free… Yet, many of those countries were corrupt… But was that truly the men's fault? She'd seen cruel woman before… Not all women were kind and wise…   
Why were men different?   
Because the Mother ordered it so. But why? Why?   
The question haunted the blood warrior as she watched the dancing flames. 

* 

The bard was gone. He'd left to find the other warriors. Millardo turned toward his men, ignoring the drizzle of rain that fell upon his armor. "Today, we march." He shouted, "Today, we attack the Galaxy's Court. And today, we WILL WIN!"   
A roar went up then the columns of battle-ready men walked by Millardo as he mounted his stallion. 'Today… A new rule begins.' 

* 

How many drinks had he guzzled by now? Duo wasn't sure, yet the way the room seemed to spin around him hinted that it had been a lot. Elves had a high tolerance for liquor… Oh, yeah… He'd definitely drank too much then… But it was her fault. If she had just stopped sooner then this wouldn't have happened.   
The 'game' had lasted late into the night and many watchers had left or were snoring away on a tabletop. April had also left after receiving a severe tongue lashing from a drunk Dorothy. The sorceress could be truly cruel and devious at times. He chuckled and stood, nearly falling… Yet his elf genes enabled him to keep his balance. And as he stood, the liquor's effects were starting to fade. Another good thing about being an elf, even if you did drink too much the effects didn't last long.   
He shook Dorothy who was half sprawled across the table and she blinked up at him and yawned. "Go away… I'm not hungry…" She closed her eyes and he shook her harder.   
Dorothy muttered, "I don't want to choose a sire…"   
Duo raised an eyebrow and shook her harder. "Dorothy, wake up!" Yeah, the liquor's effect was definitely disappearing with each passing minute.   
Dorothy moaned and opened her eyes, slowly sitting up. "Duo?" Dorothy yawned and smiled sweetly, "Hello, Duo." She giggled and pulled his braid. "Ding, dong!" Dorothy laughed harder and Duo's eyes widened.   
"Time for bed, Dorothy." He helped her to her feet and she swayed.   
"Bed? Why, Duo," she purred, nearly falling on him, "I didn't know you cared." He caught her as she started giggling again. He finally gave up putting her on her own feet and picked her up.   
"Definitely never going to let you drink again."   
She yawned again and curled up against his chest. He kicked their room's door open and placed her on the bed. He sent the open chest a curious glance before raising the sheets to cover the sleepy Dorothy. He moved to close the door. He'd sleep on the floor. Just tonight though. Tomorrow when she was lucid, she could sleep on the floor.   
Coming back he sent the sheets around Dorothy an envious look before settling on the floor… But a voice stopped him from getting comfortable.   
"Duo?"   
He looked up to find Dorothy staring at him. There was something strange about the way she looked right then… Vulnerable, he realized with shock. She looked vulnerable.   
"Yes?"   
"Stay with me. Please."   
"Dorothy…"   
Her eyes began to drift shut, "Promise me… Please…"   
He was quiet and her voice came out as a plea, but also foggy… As if she were speaking more in a dream state than reality. "Please. Please, don't leave me alone."   
"I…" Duo closed his eyes, "Promise, Dorothy…"   
She smiled peacefully and with an innocence that came with sleep, "Than—." She was asleep before she could even finish the word.   
Duo stared at her sleeping form, wondering about what she'd just asked of him. Then lied back down. She was drunk and tired. She didn't know what she was saying. Yet, he didn't stop the next words coming out of his mouth. Words spurred by a force unknown to him. "I'll protect you, Dorothy." He tucked the sheets tightly around her. "I promise…"   
The promises seemed to shimmer in the very air around him, like gold… Then disappeared with a sigh… 

* 

Lady Pluto left the court early morn, the first rays of light glinting off her auburn curls. She turned once to stare at the magnificent castle that had been her home for so many years. After witnessing the sudden death of her mother the Pluto Manor had held too many ghastly memories for her to stay there. As soon as she had accepted the station as Pluto, she'd moved into the Court.   
Now, she was leaving it… The mask of Lady Pluto faltered and Catherine felt tears slide down her face. She'd left a warning for Sylvia, hoping that maybe someone would heed it… Yet, she doubted it. So many people… Many would die in this second battle…   
She forced herself to look away and squinted at something down the road… Two somethings… No, two figures running toward her. She gasped as the first runner skidded to a stop, nearly ramming into her. Catherine's eyes widened, "Trowa!"   
Trowa stared at the woman. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" His stance had become suspicious and he radiated danger…   
"Lady Pluto!"   
Catherine recognized the woman that had joined them. "Captain Noin, you survived! We thought you dead!" This was too much. Her brother was here, standing right before her. The Dawn's Captain was alive. 

_"Trowa, stop her! Stop her before she ruins everything!" Noin shouted as arrows rained down on the two._   
_ "At any cost… The Dawn must win this war." Trowa replied coldly before chasing after a cloudy figure. "Stop!"_

Catherine gasped as the vision left her and Trowa caught the swaying girl. "Who is she?"   
Noin raised an eyebrow at the pale young woman, "She is Lady Pluto, the youngest member of the Galaxy Council. What is wrong with you, lady?"   
"Visions… Seer-visions." Catherine managed to stand on her own feet without Trowa's support. "What are you doing here?" 'With him,' Catherine didn't add though she desperately wanted to know what her brother was doing so close to the soon-to-be massacre.   
"We come to warn the Council. The Moon and his forces are moving to attack the Galaxy Court." Noin stared at the lady sharply, "What are you doing out here, lady?"   
"Escaping before that battle comes. I have to find the Dawn. I can't explain. No time! We must go! You can't go to the Court! You won't be able to stop it!" Catherine was close to hysterics now and she grabbed Trowa, "I will not lose you again! I won't!"   
Trowa's eyes widened as he stared at the sobbing woman. There was something familiar about her… Yet, when he tried to grasp the memory of where he'd seen her, it disappeared into a mist.   
"We must go. The Galaxy Court cannot fall like the Dawn's Capital." Lucrezia answered stubbornly, but her words were punctuated with an earth-shattering sound and the three watched as the earth shifted around the Court and flames danced above it.   
The Moon and his soldiers were here.   
"Too late…" Lucrezia whispered and Catherine nodded through her tears.   
"Trust me. There's nothing we can do, but leave before they see us." 

_ Flames danced around a woman sheathed in light. She advanced upon her enemy with fury raging in her eyes._

"Damn her for doing this to me." She muttered as once again Trowa was forced to support the trembling girl.   
Lucrezia sent another look toward the Galaxy Court and the battle raging around it. She took a step forward, but Lady Pluto's sharp, commanding voice stopped her. "Do not, Captain Noin. I need your help. By leaving me for that battle you will only die foolishly. Duty first to the Dawn."   
With a painful moan, Noin turned away and faced Lady Pluto. "Aye, my lady… Aye…"   
Noin grabbed Catherine's arm and pulled her toward the woods lining the road. Trowa followed, his eyes darting toward the fighting in the distance. He could hear the screams of the dying from here. He'd been too late. Millardo would take this Court just like the Dawn's… It was over. There was no more true resistance left if he won the Galaxy Court.   
Trowa pulled his attention away and toward the strange woman. She wore a hooded cloak of navy blue velvet, obviously wealthy, and if Noin was correct than she was one of the most powerful women in the Dawn's lands… She didn't look like one for traipsing through the wet woods. She carried a small pack beneath the cloak, slung over one shoulder. He'd caught a glimpse of it when he'd caught her. It seemed to be packed with clothes mainly, only a highbred noble would think to bring soft, embroidered clothing instead of a weapon. He shook his head. This woman confused him. How did she know his name? How? He'd never seen her before, yet…   
And what did she mean by not losing him again? When had she ever lost him to begin with? Trowa entered the woods with a troubled expression. His heart told him to trust this Lady Pluto, yet old habits died hard… For now, he'd continue to be suspicious of both Lady Pluto and Captain Noin… 

* 

Dorothy blinked and stared at the ceiling. She had to be dreaming… She was in a soft bed, warm, and cozy. She smiled sleepily and turned over and gasped. There on the floor next to her was Duo. Last night's events slammed into her and she fell backwards into the soft mattress. She realized briefly that the mattress was filled with soft, down feathers… Expensive for such a low-class inn…   
The rest of her mind was on much more important details.   
'What the hell came over me?! I asked him to promise me to stay with me! Why? That ale! That cursed ale!' She moaned and covered her head with the covers. 'Who are you kidding, Dorothy? You knew what you were asking of him last night.' She felt tears spill over in her eyes and slide down her face. 'I just don't want to be alone again… I've always been alone… No one's ever just seen me and just talked… They've never just spoken to me like an average person. Relena used me for my advice, so I could help her rule. The nobles used me to gain favor with Relena. My mother tried to use me to sire her grandchild. Quatre uses me for my magicks.'   
'But isn't Duo using you, too?' A nasty little voice spoke up in her mind. 'He only wants you so you can speak on his behalf.'   
'He doesn't lie to me. He tells me the truth. Doesn't he?'   
The voice laughed bitterly, 'How do you know? He didn't tell you about being an elf till he couldn't hide it anymore.'   
'It's done. I can't take it back. The truth is… He's all I have for now… I'm weak without his help. Without him Quatre would find me immediately probably and then what? What would that man do?' She shuddered, 'What does he want?'   
"Dorothy?" Duo's voice called to her groggily as he sat up and saw the sheet covered woman. "Dorothy? Are you awake?"   
She pushed the sheets away and sat up, still clothed in the lavender dress. She smirked at him, "Yes." She stood and moved around him, toward the basin with its sparkling mirror. "Do you think you could go down and ask the inn-keeper if he could drag some water up here and a tub. I feel positively dreadful."   
Duo yawned and rubbed his eyes as he also stood. He nodded slightly, "Sure." He started toward the door and his hand was on the knob when her voice made him halt.   
"Oh, and Duo," she turned toward him, "what I said last night." Dorothy's smirk widened, "Just forget about it. I was drunk and for a second…" She shrugged, "Just don't think about it."   
He hesitated for a second, then nodded and forced a laugh. "I understand, milady. You humans often become addle-minded in your cups." Then Duo opened the door and was walking down the stairs to fetch the inn-owner.   
Dorothy watched him go then turned to face the mirror. She stared at her face, glad that Duo had not looked closely… Or he might have seen the tears still streaming down her face… 

* 

Quatre moved quietly through the woods, repeating the prophecy over and over as he walked. He could feel tugs from five different positions… Two were very strong… He could feel three glows from those two… Three warriors clumped together… The other three positions only held one warrior apiece. He would go for one of the clumps… But which one?   
He repeated again and spun to the west. They were closer… So much closer… He didn't know which three warriors they were since he was repeating the entire prophecy… But for now the simple fact that three were waiting…   
Quatre smiled. He'd find them and they would bring him to Dorothy and then he could kill them. He frowned. He had to for Dorothy's benefit. He began to walk westward.   
Hours passed with him continuing to repeat the prophecy… After awhile he was disappointed to realize that the warriors he was going toward did not contain Dorothy, but in a way that was a good thing… If he was to join them as a spy he couldn't have Dorothy and that gladiator revealing him in the very beginning. He sighed as he continued to trudge along the wet woods, angrily snapping branches as he did.   
He was close. So close. 

* 

Hilde's head snapped up, as did Wufei's. "Someone's coming…" Wufei slowly stood and walked toward the blood warrior who was now standing at the cave's entrance.   
"Who?"   
She winced slightly as she reopened another wound, not because of the pain, but because she knew the healer would let her hear about it later on. Hilde looked out with her enhanced vision and raised both eyebrows. "The one that freed that man; the blonde haired one…"   
"The bard… He's a mage, a powerful one." Wufei frowned, "Did Millardo send him after us? If so, how did he find us? I thought you went out and hid our trail."   
She also frowned. "I did…"   
"My sword is also magick… But it cannot repel his attacks… It chooses who it kills… It would not cut down the Reborn Dawn. Can your blood powers defeat him?"   
Her hand tightened around the hilt of her short sword, "I am stronger than most humans, including yourself… If he harms me, my strength will merely multiply… Take the healer and go into the mountain. She will need your protection if he gets past me."   
Wufei made as if to argue when a moan sounded behind them. They turned to see Sally yawn and blink sleepy eyes toward them. He slowly nodded, his eyes hard with grief and guilt, but he knew she was right. He grabbed Sally's arm and hefted her to her feet, ignoring her protests. "We have to go. That bard is coming after us."   
"But Hilde—."   
"I'm going out to stop him, Sally." Hilde smiled, "Everything will be fine, healer. Just follow him… I'll meet you soon."   
Sally shook her head, "No." Wufei didn't waste anymore time. He swung the woman over his shoulder and started down the tunnel. "No! Hilde! No! Wufei, put me down! Hilde!"   
The blood warrior sighed, then began to make her way into the woods. 

* 

Une watched as her King slumped into a chair downstairs. He stared at his hands and she had never seen him look so… sad… Even when he'd showed some of his sorrow for his father's death, he hadn't looked so… hopeless… She moved to walk toward him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.   
"I'll speak to him." Solo told her, then walked around her and toward their depressed King. Duo heard Solo's approach and plastered a grin on his handsome face.   
"Good morn, Michael."   
"Good morn, Bryan." Solo sat down across from Duo and thanked the wench that brought them each a bowl of warm stew. "What ails thee, cousin?" He whispered after making sure no one was in listening distance.   
Duo continued to grin as he blew on his spoonful of stew, "Eh? I'm fine. Do I look that horrible?" He laughed, "I should probably follow Lina's example and take a bath."   
"Is it her that bothers you? The human woman?"   
Duo glanced sharply at his cousin; "She is the key to my meeting and speaking with the new Dawn. She's annoying and snobbish." Solo just continued to stare at the braided elf and Duo sighed and dropped his spoon into his bowl. "I promised her, Solo."   
"What?!" Solo had to force his voice back into a low whisper. "You promised her what? What did you promise her, you fool. You wretched fool." The elf soldier gripped the table with white knuckles. "Earlier you mentioned promising to return her to that Dawn… yet, that was a lie. Thank the Mother and Father for that, but this? You've promised her what, Duo?! What have you promised the human woman?"   
Duo winced, but had expected this. "Solo, I cannot say…"   
The elf soldier actually began to tremble now. "Gods, what have you done, Duo? What have you done?"   
"I know the consequences, Solo. I know, damn it!" He slammed a fist on the table, earning curious glances from a few. "I am the King." He hissed in a low whisper, "I understand what I have done and I will handle it."   
"Cousin, King, friend, elves must keep their promises, no matter what the cost. We cannot break our word. We cannot. Have you destroyed us all with this promise?"   
"No… Only I am involved. Only I."   
Solo stood, "You are the King. Only you includes all of us. I pray, cousin, that this promise was worth it. I truly do."   
Duo pushed his bowl away and stared at the tabletop. "So do I… So do I…" 

* 

Dorothy stepped out of the now ice cold water and dried herself off with one of the inn's threadbare towels. She walked toward the chest and slipped the red velvet dress on and frowned… Her shoes from earlier were more holes than shoes and the purple slippers were a bit loose… She sighed and lifted the boots out of the chest and fitted them on. Like the slippers they were loose, but didn't fall off when she did a kick. She towel dried her hair as much as possible then moved toward the door. 

_ "Promise, Dorothy…"_

She shook her head. It was over, done with it. She had told him to forget it and he would. Dorothy opened the door and descended the stairs… Only to be met halfway by the inn-owner. The greasy man's eyes widened as he surveyed her clothes and he began to mutter as he stumbled away from her. She raised an eyebrow, but made no move to stop him as he flattened himself against the railing as she passed, then bolted up the stairs.   
At the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by Solo… If you could call it a greeting… The strong, dark elf soldier's eyes locked on her and before she could gasp he had her arm in a viselike grip. "What are you doing? Let go!" She hissed as he pulled her into the shadowed area beneath the stairs.   
"What did he promise you, human?"   
It was the first time she'd ever seen him angry before… Solo had always been silent and gentle around her, but now… Now, she understood why he'd been chosen to wield one of those strange, deadly swords. "What does that have to do with anything?" She raised both eyebrows, "And how did you find out anyway?"   
His eyes narrowed and the illusion around him flickered. "He told me he promised you something, but he won't say what."   
"If he doesn't wish to tell you then I see no reason for me to. Good day, Lord Solo." She moved to pass him, but he blocked her efficiently. "Move out of my way. I care not if you be lord or soldier or elf. To me you are, but a man and where I come from men are mere slaves. Do not push me, male." Her eyes were like shards of ice and Solo realized that the blood dagger had slid from where she'd placed it in her sleeve and into her ready hand. Dangerous that dagger was… Dwarf magicks.   
"You are not in your land anymore, human." Solo answered in a low, dangerous tone. "His promise to you is a deadly one."   
Dorothy waved him aside, "I told him to forget it any ways. Why worry so much?"   
Shock registered on his face, "You told him to forget it? He didn't tell you… Damn you, Duo… Why didn't you tell her?" Her muttered the last more to himself than her, but Dorothy's hand tightened on the dagger.   
"Tell me what? What is it, Solo? What should he have told me?"   
"Elves must keep their promises, little one." He explained; his tone once more gentle. "It is more than honor, it is in our very genes. We must keep our promises. We **must**. Even if our minds wish not to if we've promised to do something we will do it no matter what we wish."   
Dorothy sighed, "If you must know, all I asked was for him to stay with me that one night." She was lying somewhat… She hadn't specified a day or time for him to stay, but Solo didn't need to know that.   
"Well…" He was silent for a minute or two and watched as she slid the dagger back into her sleeve. "There is a way for us to be sure… A way for you to break the promise."   
"I already told him to forget it!"   
He shook his head, "That won't work. There are particular words that must be said."   
"What then?" She looked toward the common room, wishing he'd hurry so she could eat breakfast. She sighed… This was her fault. If she'd only kept her mouth shut last night, hadn't drank so much of that cursed ale, hadn't allowed him to get under her skin and hurt her feelings…   
"By the stars, moon, and sun, I swear that there be no promise between us. Before the Mother and the Father, I cut all such bonds away and shatter the promise connecting us."   
"What father? I don't even know my father." She frowned angrily, then stopped as she noticed his surprise. "What is it now?"   
"The Father is one of our patron gods… We worship only two. The Mother and the Father…"   
Dorothy's eyes widened, "What?" Breakfast was suddenly forgotten as Solo began explaining his religion and as he put it, the true religion that her ancestors had once practiced themselves… 

* 

Quatre stopped and his eyes drifted toward his right. Someone was coming… Trying to circle him… It was one of the warriors in the cave. How? How had they found him and why had they come out to meet him? He called to his elemental birthright magicks, earth and wind, and called out to the lurker.   
"Whoever is out there show yourself! I mean you no harm."   
A figure stepped out and he took a step back in surprise. It was the strange warrior woman that had helped Wufei and the healer escape and she also had an aura… Only hers was red and streaks also cut through it, but they were not black… They were white and they seemed to mock his black streaks. He cursed his luck. Why did she of all people have to be a Dawn warrior? But then he forced a friendly smile. Of course, he hadn't been with the fighting soldiers so maybe.   
She drew her short sword and he saw that blood coursed down one arm. "So, mage, what brings you so deep in the woods away from your master?"   
Or maybe she had spoken to the healer and Wufei. Quatre tightened his hold on his powers and watched as she approached him warily.   
"I am the only master of myself, a fact that you females never understood." He frowned, "You've been talking to the traitor?"   
"Wufei? Yes. He told me a little of you, but it is what I've seen of you and your deeds that makes me meet you with an unsheathed weapon."   
"And what have you seen of me, warrior woman?"   
"I saw you set free a young man then have the healer take the blame. I saw you watch from a window while she and he were about to be killed. I have seen enough, mage, to know that I do not trust you." Hilde smiled coldly, "And I will not let you hurt her or the soldier, no matter what your master wishes."   
Quatre's jaw jutted out stubbornly. He knew he was to wait for a signal from Millardo, but… If two warriors already knew about him, shouldn't he get rid of them first? Well, of course not Dorothy, but this woman…   
He raised one hand and released raw energy of earth and watched as the woman jumped out of the way of the shifting, heaving earth and rolled a few feet away from him. She slashed with her sword and he jumped back. Quatre carried no weapon, but his magicks… He only had his lute, which the gladiator had shown him could become a useful weapon in times of dire need. However, he did not want to waste it on this woman who he'd quickly take care of.   
Hilde's smile widened, her expression bordering on psychotic pleasure, as her blood poured faster, dripping to the ground. The fighting was opening the wounds the healer had tried so hard to heal with the few plants available. She came at the mage faster, ignoring the earth that rippled beneath her, trying to knock her aside. Her sword cut closer and closer to him, twice cutting through his well-made traveling clothes.   
Quatre cursed as the sword nearly nicked his skin for the second time and doubled his efforts. However, it was hard to use earth when she was so close… The ripples had managed to trip him twice now. He grabbed at wind and loosed it, watching as the warrior woman was thrown back into a tree. 

* 

Heero glanced back at Relena, watching as she fiddled with the gloves he'd loaned her and a cold wind caused her to shudder. A night in the rain, plus the death of that nameless soldier, were not faring well with the woman… He turned away. She would soon catch a cold if the weather continued its continuous rain and cold winds. Winter was here and making itself most definitely known. He growled under his breath. He did not like snow…   
And traveling with a female human was not helping things… She needed shelter, a warm fire, a well-cooked meal… They would not find these things in the woods… Heero cursed his luck. He hated villages as much as he hated snow…   
He brought a map of the terrain up in his mind and smiled slightly. Ransik… The one merchant country that he was almost positive the Moon's soldiers would not be waiting. It was a place of too many double-dealings, suspicious disappearances, and thefts. He could hide Relena there… People went to Ransik to hide and no one would ask too many questions if he showed he wouldn't answer any.   
Now, that he had a location in mind, Heero turned his thoughts to other problems… Like the disappearance of the half-breed. Where had she gone? One minute she'd been there with them, the next…'It's because of her that I saved this woman and now she's left me without word of where she's gone. The mind of a bird, she has.'   
"Heero?" Relena whispered, "Do we have any food left?"   
Another problem… Their food supply had relied heavily on the game he caught… But with the rains it was hard to snare an animal… Most were hiding away in their burrows so they had begun to eat what was in his small rations… A block of cheese, a hard loaf of bread, and his canteen of water.   
"We'll reach a village soon…"   
"A village?" The pleasure in her voice was undeniable. "How close are we? Which village? Are there many people?"   
"Not one of yours. A village in Ransik, a merchant country."   
She paled, "But…" Then Relena sighed, "I suppose any human civilization is better than none."   
Heero stayed silent… It was only right that she want to see her own kind… After all, he only looked human, inside he was not.   
So why did he feel angry that she'd rather be in a village with humans than in the woods with him? 

* 

Hilde blinked and shook her head, trying to rid her vision of the blurry stars. She had slammed her head against the tree when he'd used his other element. She growled as she slowly got to her feet, watching him warily. He wasn't paying much attention to her, but was walking in the direction of the mountains once more.   
"MAGE!" Her voice lashed out like a whip and he spun around, his face betraying his shock.   
"You live!"   
"Aye, but you shall not for long!" Hilde raised her sword and let out a war-cry as she barreled toward the surprised bard. Quatre backed away and fell over his own feet. Her sword slashed down at him and he rolled out of the way mere seconds before being split in two. A quick jump to his feet saved him from being skewered.   
His blue eyes narrowed, "Surrender and stop this foolishness!"   
Hilde threw back her head and laughed; cold, brutal laughter… The laughter of a blood warrior in battle. Hilde's blood sang with the dance of combat and her mind coolly calculated where she should swing her sword.   
Quatre scrambled away from the insane warrior woman, trying to shove her away with wind but she seemed immune to his attacks… The more he lashed out with magicks, the more he slashed through her skin, the more blood he spilled… The more aggressive and agile she became…   
The sword cut through the air and Hilde smiled grimly as it caught fragile skin and tore. Quatre let out a pain-filled and stunned yell as his hands rose to his bleeding face. Her sword had caught him across his right cheekbone, slashing horizontally toward his nose… Blood dripped down his face and he stared in surprise at the blood on his fingertips.   
Surprise and pain soon turned to rage and hate. "You." He called to his magicks, not just his birthright elements, and released.   
Hilde screamed as fire lashed out at her and the earth heaved, but not to trip her… The very earth rose and surrounded her while the wind tore at her, chapping her lips, as the fire scorched her flesh.   
Quatre turned away from the screaming blood warrior and, with the cold eyes of a deranged killer, made his toward the mountains… 

* 

Dorothy stumbled away from Solo without another word, her mind teeming with new information… She vaguely heard him mention that they were going to buy some horses… Horses would be nice… Just like the clothes… Warm food, that was nice too.   
'We've been wrong all these years.'   
'No! No!' A part of her stubbornly clung to what she'd been taught for all these years… 'He's lying! He has to be! Male! Male lies! Lies!'   
'No… Not lies… Truth… Mother, what have we been teaching our children?' She shook her head, 'Father? We know nothing of the Father or even a mortal father… My own was a slave whose identity my mother kept from me… My mother…'   
She rubbed her left temple and leaned against the inn's doorway. 'I don't even feel the grief anymore… I rarely even think about it… My mother is dead and I killed the old Dawn… Nothing… I feel nothing… It's too far in the past. Too much has happened since then. Too much.'   
A man, more a boy, pushed by her and into the inn, gasping hard. "News!" He leaned over, his hands on his knees, "From the Dawn's lands!" Another intake of air. "The Galaxy Court has been taken!" Mutters from the inn's occupants. "The Moon has taken it for his own! He calls it the Moon's Capital now! He rules the land of she-demons!"   
Dorothy's eyes widened and she stumbled. 'The Galaxy Court… Taken? Not possible. Not like the Dawn's Capital. No! Relena.' Her eyes hardened, 'Relena is the rightful ruler. SHE is the DAWN!'   
Someone steadied her and she turned to face violet eyes set in a handsome, yet frowning face. "Your Dawn still lives or else the Moon would be shouting of her death. There is still a chance." Duo whispered in her ear and stiffly Dorothy nodded. "I think, however, this news shall force us on our way sooner. We must buy some supplies and horses."   
"Of course." He released his hold on her and a slow grin took its place on his lips. Dorothy continued to remain emotionless, the shock of the news affecting her more than she let on.   
"I meant to ask, where do the clothes come from?" Duo asked as the two walked outside, waiting for the two elf soldiers.   
"The chest in our room." She frowned, "Someone just left them there… Well-made clothes, too… Why would someone leave in such a hurry that they'd leave their clothes?"   
"Someone who is running from something might."   
She nodded, "I thought of that… But why hasn't the innkeeper taken the clothes for his own then… Why just leave them in the same chest for so long that they begin to gather dust?"   
Duo also frowned, "I don't know…" He inspected the dress, then shrugged. "A mystery… Michael, sister dear!" He exclaimed as Solo and Une joined them outside. Once again the two soldiers wore illusions that hid their swords from sight and their elf features.   
Dorothy did not pay attention to their surroundings as they began to walk… She focused more on the ground before her. 'The Moon's Capital… Who is this Moon? How could he have hid his army from us for so long? It must be huge to have overrun the Galaxy Court and the Dawn's Capital in so little time. More mages? Is he a mage? And what of Quatre? Is he with this Moon? What if he is? What shall I do? I failed once in killing him… Will I fail again if I face him in the oncoming battles?'   
'Where are you, Relena? Are you safe? Are you even alive? That figure in black… He took you away, but to safety or death I do not know… And if you are alive, could you forgive me for being weak? For letting the dagger take over and killing your mother? Am I a traitor? Am I? Not even I am sure… In the beginning… I would have placed my head before you, my life was yours for the taking… But this traveling, it has changed me in so many ways… Will we be the same girls when we meet up in the future? Or have we both changed so much…'   
'I find it hard to remember what happened mere weeks, or is it a month, ago… It seems years have passed since we were sneaking below the commoners;' seats in the gladiator arena and I was scolding you to put your shoes back on. We were naïve, Relena… Even though we were two of the most powerful women in the Dawn's lands, we were so naïve…'   
"These will do very well." Solo's voice brought her back to the present and she stared around in bewilderment. She didn't even remember stopping at the small grassy enclosure. It was a fenced in area and a small herd of horses grazed inside. Dorothy turned to see Solo handing a hostler a pouch of coins… And Duo was leading two horses out with Une right behind him leading two more.   
Dorothy didn't know much about horses… But even she could tell that the elves had chosen the best of the lot… A tall black stallion that kept eyeing them and lifting a foot as if to kick any that came too close… A sleek chestnut steed with a black tail and mane followed Duo with an easy step. A tall mare, gray and white, pulled its lips back when it passed Dorothy and she frowned at the horse. Her eyes turned toward the other horse Duo was leading... A beautiful mare that seemed to glisten in the sun's sparse light. Her coat was a light tan with silvery hairs here and there… And a silver tail and mane…   
But it was more the way the mare was trying to nip at Duo that caught her attention. Dorothy walked forward and placed a hand on the mare's nose. She leaned forward and breathed in the horse's nostrils, allowing it to take in her scent. It snuffled for a bit, then calmed down under her soothing hand.   
"This one's mine." Dorothy answered with a challenging glare to the other three, just daring them to disagree. However, Duo grinned and handed her the reins.   
"The most temperamental of the mares is what the hostler said. Of course, she's yours. No one else would be able to handle her."   
As if to punctuate his words, the mare snapped at Dorothy's hand. The blonde woman growled at the mare.   
Duo laughed, "Perfect." He pulled the chestnut stallion along as Une handed the reins of the other stallion to Solo… They made their way back to the inn and stabled the horses… Supplies had to be bought now, then… One more night in a semi-comfortable inn before it was back to sleeping on hard, cold ground.   
Dorothy suspected it would be even worse now… Winter was coming and the frigid winds were dancing around her… A strong, warm cloak would definitely be on her list… 

* 

"Where are we?" Sally whispered as they made their way through the deep tunnel. Wufei had long since placed her back on her feet and the healer had learned not to try and run back to Hilde after he'd caught her twice now. The tunnel wasn't pitch black for crystals embedded in the stone walls seemed to throw off light, but still it was hard to see more than ten feet in front of them as they continued to walk. The healer studied the crystals with their inner fires and raised a questioning eyebrow… It almost seemed as if the crystals had been placed there by some unknown presence… But of course that was ridiculous. No one could possibly live inside the mountains!   
Wufei didn't answer her question, but kept a steady hand on the hilt of his sword. He had an eerie feeling that they were being watched. A bit ahead he could hear the sounds of water dripping steadily on rock and when he breathed in deeply he could smell the damp, musty scent of water and granite. He supposed that they'd soon reach a pool of water.   
He was correct and Wufei growled as Sally ran toward the water. He followed her as she kneeled beside the murky water and watched as she wrinkled her nose at the putrid smell drifting from the foul pool. "It shouldn't be like this…" She whispered and he nodded agreement with her. The water seemed… tainted.   
Wufei crouched beside her and scooped a handful of the water up and brought it to his nose. It smelt like decay. He let it fall back into the cloudy pool, then raised a wet finger to his mouth. Sally watched him intensely as he tasted the drops clinging to his skin.   
"Death…" Wufei rubbed his hand on his pants and reached for his water canteen hanging from his belt. He quickly filled his mouth with the canteen's clean, cool water and swirled it about in his mouth. He spat the water out onto the stone floor, trying to rid his mouth of the rancid pool's taste. "It tastes like death."   
Sally didn't question him on his description. As a healer, she understood what he meant… Death had many flavors… Yet this was a foul death… A taint… But what caused it? Or had the pool always been like this?   
A rock scraped against the floor somewhere in the shadows and Sally stiffened. Someone else was in the cavern. 

* 

Galea raced through the forest, occasionally leaping from the ground and flying, then she'd land and continue to run. She never paused. She could not pause.   
**'Foolish! Idiot! Spent too much time with that fool trying to make him see the truth and you forgot what you must do! Sally. Please, don't let me be late! Please!'**   
The catriffin slowed to a stop as a figure came stalking through the bush. She hid in the shadows of a large oak tree and watched as the blond mage stormed by. Galea's eyes widened as she saw the blue, black streaked aura surrounding the man. **'Too late for him... Too late. Insane warrior, possessed... He will have to be destroyed.'** She shook her head sadly, then began to run again as he disappeared from sight.   
Moaning… She could hear moaning in the distance and Galea ran toward it… And stopped in horror. Another of the warriors, one that shone red with white streaks, was trapped waist-high in earth and her arms bore nasty burns while her face was nearly blue with cold. The wind and fires had stopped soon after Quatre had left Hilde, but they had been enough…   
Her chapped lips bled and life still flared behind those eyes, those dark eyes… Eyes that had felt pain no human should ever even hear of. Galea ran toward her. **'Not gone! No! We need you! You are one of the true warriors! You cannot die. You cannot!'**   
Hilde stared at the catriffin that meowed at her and the blood warrior managed a feeble smile. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but her throat was too dry and parch and only a hoarse wheeze escaped. Galea began to dig at the rock and earth around the woman. **'I will not lose you. She needs you more now than ever... Now that one has been turned... Mage, why? Sally…'** The catriffin doubled her efforts and Hilde chuckled silently.   
Warm blood coursed from her lips and nose and Hilde winced as she began to move away the earth holding her, the burns on her arms made the slightest movement feel like hell… But she struggled and kicked her enclosed legs and the blood continued to pour…   
Galea watched as the woman freed herself. **'Strong... Yet, even death can come to a blood warrior...'** She winced, **'I can do nothing for her now. She needs Sally and Sally needs me.'** Galea meowed then Hilde watched as the winged cat ran, in the same direction the mage had just gone.   
She watched for him as she ran through the woods… He was making his way to Sally, now she was sure. Before she'd only been following her senses to one of the warriors and found Hilde, but now… Sally lied in this direction and he was moving toward her. A turned warrior. A dark warrior. A Moon warrior.   
Galea spread her wings and flew below the branches, trying to cover ground faster. She had to reach Sally before he did. Before THEY did.   
The mage had reached the cave entrance and did not hesitate as he entered. He was enraged and Galea could now see why… Dry blood coated his face from where Hilde's sword had cut him. She flew over his head, ignoring his startled exclaims and made her way down the tunnel.   
**'Time... I need time, yet the world seems to have very little to spare anymore.'** She pushed her small, tired body even harder and then saw it… Two human figures, one holding a sword in his hands, the other slowly rising from where she'd been kneeling beside a pool. And both humans seemed to glow… The catriffin knew Sally's glow, a soft orange aura that, like Hilde's, was streaked with white. The man beside her also wore an aura, one the color of silver steel; it fit him. She was surprised to see that his streaks were a mix of white and black… Though the white predominated. Galea let out a cry as she began to fall. She had pushed her body to the limit and she was so tired…   
"Galea!" Sally cried and her voice seemed to pour new strength into the catriffin.   
** 'Sally.'**   
She landed on Sally's left arm, panting, yet she had made it. Wufei stared at the creature from where he stood on Sally's right. **'Perfect.'**   
Shadows separated from the dark and began to come toward the three and Galea smiled. **'And now THEY come.'**

* 

'He truly doesn't remember me…' Catherine watched Trowa's face in the fire's light. 'They made him forget everything… But his name! He must remember some! He knows his name!' She nearly wanted to cry as she clung to that thin thread of hope. 'He must remember me and mother and,' her eyes narrowed, 'Midii…'   
"I'm not sure I understand what you've been telling us, Lady Pluto." Noin spoke from where she was taking the first watch. "The seer transferred her powers to you… And you escaped without warning anyone?"   
"Who would have believed me, Captain? It is known that I have no magical powers to speak of. They'd think I was upset over the recent events, jumping at shadows… However, I did leave a note for a friend…" 'Sylvia… Is she dead? Oh, Sylvia…'   
"I see…" But Catherine could hear the poorly hidden disgust in the Captain's voice. 'It was the only thing I could do! I am not a fighter! I am a council member, not a soldier… Never a fighter…'   
Trowa had heard the same thing repeated over the night between the two women… He'd kept his silence. If the Captain wanted to let the Lady know that she didn't agree with her choice then fine, it was no business of his… Yet, he tired of it. "Did you bring any food?"   
She jumped at his voice and turned wide eyes toward him. Trowa winced under those eyes… They seemed to be pleading with him to tell her something, to do something, but what he didn't know. "A little… My pack is more full with what the seer told me to bring."   
"And that would be?" Noin sounded sarcastic and Catherine glared at the Captain's shadowy figure.   
"The Cup of Sorrow."   
Lucrezia let out a hoarse, rattle of breath. "You brought the Cup?"   
"Yes… It hasn't been invoked in centuries… But she wanted me to bring it and I did. She believes it'll be needed in the battle for the Dawn…"   
Noin slowly nodded, "The prophecy calls for it…"   
"I know… And for years I know you and the Spy Mistress have watched me, thinking I might be the silent clown, but I am not. It is someone else who shall invoke the cup."   
"No… You never did fit the description as the silent clown… Then who? We have searched and searched for someone of your blood line, but no one, No one!, fit the description."   
Catherine lowered her gaze toward her hands, "That's because you searched among women… and Midii led most of the searches…" She raised her head, "Midii knows, or she at least suspects, who the true holder of the Cup should be… After all, it is because of her that **he** does not remember his past, does not remember his sister or mother, or his destiny… Yet, remembers his name." She locked gazes with Trowa, "The Cup of Sorrow belongs in the hands of one man, my brother, and he sits before me." 

* 

"Sir, sir." A serving maid trembled as she sent a glance toward the dark figures waiting in the doorway. "Oh, please, sir!" Her voice was a whispered squeal as she beseeched the inn-owner. "There are some men waiting for you and, oh, sir!"   
The greasy innkeeper named Dumin turned suddenly, wiping one hand on his apron as he stared over the cowering wench's shoulder and blanched. "Yes, yes, yes." He moved by her and joined the men, the three walked outside… Into the backyard of the inn, away from prying eyes.   
Dumin looked anywhere except at the two men. One was a tall brute of a fellow with a trimmed gray beard and cold, hard eyes that searched for any eavesdroppers. He wore a long black cloak that swirled around him with an air of danger… Yet, it was the shorter man standing beside him that caused shivers to run up Dumin's spine. The other man was lean with an arrogant twist to his mouth and a warm, handsome face. His hazel eyes had a cruel glint to them. He was a man that enjoyed people's pain, enjoyed inflicting pain on others, enjoyed another's suffering.   
He thoroughly enjoyed his work.   
The tall man smiled down at Dumin. "I hear, Dumin, that an interesting group of travelers are staying at your inn. Very interesting travelers." He threw his gray cloak over his left shoulder, revealing the sword hanging at his waist. "There's talk that one is even an exotic beauty…" He fingered the hilt of that sword and Dumin swallowed. "And that she's been walking around in that witch's clothes. And we both know that only one person should be able to wear those clothes." He folded his hand around the hilt. "And I know you wouldn't be keeping this from me knowing that it is very, **very** important that I have the one that can wear those clothes. Very important. Now, you wouldn't be keeping such a thing from me, now would you, Dumin?"   
Dumin swallowed again and shook his head; "I've been keeping no such thing! No, no! A woman is here and wearing the witch's clothes, but I was going to send for you! Truthfully!" He tried to keep his legs from wobbling as the man's smile widened.   
"Really? Well… Of course, you know what this means." His eyes narrowed, "I will not have some sorceress slut ruining my plans of profit. That curse, that damn prophecy, will die as she is sold to some cruel bastard to be his whore." Suddenly he smiled again, "If she's as beautiful as I've heard I may teach her how to please her master." Dumin felt a burst of pity for Lady Lina that he quickly crushed.   
"They're gone now, sir." Dumin forced his voice to waver, but it came out as a hoarse whisper instead. "But will return soon, maybe they're back even now."   
The man leaned back on his heels, his eyes showing veiled threats. "Describe her to me." He leaned forward and Dumin didn't even have a chance to yell as his hand closed around the innkeeper's throat tightly. "And don't leave a single thing out." 

* 

"Stay close to me." Heero warned Relena as they entered the village. "This is not your country and they have an open slave market that deals with both males and females." His hard eyes scared away even the toughest looking thugs hanging around the few shops.   
He had already entered the village, more a small town, earlier and had bought Relena a hooded cloak that hid her features from prying eyes. Heero, on the other hand, didn't hide his face and had even replaced the black streaks of paint on his cheeks. He was the Panther and every man in this town knew it and feared it. They would not come near him or the hooded figure he guarded.   
He pitied the poor soul that made a move toward Relena right now. He felt like taking on an entire army of humans.   
'She would rather be with these debased humans—.' He quickly cut that thought off before it could go any farther. He was the Panther, a creature of the night, a panther trapped in a man's body. He held no love for either human gender, least of all those that could wield magicks like she.   
And the fact that she seemed to trust him, care for him, **believe** in him didn't change the fact that she was and always would be a human sorceress.   
And he would always be a wild, savage, bitter animal trapped in a human body… Yet, not forever. She held the key to his freedom.   
And he wanted that freedom.   
"I'd heard rumors, tales of such things." She answered in a low whisper, her eyes darting around nervously yet she held her head high… 'The grace of a queen.' Heero thought then growled. "When is it held?"   
"Tomorrow, always on the first day of a new month." He grabbed her arm and they watched as a wagon carrying a large cage passed by. "The town will be filled with those tomorrow, filled with slaves to be bought and sold and traded." He shook his head, "You humans seem to know nothing, but imprisoning your own kind."   
"I didn't know." She whispered mournfully, "I didn't know it was wrong… We're not all like this, Heero." He restrained from hissing at her for saying his name, glad that she kept it too low for any to hear. "We are not all cruel… Some are just… ignorant."   
Relena sighed and reached up to wipe a tear away, yet Heero saw and he stared at the crystal like drop on her fingertip… 

* 


	13. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dorothy pulled her cloak around her body and smiled contentedly, not paying attention to Une's sarcastic laughter. "Where are you going, Lina?" Duo asked as Dorothy walked past the inn's entrance.

"Stable." She pulled an apple from inside one of the cloak's deep pockets. "A snack for Aurora. I'm sure you won't miss my company too much." Dorothy turned, flinging her hair behind her as she did, and sauntered off.

"Impossible." Duo muttered as he, Solo, and Une walked into the inn. "I need something hot. It's never this cold in Elysia…"

"Hello, sweet." The horse bared her teeth at Dorothy and the blond sorceress growled. "Now, listen here, I am your mistress and you will obey me." The mare snorted and Dorothy took out the blood dagger to cut the apple into slices. "Comes in handy for something… Mother, I wish I could toss it aside, but I can't… Bonded to it in magicks and blood… it's a part of me, like my heart. Bloody hell, I have to destroy the bond someway. If only… How did all the other advisors destroy the bond? How?" She sighed and ran a hand over Aurora's body. "All my answers lie in the ruins of the Dawn's Capital… My mother, the old Dawn, the library all destroyed."

"Interesting. Not just any exotic beauty, but a she-demon from the Dawn's lands. Intriguing."

Dorothy cursed herself for talking aloud or for talking to her horse of all things and spun around to face the speaker. A sword raised and pointed at her neck. "Now, now, we don't want any trouble."

She smirked, "You really haven't come prepared." Wind roared around them, "Not at all." The winds raged at the man and he was slammed against the opposite wall. Dorothy chuckled, "It's been so long." The dagger raised in her hand and she stalked toward the man. "Don't take this personally, but its hungry you see…"

Something clamped around her neck and Dorothy's eyes widened. She turned around and faced a tall, dangerous looking brute. She lunged forward with the dagger, but his meaty fist swung at her head and Dorothy fell forward.

The lean man kneeled beside her unconscious form and smiled. "Sleeping like a baby." He reared back and slapped her, her head jarred to the left and blood poured from a split lip. "Pick her up, Rashid. It's time for us to go."

The larger man refrained from glowering at the younger and smaller man. Trant held power when it came to the wealthy, but Rashid commanded the small battalion that kept the peace when the younger man became involved in some sort of trouble. He only followed him for one reason; it was this man that saved him and his forty soldiers from slavery in the Dawn's lands… However, some of Trant's ways were a bit… brutal for Rashid's tastes, but he'd continue to follow the man till his debt was fulfilled.

Rashid lifted the blond woman, glancing at the gold collar around her neck. Tiny crystals were embedded into the soft metal and threw sparks of light around the dark stable. "She is wearing the clothes."

"Much good it'll do her." Trant sheathed his sword, "A Dawn's woman and by the sounds of it, close to the Reborn Dawn. Interesting, but obviously that witch's mutterings were just that. Does she look like the one the supposed prophecy spoke of?"

The larger man glanced down at the blood-filled dagger and kicked it under a bit of straw. He had his honor, which kept him from breaking the neck of this cruel man… Yet, he had been saved from slavery and working so others could be placed into it… A cruel twist of fate he did not like and if another came and stopped it… He would not stop her or him.

And obviously Trant had not seen the dagger very clearly or the blonde's neck would probably have been sliced already.

"Come on. She'll earn us a hefty price. Exotic nobility." Trant chuckled, "A hefty price indeed." The two men left the stable with the woman and not a single person even glanced at them as they passed.

* * *

"I am not your brother." Trowa answered coldly as the two women stared at him. "I have no sister or family. I was a slave since the day I was born and have worked for a troupe that entertains the nobles. I am not the holder of some cup."

"But you are!" Catherine opened her bag and pulled out a large silver chalice, two opals shaped like tears adorned the cup. It was rather plain after all the wealth he'd seen performing for the noblewomen, but it seemed to pull at him. It called to him and he was reaching for it before he even knew what he was doing. "See. It calls for you to invoke it."

"No." Trowa yanked his hand back and shook his head. "You are not my sister."

"But I am, Trowa. You lived with me and mother for so many years, we kept your birth a secret, but you were a part of the family and we loved you deeply… But I told a friend of mine about you and she…" Her eyes narrowed and she stared at the fire. "She was training to be a spy and one day she came and she took you away and gave you to Drivers. They erased your memory of us and her and you were given new ones."

"No…"

"I searched for you, but… The only person that I could be sure that would have the talents to find you is the same person that took you away so many years ago. Midii, she's the Dawn's Spy Mistress now, and she has kept you a secret from so many to hide her shame." Catherine raised her head and Trowa started to see tears slide down her face. "But you remembered your name… Your wonderful name…"

"In a dream… Someone called me Trowa in a dream…" Trowa shook his head, "Those were just dreams!" But suddenly he knew why she looked familiar. She had been in his dreams… Laughing and smiling at him and giving him sweets. "Miss Bloom…" He whispered and a sob escaped past Catherine's lips as she moved around the fire and threw her arms around him.

"They couldn't take it all away! They couldn't! Oh, Trowa! Sweet Trowa. Nothing is going to separate us again."

Lucrezia blinked at the scene then frowned and turned her head away. 'Midii, so I know one of your secrets now… Are you even alive still? Is Relena? She has to be! Find her, Midii! Find her!'

* * *

"The Serf's Hideaway?" Relena tilted her head at the inn's sign, then glanced at Heero. "Are you sure this is the best?"

"Yes. The name is a hint for slave drivers. The innkeeper deals with selling his guests to such drivers." Heero answered as he moved into the inn; he nodded sharply at Dumin and the inn-owner paled before rushing a maid up the stairs to ready the Panther's room.

"Can we trust such a man?"

"No, but he can fear us." Hero glared any man down that stared too long at the hooded figure he guarded. His gaze turned toward the stairs as a figure took them two at a time. A braided lord by the looks of him and by the way he held himself.

"Good innkeeper, has Lady Lina returned from visiting her mare? She seems very fond of the animal." Duo flashed Dumin a grin as the innkeeper fidgeted.

"No, she hasn't returned, milord. Mayhap she is still with her fine horse."

"Probably so." Duo turned away and began to walk toward the door. He raised a curious eyebrow at the man wearing black pants and a vest with black streaks cutting across his cheekbones and the hooded figure walking alongside him. "Good day." He nodded pleasantly at Heero and Relena before ducking out of the inn and making his way to the stable.

"I have never seen a male noble before…" Relena whispered as Heero led her up the stairs toward his room. The maid nearly fainted in relief as he waved her way.

"You may have the bed." He told her as he closed the door behind him and watched as Relena removed her hooded cloak.

"Thank you. How long will we be staying here?"

"Already tiring of your own kind?"

Relena shook her head, "These people are a rough breed, yet even the roughest woman or man has a soft spot. I merely wish to know so I can decipher how much of the town I may see. I'm curious about their slave market… When I am crowned and the Moon is captured, I believe I will free the male slaves… It will be a rough law for some to follow and I know many rebels will turn against me, but it must be done. I believe you, Heero, and I cannot continue to enslave men when I know the truth. Yet, I wonder if they do their slave market like we do… Usually a family is already chosen and the slaves are just sent there. Noble slaves are sent to other noble houses to learn the right skills for them. A few are sent as gifts and a rare bit are bought, such as gladiators." She shuddered, "I was planning on having that sport obliterated at the day of my crowning even before all this." Relena sat down on the bed; "It seems so strange. I'm planning laws inside my head and trying to figure out ways to sabotage any people or things that get in my way. Everything seems to have happened so many years ago… My mother is dead, yet… It's faded into a dull ache. My nightmares no longer involve the destruction of my home or the death of my mother. I'm still confused about many things, but… Like Dorothy… What am I to do about her if she still lives? She killed my mother, but… That dagger… It was so confusing and I was in the middle…and… Mother…"

"We will go see it tomorrow. You'll have to wear the cloak again." Heero replied then he frowned. "You have nightmares? What are dreams like?"

Relena glanced at him sharply, "What do you mean? Don't you have dreams?"

Heero shook his head, "No. Panthers do not dream."

"Well… Dreams can be wonderful and beautiful at times." She smiled fondly, "I've had dreams where the world is such a beautiful place and there's a—." She suddenly stopped and blushed. "Yes, well… Dreams are strange, interesting things."

The Panther raised an eyebrow, "What about nightmares?"

"Oh, those… I've had nightmares about my mother's death and," she hesitated, "yours…"

"You've dreamt of me dying? I told you about the prophecy."

"I know… Come here, Heero." She reached out and carefully placed her hands on each side of his head and Heero shuddered as warmth flooded over him and strength, raw strength, entered his blood. Fur sprouted over his skin and his face and his hands began to change… Then suddenly it all reverted back. Relena slumped forward and he caught her, "I tried… One day I will, Heero. I promise." She smiled at him, "I think you're learning how to act around us foolish humans." His eyes questioned her and her smile widened. "You did not respond cruelly or unthinkingly to my rambling a few minutes ago."

"You need to rest." He helped her lay down on the bed then turned toward the closed door. She couldn't be right… But he was becoming used to this strange female human and her ways. A month… A month of travel… And it felt as if years had passed. It'd be strange traveling alone once she reclaimed her kingdom.

Heero shook his head. It wouldn't feel strange because he'd be in his true form once that happened. His true form and nothing would keep him from receiving that… Not any maiden whose tears hid her strength… Not even if the maiden that could kill him and the one that could change him were the same. He turned and stared at the woman on the single bed. Nothing and no one would keep him from that. No one.

* * *

Duo whistled as he walked into the stable. "Oh, Lina darling!" He called, then stopped as he took in the empty building. "Lina?" He walked deeper inside till he was standing before Aurora and whispered, "Dorothy? Dorothy?"

His foot kicked something hidden in the hay and he leaned down and his eyes widened as he lifted the blood dagger. "Dorothy…" Duo's hand tightened around the dagger's handle as he peered more closely at the dirt ground. Footprints… A small, dainty foot he recognized as Dorothy's, but the other two… A scuffle of sorts and, he breathed in deeply probing with his magical sense, she had used one of her elements…

"Burn my bones." Something in him screamed and a wild light shone in his violet eyes. "I promised to protect you." He felt as if a piece of his soul was being ripped away. He had failed. An elf couldn't fail to keep a promise. "I will find you, Dorothy, and the ones that have taken you…" His eyes narrowed, "The gods have mercy on their dark souls."

He turned and slid the dagger into his belt and made his way back inside the inn. The first man he saw was the inn-owner and there was something suspicious about the nervous way the man was acting and the way he constantly was wiping sweat off his brow. "You!"

Dumin stiffened and turned wide frightened eyes toward the young lord. "Milord?"

Duo stomped across the inn, "Where is she! Answer me, you swine! Where is she!"

"W-who, Lord Bryan?" The pig-like man trembled as the angry lord advanced on him.

"LINA, YOU FOOL! WHERE IS SHE!" Duo slammed the man against the wall; "You will tell me where she is or I will rip your heart out and make you eat it."

Dumin swallowed, "Milord, I know not what you—." He nearly squealed as Duo's hand tightened around his throat and lifted him off the ground. "They took her, milord! A driver named Trant took her to sell as a slave!"

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Duo wielded his magicks of fire and water and combined them for the Power of Speech.

"Yes, milord!" The innkeeper looked surprised at having spoken the truth, but Duo's power grew as in his other hand he held the large ball of light. "I told him about her and signaled to Trant when she'd be alone."

"Why does he want her?" Duo's voice was a low, dangerous tone now and he barely even noticed as many of the inn's occupants fled from the common room and Solo and Une joined him… or that the black dressed man and the mysterious hooded figure watched from the stairs.

"A witch cursed the clothing the Lady wears. She was also sold into slavery by Trant, but was never truly sold. She died two days after being enslaved, but before she died she spoke of a prophecy concerning her cursed belongings. She spoke of a half-breed whose arrival would be noted by the fact she would be able to adorn the witch's clothes and the half-breed would set the slaves free."

"Is that the entire prophecy?"

"No…" Dumin shuddered as he recited, "A half-breed sorceress wielding a blade of blood shall set those suffering serfs free and bring revenge upon my captor."

"You've got the wrong woman. She's full human, not a half-breed. How many times have you done this, swine? How many have you sold into this debased life of cages?"

"Too many times to count." Sweat rolled down the innkeeper's face and Duo released the man, allowing him to slump down to the floor.

"Where is she?"

"In the slave pens, probably. She'll be sold tomorrow, milord! You have the money to buy her!"

"You sicken me, human." Duo leaned down and only a person with very sharp eyes would see as the illusion fell and Duo slashed the innkeeper across the face with one of his poisonous claws. "Never again will you sell another into slavery."

"No, milord. Of course not, milord." Dumin didn't understand what had just happened… The poison would slowly turn his blood into ice and he would freeze from the inside out, a painful death that the man surely deserved.

"My King?" Une asked as he faced them.

"We will find her and free her… At any costs. I will have the blood of this man called Trant." His eyes narrowed, "I will."

"Heero, what is going on?" Relena whispered as the strange lord left the inn with the tall man and woman.

The Panther's eyes followed the violet-eyed youth, "Stay away from that man if we meet up with him. He is not human."

"What do you mean?"

Heero turned around, "He is Elysian, an elf."

* * *

Duo nearly trembled with rage as the two soldiers joined him. "You heard." It was not question, but Solo nodded any ways. "Have either of you been near the slave pens?"

Une nodded, "Briefly, my King. They are heavily guarded… We might be able to get her out, but the danger…"

Duo's right hand closed into a fist; "I must save her. My soul calls for it." Solo mouthed the words, 'Promise' and the Elysian King nodded. "If I do not have her by my side, safe and well, then I will become an empty shell without a soul. I promised her I'd protect her and stay with her… Even now my soul is slowly tearing away…"

"My King!" Une gasped and Solo's eyes hardened.

"To protect her? She did not mention that promise."

"She doesn't know about it." Duo answered, trying to stay calm as pain raged inside him… Pain and hate… He'd find this Trant and make him curse the day his father gave his mother their first kiss. "Should we follow the innkeeper's advice? Do we have enough gold to buy her back?"

"Aye, cousin." Solo replied, his anger clearly shown in both tone and expression.

"Do not push me, cousin." Duo spoke, softly and quietly, "It is hard enough for me to stay where I am without racing off to find her no matter who is in my way, but if you push me I may rain that anger upon you." At Solo's nod and salute, the braided elf gritted his teeth together. "Night is settling. The slave market starts tomorrow and lasts for three days…"

"Nobles aren't sold till the last day." Une whispered and Duo placed a hand on the blood dagger's hilt and frowned.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long."

"My King… Their forces outnumber us and they also have mages helping them. Even with your advanced abilities, we'd quickly be overwhelmed. I know that it takes five days for an Elysian to die of a broken promise… We have five days to get her back."

"What about those times where the promise is still considered broken, Solo? What then?" Duo asked calmly and the two elf soldiers bowed their heads. There was a mad glint in their King's eyes and sweat beaded his forehead. "What of the madness that can descend?"

"We will deal with that if it comes."

Duo chuckled, "Yes, we'll deal with it then. I suppose we will be staying here. I wonder who will inherit the inn after the innkeeper's sudden demise." He reentered the inn and Solo and Une followed, exchanging worried glances.

* * *

"Duo…?" Dorothy slowly opened her eyes, wincing as harsh sunlight blinded her momentarily. She jumped as a face appeared before her vision. An old, wrinkled face where two beady little eyes watched her. Dorothy winced as she moved… She felt like a herd of horses had trampled her. Dorothy slowly sat up, eyeing the hunched over crone that stared at her so intently. The crone held out a glass of water and Dorothy reached for it, but stopped as she took in the dust floating at the top and the mud that had settled at the bottom of the cup of water. Her nose wrinkled and she yanked back her hand.

Someone chuckled and Dorothy's head jerked to stare up at a tall woman with a scarred face and missing a bit of her left ear. "Best 'et used to it, sweetie. It be all we slaves 'et till we be sold. Ye'll probably be one of the lucky ones. 'o to a rich lord or merchant. Till then though ya'd better 'et used to dirty water and moldy bread."

For a second she struggled to understand the woman whose accent twisted words then Dorothy's eyes narrowed, "I will go to no lord or merchant! I am a free woman!"

"Sure, sweetie. Sure ya are." The scarred woman chuckled again, "Ya just keep tellin' yerself that. I told ya, Crone, I told ya. She's noble born."

"So, you're awake." A familiar voice announced and Dorothy stood as the two men that had attacked her and a new fellow wearing a long cape and a strange conical hat entered the cage. "Not even a bruise. Edward can really do his work well, don't you think?" Trant ignored the women that cringed and stumbled out of the men's way. The woman called Crone was nearly hiding behind Dorothy now.

"A mage?" She frowned and looked Edward up and down and smirked. "He wouldn't last five minutes where I come from."

"Oh, but he'll last much longer here… Longer than you."

"Really?" A slow, dangerous smile appeared on her lips. "I could destroy him myself."

Edward returned the smile, "You could try."

Something about his tone and arrogant smile made her cautiously reach for her element of wind. She released only a tiny bit and her eyes widened as the wind blew back at her, shifting her long and matted blond hair. "By the Mother…"

"A tiny invention on my part." The mage told her calmly, "The lovely collar you're wearing reverses your magicks. Whatever you try to send out comes right back at you. Intriguing, isn't it?"

Dorothy raised a hand to the gold collar and searched for the clasp, but her hands just touched smooth metal… How was it locked? What was this thing! Trant watched with an amused expression, "You'll be sold tomorrow." He winked, "Good day to you, _lady_." The mage laughed as the three men left the cage. She watched as they joined a dust covered man; a messenger by the looks of him.

"So, ya do be a sorceress." The scarred woman spoke up as soon as the men had walked some ways off. "They no like ya. Maybe, ya do be the **One**." She shook her head and laughed as if she'd made a joke.

Dorothy stared at the scarred woman, "I am Dorothy Catalonia, Advisor to the Reborn Dawn, Sorceress to the Reborn Dawn, Holder of the Dagger of Blood, Murderer of the former Dawn, Daughter of the Advisor of the former Dawn, Bonded to Quatre the bard, and Enemy to the Moon. I will not die." She snatched the cup full of dirty and muddy water out of Crone's hands and swallowed it in one gulp. Dorothy threw the cup across the cage; all women stared at her now. "I. Will. Not. Die."

Crone nodded and clapped her gnarled hands together. "She is the ONE! SHE HAS COME!" The other women slowly took up the call, except for the scarred woman… That woman gradually made her way toward Dorothy and bowed her head ever so slightly.

"Well, Dorothy Catalonia, I be Nattie. I no know if ya be the One, but ya do be a woman I think I could like." She placed a hand out and Dorothy stared at it, then slowly shook the woman's offered hand.

"Why are they shouting that?" The sorceress had to yell to be heard of the women's cries of 'She has come'.

"Ya no know? Yer be flautin' the witch's clothes." Nattie pulled Dorothy into an empty corner and spoke in a low, yet understood tone. "They do say that years ago a witch was brought here to be a slave, but she did die two days after bein' enslaved. She cursed her things and said that only the woman that'd save the slaves from slavery would be able to touch them without dyin'. Her curse did be proven true for the man that sent her to the cages did have a greedy daughter and she put the clothes on. She died the next day and her screams did be heard all through the town. The witch laughed as she did hear those screams and did begin to yell at the top of her voice. She shouted that a woman would come." She paused and continued with difficulty, her mouth fixing around the perfect grammar, "A half-breed sorceress wieldin' a blade of blood shall set those sufferin' serfs free and bring revenge upon my captor. That be what she said and…"

Dorothy whispered softly, "Holder of the Dagger of Blood… They think… I? I'm not a half-breed! I'm pure human!"

Nattie shrugged, "You may say that, but…" She reached over and pushed Dorothy's hair back and pointed at Dorothy's tiny, pale ears. "There be things that do be strange about ya. Yer ears be sportin' fine little points. Hard to notice unless ya be lookin' for it."

"My ears are perfectly normal!" Dorothy frowned as the woman continued.

"And yer skin be as pale as milk. Before I be caught I worked for a scholar who studied about creatures of myth. He did speak once of creatures called elves. It be said they have skin as fine as alabaster." Dorothy pulled her cloak closer around her body, glad they'd let her keep that at least. "They'd be talented, too. It do be said that elves have extra talents other than the elements, includi' singin' to the earth. Music be a part of them, it do be said. Some humans share the ability, too, but far fewer than elves."

"You're mad." Dorothy hissed, but Nattie smiled.

"That, too." Nattie mimicked the hissing before continuing. "What did yer mum do to ya when ya were younger?"

"She borrowed my magicks and… She never let me study about elves… She threw my books in the fire when I was seven… She did something to my teeth one day… Said they weren't straight enough, but… I bit her and drew blood… After that my teeth seemed dull… Flat…" Dorothy raised a hand to her face and stared at her nails. "She used to do my nails all the time… Saying I had to be perfect since I was a lady, but she'd never let the slaves do it… Till I turned thirteen…"

"You be a half-breed. Human and elf, Dorothy Catalonia."

"Mother… My father…" She squeezed her eyes closed, "She'd never let me ask questions about him. Now, I know why… How? When! How could she!"

Nattie stare down at the woman and slowly recited; "Dorothy Catalonia, Advisor to the Reborn Dawn, Sorceress to the Reborn Dawn, Holder of the Dagger of Blood, Murderer of the former Dawn, Daughter of the Advisor of the former Dawn, Bonded to Quatre the bard, Enemy to the Moon, Daughter of a Female Human and a Male Elf, Heroine of the Slaves, and Prophecy Borne to Life."

"You have the wrong person. I am human. I am human. I am." Dorothy bit her lower lip and fought the tremble wanting to start through her. "How do you know so much? How!"

"I used to be prettier than this." Nattie motioned to her scars, "The scholar; he be a talker in his sleep."

* * *

"My Moon," the soldier bowed deeply before standing at attention, "the former Galaxy speakers have been found and brought under arrest. The rebels are fleeing the city and trying to convince the villagers and townsfolk to raise arms against you."

Millardo waved a hand, "Of course, but we will move before they can attack. Brunx should be returning in a day or two from meeting with that trader in Ransik."

"That's bad country, my Moon."

"I know. It's the perfect place to buy what I need… The only place actually… Many of the male slaves will flock to us, but it is the sorceresses we must worry about… But soon," he smiled, "they will be nothing but slaves with fancy collars." Millardo chuckled as he slowly rose from his tall throne. He sat in the room the Galaxy speakers had once adorned, but their chairs had been taken down and the room had been redecorated. A banner embroidered with a full moon with two arrows crisscrossing in front of the moon and a large golden crown that seemed to float an inch above the orb. The Moon's banner. His banner. The hangings mainly consisted of battle scenes and no furniture adorned the large chamber, but his throne. The large, high-backed chair had been carved from finely sanded wood and gilded with gold and jewels glittered along it. The top came up to depict a hunting scene of two hounds taking down a large stag. A red silk cushion was revealed as he stood. "You found the Pluto speaker, too?"

"Yes, we found her. It did not take long once we _persuaded_ them." The soldier smiled toothily, "The hags actually tried to make us think she was nothing, but a noble friend. She fits the age and we have her say that she is who she says she is and even the hags have admitted that she is Lady Pluto."

"You had better pray she is." Millardo turned on the soldier and spoke softly, his hand resting on the gold hilt of his sword. "I will have the Cup. I will not allow another to follow my—.' He cut off as if realizing he'd said too much and glared at the soldier. "You are dismissed."

The soldier nodded, saluted, bowed once more, and left. The Moon had already turned his back even before the door was closing. He walked toward one of the tall tapestry hangings and stared at the scene. The hangings mainly consisted of battle scenes, but not all… Not all… He frowned at the hanging, "You were never fit to be a Queen, mother. You couldn't even follow your own laws and execute me when Relena was born. You just sent me away. Now, I have returned and I will take what it is rightfully mine. The laws… The laws… Maybe I should be thankful that Relena did come along to show me that you could never be a true mother. If she hadn't, then I'd have only been kept along to continue the line till I had a daughter… But not anymore… Never again." The shadows played across his features as he stared up at the scene of a tall, regal woman, a crown on her head, and in her arms a small babe… He fingered the part of the hanging that was missing, a large piece had been seemingly torn away. "Never again…" A piece large enough for a picture of a young boy…

* * *

"Wufei…" Sally whispered as the figures began to move forward, their shadows playing across the walls. She winced at each shadow, there was no way they could defeat so many… But maybe they didn't mean to harm them… Maybe.

Wufei held his gleaming sword in front of him, both hands closed around its hilt, his eyes steadily watching those approaching. Sally darted a glance toward the catriffin on her outstretched arm and couldn't help wondering where Galea had suddenly come from. Out of nowhere she had just appeared, flying like a bat out of hell.

Galea meowed something and the figures suddenly entered the crystal light. She wondered how they had been able to hide from the strange fiery crystals, but all her thoughts flew out of her head as she took in the people surrounding them.

"Dwarves…" Sally whispered, her voice and expression one of awe. "I don't believe it. Dwarves!" The dwarves came to mid-thigh and the ones around them all wore soft, tan leather armor with sewn on metal disks and helmets. They carried clubs and swords that looked more like daggers to the two humans, but still deadly enough. The dwarves seemed to shine in the light and as Sally looked closer she realized their skin was actually golden and seemed to sparkle. Most were male with the hard look of seasoned fighters, but a few were women. The women had the same look, but unlike the men had long hair they wore in a number of small braids.

They all stared at the humans and catriffin warily, holding their weapons ready. Sally was sure that any moment Wufei or one of the dwarves would make a move and she and Wufei would die…

"Stop."

The dwarves jerked and Sally watched with wide eyes as those in the back began to fall to their knees as new dwarves appeared. The soldier-like ones each fell to their knees except for a scarce few that stood before Sally and Wufei. They also separated in two units so the newcomers could pass easily. Sally watched the ones coming with apprehension.

A dwarf as tall as those around her, maybe even a bit taller, with a sure walk and grace to her. Where all the other dwarves were stocky and sturdy, she seemed willowy and fragile. She was dressed all in white and a tiny crown rested on her red locks. Her flaming red hair was set up in hundreds of those tiny little braids and a jewel seemed place at the end of each one. She smiled graciously at the kneeling soldiers and nodded at the few standing, those standing saluted and bowed deeply. Her retainers followed closely behind, one carrying a pitcher on a silver tray and another carrying a plate of grapes.

"You have finally come."

Sally jerked, the voice coming from that commanding presence was so… young. "Your highness, I—." She blinked as she realized Wufei still had his sword out and aimed. Sally carefully reached out and placed a hand over his and pushed his sword down. He grunted and stubbornly kept the blade bared. "Your highness—." This time the dwarf Queen interrupted her.

"Such titles should not exist between us. You have come. Let us rejoice. Put away your weapons! Can you not see the signs? Reality and myth! Here stands man and his naked blade, a reality we have all seen! Here sits myth, cat and bird are one! It was destined that she'd come today and she has. It is time to rejoice!"

The chamber erupted in cheers at her words, but it quickly died down as a soldier came running toward the solemn, young Queen. "My Queen, another enters the tunnel. A dark one, he is surely mad! He speaks to himself as if others are there and is covered in grime and blood and dark magicks."

"Evil…"

Galea meowed and the Queen looked toward the catriffin and slowly nodded. "A turned warrior? I thought such things, oh nevermind. Come, you two must come with us. You may be she, but that does not make you immortal."

Sally slapped Wufei's arm and he growled, but sheathed his sword and followed the dwarves that motioned for them to hurry. It was hard to think, but Sally had to. They were running through twisting tunnels following dwarves, Dwarves, and the bard-mage was following them… It had to be he, but if it was him then that meant… Her eyes clenched shut for a second, but she tripped and quickly opened them. 'Hilde… Oh. Hilde… Why wouldn't you let me come or Wufei? Hilde!' Sally felt tears slide down her face as she ran alongside Wufei. The blood warrior had been a nice change from Wufei and his steady serious silence… Hilde had been so full of life even when she was completely silent and standing still…

'I'm already thinking in past tense! I can't give up hope! I can't!' Sally's eyes narrowed, "I will not give up hope. I will not."

Galea meowed from where she was perched on Sally's shoulder and the healer took that as agreement.

* * *

Dorothy watched as women were taken away and sold all day. They even took Crone away, but returned with her… She was the only one they returned with… Nattie also stayed, but that was because they didn't sell soldiers till the second day… 'I'll be sold the second day…' It seemed the slave market was held for three days, it could go on longer, but three days was the usual time it lasted. The first day was for the workers, the feeble, the old. The second day was for soldiers, gladiators, mages, and sorceresses. The third day was for nobles and courtesans.

They had argued much about which day suited her, but had finally decided they didn't want to deal with her longer than necessary. It seemed it had been quite a long time since Trant had captured a witch, the last had been the one to start the prophecy, and many were nervous about having her around… Even Trant, though he tried to hide it… The only people that didn't seem nervous or scared of her were Edward, the mage hated sorceresses and seemed to find it amusing to leave hints of what she might expect from her master, the hints were never pleasant things, and the other man was none other but the very brute that had knocked her out, Rashid. He'd told her his name somewhere around noon and he'd slipped her a piece of fresh bread… Rumor had it that he'd once been a slave or almost a slave and had a soft spot for the slaves. She'd talked a bit with him about that and wondered why he didn't hate her since she was from the Dawn lands where he could've been enslaved… When she'd asked, he'd just shrugged and said it was in fate's hands.

Since that morning the day had sort of rolled into one… She tried to talk to others, like Rashid, but Nattie's words kept coming back to haunt her. She was a half-breed. The very thought made her feel queasy and dizzy all at once. It just couldn't be possible, but… Dorothy kept staring at her nails and she'd felt her teeth twice now…

So damn dizzy…

"Damn, Dorothy!" Nattie's slurring accent echoed in her ears as the large woman kneeled beside her. "What ya be playin' with?" The woman grabbed Dorothy's arm and ripped the wet cloth away. The sorceress blinked, 'wet?'

Crone waddled over and was soon peering at Dorothy's bloody arm as Nattie cleaned the blood away. It didn't seem to matter though… More blood kept spilling over from a dozen little slashes… All perfectly neat and straight. Dorothy watched as Nattie cursed and began trying to wrap ripped pieces of clothing around the bleeding arm.

"Part of me, you see. It's a part of me." Dorothy chuckled wildly; "I'm going to die. I'm going to die in here because of that damn dagger." She stared as blood soaked through the ragged bandages, "Look. So red… So dark, so angry, so red…"

"She be panickin'." Nattie told the silent Crone and reared back her and slapped Dorothy hard. "Snap out of it!"

Dorothy winced and rubbed her cheek with her free arm, "Burn you! Burn you and Duo and this entire place! Burn it all to bloody ashes!" She slumped against the bars and stared toward the sky. "Purple dusk… It's ending, isn't it? My ending."

"Gods, she be loosin' too much…"

Nattie's voice seemed so far away now. Dorothy focused on the purple sky and smiled. Purple like violet… Duo had violet eyes. She wondered what Duo was doing right now… She giggled, then frowned as dots danced in her vision… Large black dots… Why was everything spinning? She reached out for something, anything, to help balance herself but she was falling… Falling…

"_Help."_

Inside… Something shattered with one whispered word as Dorothy fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Help."_

Quatre's head jerked upward as the simple whispered word seemed to caress his face. "Dorothy…" The strange rage lurking in his eyes faded and his feet slowed to a stop, no longer chasing after the thundering footsteps ahead. "Dorothy." He turned around, his eyes closed, and felt for her and smiled. He could feel her once again… It was as if the shield she'd used to keep him out had cracked… It was murky, it was hard to catch hold of a single emotion or thought… But still… A crack.

The things he could feel however made the smile disappear. She seemed to be falling into blackness and terror, disbelief, anger, pain, worry, affection, sorrow… The woman was a whirlwind of emotions, but mainly he sensed the blackness.

The two Dawn warriors running from him had to be the healer and that soldier… It was the only logical explanation, if others were with the female he'd killed then they'd likely have helped her in the Moon's camp or when he'd fought her… And they knew about him obviously. He sighed and began walking back toward the entrance.

That left very little chance for him to spy and kill them at Millardo's signal… Well, he'd already killed one… Maybe he'd just have to hunt them down separately… But whatever he decided he was not going to continue this chase through the mountains. They were accompanied by others now, he could vaguely sense strong elemental magicks in earth in those that led the two Dawn warriors, and he wasn't going to risk being killed by some earth sorceresses or mages.

No… He had his heart set on somewhere a bit farther. Quatre searched Dorothy's quiet mind, she seemed to be sleeping now… "Ransik." He breathed the country's name out and smiled again. Quatre raised a finger to his lips and kissed it, then raised it to the sky. "I will find you, Dorothy… We belong together."

Quatre began walking, whistling a happy tune as he did.

* * *

Relena stared outside as the sun lowered in the distance. This country was so barren; the land stripped of its natural beauty to produce merchandise to be purchased by other countries. Only the large forest seemed to have escaped the people's greed, but even it had stumps here and there. This city was so… She shuddered to remember how the slaves had been poked and prodded like cattle. 'Even back home we treat them—.' The thought paused and she bit her lower lip. 'Do we treat them better? These people are treated like cattle… Aren't most men treated like pampered cattle? Mother… I have to end this. I have to!' She turned and silently watched her strange protector. Heero was sharpening one of his daggers and she shivered, remembering what she had done with the one he'd given her.

Her gaze lowered to her gloved hands and she tried to push away her fears. She couldn't stand the sight of her own hands anymore… They seemed to be covered in blood, it had soaked into her skin… 'I'll never escape the guilt and shame of what I've done. He tells me to use whatever weapons available, but what if I misuse this weapon? What have I become? What has happened to me!' She wrapped her arms around her body and licked her dry lips.

'So much death. It seems to follow me. This innkeeper died so painfully… What happened to him? Is there plague? Mother, I want to go home, but what home? The Galaxy Court has fallen…' Her eyes hardened as she remembered the gossip she'd heard when watching the slave auction yesterday. They said a new court had arose. The Moon's Court, the Moon's Capital. A man ruled the Dawn lands. It was a horror that had plagued her dreams.

'Who is he? How is he doing this? How did his army hide from us for so long? Mages? Male mages… How many? Will I ever reclaim my throne? Or will this be my life? Traveling in secret with Heero?' She eyed the Panther. 'What they did to him was cruel, but… He's crude, harsh, uncaring, aggressive. He is a panther in all ways except flesh.'

'He told me his name.' She rubbed her arms with her gloved hands.

"Do you want to see the auction today?" He suddenly asked, causing her to jump and lower her eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring at him for so long. She had a feeling he knew exactly when her eyes had fallen on him and that they had been there the entire time.

"No…"

"You might see someone you know." He told her in his usual serious voice as he stood and sheathed the blade.

"What do you mean?"

"They sell sorceresses, gladiators, soldiers, and mages. They have a sorceress from your lands." He watched her closely as she paled and lurched forward.

"We have to go! I can't let one of my subjects be sold!" Heero nodded, as if he had suspected as much, and handed her the dagger he'd been sharpening.

"Keep close to me, use this if anyone comes too close, and if you wish to buy your fellow human then I will bid for her."

"Thank you, Heero." Relena answered softly, reaching out to lightly place a hand on his arm. "For everything. I will keep my promise, Heero. I will change you back." He merely nodded and waited for her to put on the hooded cloak, then they set out for the slave market.

* * *

Duo stood upon the harsh ground, tensed like a cat ready to pounce. His tense muscles sent any cut-purse quickly walking the other way looking for easier prey. His violet eyes with their strange, mad-like gleam were locked on the small stage. By sheer luck, Une had heard that they were selling Dorothy as a sorceress instead of a noble. Today, he'd buy her back, make sure she was okay, and then… He'd kill Trant.

A commotion was starting near one of the cages and he growled under his breath, ignoring the concerned looks Une and Solo sent his way. 'I'm not mad, yet.' He chuckled at that, but cut it short when he felt their eyes on him again.

Movement caught his eye and he glanced toward his left where two people were forcing their way through the crowd. It was the changeling and the cloaked figure. Duo had seen the changeling two more times since first noticing him. If he hadn't been in such a hurry to get to Dorothy in the stables, he would have seen the residues of magic and the man's way of moving and acting before. The second time Duo had noticed him he had seen the residue and knew instantly that the man was a changeling… And he knew that the changeling knew what he was. He knew that Duo was an elf and whoever the cloaked figure was… The changeling kept a close eye on any that came closer than a foot to the hooded figure.

A voice was yelling from behind the stage, "Ya can't be serious! She be dyin'! She be not able to stand!"

A smooth voice spoke up, "She will stand and she will not die. What say you, _lady_?"

No answer came and the voice turned harsh. "I healed her now sell her!" A figure stormed off and Duo watched the man with the strange, conical hat for a second before turning his attention on the man that had just stepped up stage, shoving a young woman before him. She swayed and nearly fell, but a larger man grabbed her and righted her with unusual gentleness. Duo's breath caught and he lunged forward, only to have Solo and Une grab an arm each and hold him back.

Dorothy raised blinking eyes toward the crowd and shook her head. She was seeing spots. She felt so dizzy and already the wounds the mage, Edward, had healed were starting to reopen. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give Trant the benefit of seeing her weep. It hurt. Mother, it hurt. She stumbled and Rashid righted her again and she wanted to thank him, but nothing came out when she opened her mouth.

Her eyes darted over the unfamiliar faces as the bidding started. A sorceress was rare in these parts and the wealthy had come out to see if she was worth anything. Trant had started describing her powers and she would've snorted if she didn't feel so light-headed. Half the things he was saying were impossible and the other half were too idiotic to even think about.

"A hundred gold marks!" A vaguely familiar masculine voice huskily called out, but Dorothy could feel her legs shaking and suddenly Rashid was there, holding her up.

"Two hundred." Another male called out and a hush fell over the crowd. She wondered who had caused it, but didn't particular care.

"Three hundred!"

"Four hundred."

"Five hundred!"

"Six hundred!" This was a new voice, a feminine voice that caused people to begin to murmur. In the crowd, Relena stepped forward, keeping her hood firmly in place. She knew that woman and she would set Dorothy free, but then what? Death for killing her mother or a joyful and tearful hug for finding her best friend alive? A vague dream plagued her thoughts as she called out the last bid. She had had a dream once where Dorothy had told her to find her. Now she had… What would she do now? She needed information. She needed to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Dorothy was the Advisor she'd trusted so much and the friend she'd loved so much still.

A strong hand grasped her arm and she turned to stare into the cold eyes of the Panther. "I told you I would bid."

"That's Dorothy." She whispered back and his hand suddenly loosened. She'd revealed enough to him for him to realize who Dorothy exactly was. Relena stiffened as she felt eyes on her and turned to meet the maniacal violet eyes of the Elysian elf. She shivered and backed up into Heero who stared back at the elf with a dangerous gleam in his dark blue eyes.

"Seven hundred." Duo called out slowly, turning his face back to the stage where Dorothy leaned into the support the silent giant offered. She was so pale and his sharp eyes picked out faint lines of blood soaking through the dirty dress; it wasn't the one she'd disappeared in, but a plain brown work dress. Her eyes were closed and her breathing came out slow… Ever so slowly.

"My King, we have only a thousand gold marks." Solo whispered into his ear and Duo's hands closed into tight fists.

"Eight hundred." The hooded female yelled, her voice calm and clear.

"A thousand gold marks." Silence once again descended, then in a voice like crystal, the mystery woman responded.

"A thousand and one hundred gold marks."

A tremor swept through his body and one hand reached out toward Dorothy before his knees gave out and he was falling. Solo and Une caught him quickly and he cried bitterly as Trant called out that Dorothy was sold to the mystery woman and the changeling.

* * *

Relena and Heero quickly met up with the driver and Dorothy and Relena ignored the man as he explained about the collar around Dorothy's neck. Relena just went straight to Dorothy and helped her stand, ignoring the strange looks the giant gave her. "Dorothy? Can you hear me, Dorothy?" She whispered, but Dorothy merely tossed her head and muttered something about a dagger.

Heero strode over and hefted Dorothy into his arms as if she weighed little more than a silver penny. Relena gasped, "She's bleeding!" He grunted and began walking toward the woods instead of the inn. "Where are you going? She needs help!"

"The elf is coming after us. He wants her. We have to leave now." Relena felt an icy finger climb up her spine at his words and she glanced over her shoulder toward the elf. Right now, he was being supported by the tall woman and man whom Heero said were also elves.

They entered the woods and the gentle music of nature and wildlife was strangely soothing after the bustle of the city of Ransik. "I think we should stop and check on her, Heero."

He hesitated; they had been walking for only a few minutes, but finally he nodded and slowly lowered the bleeding woman onto the forest floor. Dorothy moaned and Relena caught a faint word, "Duo…" Relena winced as she pulled the dress sleeve away with her gloved hands and hissed. "It looks like someone slashed her arm!"

"Step away from her." A cold voice intoned behind them and Heero spun around, his sword in one hand. Relena threw the cloak out of her way and hesitantly clutched the dagger Heero had loaned her. The three elves stared back at them with cool, deadly intent. The speaker was the violet-eyed youth and his eyes widened at the sight of Dorothy. "No! No!"

Heero took the chance to lunge forward, but was quickly stopped by two, strangely thin swords. The violet elf stepped forward and fell to his knees beside Relena and she flinched. He gently caressed Dorothy's pale face, then slowly removed a dagger from his belt. Relena's eyes widened and she lunged at him, "NO!"

He knocked her own dagger out of her hand and stared at her with shocked eyes, which quickly clouded over with anger. "Get off of me!" Duo shoved her off and moved toward Dorothy once more, but Relena stood and ripped her gloves off.

"STOP!" Pure feminine magicks raged within her and she pointed at him, "Stop." Wind roared around her and the earth trembled beneath her feet, and a fire raged behind her eyes where blood-colored dots danced. She released it and the elf flew backwards and slammed into a tree before sliding to the ground. Behind her she could hear the sounds of metal hitting metal, announcing the fight between the two elves and Heero.

She fought down the blood rage then gasped as the elf slowly stood up and advanced toward her. He no longer looked human, but unearthly. His skin was as pale as Dorothy's and his eyes were like a feline's. His teeth were sharpened points, as were his fingernails, and he had an air of wildness to him.

"So, you want to play. Well, let's play." He hissed and Relena smiled, as the blood rage took over.

* * *

Heero lunged toward the Elysian's unguarded left arm and his sword cut a thin line across the elf's flesh. Une already lay unconscious on the ground. She'd enter the fight too arrogantly, thinking the changeling would be no match for the two of them and now… Solo wasn't sure if he'd be able to defeat him. In the distance, magicks fought against magicks as the strange girl and Duo fought near Dorothy's prone body.

The changeling faltered and turned, his eyes on the girl. He took a step forward, but Solo slashed across the man's black vest and Heero turned back around. He let out a yowl of outrage and lurched forward.

* * *

Something called for her. Something called for Dorothy and she struggled to answer it. But it was hard. Two things called for her, but one was bad while the other would help her. She didn't know which one… One was coming after her… One would take her away while the other wanted to merely work with her and be a part of her life.

Which? Which to answer? One was close… And she was so tired… If it was the bad one, the one that would take her away, then so be it. She just wanted the pain to end. She reached out blindly and her hand closed around the cold hilt of a dagger. It warmed at her touch and pain flared inside.

Dorothy sat up and screamed as pain laced through her arm. She could feel her skin knitting together as the dagger was reunited with her. Life awakened inside her cold, light body and she screamed again. Someone was yelling and she closed her mouth, struggling to hear and struggling to clear her eyes. Everything was still so hazy.

Someone screamed and she recognized the clang, clang of swords… Thought it was more of a clang, chime… As if one of the swords was trying to play music each time it connected with the other. She raised a trembling hand to her face and rubbed her eyes… Sight was returning to here and hearing, too, and she stared at her blood-covered arm. The wounds she'd made with the blood dagger were slowly knitting together, the flesh turning a soft, pinkish white color as she healed. The blood dagger continued to pulse in her hand and her eyes darted to it. It was low on blood and getting lower each second her healing continued. It was returning her life force… It was saving her life… But she couldn't be too grateful toward it. After all, without it she wouldn't need it's help.

It was a part of her and she didn't believe she'd ever be free of it. It would always be a part of her. Always. Dorothy sighed and licked her dry lips, pulling her eyes away from the dagger and onto the scene before her. It shocked her to her very soul.

Duo had dropped his human illusion and the air around him seemed to crackle, the land around him was a shattered mess of earth and blackened trees. He snarled at a woman that stood across from him. A woman who stood with her head proudly raised and her hair billowing out around her. Her fingers were curled like claws and her eyes were the color of blood… And her hands… Her hands were stained red. Dorothy gasped and reached out toward her Queen. 'She invoked the blood rage! Relena!'

The area around Relena was made up of trees that seemed to have been split, as if by lightning, and she smiled coldly at Duo. In the distance, Dorothy spotted Une slumped against a tree and Solo fighting a figure dressed in black… That figure…

'He took Relena away… I saw him, but… I was so distressed over what I'd just done. She's alive. Relena's alive! But what has she done to herself? What has happened to her?' Dorothy's eyes widened as a glow began to surround the Reborn Dawn, her Queen and best friend. Relena's twisted smile widened as she struck out with a twist of wind and earth. The wind tore through the ground and Dorothy watched in horror as the wind shot up, pulling the earth with it. Duo disappeared under the onslaught and she lunged forward, forgetting her tired and exhausted body for a second as she pulled up her own elemental magick of wind and threw it at Relena.

Relena, of course, could feel the spell, even see it, and she spun around in surprise, her eyes widening and the blood slowly fading from her blue eyes. Then Dorothy screamed as her own spell slammed into her because of the collar she still wore. She was flung back into a tree and dots danced across her vision as her head slammed into the trunk.

"Dorothy." Relena whispered and a tear slid down her face. "You were going to… You were going to use magick against me?" Old pain and new pain coursed through her, "TRAITOR!" She pointed at Dorothy as the Advisor slowly struggled to stand. A bolt of lightning flew from her fingertip and dots of red danced in her eyes.

A figure moved with the grace of a feline and Relena stood in stunned silence as the elf took the bolt meant for Dorothy. He yelled, his hands clutching his stomach, blood poured from between his fingers, and he fell to his knees.

"NO! MOTHER, NO!" Dorothy ran, half stumbling, till she could kneel beside Duo. "Duo… No, Mother… Duo!" She helped him lie down so his head rested in her lap and Dorothy stared at his wound. "You can survive this, Duo. It's just a scratch! Just a tiny scratch!" Tears slid down her pale face and dripped onto his.

Duo stared up at her and gave her a trembling smile. "A miracle."

"Oh, Mother, please…" Dorothy whispered.

"You do have a heart." He closed his eyes and Dorothy sobbed as his breathing slowly to a stop and his chest failed to rise.

"Live, Duo. Please. You promised me." Her eyes narrowed and she began to shake him. "You promised me! YOU PROMISED ME!" Dorothy slammed her fists into his chest, "YOU PROMISED!"

In the distance, Solo and Heero stopped fighting to watch the scene and Solo's sword fell to the ground as he watched the human female yell at his dead cousin. The woman that had killed him stood just a few feet away and a tremor took her and she fell to the ground.

"I don't know what to do!" Relena screamed and Heero was by her side in an instant. She stared at him; "I'm so confused…"

"You promised to stay with me. You promised…" The blonde sorceress turned tear-filled eyes toward Relena and the pain in her eyes caused Relena to flinch. "My Dawn, you have exacted a most worthy punishment for the death of your mother."

* * *

Hilde struggled to raise her body, but her arms… Mother, her arms hurt so much. She gasped as pain seared through her and she fell, her face slamming against the cold dirt ground, a leaf tickled at her nose, and she laughed bitterly till tears began to stubbornly stream down her face. She had known one day she'd die, but not like this… In war, maybe. In the arena, probably… But those were clean deaths, this… This was hell.

She vaguely wondered where the catriffin had disappeared off to, then her thoughts froze as nearby a twig snapped. Her breathing came in and out in short little gasps. He was coming back to finish the job. She'd show him. He could kill her, but for the rest of his miserable life he'd remember her every time he glanced into a mirror.

A figure stepped into the clearing and cool gray eyes surveyed the damage. Midii kneeled beside Hilde and gently helped the other woman to sit up. "Hold still." The Spy Mistress ordered as she took one of the burned arms, her touch surprisingly sooth and Hilde watched warily. She hissed as Midii slowly poured a steady stream of water onto her arm from the Spy Mistress's canteen. After dripping half the water on the two arms, Midii looked around. She stood and walked toward a nearby bush and began pulling large greenish berries from a shrub.

"What are those for?" Hilde asked, her throat better now that Midii had also dribbled a thin line of water down her sore throat.

"The green are for your burns." Midii attacked another nearby bush and began pulling tiny blue berries from it. "These are to dull the pain."

"I didn't realize you were a healer." The blood warrior's evident surprise showed in her tone and Midii smiled bitterly.

"A spy has to be prepared. We are taught the arts of herbs and plants for quick relief during a mission." She walked back toward Hilde and squeezed one of the large green berries over Hilde's burnt arm. The berry's juices dripped onto the burns and Midii continued till each arm was thoroughly covered in the berries' juices. Then Midii pulled a leaf from a lamb's ear plant and used the remaining berries to coat the leaf. Hilde watched as the Spy Mistress took the leaf and carefully rubbed it across her arms, massaging the berries' strange healing juices into her burnt skin. Once through Midii then stood up and stepped back as Hilde flexed her arm, her eyes wide with disbelief. The blood warrior shook her head then began to pop the blue berries into her mouth at a shocking rate.

"Now, what happened here?" Midii asked, leaning against a tree as she kept a close eye on both Hilde and the surrounding woods.

Between mouthfuls Hilde explained her fight with the bard-mage and how it had ended. She told of how Sally and a strange male warrior named Wufei had run deep into the mountains to escape the mage and how Galea had suddenly appeared to help her gather the resolve to dig out of her earthy prison.

Midii listened, her face an unreadable mask, then she slowly nodded once the blood warrior finished. "So, I was right… Something has happened before I could reach the Dawn. Have you seen Relena or Noin?"

"I was with Captain Noin after the battle at the Dawn's Capital, but we separated soon after. I haven't seen the Dawn at all. Is she… Is she alive?"

"Relena is alive." 'But is Cathie?'

"He's going to attack the Galaxy Court." Hilde muttered and Midii glanced sharply at her.

"What did you just say?"

"The Moon. He was planning on attacking the Galaxy Court that's why we separated. I fear he already has… And that he's succeeded."

Midii's eyes widened and Hilde watched in shock as the Spy Mistress suddenly turned and began heaving beside the tree. She quickly finished and wiped her mouth, not paying attention to the warrior anymore. 'I knew… Mother, I knew! I knew she was in danger! I never… I never told you… I'm sorry, Cathie.'

* * *

First of, I just want to thank every single person that has reviewed and sent me emails. Your kind comments have inspired me though this whole ordeal and I hope I continue to meet your high standards with this chapter and the ones to come after. Till then, Ciao and Thanx! - Figgy


	14. The Glove

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters _

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Fourteen**

'Dorothy… Don't cry. Oh, damn… Bloody hell! Why is she acting this way?' Duo sighed, his illusion of death allowing him to do so without anyone else seeing. Dorothy was now crying on his chest, still muttering about him keeping his promise. He was keeping his promise!

He knew every enemy had a weakness, even this strong, elemental witch… And if he knew women, then it was that black dressed man. Gods, it hurt. The little witch was too powerful for her own good, especially with those strange blood-covered hands… He knew that her hands and her red eyes reminded him of something, but whenever he reached for it it'd disappear.

Her lightning bolt had cauterized the wound, so he wasn't worrying about it getting infected as his skin slowly healed. Elves healed faster than humans, but even so this wound would take days to heal completely. The pain was what worried him, though. If he passed out before removing the illusion then they might bury him… An eerie thought… It was a fear among elves, to be buried alive. Elves were forest and sky creatures… Places where the sky could be seen.

He had to keep from yelling in surprise as Dorothy called the witch Dawn. 'She's the Dawn!' Now, he remembered what the hands reminded him of. The blood rage… Then he felt himself tense at her words.

"My Dawn, you have exacted a most worthy punishment for the death of your mother."

He was a worthy punishment? What was going on? 'Death of the Dawn's Mother?' Duo's mind was spinning as he tried to pull up every single thing Dorothy had ever told him about her past… About what happened at the Battle of the Eclipse. She'd only told him the barest details… He knew she'd killed the old Dawn with the blood dagger, that the Dawn had been taken away by a man in black, and that Dorothy's bonded had killed her own mother before he'd come for her… She was very quiet about her past, as was he… Duo suddenly realized how little he knew about the woman crying on him.

She sounded so upset that Duo wanted to pat her on the head and tell her he was okay, but he couldn't… Not till the black-man was closer… He'd lunge when they least suspected and kill the man. The witch, or Dawn, should be stunned enough to allow him to trap her with thin threads of Spirit.

But after this, he was going to talk to Dorothy… A real, long talk… He suddenly had a lot of questions for the blonde sorceress.

Duo focused on the magick that rested deep within him and squeezed his eyes shut. It was pain and pleasure and it was life. Elemental magicks were nothing compared to pure Elf-sorcery. It was violet ice and molten lava that flowed through his body, filling him with the delectable magick of his birth.

Dorothy had once asked if he used one of the noble-swords and he'd told her the truth. He was no soldier. He was royalty and had a weapon that he'd made… It had been created from his blood, soul, and magicks. It was a part of him and incredibly powerful… It was a beacon for any mages or sorceresses… But he had no weapon and truthfully… He'd seen the black-figure fighting with Solo and he wasn't sure if a plain sword or dagger would kill him…

Someone gasped and he stared through the illusion to see Dorothy and… There was a shine around her… His magick sang inside his blood… And something was twining around it as he slowly formed a web of summoning… Something was singing to him…

It was coming from Dorothy.

He remembered this feeling from when he'd helped her after the bard had stolen her magick. Something inside of Dorothy was singing to him and it felt so…

His weapon was coming, forming in his hand… And as it solidified, Duo's illusion shattered and he lunged to his feet and toward the black figure. The silver handle was long, only a head and a half shorter than him with silver vines wrapped around its length, and it was topped by a silver scythe, an amethyst jewel embedded in both sides of the weapon.

He'd told Sally he was the God of Death… That it was a nickname…

People were given such names for a reason…

But even as he fell upon the strange, wild man something else bothered Duo… 'Dorothy… What are you?'

* * *

Sally blinked and stared at the ceiling above her. It was rock… But it was such a startling white with bits of silver threading through it… It was wondrous and reminded her of the Dawn's Capital with its many wonders and beauty… All lost now.

Her eyes widened and she sat up, the heavily embroidered white and gold blanket sliding from her shoulders. "How? What? Where am I!" Panic was creeping in. The last thing she remembered was running with the dwarves and Wufei… And now she seemed to be inside a strange white room, covered in soft, yet unfamiliar sheets.

"You finally wake." Sally jumped and watched as Wufei stepped out of the shadows of an adjoining hall, no… That wasn't a hall, it was a tunnel. His cold black eyes never wavered as they watched her and his voice was strange. As if he was relieved, but what reason did he have to be relieved?

"What happened?" She slowly slipped out of the bed and winced as her bare feet met cold, hard, rocky ground. "The last thing I remember is running and… Hilde…"

"You passed out." He told her calmly as he curved his fingers around his leather belt. Sally tilted her head; he wasn't wearing his sword. "You've been sleeping for two days. They said it was because of the taint."

"They?"

He frowned, "The dwarves."

"Oh." She shook her head; "I just fainted? But…" Sally's voice trailed off as a new creature pranced into the room and Galea gracefully landed on the bed that the healer was being forced to lean on. Her legs felt a bit weak and she was trembling. 'What is wrong with me?'

"They say it's because of a taint that's been drifting through the mountains. Their Queen wouldn't speak much with me. She seems more interested in you." Wufei looked away and focused his stern gaze on the cavern wall.

Sally nodded absently as she studied the room. It was like a giant had scooped out a hole inside of the mountain… The floor and walls were harsh granite with those strange sparkling crystals that caught the light. The very air seemed to dance with something she couldn't quite name. She felt wondrous and so… Alive. Yet, she also felt strangely sickened…

"How are you feeling?" She jerked as Wufei tensed and stepped aside, allowing the Dwarf Queen to step inside. Her hair was still done in its numerous braids and her entourage wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sally licked her lips as she stared at the small Queen.

'She's so young…' It was true. The red-haired Queen was obviously younger than Sally and Wufei, yet she held herself with the grace of royalty. She reminded the healer of the Reborn Dawn… Yet, this Queen had something that not if Relena had possessed last Sally had seen the Reborn Dawn. This Queen held the pain and wisdom of her rule.

"Very well, your majesty. I fear I do not remember fainting." Sally answered, wondering if she should bow or curtsy. The healer knew very little of dwarves, just what she'd heard in myths.

"I already told you, such titles should not exist between us. I am Mariemeia, Ruler of the Star-Light Dwarves. I welcome you to my realm, _Healer_." There was a way she said the title of healer that made shivers travel up Sally's spine.

"I, we," Sally shot Wufei a glance, "thank you for your help earlier. That mage was insane and after us. My name is Sally and he's Wufei." She took a step forward, trying to fight against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. "I wish there was some way we could repay you."

Mariemeia smiled slightly, "Healer Sally, I fear you misunderstand. There is a way for you to repay us." The strange Queen tilted her head at them and the jewels at the end of her numerous braids reflected the crystals' light. "Trust me, there is a way."

Sally's blood seemed to chill… And it had nothing to do with the cavern's temperature.

* * *

It was a small, dank dungeon chamber that the Galaxy Council members were forced to share as they awaited the Moon's decision concerning their lives. Eight members were fairly past their prime of life and accepted death with open arms… However, one member had barely even begun to live and they surrounded her with both motherly concern and confusion.

"What do you think you are doing, child?" Venus asked the woman that stood in the middle of the small circle. A few days ago this woman would have averted locking gazes with any of these women. She'd have answered their summons without a second thought… But war could change a person. The woman standing before them was no longer a mere noblewoman. She held herself with the bearing of a queen and the bravery of any warrior.

"I am doing what must be done." She answered, her voice soft so the guards would not hear.

"Do not be foolish! They will kill you!" Saturn hissed, but the woman just turned a sad smile toward the Galaxy member.

"If they do, then so be it. I live and die for my Dawn." She raised her eyes toward the ceiling; "A destiny lies before every person born, yet so many fear to grasp it. I do not fear. I will accept my fate."

"Where is Pluto?" Mercury asked, her voice gravelly and harsh.

"I do not know. She left me a letter explaining about the battle, but I had barely finished it when the Moon's men were upon us." Sylvia faced Mercury, "You understand why I must do this. He wants the Cup and she has it. If they believe she is still out there then they will search for her and might find the Cup also. They cannot have the Cup! If they believe I am Lady Pluto, then he will merely spend his time questioning me."

"They will torture you for information you cannot possibly have and then eventually you will break and reveal to them that Pluto is not here!" Neptune reached out toward the younger woman, but Sylvia shook her head.

"You do not understand. Jaclyn once told me that my future was for me to find myself… And I know now. I am the messenger of bad tidings." Sylvia's eyes were also incredibly sad, but a mischievous glint danced in them. "I will be his messenger. I will do this for my Dawn and if I do break… Then he will realize that it is too late. Pluto will have the Cup and be far from here by then."

"What harsh times these are when children are forced to accept such responsibility."

Mercury's eyes narrowed as she eyed Sylvia then she slowly nodded. "Such harsh times will force children to become adults, Venus."

* * *

Trowa slowly moved Catherine's head off his lap and stood. For a second, he just stood there and watched her sleep. It couldn't be true… His dreams… Those dreams of a life with a smiling girl called Miss Bloom and a beautiful woman that always had a treat for him… It couldn't be true.

But it was.

He was Trowa… And he could only remember a happier life through dreams. In some ways it made him want to cry. His sister… This Midii… He barely remembered a figure that had drifted through his dreams. He remembered blonde hair and gray eyes and blackness… The Dawn's Spy Mistress had stolen it all away from him, yet strangely he didn't hate her. Something told him that long ago he'd forgiven her… But how?

His movement caused the Captain to turn and stare at him. She didn't say anything, just blinked once then returned to staring at the forest surrounding them, watching for the Moon's men. Trowa bent over and lifted the chalice that the two seemed to find so important. The Cup of Sorrow.

And he was the holder.

He stepped over the blackened remains of their fire and picked up the Captain's canteen. It was half full… They'd need to start moving in the morning… Moving farther into the woods and away from the Moon and the captured Galaxy Court. Both these women wanted to find the Dawn and help her, but what about him? If the Dawn regained her throne then he'd just be a slave again…

Or was the Captain right? Could the Dawn change things? Could she end this unfair enslavement? He wanted it to be true…

But for now all he knew was that the Moon did not need to be ruling. He was deranged and revengeful.

And for now he had only one truly powerful enemy…

Trowa uncorked the canteen and lifted it above the Cup.

The Dawn…

The Moon…

His eyes landed on the sleeping woman.

His sister…

The Cup fell from his fingers and landed noiselessly on the fire's ashes.

He wasn't ready.

* * *

Relena winced at Dorothy's venomous words and felt Heero tense beside her. She reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "No." He glowered down at her before sullenly nodding. Relena could feel his muscles relaxing under her hand, yet she did not dare to move as she watched Dorothy stare at the elf's still body.

The sorceress's tears had stopped, but there was such a sense of loss in Dorothy. That scared Relena. Traitor or not, Dorothy had always been so sure of herself. How could this **male** elf's life mean so much to her? How?

Dorothy gasped and Relena's eyes widened as the supposedly dead elf suddenly leapt to its feet and lunged at Heero. A despairingly beautiful scythe whistled through the air and Relena felt herself being thrown back by Heero as the blade came toward them.

"Mother, no!" Someone screamed shrilly and numbly Relena realized that it was her voice. She struggled to stand as Heero dodged the elf's attacks. She felt her body tremble with shock as she caught sight of their fight. The elf was liquid silver and the scythe wasn't a mere weapon in his hands, it was a part of him.

"No!" Another voice joined hers and air escaped through clenched teeth as Dorothy slammed into her. Relena gasped and tried to shove the blonde off, but Dorothy stubbornly clung to her, digging her long nails into Relena's flesh.

"Get off! Mother! Not him!" Relena kicked and screamed, but Dorothy merely narrowed her eyes and didn't budge.

"I won't allow you to hurt Duo." She hissed and hot tears slid down Relena's face.

"Please!"

Dorothy stared down at Relena, fury and despair painted across her pale face. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out as her eyes suddenly widened and fury and despair was replaced with disbelief and horror. A tremor swept through the sorceress's body and she released Relena. The Dawn watched as her Advisor raised a trembling hand to her head and whispered hoarsely. "No! Not this again!" Her other hand reached out and closed around the glass-like dagger's hilt and Relena felt a jolt of shock go through her as she finally recognized the blade.

Heero grunted as the scythe slashed into the flesh of his left arm and Relena tore her eyes away from Dorothy and onto the fight raging before her. The elf was grinning wickedly as he pulled back his scythe, blood slowly streaming down it. Heero's blood. The Panther snarled and kicked out, catching the elf in the stomach. The grinning elf merely grunted then charged at Heero, the scythe spinning over his head. It shone in the light; the cold silver, hateful amethyst, and chilling blood.

'Mother, help me… Heero.'

Relena screamed, as her feminine magicks seemed to be torn from her body in a torrent. It was a constant river of light that poured from every pore and it burned… Relena tossed her head as she raised one hand. It hurt.

Her eyes snapped open and she summoned.

"Change."

Heero obeyed.

* * *

Quatre sang softly to himself as he made his way through the strangely silent forest. Everyday he was a little closer to her. It was remarkable how far one could travel when they had such an important goal to reach. He grinned widely, then winced as the movement caused the skin around his wound to pull. Quatre raised a hand to his cheek and his eyes narrowed. It was healing, but so slowly and it was going to scar without magical help… And Quatre was no healer.

He glowered at the forest around him, mentally cursing the warrior that had scarred him. She was dead now. Quatre sighed and focused his mind on more important matters.

Millardo should've taken the Galaxy Court by now. Yet, the Dawn and her warriors still lived minus one or two if he counted his self. The blood warrior had been destroyed, but what of the others?

Quatre ran a hand through his messy blond hair and sighed. He missed Trowa and his advice. The acrobat had always been able to see things in a much clearer light than he. Was Trowa even still alive? Was he safe?

He wanted this to be over. He wanted the war to end and for his life to be simple again. He didn't want to kill… But this war would only end when a victor arose… The Dawn would have to die.

_"How could this be happening? Mother, how! How could she! No!"_

Quatre stumbled at the sudden tempest of emotions coming from his bondling. Pain, anger, fury, despair… And relief. It flooded through him from Dorothy… The bard squeezed his eyes shut and a twisted grin played at the corner of his lips. The psychic shield was wavering like a sheet of water. Something was causing Dorothy's magicks to work against her. A large burst of magick had backfired onto her, causing her to lose her already perilous hold on the shield she had formed.

"Dorothy." He whispered to the woods and smiled as in his mind's eye, the shield shattered with the name and his way toward Dorothy became clear.

Hastily, Quatre began laying carefully formed threads of Spirit through their bond, tying the weaves around it so any shield would crumble immediately. He would not allow his bondling to lock him out again.

Even as he created the weavings, he knew something was wrong…

Something slashed out at him and Quatre cursed as his eyes snapped open and he lost concentration on the last weave. The dagger…

Anger flooded through the bard as he damned the dagger that shared a bond with his bonded. It had interrupted him from completing the last weave, but there was still enough threads of Spirit to destroy any of Dorothy's shields…

It would last long enough.

Long enough for him to destroy both gladiator and dagger.

He smiled.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Hilde asked concernedly as she struggled to her feet and toward the Spy Mistress who was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

The blood warrior frowned as Midii seemed to stare through her, her gray eyes revealing a pain and loss that Hilde would probably never understand. Silence settled around them as Hilde tried to remain standing and Midii continued her silent apologies. Finally, however, the quiet became too much for the warrior who was becoming irritable. "I don't know if you'll want to come with me or not, but I am going to see how my companions are faring."

Midii shook her head and blinked, "Yes… You'll be needing a true healer's attention soon enough…" Her voice sounded as if she were speaking from far off and her eyes never lost their melancholy shadows.

Hilde nodded and led the way to the cave entrance, her eyes darting around incase the bard-mage should still be about. If he'd followed Sally and Wufei into the cavern then perhaps she and the Spy Mistress could surprise him with an attack from behind.

They entered the cave and began walking down the tunnel, only the steady sounds of their breathing to announce them. Hilde was too deeply immersed in her worries for her companions to pay much attention to the Spy Mistress's silence. When they reached the tainted lake Hilde began to reach for her recovered short sword so she could enhance her sense of smell when Midii gently laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"They were here." She motioned toward the rocky ground before the pool and kneeled. "See, one of them drank from the water and then spat it out over there and here," she pointed to a slight dent in the ground, one Hilde would never have noticed if Midii hadn't pointed it out, "is where a sword was grounded into the floor… Your friends were here…" She frowned and glanced around. "Something happened though… You see the dust that came from their shoes leads that way." She pointed toward another tunnel, "Meaning they had to be running suddenly."

"How…?" Hilde stared at Midii with a newfound respect and the Spy Mistress smiled slightly.

"I am a spy, warrior. Let us find this healer and warrior of yours."

Hilde nodded and the two made their way down the tunnel, unaware of the eyes watching them.

* * *

Heero watched as the elf came toward him, the scythe whistling through the air as it sped down at him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a strange golden light that seemed to be threaded with white before he heard the actual word.

"Change."

The light slammed into his body and the elf halted, his violet eyes widening as he watched Heero change. Heero threw back his head and yelled, yet no sound came out of his throat as his skin shifted and rippled. His bones twisted inside him as fur sprouted along his flesh. He had never felt pain like this before. His eyes widened and he raised fur-covered hands to his face as his eyes changed. Claws sprouted from his fingers and he fell forward, his black tail lashing angrily behind him.

The elf backed away as the panther stalked forward, its yellow eyes calmly watching his every movement. Heero bared his teeth and gathered his strength, his tail slashing through the air… He leapt and the elf let out a startled yell as the scythe was knocked from his hand and Heero fell upon him.

Duo twisted under the panther's weight, its hot breath playing across his throat. Heero dug his claws into the elf's shoulders and snapped at his throat even as Duo tried to raise his poisonous nails. The elf hissed and snapped back at Heero, his own sharp teeth nearly grazing the panther's flesh.

"Hmmm… Interesting." A silky voice intoned and suddenly everything slowed to a stop as four heads turned to stare at the man watching them, at his feet rested a very pale Solo, whose breath seemed to be coming in slow wheezes.

"Edward!" Dorothy shouted and chaos erupted.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, trying to ignore the fact that Wufei had settled himself into a fighting stance beside her. "We have nothing to give you and my only skill is healing. I'd gladly heal one of your people if they need it."

Queen Mariemeia didn't answer, but glanced at Galea who tilted her head and seemed to smile slightly. "She does not know!" Mariemeia gasped, then glared at the catriffin. "Are you mad, Galea? What have you been doing?"

Galea hissed and only the Queen understood her words. **I do not follow your orders, runt. My orders come are from a higher power. She did not need to know.**

"Friend or not, Galea, you do push one to extremes." Mariemeia looked back toward Sally and beckoned with one hand. "While she has failed to tell you, I shall not. Come with me and I will show you your destiny."

**You're scaring her. **Galea calmly licked one purplish paw and her blue eyes seemed to be laughing at some private joke.

"I wouldn't be scaring her if someone had done their job." The dwarf Queen spat and Galea's wings unfurled as she hissed.

**Now, you are pushing your limit.**

"Please, are you actually talking to her?" The healer was watching the two warily, unsure if she should trust her eyes and ears. However, a quick glance at Wufei proved to her that if she was going insane that she wasn't alone.

"Of course. Only a few can actually understand her. All animals can since she is one. I can because I was gifted with the ability at birth. Half-breeds are especially able to communicate with her since she is one herself."

**Pure-bloods. Phft. They're all the same. We are unique.**

"You… You jest… Right?" Sally's wide eyes stared at the creature that for years had been her constant companion and loving pet.

"No. Now, come." The Queen took Sally's hand, ignoring the warning growl that issued from Wufei's throat, and pulled her out of the cavern. Wufei and the catriffin followed as Mariemeia led the healer down long and twisting tunnels and past numerous dwarves that dropped to their knees at the first sight of their young ruler. Mariemeia released Sally's hand only when they reached a small room guarded by two guards who stepped aside to allow them to pass into the room behind them.

It was an oval room and seemed to be made entirely out of the strange white rock that had decorated the ceiling of the previous cavern. It stood empty except for a pedestal that stood in the middle, a glass covering protecting an object that rested upon it. The feeling of aliveness seemed to pulse through Sally as she stepped toward the pedestal, finally reaching it so she could stare down at the object it held.

A white glove…

"I don't understand…" Sally spoke, eyebrows raising in surprise as she stared at the plain wrist-length glove.

Mariemeia stepped forward and removed the glass covering and carefully lifted the glove as if it were a wondrous jewel and held it out toward the healer. "This is your destiny."

Sally slowly took the glove and, after an encouraging nod from Mariemeia, pulled it onto her right hand. Wufei stood behind her, his eyes watching the guards outside and the Queen suspiciously, his hands tightly gripping his belt as he wished for his sword, which had been taken from him as soon as they had reached the dwarves' caverns… For the safety of their Queen. Galea stood near his ankles, watching the scene unfolding before her intently.

Sally gasped, as a jolt seemed to travel through her arm and up and down her body as the glove rested fully on her hand. "What!" The glove began to slowly build up a stunning white glow that blinded Wufei and caused him to roar in outrage, fearing trickery. He didn't see the soft orange glow that flared around Sally, then disappeared as the white glove's light faded.

Together, healer and warrior stared at what had once been a glove. It now seemed as if the healer's right hand had been tattooed white… There was no glove. There was just her skin and Sally began to claw at the whiteness, her eyes widening in horror. "What have you done! Why won't it come off?"

"You are the disciple that clutches myth and reality in her soothing touch. That is your destiny and this," the Queen pointed toward the healer's hand, "will help you. For centuries it has been passed down through my family awaiting your arrival. It is a relic of great power that shall help you succeed."

"What have you done, dwarf?" Wufei asked, his voice low and hoarse as he stepped beside the shocked healer.

Mariemeia eyed him; "I have done my duty for my people."

"How will this help me?" Panic edged Sally's voice, but she was no longer clawing at her own flesh to remove the white glove that seemed to have melted into her skin.

"It has healing properties, with it you could heal one on the edge of death. However, it has one setback, as the Father rules the Moon and the Dawn is ruled by the Mother so is thy power. It will work only on males when night has fallen and on females when it is day."

Sally didn't question the beliefs of a Father. She'd heard many of the men she'd healed at the Moon's camp praying to such a god. Instead she stared at her hand with awe. "To heal like that…"

Wufei watched the healer's face and suddenly found himself stalking from the room, his mouth and throat strangely dry and parch. The healer was his responsibility, a strange set of events had led him to her or her to him…

Outside he leaned against a granite wall and stared upward. What were the gods playing at?

* * *

Eek! Well, this isn't as long as some of my chapters and I'm sorry I haven't been working on it. I sorta hit a writer's block. It was driving me nuts! But I've finally gotten over it and I'm writing on D&M continuously. Well, I'm writing on it and 'Clowns and Spies'. However, don't worry! I'm putting this before the sequel to Rapiers and Scimitars. Well, gtg! Ciao! Reviews pweaze? Cuz reviews make a happy Figgy and a happy Figgy likes to write

Figgy

Special thanks goes out to Alexa (write more to Private Eye and Welcome to Paradise!), Lauren (her art is the greatest and she can write, too! Can you just feel the jealousy coming from this poor talent-deprived authoress?), KLMeri (another author that needs to write more to her great fics), Jason (What are you talking about! Your fics are great!), Maria Rocket (I have to say that I love your reviews! And that pic of psycho-Quatre bard is great!), and to everyone else who has reviewed/emailed! (You know who you are )

And of course to WOK (I swear she's Duo's twin) who constantly berates (nice way of saying annoys) me into writing more fanfiction.


	15. Halfling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters ^_^_

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Millardo stared at the woman standing before him and slowly smiled. He watched as she tensed and licked her dry lips, her eyes darting around the chamber, widening at the tapestries and throne. Anger blazed in their depths as she lowered her gaze on him once more. Her hands were tied behind her back while two male guards stood at either side of the prisoner, ready incase she tried anything. The guards wouldn't be needed soon. Brunx had returned with very promising news and a sample.   
"Good day, Lady Pluto. Wine?" He motioned toward a cowering female who ran forward, splashing half the pitcher's contents on the floor.   
"Dear, Mother…" The prisoner whispered as she stared at the female who trembled as she held out a golden chalice toward Millardo.   
"Oh, yes, interesting isn't it? She was a noblewoman of the Court. Surprising, how fast those that so quickly enslaved us can be taught the finer points of serving. Isn't that right, dear?" He directed the last toward the former noble and Sylvia gasped as the woman dropped to the floor and began kissing the ground before the Moon's feet.   
"I live to serve, oh radiant one!"   
Millardo lightly patted the woman on the head as if she was a well-behaved hound and Sylvia fought the urge to heave. "What do you want?" She snapped, wishing she could erase the scene before her but she knew… Mother, she knew it would haunt her.   
The Moon motioned the female slave away and slowly lowered himself into his throne. "What do I want? Why, I just want what is best for my lands."   
She scoffed, "You want the Cup."   
Millardo leaned forward, a twisted smile on his handsome face, "Yes. I want the Cup. Will you give it to me?" Sylvia's eyes widened and she involuntarily took a step back as the Moon suddenly leapt to his feet and stepped closer toward her. "It would be quite helpful and rewarding for you to place it in my care, Lady Pluto."   
"You are an usurper. The Cup belongs only in the hands of its holder or the Dawn. I will never give it to you." Sylvia smiled coldly, "Never."   
Millardo raised one elegant eyebrow, then slowly bared his teeth in a sadistic smile. "So be it." He motioned toward one of the guards… And that was when the screams started.

*

Relena's body trembled as she continued to pour her magick into the spell that allowed Heero to retain his panther form. She felt as if her body was on fire and she wanted to scream, yet instead she clamped her teeth together and tried to endure the pain that was buying Heero's dream. It took all of her will power to not release her hold on her magick at the sound of a new voice.   
She turned to stare at the figure and felt her mouth drop open. A man wearing a billowing cape and a conical hat stared at them with a smirk on his somewhat handsome face.   
"Edward!" Dorothy yelled and then Relena fell into darkness as a wall of Spirit slammed into her already spinning mind. Relena's eyes rolled upward as she landed in a crumpled heap on the soft earth. Her magick cut off as if severed and Duo yelped as the panther clawing at him suddenly changed into a man.   
Heero jumped off of the elf and stared at Relena's still form and Duo watched as a slight tremor swept through the black-clad man before he turned to face the mage. 'Interesting turn of events.' Duo sighed and jumped to his feet, his cat-like violet eyes on this Edward fellow. Behind him Dorothy crawled toward Relena and checked the Dawn's pulse. Dorothy stared down at the woman that for years had been her closest friend and felt a stab go through her heart. 'I can't hate you… But I fear I don't know you anymore.'   
The sorceress slowly raised to her feet and took a step toward Duo when Edward's eyes fell upon her. "Well, well. You do have interesting saviors, _milady_. Three elves, the Panther, and a witch. Strange companions for a half-breed wench. Have they bought you to share? Perhaps you and the witch?"   
Duo snarled, "Keep your tongue still, mage, or I will remove it from your mouth."   
Edward tilted his head at the elf and smiled. "Really? Anger solves nothing. Tsk-tsk. You wouldn't want to learn the same lesson he did, now would you?" The mage prodded Solo's body with a polished boot and his smile widened. "However, if you wish, I don't mind repeating the exercise."   
Heero picked up his fallen sword in a smooth, fluid motion and advanced toward the mage. His cold blue eyes boring into the mage's. "I will kill you."   
"Not very articulate, are you? Well, animals very rarely spend their time polishing their conversational skills. They usually prefer to eat, mate, and become very nice rugs."   
Heero snarled and would have lunged forward had not a hand restrained him. The Panther turned to stare into Duo's violet eyes. "Not all mages fight fair. It would not be wise to rush forward recklessly."   
Edward yawned, "Don't mean to be rude, but I've no time for sentimental moments between owner and pet." The mage pointed toward the figure standing behind Duo and Heero and beckoned. "Come."   
The collar around Dorothy's neck flared to life and the sorceress began to claw at the metal as she took an unsteady step forward. "He's using my magicks!" She yelled and Duo's eyes widened.   
"Now would be the time for recklessness!" He told Heero and together Panther and elf lunged forward. Heero snarled as he swung his sword toward the mage while Duo summoned his scythe and it leapt into his hand. Edward watched their weapons with boredom, then motioned slightly with his hand.   
The earth heaved under their feet as Dorothy screamed a warning… Then suddenly it ended and Edward's eyes widened. "A bondling?!"   
Laughter bubbled from the sorceress's throat as she mentally thanked Quatre for intervening… The bard-mage had felt her magick being compelled and had used his own will to pull it back into her control… She supposed it would be the first and last time she was ever thankful to be bonded to the Possessed bard.   
The sword caught him in the arm while Duo's scythe slashed across a sudden shield of Wind and Spirit. Edward backed away from the two, his hands raising to form hasty elemental spells of warding.   
"Uh, uh." Duo clucked his tongue as his scythe cut through another shield. "Don't you suppose it's time we taught this meddler a lesson, oh furred one?" Duo asked; Heero answered by shoving his sword upward till the point touched Edward's skin and Duo happily wrapped bounds of Spirit and Wind around the mage's wrists and feet.   
Edward fell to the ground and stared up at the three surrounding him. A pale sorceress whose eyes danced with cruel glee, an elf whose maniacal grin and violet eyes revealed a sadistic humor, and a cold eyed assassin whose every movement promised death…   
And suddenly the mage found himself praying to gods he'd long since forsaken.

*

Hilde marveled at the tiny crystals that gave off light. They were truly remarkable and it was obvious to both warrior and spy that they had been strategically placed along the tunnel walls by an intelligent species. Could humans live so far underground? The blood warrior seriously doubted it. Being a rare and somewhat magical creature herself, she knew that others also holding magnificent and unusual powers lived. If she was correct in her assumptions, then they'd wandered into the caverns of the dwarves.   
Dwarves. Now there was a creature of legend. Dwarves, sadists, elves, free men. They were the wondrous creatures that mothers would use to frighten children and bards used to entice noble and common alike. Yet, dwarves did exist. Hilde could feel their strong earth element pulsing around her. Blood warriors and dwarves were elemental siblings. However, an icy chill traveled through the blood warrior as she studied a crystal.   
It was dwarves that created the magical weaponry so sought after by other species… Weapons as fierce as any wielder… Weapons created in the substance of pure untainted elemental earth in its most unique form.   
A blood warrior's own blood.   
Hilde backed away from the crystal and her hand tightened around the hilt of her short-sword. Her kind were rare because greed and jealously had driven people to hunt them down for the very thing that should've made them invincible.   
But blood warriors weren't invincible. Poison, fire, strong magicks, beheading… She could be affected by it all.   
However, it wasn't the dwarves that had destroyed so many of her kind. The dwarves had asked for blood or had been given the bodies of disgraced prisoners… Dwarves held no true greed. They lived in a world of endless treasure and their magnificent weapons were merely an entertaining hobby. She had very little to fear; the greed of other species, Sadists, and the loss of her own honor. The dwarves accidentally began the greed and killings, but Hilde didn't fear them or hate them…   
But the memories of watching her own kind hunted down and killed… The loss of her family at the hands of jealous neighbors… All started because of the dwarves' talents.   
"We're being followed." Midii's voice brought Hilde back to the present and the warrior turned to look at her. The Spy Mistress wore a warm smile on her pale and dusty face. "Don't turn around. There's more than one. How many can you handle if they turn nasty?"   
Hilde grinned, her white teeth flashing in the crystal's light. Her eyes darkened though as she hefted her short-sword, "As many as need be. Though I don't like fighting on terrain they obviously know so well."   
"We can't always choose our battles. When we turn this corner, we'll face them."   
"Perhaps they don't mean ill."   
"One must be prepared for any outcome." The Spy Mistress answered, a dagger sliding easily into her open hand. Hilde nodded slightly; she'd expected no less from the Mistress of Spies.   
She shook her head once, sending her dark, short hair flying out of her eyes. "Back to back then?" Hilde asked as the corner came closer and closer with each step forward.   
Midii frowned , "When the numbers dwindle, yes, but till then just focus on those coming at you." A gleam entered those gray eyes and Midii's mouth quirked upward. "Now prove your worth with that blade."   
The two walked around the corner and together faced whatever danger followed them.

*

Lucrezia Noin eyed the surrounding woods with disdain as the trio pushed their way farther into the dense forest. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at the Lady Pluto and a frown tugged at her lips. 'How could she not tell anyone?! How much of a coward can she be? She's not worthy of her title.'   
They walked in silence; the sounds of wildlife echoing around them. Lucrezia found herself thinking of her home… of the life she'd lived for so long. For so many years she had lived for the Dawn and the Dawn's Star. She had wanted nothing more than to protect them and do her job well. The Dawn had been a friend and the Star had made her smile…   
The revelations of the prophecy had caused a young Captain to age overnight and suddenly realize the burden she carried. She'd accepted it, though, and had done everything in her power to keep the Dawn's Star safe. Lucrezia had known that she didn't fit any of the warriors the Reborn Dawn would need so desperately, but she'd still tried. Tried and failed…   
The Reborn Dawn was lost, perhaps dead, and their only hope lay in the woman that for years had been her rival. However, the telling of her past concerning this man and Pluto had altered much of the Captain's opinion of the Spy Mistress. Midii had done what was lawful, but had allowed guilt to rule her judgement over the years as they searched for the true holder of the Cup. It was a somewhat harsh reality the girl had accepted so young. To become one of the nameless. Midii was fortunate in acquiring her present position so quickly. She now had an identity once again…   
How did the Spy Mistress feel about stealing this male's identity?   
The male named Trowa was carrying the lady's bag and the Cup. She had watched him that night… When he'd lifted the chalice and her flask. He'd seemed so close to summoning the Cup, but then he'd dropped it. At some point he would have to… He **had** to.   
This war. This damn war… So many of her soldiers were dead because a free man had decided to take a throne that rightfully belonged to Relena. This Moon was the cause of this hell. Lucrezia licked her dry lips as she shoved aside a low branch. With the Moon's death, his men would quickly lose faith.   
But then what?   
She glanced at Trowa and her frown deepened. What of the slaves? What of the men the Mother had ordered them to enslave for the better good?   
For now she couldn't worry about that. Relena was the Dawn, the true ruler, and it was up to her to decide who should be free or not. Lucrezia's eyes narrowed; it was Relena's job to rule and it was her job to protect the Dawn so she could do her job.   
Meaning the Moon would have to die.   
Lucrezia shifted her shoulders, her hand resting upon her long dagger. Assassinations were not unusual for a soldier or even Captain… She glanced at her companions and determination painted her face. They could survive without her… She would kill the Moon… Or die trying…   
And she'd wait no longer.   
Either he or she would die this night.

*

Duo watched warily as the mage removed the silver, jewel-embedded collar and revealed the pale white neck lying underneath. As soon as the hateful band was off, a shine seemed to waver around the sorceress… And Edward was thrown back by Dorothy's elemental magicks. Anger blazed in her blue-gray eyes as she stalked toward the now wide-eyed mage.   
"Five minutes, _mage_. You wouldn't last five minutes." Dorothy crouched, knocked the conical hat off Edward's head, and clutched a handful of his hair. She pulled his head back, baring his neck, and smiled coldly. "Want me to prove it?" A fine blending of Fire and Spirit carefully woven into his skin caused the mage to buck and scream in her grasp. The weaving connected with his nerve endings as she carefully wove it through his mind and tears streamed down the mage's face as he begged for her to stop.   
It started softly, then built up and Duo's eyes widened in horror as Dorothy began to laugh at the man's expense.   
"Dorothy, stop it! DOROTHY!" The King of Elves ran forward, only to have his way blocked by a sword. He looked to his left and into the cold eyes of the panther. "Move out of my way." Duo hissed, but the man-panther merely glanced toward the still form of the Dawn.   
"Please! Please! Stop! GODS! STOP!" Edward sobbed uncontrollably, his speech slurring as he screamed. His shouts began to become scratchy as he wore his throat out. Dorothy had stopped laughing and now watched Duo even as she continued her torture upon the mage.   
The two locked eyes and Duo felt as if in that second Dorothy was showing him more of herself then she'd ever be able to reveal… But there was also fear in her eyes… And the screams stopped as Dorothy cut off her weavings.   
She was the first to look away and he heard her soft whisper, "You are using me just as they did. So, leave me be and let your accusations lie on another." The sorceress stood and walked toward Relena's still form and ignored the Panther's suspicious stare. "Awaken." Dorothy tapped Relena lightly with Spirit and squeezed her eyes shut as pain flooded through her. Spirit was not one of her birth elements and like any sorceress or mage using other elements caused her to actually use a bit of her own energy to power weavings asking for them.   
Relena's eyes fluttered open and she stared at her Advisor. "Dorothy?"   
"Is it possible to hate and love one person?" Dorothy asked, her voice tired and weary as she helped her Dawn sit up.   
A sigh escaped past Relena's lips, "Yes…" Her eyes immediately went to Heero and the Dawn struggled to her feet. The Panther grunted as she flung herself at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."   
The Panther ignored the startled looks being traded between elf and sorceress as he lightly smoothed a hand down Relena's back. "You have given me hope where once none rested." He whispered in her ear and she smiled up at him, tears sparkling in her bright eyes.   
Dorothy shook her head and made her way toward the fallen Solo with trembling legs. Duo met her there and placed a hand on her arm. "I'll take care of him and Une."   
She stared at his hand with its poisoned claws, then slowly met his cat-like eyes. "What are we to do now? She nearly killed you…"   
"Why do you care? She is your Queen. I'm only a male elf to you." The blonde sorceress flushed and Duo raised an eyebrow and a slow smile adorned his handsome face. "Unless… perhaps, I'm more?"   
Her lips flattened into a thin line, "Do not presume too much. There are reasons I'd rather you live." She began to move away when he grabbed her arm.   
"What reasons?"   
Dorothy frowned, "I already told you the Dawn's prophecy and the part you play in all of this. It will be the Dawn's warriors that decide the outcome of this war. That is why I'd prefer you live. I do not wish to see the Moon's rule to continue."   
Duo removed his hand from her arm as his blood seemed to chill and bitter words full of elfish venom fell past his lips. "For once an honest answer from thy lady wench. That scene with the mage was the true you. I heard rumors of your unnatural cruelty while a slave… You are a most magnificent actress, _milady_."   
"Thank you, _male_, and you have my gracious welcome for finally uniting you with my Dawn as you desired. I'd attend your man and woman. Neither is looking well." A grim smile graced her lips; "I have business to attend to. My _love_ for _cruelty_ has not been abated." Dorothy turned away from the elf and started toward the still sobbing mage. At her approach Edward's eyes widened and he flattened his self against the trunk of a large oak.   
"Please! Keep her away! I won't stop you! You can go through with the prophecy! I have nothing against half-breeds!" Edward held his hands up in surrender, begging any to stop the enraged sorceress… For something about his words had caused Dorothy's face to contort in pure rage and wind whipped around the powerful woman.   
"SHUT UP!" She yelled, her hair twisting like a thousand snakes, and Dorothy raised both hands with her fingers curled as if she'd claw at the mage.   
"Stop this insanity, Dorothy." Relena's calm voice spoke behind her and Dorothy's lips curled upward in a snarl.   
"Who are you to command me? Minutes ago we were fighting each other. Have we suddenly become allies?" Skepticism layered her words and behind her Relena winced and Heero planted his feet as if ready for another fight.   
"My enemy's enemy is my friend." The Elysian king carefully lowered Une's body next to Solo's after healing her wounds. He hated healing. It was not a skill of his and he suspected that Une would have quite a headache when she awoke. It was better for both to sleep for now, to allow their bodies the rest they would need after his crude healing. The air trembled around him as he set his illusion of humanity and stood, once more a slightly tan and violet-eyed male human. His scythe rested by his feet and he made no move for it as he stared at the Dawn, her protector, and Dorothy. "It's a saying where I come from."   
A tightening at the corner of Dorothy's mouth caused Edward to shudder. "He is not your enemy. I am the only one that has a dispute with the mage. Only I was collared by him. Only I was taunted by him as I was enslaved. Only I watched as he—." She cut off and shook her head, "He is my concern and I will handle his punishment, whether it be pain or death. You have named me a traitor, my Dawn. I am the murderer of your mother with the dagger that rests upon the ground near your feet. I am bonded to he who should have been your bonded, but believe me," briefly the sorceress squeezed her eyes shut, "I have done you more favor than you can believe by taking him first. The dagger lusts for blood, but even so it was my own brief weakness that caused me to lose control and plunge it into the flesh of the former Dawn, your mother. Name me traitor if you wish for her death for I have done no other wrong toward you and your rule."   
"My mother's death…" Relena licked her lips and swallowed, "I believe that it was fate that brought upon her end. In the moments of madness and rage I named you traitor for aiming your own magick at me. Was I wrong to name you such? I brought you from the slavery of Ransik unsure of what I'd do when you awakened. I sought to save you from he who I now believe only wished to protect you." The Reborn Dawn moved away from Heero and reached out for Dorothy's hand. "I beg you, release me of this confusion that has haunted me since that day! Are you friend or foe?!"   
"I do not know… The one I'd wish to follow… I don't know! Everything's changed. I've changed. Can I follow the woman you've become knowing what I know now? I cannot agree with slavery anymore. I **cannot**!" Dorothy jerked her hand out of Relena's grasp and tried to hide the tears in her eyes. She blinked them away and bit her lip, tasting coppery blood. Crying had not solved any of her problems.   
"Dorothy, you can't possibly know all that has been revealed to I." Relena sadly stared at the ground, "All these years we have been following the beliefs of an angry goddess…"   
"You know…?" The sorceress turned to face her Dawn and Relena's eyes widened, then she glanced sharply at the elf that stood nearby.   
"Yes."   
"What will you do then, Relena? What will you do?" The words came out harsher than Dorothy had meant, but she still wished for answers.   
"I will reclaim my throne and right the wrongs we have committed. Perhaps I will be overthrown, but I shall try." The Dawn's words seemed to echo around the group and slowly Dorothy nodded and she lowered in a curtsy… However, Relena knew… The curtsy was only the barest bending of the sorceress's knees compared to what her Advisor had once graced her with. "I understand." She whispered, "You will be my weapon, my warrior, but in the end…"   
"I will be your friend if you will have me… But I fear my future lies in a different direction than continuing the tradition of Dawn and Advisor."   
"Then I will accept what I can." Relena offered her hand and Dorothy took it, both women wearing grim smiles… But hope had grown in that single moment…

*

Sylvia curled around the glow, trying to hide it from any curious eyes. Her body hurt… Mother, it hurt. She winced as the movement pulled at her torn skin. She knew she was actually fortunate that he had only flogged her… If she continued this, Sylvia knew that eventually the tortures would become worse… Much, much worse.   
The glow grew brighter and Sylvia smiled slightly as she stared down at her pride and joy. An orb glittered back at her, seeming to laugh as her smile widened. She would help her Dawn anyway she could. Sylvia released the mage globe and watched as it darted out of the cell, past the guard who was looking the other way…   
The globe had to reach the Reborn Dawn… It held details of the Moon's plans and what he was doing in the Galaxy Court. The Dawn would need such information if she was to ever regain her throne and Sylvia suddenly frowned.

_ You are the messenger of bad tidings._

The web-seer's apprentice was now dead… Her prophecies locked away inside of her close friend, Lady Pluto. Sylvia hoped Pluto was safe… But most of all she hoped the Cup of Sorrow was safe. She shuddered, remembering the web-seer and the way nothing had seemed to touch her… The girl had shrouded herself in mystery, locking herself away inside her world of the future.   
Perhaps she was the messenger of bad tidings… But these tidings had to be delivered. The Dawn had to know what she was facing.   
Sylvia sent a quick prayer to the Mother, hoping her globe would reach the Reborn Dawn soon.

*

Sally winced as the short maids bound her hair in numerous braids, the Queen watching dispassionately from the other side of the cavern. "I meant to ask, why do the women all wear their hair in braids?" The healer gritted her teeth together as her hair was pulled tightly in several different directions. Her clothes had been replaced with a tight sapphire blouse that seemed to be in fashion with several of the younger nobles and loose gray silk pants that were tucked into heeled black boots with ribbons laced through them. The healer felt strange in such garments, but at least they were somewhat comfortable. Unlike the hairstyle…   
"The braids symbolize the complexity of life and the weavings of fate. The number represents rank, which is why many of the servants and lower guards bare only one while nobles flaunt many." Mariemeia answered calmly, her cool eyes on the healer's stunning white hand. Sally felt the Queen's eyes and rubbed the hand, her eyes clouding with wonder and worry at being gifted with such powers.   
"But I am of no rank!" She argued, wincing once again.   
"You are of a rank that is higher than even I." The Queen smiled as the maids moved aside and one of them raised a mirror for Sally to stare at her reflection. Suddenly the pain seemed worth it now that she could see the finished work. She had never paid much attention to her appearance before, but this… She shook her head slightly, sending the numerous braids swinging, and smiled.   
"It's… beautiful. Thank you so much." She told the dwarf servants and they beamed before leaving the cavern.   
"Come. We celebrate your arrival." The two walked outside and were met immediately joined by Wufei who had chosen to keep his own clothes. For a brief second, Sally was sure that she'd seen surprise and then wonderment in his onyx eyes, but then his stern expression had returned and he merely joined them in their walk to the large cavern that existed as a ballroom for the dwarves.   
They had only entered the cavern when the guards rushed inside. Mariemeia stepped forward as a ring of scarred and hard soldiers shoved forward two bound humans. "What is the meaning of this?"   
"They were searching the tunnels, my Queen, and attacked."   
"You attacked first!" One of the prisoners yelled and Sally's eyes widened.   
"Hilde!" The healer rushed forward and the guards parted before her so she could reach the blood warrior. "We thought—Hilde!" Sally smiled warmly at the warrior; "You're alive."   
"These are your friends, I presume." The other voiced and Sally stared as the Spy Mistress raised her head and gray eyes lurking with shadows met hers. "We meet again, healer."   
"You know them?" The Queen asked and Wufei mutely nodded. "Release them! They are friends of our guests!" She eyed the two as the guards sullenly cut the bonds. "One is a blood warrior. How dare you attack an earth sister!"   
The soldiers exchanged fearful glances as they fell to their knees before their enraged Queen. Hilde stepped forward. "My friend saw their weapons and attacked first before they could drop their weapons. Please, it was our fault."   
Mariemeia didn't look any less angry, but she nodded and turned away from the kneeling soldiers. "I welcome you as friends of the Healer."   
Sally tried to ignore the surprised glances exchanged between Spy Mistress and blood warrior at the revered tone the dwarf Queen spoke her title. Instead, she stared at the burns covering Hilde's arms and lightly placed her white hand on the blood warrior's right arm. "What time of day is it?"   
"It was light when we entered the tunnels." Hilde answered confusion clear in her eyes as she stared at the healer's strange white hand.   
Sally nodded and closed her eyes as she felt for the magick that now rested in her hand. It coursed through her like liquid fire and she released it in a smooth flow of weaves. It wrapped around the warrior's arm, fading into her skin as the healer practiced what she'd been taught for years… Except without the benefit of herbs and poultices. A white glow surrounded both healer and warrior then suddenly they both flared into colored light.   
Wufei shielded his eyes as an aura of red surrounded the startled blood warrior and Sally merely smiled as a soft orange light, one he recognized, danced around her.   
Mrow.   
The light disappeared and several eyes drifted toward the catriffin, whom was staring at the newcomers with wide eyes. Only the dwarf Queen knew that the catriffin's continuous meows were actually laughter.   
** Four! Four Dawn warriors.** Galea smiled as only a cat or catriffin could smile. **Things are definitely looking up.**   
The Queen frowned as Galea purred smugly.

*

"As lovely as this all is." Duo spoke wearily and the two women turned to stare at him. "What are we to do about him now?" The elf pointed at Edward and Dorothy's eyes narrowed once more.   
"Kill him."   
"Dorothy!" Relena cried, but Heero nodded and took a step forward, his sword in one hand. Duo stepped forward and blocked the Panther's way.   
"I want to know the reasons why before I allow this man's blood spilled. Who is he and what has he done?" Duo met Dorothy's eyes and his earlier anger disappeared at the despair painted in those blue-gray depths. The mage knew something the sorceress did not want revealed.   
"I'll tell! Just keep her away!" The mage scrambled toward Duo and the elf stared down at the man in disgust as the man cowered at his feet. "I work for Trant," at that name fury rose in Duo's violet eyes and his illusion wavered. Only Heero glimpsed the faint madness that rested in the elf at the sound of the slave driver's name. "He wanted me to create something that blocked a sorceress's powers because of the prophecy. So, I did and then she was found. I heard the other slave talking to her. She's half elf, half human and fits the prophecy! She's supposed to free the slaves." He shuddered as Dorothy took a step forward, her eyes seeming to plead with the mage. "Keep her away!"   
" I AM HUMAN!" The sorceress yelled, her eyes darting around to stare at the three. Heero merely nodded, as if the mage's words didn't surprise him. Relena gasped and raised one bloodstained hand to her mouth while Duo just stared at the blonde. "I'm human." But it didn't sound true to even her ears because she knew the truth… But did they have to know? Did they have to know her shame? She was a half-breed and a bondling. Would her shame never end?!   
The scythe leapt into Duo's hand and his eyes narrowed as he advanced toward the blonde sorceress. "Sing." His voice held no room for argument, but Dorothy could merely stare at him in shock as he raised the scythe at her.   
Then her own eyes narrowed, "No."   
"Sing." He commanded once more and Dorothy's lips thinned.   
"I refuse."   
"I am not playing games, Dorothy. Sing." Duo's illusion faltered once again, but Dorothy shook her head, sending her hair flying.   
"I won't." She stiffened as cold silver pressed against her pale neck. Dorothy looked into Duo's violet eyes and saw grief for what he was doing, but also steely determination.   
"Sing or I will kill you."   
Calmly, Dorothy responded.   
"No."   
Duo's eyes hardened and the sickening sound of sharp metal slicing across a fragile surface seemed to vibrate through the clearing.

*

"Four in my kingdom?" Mariemeia questioned, her eyes narrowing with calculation and the Spy Mistress raised a questioning eyebrow, her foot tensing in its plain boot. "You did not tell me that so many rested nearby, Galea. What games are you playing to hide such information?"   
** Games? I play no games. You are the one hiding behind a pretty celebration. I've warned you not to play your Great Game of intrigue with these humans, but you continue. **The catriffin calmly licked a velvety paw, ignoring the flash of anger that crossed the Queen's face.   
"What are you hiding, majesty?" Midii's voice softly bounced off the walls as she took a step toward the young monarch. Her dove-gray eyes were cold as if she had seen the worst the world could offer and feared death no more. A pain rested inside the woman and she welcomed the freedom death would bring. "I have dealt with women of your mind and desire to know why we four are so important. Why is the healer important to you and your people?"   
Mariemeia eyed the blonde spy and frowned, "Who are you to question me so?"   
"I am Midii, the Dawn's Spy Mistress."   
** The woman haunted with shadow memories.**   
The dwarves watched as their Queen met Midii's darkened eyes and slowly nodded. "I wish you greetings, Dawn warriors, and ask a boon for the gifts we have bestowed upon you." Galea chuckled coldly, but said nothing as Mariemeia continued. "You wish to know why your coming is important… Our lands are being tainted by twisted magicks and it is slowly killing my people. We cannot fight those that wield such malicious powers and were forced to wait for she who could heal our lands. Healer Sally can heal our land and defeat those that slowly poison us. My people cannot last much longer under such circumstances and I beg of you," those words seemed to be pulled from the Queen's proud mouth, "help us."   
Wufei reached out to restrain the healer, but she shook his hand off and ignored his stern eyes that ordered her to keep quiet. The healer smiled warmly and took the dwarf's hands. "I have dedicated my life to helping others that are in pain. I would not be able to call myself a healer if I did not help you." Her warm eyes hardened, "But I do not enjoy being led about like a lost lamb. If you needed my help, all you had to do was ask instead of pretending that you merely wanted to gift me with the glove."   
"Who taints your lands?" Hilde asked angrily, old traditions causing fury to rage within her. Who dared to harm her earth siblings? In wars long forgotten, blood warriors and dwarves had fought side by side. Ancient ties bonded the two races and the warrior took her short-sword from the dwarf that had taken it from her earlier.   
Galea smirked. **Yes, who taints your lands, runt?**   
The Queen struggled to calm her features and answered softly, not trusting her own voice to not betray her fear and anger. "Sadists. Their ruler seeks our caverns and wealth. Her people came as we were weakened by a human's thefts. A mage stole enchanted jewels. He killed five of my guards and the loss of men and gems allowed the Sadists to enter my realms in our time of mourning."   
Sadists. Terror stole its way into the hearts of those listening and Sally looked away from the Queen and dropped Mariemeia's hands as tales of those legendary monsters played in her mind. Yet, strangely fear began to abate and a small smile surprised both Queen and Dawn warriors.   
However, Galea returned the healer's smile.** 'You are a true healer, Sally. No matter what happens, you will always be that.' **She eyed the other three.** 'Too much information has allowed them to overlook details, but we have no time for thorough explanations. Seek the Sadists out and set into place what centuries of fate and prophecies have spoken of.'**

*

"Damn you, Dorothy!" Duo yelled as his scythe cut into the sapling's weak skin. The young plant shuddered as he removed the blade from its flesh and threw the weapon aside. "I want the truth! Just sing! I need to know!"   
"I will not!" The sorceress shouted back, her hands tightening into fists. "You want the truth!? I'm a bloody half-breed! My father was an elf! I'm a monstrosity! A bonded and a half-breed! That's the truth! Are you happy? Are you, Duo!?"   
"Prove it."   
The two stared at each other, ignoring the still cowering mage, Reborn Dawn, and Panther. They only saw each other and slowly Dorothy's lips parted. "Cry, little one, cry…" Melody flowed from her lips like golden honey and Relena gasped. The simple words drifted through the air, her voice carrying the fluidity of water.   
"It's true… Isn't it? That was you I heard…" The elf raised a hand to his face and rubbed it wearily. His head pounded as he stared at the red-faced sorceress. "I had to know, Dorothy… I had to do it."   
The sorceress didn't seem to be paying attention to Duo, though. Instead she tilted her head and a slight smile drifted across her lips before her eyes seemed to snap into focus and a mask fell upon her features. "Speak to the Dawn, _King Maxwell_. That is what you've been desiring these weeks." She pushed past him, only to be stopped by Relena's hand on her arm.   
"Dorothy, why? Why keep such a gift a secret?"   
A cold smirk appeared upon the Advisor's lips, "And what, Relena? I'd have merely become the Dawn's Songbird as well as Advisor and Sorceress. Perhaps I wanted something that was mine alone… But I have lost even it now."   
The Dawn released the woman and watched as Dorothy wandered to the far edge of the clearing, her sharp eyes focused on the whimpering mage.   


*

_ "Cry, little one, cry…"_

Quatre tilted his head and smiled widely. "Why are you singing, Dorothy?" He spoke aloud, his voice seeming unnaturally loud in the quiet woods.

_ "Why do you care?"_

The bard fell forward and stared at the ground as he slowly pushed himself to his knees. She'd answered. Her sweet voice had sounded in his mind as clearly as if she stood before him and the scent of lilacs flooded his senses as he stood. "I care about you."__

_ "Why? You stole from me. I nearly died because of your own greed for more magicks."_

The blood drained from his face and he leaned against a tree for support. "You nearly died? Oh, Dorothy! I never— Dorothy! Please, I'd never hurt you intentionally. I swear it."

_"Words… That's all I hear now… Meaningless words. I want actions not words! And this is what I receive. I was a fool to believe… No… Help me. I'm tired of being used."_ She began so heated and angry, but her tone drifted into pleading and was so soft…

"You deserve more."

She chuckled, _"Do you think I deserve you? You're desperate, aren't you? Duo says you're a Possessed Bondling. My psychic scent seduced you into madness. Poetic…" _ Bitter laughter came through the bond and Quatre winced._ "How do you feel about this, Quatre? Do you enjoy your lunacy?"_   
  
"I don't consider it lunacy. I consider it a gift to be bonded to you. Just to speak to you like this… It's a wondrous joy. When you say my name, I feel as if I could do anything… As long as you were by my side. Why won't you come to me, Dorothy?"

_ "I'm not sure it would be safe if I came to you. Bondling children are forbidden for they have powers of both male and female and could destroy the world in infancy. Duo seems to understand these things."_

"Duo." The bard spat the name out. "Why is he in your thoughts? I know he's more than a gladiator now, not even truly human, but an elf. Why, Dorothy? He took you away from me! Why do you believe him so readily? Why do you follow him?"   
Silence came from the sorceress, then slowly her thoughts poured through in fragments.

_ "Why, Dorothy? Duo uses you. No! Oh, Mother, what are you doing? I follow because… I care because… Why?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

Quatre quickly left Dorothy alone as her shouts rang through his mind. Why did she continue to travel with the elf? What was going on between his bonded and this Duo? He frowned and blinked at his bleeding knuckles. Strange… He didn't remember punching the oak tree standing before him…

*

"They'll soon be coming, your majesty." A smooth voice intoned in the dark room. Black silk covered the marble walls, cold onyx decorated the few objects adorning the cold room, and a large bed sat in its center, a woman slowly raising to a sitting position. Long chestnut brown hair, streaked with raven black, fell upon the bosomy pale female. Slightly tilted brown eyes fell upon the servant that had spoken and dark red lips quirked in amusement. She slowly stood, revealing the spider web-like dress that clung to her voluptuous curves.   
"Interesting… Well, we must prepare the welcoming party." Her lips parted, revealing perfectly pearly white teeth. She raised a pale, long-fingered hand and waved the servant away, her long, black lacquered fingernails drinking in the sparse lighting.   
The servant quickly departed and she turned back toward the chamber's bed. She sat down and smoothed a hand over a pale, but beautiful young boy's face. Her fingers brushed aside locks of chestnut brown hair and he blinked up at her, smiling weakly.   
"Mama?"   
"Sleep, darling. Mama has to prepare herself for some visitors, but I'll still be nearby." She leaned over and placed a light kiss on the boy's forehead. He yawned slightly, then closed his eyes, and the woman watched as he struggled to breathe. Sweat beaded his clammy skin and a single tear shone in the woman's eyes as she stood.   
Then she turned away and smiled maliciously.

*

  



	16. Webs Beyond Death

Dawn and Moon Wars (Chapter Sixteen) _Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters ^_^_

**Dawn and Moon Wars**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sylvia fell to the ground, her shoulders shaking as sobs escaped past bleeding lips. She'd bitten through the tender flesh and could taste the coppery liquid of life on her tongue. Her back stung and her clothes lay in tatters on the floor. From neck to calf she was covered in ugly, bleeding lashes. When they dragged her from her cell, she'd first feared they'd found her globe, but the Moon had merely wanted to hold another interrogation before he retired for the day.   
The noblewoman was surprised at her own ability to remain quiet as he calmly asked her about the Cup. She'd screamed, begged, cried, but not once had she revealed the truth behind her dangerous hoax. When he'd ordered her rags to be removed, she'd felt fear enter her heart and for a second she'd been sure she'd break down if any of these men laid a hand upon her… But he didn't care for flesh… Or at least not hers. It had shocked her to realize that his complete lack of response to her bareness scared her more than anything he had done so far. He no longer truly seemed human… Even his own soldiers had exchanged glances.   
She hurt. Mother, her body felt as if it was on fire and she was positive that infection was already seeping into the wounds. Behind her the Moon soldier tightened his hold on the rope whip and Sylvia could not control the whimper that fell past her lips as the knotted end whistled through the air. However, a hand reached out and caught the whip before it could touch her sensitive skin. Millardo took the whip and tossed it aside, kneeling beside the crying lady.   
"Why do you force me to such extremes?" He asked as if speaking to a child sniffling over a boxed ear after stealing an apple tart. She tried to glare at him as he gently pushed up her chin with one elegant finger, but instead a tear slid down her face. Millardo sighed and wiped it away. "All I ask is a simple answer. Tell me and this will all end."   
"You're mad." Sylvia managed through painful gasps. He frowned and slowly stood, his eyes hardening into crystal ice.   
"Take her back to her cell." The Moon turned and stalked from the room, his white blond hair catching the beams of moonlight drifting through the high windows. The Moon guards allowed Sylvia time to pull what was left of her clothing on and then dragged her back to her cell, locking her in the dank dungeon once more.   
Darkness crept outward and a tiny squeak announced the arrival of a rat. Sylvia squeezed her eyes shut, not wishing to see the disgusting creature. She hummed softly to herself, wondering how far her globe had traveled by now.   
"I applaud you, lady. Not many would accept their destiny with such grace." A somewhat familiar, yet strangely ethereal voice sounded and Sylvia opened her eyes, only to lunge to her feet and begin clawing at the stone wall, screaming. The figure causing such commotion merely removed her moon-shaped spectacles and rubbed them on her green robe. However, as the lady did not seem to be in any mood to stop her antics and was angering the guards outside her door, the figure finally narrowed her eyes. "It is rare that the dead visit the living, messenger. I'd advise you to stop screaming and listen."   
Sylvia swallowed and faced the misty figure. "But… How?!"   
A grim smile danced across Jaclyn's lips, "Web-seer's see the future, what is to be. Haven't you ever wondered how? It is because those of before weave the webs. I am forever sewn into the weavings of time and as such can fashion myself to come before you."   
The noble was slowly calming, but apprehension still presented itself in her eyes and features. "Why then?"   
The wraith smirked, "Why, indeed." 

* 

Lucrezia crept through the shadows, her chest still as she flattened against the wall, watching the Moon soldier parade by. It had been surprisingly easy to sneak into the Galaxy Court. It seemed Millardo's men were brutally magnificent in battle, but were lenient on guard-duty. Too many years of hiding behind illusion in the woods, she supposed. Leaving her companions had been harder. She'd volunteered for first watch, yet it had taken hours for the male to finally close his eyes and slumber. Sneaking away had then been easy and she suspected that the two were probably still sleeping soundly.   
She began to slide against the wall as the guard passed and slid behind a large tapestry as she heard footsteps. A pair of guards dragged a bleeding and dirty woman by and Noin's eyes narrowed at the sight. This was what was happening to the people?! She clutched her dagger and slipped into the room that the guards had exited with the prisoner. She knew this to be the Council's room, the place where they met those that came with important news… But she barely recognized it. Scenes of battle seemed to cover the walls and instead of the once proud thrones of the Galaxy in their place stood a monstrosity. His throne.   
It took effort to drag her eyes away from the sight, but when she did she spotted a door near the throne and quickly Noin crossed the room, her eyes darting about for archers or guards. She saw none and cautiously opened the door. It led to a short marble hallway and her feet made no sound as she stepped forward. She had removed her boots at the Court walls; she could run and fight as well with them on or off. Her feet took her to a second door and upon opening it, a large, magnificent bedroom was revealed. Like the Council's meeting room, the room had also been redecorated to bare his banner, but its walls and furniture showed a greater taste in the hunt than battle. However, her eyes were not on the room's décor as she quietly stalked forward. Among the silk sheets of a large mahogany bed rested a man with hair the color of the moon and it was he that held her attention as she raised her sharp dagger.   
"Long live the Dawn…" Noin whispered harshly as she brought the blade down upon the handsome man that slept so soundly. 

* 

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Dorothy's savage yell echoed through the clearing as the group turned to stare at the sorceress. She had both hands to her head and eyes squeezed shut as if in pain. Her eyes snapped open and she met their unwelcome gazes, only to groan as Duo stalked forward.   
"He's back and you didn't tell me?!" Dorothy stiffened as probes of violet magick sifted through her mind then suddenly were gone. The elf advanced toward the sorceress, only to have one pale hand come in contact with his chest. "The shields are broken and he's placed his own weavings through the bond! When were you going to say something?!"   
The sorceress glowered, "It's none of your concern, _majesty_." Her face paled slightly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, his face flushed with rage.   
"You are half elf, _milady_, meaning it is my concern. I'm trying to help you."   
Dorothy tried to yank her hand back, "Help!?" You're using me! At least be honest, king!" He released her wrist and the blonde stumbled backwards, pressing against the wide trunk of a tree. "This is my life. I accept my responsibilities. He is one of my responsibilities, not yours. I'm tired of being used to help others. My life, Duo, and I will live it as I see fit."   
"If you go to him, I will find you." Was all the Elysian King said before turning away to glower at Edward who had watched the exchange with curiosity. Dorothy frowned at the elf's back then faced the Reborn Dawn that stood beside her. Relena's bloody hands had been hidden away by black gloves and the Dawn seemed more at ease now that a truce had been called between the two groups.   
"Your bonded?" Relena was surprised at how calm her voice sounded speaking those words. Yet, the idea of a male mage no longer horrified her. It was now an accepted reality that her childhood friend was bonded to a mage.   
"Relena, do you remember how we used to tell each other everything?" Dorothy waited for the other woman to nod and a bitter smile curved the sorceress's lips upward. "You could never understand how it feels to have another person inside your head. He's always there; his thoughts, his emotions, his desires. It scares me because in some ways—." She hesitated and Relena place a gloved hand on her arm.   
"We're no longer little girls, Dorothy." The Dawn glanced toward Heero; "We're allowed our secrets now."   
Grim laughter bubbled past Dorothy's lips and her shoulders shook as if she cried. "That's the thing, Relena." Her eyes met Relena's and the Dawn paled as she noticed the somewhat fevered and chaotic gleam in the sorceress's blue-gray depths. "My secrets aren't secret to him."   
Someone coughed, then groaned and Une slowly sat up. She pressed a hand against her throbbing temple and stared at the scene before her. Duo stood a mere foot away, smiling down at her concernedly as the human sorceress stood beside a strange woman.   
Dorothy disdainfully glanced at Lady Une before turning her attention toward the sky. The trees seemed to stretch upward, reaching out toward the beautiful night sky. They would need to rest soon… Their strange little group…   
"You never use to worry so much, Dorothy." Relena followed Dorothy's gaze toward the sky and rubbed her arms. She used to stare out her balcony and watch the stars, dreaming of adventure… "But then we've both changed, haven't we?" The Dawn lowered her eyes toward her gloved hands and repressed a shudder. "Tell me, what will you do about the prophecy surrounding you here?"   
"I will do what I must." A pale hand reached out and beckoned, Relena watched with ill-disguised hatred as the blood dagger leapt into the sorceress's hand.   
"And what will that be?"   
"I'm going to free the slaves here." 

* 

He leaned against the cold granite wall, watching as she shifted in her sleep. The caverns were dark, the only light coming from the faintly flickering crystals embedded in the halls. His hand wrapped tightly around his sword's hilt, listening to its silent song of magick. How long had it been since he'd been gifted with the Sword? If he closed his eyes he could still see them circling him as the Sword named him. He had been full of bitterness and darkness. He had wanted to take the sword and fight. Millardo had fed his hate, filling his head with lies of justice. Millardo's idea of justice was revenge and the Sword did not agree.   
"You're going, aren't you?" The blood warrior's voice jerked Wufei out of his ominous thoughts and he glanced toward the direction of her voice. In the darkness he could barely see the faintest outline of her face and body. He didn't answer, but instead looked toward Sally's sleeping form. Hilde followed his gaze and chuckled softly. "You're an old softie, falling for the healer." She smiled and punched his arm, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."   
He grabbed her wrist tightly and faced her. "I have no secret."   
Hilde rolled her eyes, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "I'm going, too." She glanced toward Sally's form; "She's not a fighter. The Sadists would kill her instantly."   
"I don't need your help, woman."   
She raised an eyebrow, "My name is Hilde and you do need my help. You don't know how many are out there and your sword may be magick, but it won't help you if they attack you at the same time with their own spells." Hilde shifted her weight, "Any ways, the healer's my friend. I won't have her risking her life."   
"You both underestimate her." The soft, deadly voice of the Spy Mistress spoke from the shadows. Midii chose not to step into the sparse light, instead allowing the darkness to embrace her. "She has powers we don't understand. Perhaps she is the only one that can stop the Sadists while you two will merely get in the way with your meddling."   
"You don't know her." Hilde protested, but Midii's cold laughter stopped her from saying more.   
"No, I don't. But how long have you known her, warrior? Or you, male? Neither of you know her as well as you're trying to pretend. The healer may have hidden strength that you're overlooking. Go, but I'm staying behind."   
"Fine." Anger flashed across the blood warrior's expression, but she bit the inside of her cheek. Wufei's eyes passed over the Spy Mistress then he barely nodded and followed the blood warrior down the hall. Midii shook her head at their foolishness and scowled as Galea rubbed against her shin.   
"What do you want?"   
**'I doubt even Sally could heal your pain.' **Galea mused as she watched Midii disappear down a different hall.   
"Galea?" Sally yawned as she sat up, shocked out of sleep at the sudden addition of weight on her legs. She sleepily stroked the catriffin's velvety fur. "Go to sleep." The healer lied back down and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would come and she would help the dwarves… 

* 

"Do you know how long this war has been prophesized? Ever since the beginning of slavery it has been set into motion. A lie can exist only for so long before the truth is brought to light." The fade smiled bitterly at the beaten Sylvia, her green eyes flashing.   
"If you and the other web-seers knew of it, why didn't you warn us earlier?!" The lady yelled, her hands curling into tight fists. "How could you allow this to happen? Don't you care about the people?!"   
She arched an eyebrow; "I care, but not as much as you. My short life was spent being looked down upon because of my parentage or feared because of my powers. Humans have showed me only scorn and fear. Why should I show more loyalty toward them than the ruling of the webs? You do, however, have my respect for enduring such treatment as long as you have." She raised a ghostly hand toward Sylvia; "I'm sorry if I seem heartless, but I have seen the worse and best of humanity… No web-seer can walk away from their calling and no web-seer is ever left unmarked from their visions."   
Sylvia looked away, no longer wishing to argue with the wraith before her. She swallowed then whispered softly, "You knew, didn't you? That this would happen to me… You knew that day… You told me my past was for me to find."   
"I knew, but what good would it have done you had I told you? You would have lived those days in fear, unable to enjoy the beauty of life around you." Jaclyn walked toward the cold wall of the cell and closed her eyes. "You are the messenger of bad tidings. I bring you a message to bear." She raised her hands to its cool surface and Sylvia watched the faint glow of magick surround the girl. "In this world, there are many lives crisscrossing in an endless chaotic web of life. They create a tangle of reality, allowing what once was impossible to become possible. The New Age is arriving. People that once seemed average hold the chance to change their world, this world. Races that haven't been seen by humans are awakening. A war that they think has already begun is just starting."   
"What do you mean they think? This is war! Battles are raging around us. The people are rebelling against his rule." Sylvia's eyes widened as her speech was halted by the silver ropes that danced from the dead web-seer's hands. The ropes clung to the wall, painting outward and crossing each other in a web of light and dark. It was beautiful, yet ghastly… The power emitting from it caused Sylvia's mouth to become dry and parch and her eyes itched with the need to blink.   
"Yes… You would assume that these are the true battles." Jaclyn tilted her head at her web, smiling slightly as she studied the smooth silver webbing. One hand reached out, dancing across the web's middle, allowing her magick to travel outward adding her signature to its surface. Leaves unfurled and thorns beckoned with glittering points along the silver as a white flower blossomed in the middle. Every web-seer held her own personal signature… This was hers.   
"If… the taking of the Galaxy Court wasn't a true battle, then what is?"   
"This." She pointed at one of the spaces between the webbing, the wall wavered like water and Sylvia leaned forward as an image appeared. Three elegantly dressed men stood in an oval room of marble, a shining wooden table held a fragile vase of roses and a crystal bottle of wine. The Lady Sylvia's gaze danced across their features, swallowing convulsively wishing for water.   
"Who are they?"   
"Duke Treize Khushrenada, Lord Dermail, and Lord Tubarov. They are Elysians and the battle they fight can change much of the outcome of this war."   
"Elves…" Sylvia breathed the word, her eyes widening in awe and fear.   
"Elves. Dermail doesn't believe the rightful King Maxwell should hold the throne because of his mother. Maxwell's mother was a peasant who was crowned Queen upon her marriage to the King. Both have passed on to the gods leaving the throne to their only son. However, Dermail needs the Duke's support before announcing his attentions. Tubarov is his loyal lackey, doing whatever is needed for the promise of power and wealth."   
"What does that have to do with the Dawn?!"   
Jaclyn shook her head; "It is merely a small piece of the large picture." She motioned toward another space, causing another image to appear. A woman that seemed clothed in shadow smiled maliciously as she beckoned with a pale hand. She licked her lips slowly and seductively, eyes dark with cruel glee. Sylvia felt a cold chill pass up her spine as she took an involuntary step forward toward the woman. Her pale beauty beckoned like a flame.   
"A Sadist."   
The woman threw back her head and laughed, white teeth flashing in the dark. Jaclyn watched her with a frown. "A Sadist… Known as dark elves by some. They are distant cousins of those creatures that dwell in their cloud castles, but their personalities tilt more to their relatives, the nymphs. What do you know of such creatures, lady?"   
"They are as cruel as they are beautiful. Their nature is reflected in their name as sadists. They are sadistic and focus their attention on carnal pleasures of the flesh. The death of innocents amuses them as does their corruption. Called dark elves because of their physical similarities, but while elves are creatures of light and sky and air, Sadists are of the shadows and fire." She forced herself to look away from the Sadist female and focused on the ceiling. "They create an aura that propels humans toward them; some are said to be so beautiful one feels compelled to do whatever they ask just to stare upon them."   
"Correct, yet you assume much. Like any species they are not fully evil. No one is. No one is fully good. Not even the Dawn." Jaclyn motioned toward the Sadist; "She waits to play games with warriors that come to kill her and her kind for the dwarves. Though she smiles and laughs, inside her thoughts go toward a young boy that sleeps in her room fighting for each breath he takes. She is Sadist second and mother first, though she fights it."   
Another image formed and the seer smiled slightly. "There stands the Elysian King and the half-breed Sorceress."   
"The Dawn's Advisor!"   
"No. She is no longer the Dawn's Advisor. They're arguing." Sylvia bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the braided man throw his arms up as he yelled at the blonde sorceress. Dorothy smirked and tossed her hair over one shoulder, mouth moving though Sylvia couldn't hear her words. The Elysian King's hands dropped and his lips widened into an impish grin as he said something and winked. The sorceress's eyes narrowed, she snapped something, and stalked off. The King yelled something after her and ducked as a pinecone flew over his head. "They plan to set into action a prophecy, but he fears for her safety. She's unused to anyone caring overly for her, even the Dawn usually assumed that she could handle anything. She pushes him away and hides behind the false hope that he's only using her… Because if he's only using her then she doesn't have to face a hidden shattering realization."   
"What does any of this have to do with the Dawn?! You're not making sense!" Sylvia cried and the web-seer bit her lip once before turning to face the lady.   
"There are secrets that you must accept. There are facts that you must see. You must become to understand."   
"What do you mean?"   
The web-seer glanced once toward her shimmering web, "Lady Sylvia, your beliefs on slavery… and the Mother… I've come to tell you the truth." She faced Sylvia, ghostly green eyes somewhat glassy as she spoke. "And only the truth." 

* 

Air escaped past Lucrezia's lips as blue eyes snapped open and locked with hers and a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. Millardo smiled coldly as he tightened his hold, using her surprise to his advantage and prying the dagger from her hand. It clattered against the far wall and Lucrezia's eyes narrowed as she found herself on her back with the Moon looming over her.   
She spat in his face, ignoring his outraged yell, and kicked him off. Lucrezia jumped off the bed and lunged for her dagger, only to have a large body slam into hers. She growled and shoved her hand upward, the base catching him in the chin. He stumbled back then returned her growl with a snarl and ripped the sheet from the large bed, twisting it before snapping it at her. Lucrezia jumped once before grabbing one end of the sheet and yanking. He pulled back and she fell forward, catching a knee in the waist as she tried to turn out of his grasp. Her hand reached out wildly and wrapped around the loose, long strands of his white blonde hair.   
Millardo's eyes widened as she pulled and found himself falling with her. He ignored the pain and his hands found themselves around her tan neck. Lucrezia struggled, releasing her hold as she landed a punch. Blood streamed from a once perfect nose and dripped onto her face as he continued to choke her, his eyes lit with a cool gleam.   
Then something snapped into place behind those cold eyes.   
"Lucy?" His hands didn't move from their position, but Captain Noin found she could breathe once again.   
Her eyes widened, "No… You can't be!"   
"Lucy…" His deep voice cut through her and she found herself seeing the Moon for the first time, actually seeing the man instead of the menace.   
"Oh, Zechs…" 

* 

Catherine watched as her brother pushed aside a low-hanging branch, allowing her to pass through first before releasing it. He had been this way since they had awakened to find the Captain missing. His silence worried her as it continued throughout the day. Of course, she had also been furious when she realized Noin had left during the night. Why had the Captain deserted them? Catherine had the suspicion that the Captain had left because of her…   
'I did what I had to do.'   
'Those people are dead because of me…'__

_ Stormy gray eyes locked with emerald and silence reigned. Then two words were spoken, pushed past pale pink lips. "I'm sorry…"_   
_ Trowa looked toward the starry sky, "I know."_

"Are you okay?" It was Trowa's soft voice that brought Catherine around, forcing her to realize that the scene she'd just witnessed was another of the visions that plagued her. Midii… Midii and Trowa…   
"No!" Trowa raised an eyebrow and a faint blush painted Catherine's cheeks. "I mean—I… I'm fine. Another vision." He continued to watch her and she felt a surge of love as she saw worry hidden in his green eyes. Her brother… She'd never let him be taken away again. Never. "Trowa, I'm fine. It was so short that it barely registered, just surprised me."   
Liquid silver couldn't move as fast as the former slave acrobat as he pushed her aside and slammed his hand down on a twisting form. Curved fangs lunged for his hand as venom dripped like acid rain. Trowa threw the snake aside and straightened slowly. It happened so quickly that Catherine was still struggling to sit up by the time he was fully standing and offering her a hand. Her small hand was enveloped by his as he easily lifted her to her feet, his face softening slightly as he watched her.   
She tightened her hand around his, refusing to release him. Her eyes sought his as she spoke with a frenzied urgency, "That snake. You saved me from a snake just like that before. How much do you remember? Do you remember mother?"   
He yanked his hand back, turning his face away so his bangs hid his features from her probing eyes. "Why do you care? So I can invoke that cup? You never found me."   
"I searched for you! I told you that! I searched everywhere, but she hid your trail! I love you, Trowa! No matter what happened I've always loved you. You're my brother. Nothing can change that." Tears slid down her face and she flung her arms around him, ignoring the way he tensed in her grasp. "The Cup is yours to do with as you wish. I'll support you whatever you choose. Trowa, I never wanted to lose you. The day you were taken away a part of me died and now I feel as if I'm truly alive again."   
He gently removed her arms and pushed her away, "I don't know you and you don't know me. All I have are dreams and all you have are memories. People change over the years."   
"You are still my brother."   
"Not even blood can keep love alive. Sometimes hate and disgust are stronger." His quiet words caused a shiver to run through Catherine's body… Her mouth moved soundlessly as he turned away and resumed walking through the woods. Finally, she followed after him not even bothering to wipe the tears from her face. 

* 

Light flooded the small clearing where seven figures moved, each following orders that had been given to them by their various leaders though each order had first been issued from one mouth. Sorceress Dorothy Catalonia stood in the middle, her cool blue-gray eyes watching the man before her with a small malicious smile. The clothes she now wore had been retrieved from the inn by Duo who had cheerfully informed her of the innkeeper's sudden demise. A plain brown cloak flapped behind her; it would soon be clasped to hide the green tunic and brown leggings. Her tall brown boots kicked idly at a clump of grass and Edward winced each time her foot neared him. 'Pathetic.'   
She tossed her hair, the loose strands waving in a sudden chilly wind. Relena shivered from where she stood beside Heero, her own cloak reclaimed and draped around her shoulders. The hood was down, but would soon be lifted to hide her honey blonde locks. The Panther eyed everyone suspiciously, black paint marked his face once again and his vest had been mended from the cuts Duo's scythe had made. Healing had been done for all during the night and morning.   
Winter was coming. Dorothy lifted her eyes toward the sky and licked her lips. Winter was never a good time for war. Snow caused troops to march slowly and could trap people inside their own fortresses. Snow also melted causing floods; roads would become rivers of mud. On a fighting field, a sheet of ice or a puddle of mud could end a woman's life. The cold winds and ice could mark death for the unwary soldier if she wandered away from the troop. All in all, winter was not a season she welcomed this year.   
"This won't possibly work." The mage's words dragged her from her ominous thoughts and she raised an eyebrow.   
"And why is that?"   
"They're slaves. They don't know how to be free." A bit of his courage seemed to be returning with each word he uttered. "They'll panic like cornered animals."   
"Perhaps." Her smile widened, "But I'm here only to free them not to lead them."   
"Spoke the cold-hearted witch as she conversed with her prisoner." Duo's mocking voice caused Dorothy to stiffen as the elf joined the two. "You do seem to have the makings of a heroine, Dorothy dear."   
"As you have the makings of a true ass." Dorothy hissed, ignoring the slightly surprised glance sent her way by Relena… The sorceress also didn't miss the wonder that replaced the surprise or the way Relena's eyes became hooded and turned away. The Dawn had grown stronger… Dorothy knew she wondered about the change in the sorceress, but at the same time Relena also focused on how those changes might affect her own goals. Did Relena still hold any of the fragile innocence she'd once possessed?   
Duo stumbled backwards, hands held to his heart, "Ah! Thy lady wounds my delicate heart!"   
"Your Majesty, it is time." Une announced, clearly avoiding looking at the sorceress. Both elves had been revived and told of the events to pass during their sleep, including Dorothy's parentage. Une had been strangely quiet since the telling and Dorothy had felt her brown eyes following her when Une believed Dorothy to be unaware.   
Dorothy clasped her cloak and allowed twine to be loosely wound around her wrists… What came next though nearly broke through her façade of ice… Gleefully, Edward raised the silver, jewel-embedded collar and moved it toward her pale neck. Duo, Relena, and she had each worked on it the night before. It no longer blocked her magicks, but the thought of what it had once done to her… The feel of its cold metal pressed against her flesh. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited…   
A light finger ran across her cheek gently and her eyes snapped open to lock gazes with violet pools. Duo's grin was missing as he tenderly placed the collar around her neck, his eyes never leaving hers. He brushed another finger against her cheek as he pushed a strand of hair behind one pale, slightly pointed ear. Dorothy's breath came in short, quiet gasps then she jerked away, breaking the eye contact.   
Duo watched her for a second, then spun to face the mage with a growl. His whispered words went unheard by the sorceress as she joined Relena, but the Panther listened with disinterest. "If she is hurt at all during this, I will hunt you down and kill you." He grinned widely, showing slightly sharp teeth, "The God of Death never breaks his promises."   
Edward shuddered and nodded frantically, collapsing in on himself as soon as Duo had turned away, his violet eyes watching as Dorothy whispered something to Relena. When the Dawn wasn't trying to kill him, he'd found that she was actually quite nice if a bit shy. However, whenever he talked to her he'd get the feeling that he held only half her attention… She always seemed to have an eye out watching for her silent companion. How those two ever came to be traveling buddies he'd never know… But then again were they as strange as he and Dorothy?   
Duo forced a friendly grin, "Well, we aren't much help in this, are we?" He placed an arm around the Panther's shoulders and ignored the cold glare he received. "The girls sneak in, throw a magic show, and then we come running in to rescue the damsels in distress." He lowered his voice somewhat; "You didn't like this plan, either. Why didn't you say something? Relena would have listened to you." Duo and the Dawn had quickly established a first name basis, both understanding that as royalty they were equals no matter gender or race. The Elysian King had been surprised to see how calmly Relena accepted the fact of elves and males, but then again her panther friend had explained the truth to her.   
"Hn." The Panther shook Duo's arm off and walked away, ignoring the braided elf.   
"Not much of a conversationalist, I take it."   
"Idiot." A feminine voice whispered in an almost affectionate tone and he glanced sharply toward Dorothy, but she was facing Relena, her hair swishing behind her in a curious manner... As if she'd spun around very suddenly.   
He scratched his head, "Now, I'm hearing things."   
Dorothy turned away from Relena and Edward grabbed the end of the twine that held her hands loosely. She looked around once, eyes gazing over each of their features. She locked eyes with Edward, "If anything happens, I will come after you. Trust me." The mage glanced sharply at Duo before swallowing and nodding.   
Relena pulled her hood up, "Good luck."   
The sorceress smirked, "I create my own luck." 

* 

Sally's eyes snapped open as she hissed in pain, jerking her hand out of the reach of a jaw full of very sharp teeth. Galea stared up at her, her eyes clearly stating that the healer had been allowed enough sleep and it was time to wake up. "You couldn't think of a more gentle way to wake me?" Galea meowed and jumped down, her tail whipping through the air as she paced. Sally watched the catriffin, one hand playing with the multitudes of braids that still adorned her head. "What is wrong, Galea? Hungry?"   
She stood, stretching much like the catriffin before her. Her soft, intelligent eyes surveyed the cavern she'd slept in and listened… Not a sound… A frown marred her features as she took a step toward the room's opening. Yesterday, the caverns and tunnels had been a bustle of noise, but now… Anxiety began to thread its way through her blood and her steps quickened till she was outside, standing in the center of an empty tunnel. "Hello?"   
A slight click announced the arrival of someone, though Sally supposed later that the noise was for her benefit only. The person creating the noise stepped out of the shadows, gray eyes watching the healer closely, not missing any details. Blonde hair had been twisted into a tight bun and the Spy Mistress's clothing had obviously been laundered and mended, a short sword hung at her side, and a black ribbon was laced around her three middle fingers, the sign of mourning. ¹ Sally met the Mistress's eyes easily, no longer the once timid healer's apprentice she'd once been.   
Midii raised an eyebrow, "The dwarves are praying."   
"Praying?"   
"To their gods. They think it'll protect the two warriors." Midii leaned backwards, her weight supported by the granite walls.   
"Why would Hilde and Wufei need protection?"   
A grim smile appeared on the Spy Mistress's face, "They left to fight the Sadists."   
Time stopped as the healer stumbled backwards, her face bloodless with shock and fright. "They… Damn it!" Worry replaced shock and fear… But anger soon overwhelmed all emotion. "Mother take them! No one trusts me, no one believes in me. The dwarves brought me here to save them. I have the Glove."   
"They don't want you to get hurt. Anger won't help you… They could be dead by now… Anger merely wastes time that could be used to help them. I don't think any of us were brought here for no reason. Fate is twisting our lives as easily as a web-seer twists a web." Despair laced with self-hate could clearly be heard in each word spoken by the spy.   
"Where is Queen Mariemeia?" Sally asked after a long pause, allowing the Spy Mistress's words to cut through her anger… It still resided somewhere inside of the healer, but for now she'd focus on the task set ahead and not on hurt feelings.   
"With her people." Midii pulled a scroll of paper from her belt and handed it to the healer. "She asked me to give that to you when you awoke. It's a map leading to the Sadists' caverns." A dagger appeared in her left hand, seemingly from thin air, and she placed it in Sally's other hand.   
Sally shook her head and took the map, holding the dagger out for Midii to take. "I'm a Healer. I save lives, I won't kill."   
"The Sadists are not kind. They will torture you, kill you, seduce you. You need a weapon."   
Steel entered the healer's voice; "I will not kill."   
Silence reverberated between the two, then Midii shrugged and turned away, taking the dagger as she did. "It is your life."   
"I'm sorry."   
Midii paused and glanced over her shoulder, "Sorry?"   
The healer motioned toward the black ribbon. "Sorry for your loss."   
Dove gray eyes locked on the ribbon and softly whispered words fell from her lips. "Don't be sorry… I lost them long ago…" The Spy Mistress wouldn't meet Sally's eyes as she lifted her head, her feet not making a sound as she seemed to disappear into the shadows. 

* 

Dorothy stumbled as Edward pulled her along, Relena and the Panther followed at both sides of her. She cursed him soundlessly, watching from the corner of her eyes as they entered Ransik. The people ignored their passing; it wasn't an unusual sight. Edward was just leading another slave to the cages… Something inside Dorothy seemed to bubble as she watched the people. How could they allow this to go on? How could they allow anyone to live under the circumstances these slaves were forced under? How? She tossed her head and Edward glanced backward, eyes already wide in fear. She ignored him, trying to control the anger inside of her.   
She silently urged Edward to speed up, but the slow steady walk continued. By the time the cages were in sight, Dorothy was nearly fidgeting. This wasn't right. No one person could hold this much anger. Her head snapped upward and she mouthed one name, her eyes no longer seeing the cages before her or Trant as he questioned Edward about her return.   
'Quatre.'   
The image of him as he made his way through the very woods she had just come from was so clear she felt she could touch him if she just tried. A lute was strapped to his back and he seemed normal… Except not a sound came from his mouth and the woods were silent as he passed. His entire being emitted rage, hate, and possession… 

_ "Dorothy?"_ He glanced around, finally feeling her presence. _"Please, go away. I don't want to hurt you."_

'Why are you so angry?' 

His eyes widened, then narrowed and his answer sent her mind reeling with its force. _"Why?! WHY?! He took you away from me! He took you away! And now you're helping him, traveling with him, caring about him!"_

'So, this is why your anger is coming through the bond and adding to mine. I don't care what you think about Duo, Quatre. You do not own me!' His next words caused shudders to run up and down Dorothy's spine. 

_ "Leave before I do something we both regret, Dorothy…"_ The intensity with which the words were spoken hit a chord deep inside Dorothy and she fled like a child running from the dark, fearing the unknown…

"So, ya be back, I see." Nattie's voice called to Dorothy and the sorceress blinked, her eyes focusing on the setting around her. She had been placed inside a very familiar cage, outside Relena and the Panther discussed prices with Edward and Trant. She rubbed a hand across her face, wiping away beads of sweat. She met the scarred warrior's eyes and forced a smile.   
"I thought you might already be sold."   
"I be too costly for these. Nobles comin' today." Nattie motioned toward someone and the hunching figure of the crone stumbled forward, a glass of water in her gnarled hands. "What happen to ya? Ya barely did stand the day they sold ya. Not a scar now."   
Dorothy took the glass from the crone with a smirk, drinking it easily, the sand grinding against her teeth. She licked her lips and thanked Crone before straightening, her head nearly touching the low roof of the cage. "I had to return, Nattie. I have a prophecy to fulfill." Silence reigned inside the small cage as the remaining women edged closer, their eyes wide as they listened to the sorceress speak. Dorothy held out a hand to Nattie and she took it, an eyebrow raised as she waited for an explanation. The sorceress liked the fighter before her; Nattie was smart, yet kind in her own way. Her imprisonment hadn't beaten her down, but made her stronger.   
Dorothy tightened her hold on Nattie's hand and propelled their entwined hands into the air, her voice like a whip. "There is no difference between me and this woman. We are both considered slaves, both considered lower than animals. All of us here are thought of in such a light. No more! You wait for 'The One' to come and save you when the truth is, you all are The One. Only together can you gain your freedom, only by struggling and fighting for it will you succeed. One woman cannot do that, no matter what the prophecy states. Together you are free."   
Nattie's eyes widened at each word then slowly she smiled at the sorceress holding her hand. She threw back her head and let out a blood-curdling yell of primal rage, somewhere in the crowd of people that had begun to surround the cages to listen to Dorothy's speech someone answered Nattie's roar. Dorothy released Nattie's hand as the women in the cage joined the warrior woman. A commotion was starting in the cages nearby, male and female slaves alike were answering. Yet, Dorothy knew that this wasn't enough. Not a single slave was attacking the walls or trying to fight… Some were already quieting as Trant and his men made their way toward the cages.   
The sorceress threw off her cloak and pulled the blood dagger from her belt. It sang for blood and the collar fell from her throat, landing at her feet. Trant yelled out orders as a sound bubbled from Dorothy's throat… Laughter…   
"To set those suffering serfs free!" The yell burst free and Dorothy's hair whipped around her as her elements were unleashed. Her eyes widened as part of her magic was diverted from the stream and her eyes locked on the blood dagger. It glowed…   
__ To fear it is to fear a part of yourself. To fear yourself is the worst fear of all…   
The voice that whispered inside her head wasn't Quatre's… It was light and wispy and feminine. It tasted of ancient power and life and death. Dorothy nodded slightly, her hand moving unconsciously, the dagger singing through the air. Power emanated from both sorceress and dagger, there was **no** sorceress and dagger. They were one and Dorothy's solemn face turned toward the slaves watching her with both awe and terror.   
"STOP HER!" Trant continued to issue orders to Rashid, but the towering giant of a man could merely watch as Dorothy pointed the dagger at the prison's locked door. It flung open and the slaves raced forward, all but two that walked behind the blonde sorceress.   
Somewhere, the ground trembled and another cage was opened. Trant spun around, watching as a cloaked figure raised gloved hands to the sky. Night followed at her side, cutting down those that threatened the figure. The whites of his eyes showed as a calm voice broke over the chaos surrounding him. He turned to see Dorothy making her way toward him… The crowds split before her, those that tried to harm the sorceress were either taken out of the fight by the scarred woman that followed her or by the dagger Dorothy clutched.   
Trant turned; Rashid's men were being outnumbered and the sorceress had obviously found another of her kind to help her. He was escaping before he lost his own life. He slammed into a figure, stumbling backwards as his eyes surveyed the man before him. Medium height, medium build, handsome but Trant had sold men handsomer. A long, chestnut braid draped over his chest, nearly coming to his waist, and violet eyes were his most notable attributes… That and the sinister grin he wore and the gleam of madness lurking in those violet depths.   
"Going somewhere? Ah, but the fun has just begun." Duo wrapped a hand around the man's throat, his grin widening. The elf's illusion faltered and Trant gasped, kicking as he was lifted upward. He pulled a dagger from his belt and thrust it at the elf. Duo's free hand caught his wrist and he twisted, relishing in the sound of bones breaking, and the dagger fell to the ground. Trant tried to yell, but the hand around his throat prevented such an action.   
"Your life is mine." Duo whispered menacingly as the slave driver struggled to free himself. 

* 

Wufei struggled to open his eyes as a hand smoothed his hair back. The small hand caressed his face and soft lips pressed gently against his temple. He blinked, a hazy image appearing before him. "Meiran…" The hoarse, throaty murmur surprised both speaker and listener. Wufei shook his head and saw that the person before him was not Meiran. Just the thought of her name caused pain to stab through him and he pushed both good and bad memories aside.   
Waves of chestnut and black streaked hair fell upon pale white skin, a perfect pair of milky white breasts called to be—   
"NO! Get away from me, woman!" Wufei pushed the Sadist away, struggling to sit up. He had been placed in a large bed, black silk hid the two from any curious eyes. He snarled as his body protested, yet finally managed to lean his upper half against the headboard. The Sadist before him laughed softly as she watched him struggle to do such a simple thing.   
Her web-like dress clung to every curve and brown eyes mocked him as she crawled closer. "It has been a very long time since I have seen such a delicious example of humanity." His onyx eyes met hers and he found himself falling into their warm depths. She was perfect in every aspect. He raised one unworthy hand to touch her face and her smile widened. "That's it, my lovely one. I am the only one—."   
"The prince, your majesty!"   
The voice cut through her layers of enchantment and Wufei drew back his hand, cursing the Sadist before him. She didn't even bother to look at him as she leapt from the bed, shoving aside black silk to run from the room. Wufei watched her leave with confusion and rage and, shame filled him, yearning. A part of him still wanted the woman that had sat before him.   
His muscles felt weak and he didn't even bother to try and stand. He knew that what his muscles needed now was rest… Rest and then he'd think of escape… 'Gods, how did this happen?' He didn't want to think of what the blood warrior was going through… Was she even alive?   
Hilde and he had followed the Queen's directions, entering the Sadists' territory without confrontation… That should have warned them, but they both had been too worried over what would happen if they failed to notice the lack of guard till they entered the Sadists' Hall. Cloaked in shadows, they had been everywhere. Their beauty, magicks, and skill had quickly overwhelmed the two warriors. Together, he estimated, they had killed over a dozen Sadists and wounded others. He had to admit that it was the blood warrior that had allowed them to last as long as they had. Her ability to become stronger with each drop of blood she shed had been their only protection after a bit… Till she was knocked unconscious…   
The Sadists had descended with fierce determination and the last thing he remembered was seeing a figure of beauty, her beauty so that even a few Sadists had fought the urge to step toward her and obey. She had come toward him, smiled, and he remembered no more…   
Till he had awoken here in the Sadists' lair… Under her care… Her majesty. The Queen of Sadists, but what was wrong with the prince to cause such a reaction in the usually calm and perverse creatures. He lied his head back, staring at nothing… But seeing much more inside his mind. 

_Wufei stared at the sword that he held, its gleaming blade seeming to mock him. Justice, truth, honor. She had stood for those things, always ready to fight for what she believed in… And she had believed in him. He had let her down… A low cry escaped from Wufei's mouth, the sound of an animal in mourning. He stabbed the sword into the earth, falling to his knees as tears slid down his face. How could the gods do this? Meiran was worth a thousand of him… How could he survive while she died?_   
__ "You and I aim toward the same goal, sir." The voice that spoke was articulate, almost musical in its huskiness. Wufei leapt to his feet and aimed the sword toward the figure that stepped forward.   
__ "Who are you?"   
__ "I am Millardo. I'm raising an army to fight the Dawn and her soldiers. I would like you to join, Chang Wufei."   
__ Wufei lowered the Sword, "Why should I join you?"   
__ "The Dawn's soldiers killed your wife. They deserve justice for what they have done to you and others. I need your skills. Help me and your wife's death will be avenged."   
__ "Perhaps." Wufei sheathed the dirt-covered sword and walked past the tall man.   
__ "I'll be waiting." Millardo smiled as he watched Wufei disappear into the woods. 

Wufei opened his eyes as someone prodded him. "Get up." A man of an unnatural beauty forced him to stand and he was glad to find that his muscles had received the rest they had needed during his short nap. He eyed the Sadist guard before him and smirked when he saw the man was armed with a black spear. So, they weren't underestimating him.   
They left the chamber and were joined by three more Sadists, two females and another male. Wufei allowed them to lead him down tunnels and through caverns without uttering a word of protest. He mentally mapped the way, not allowing any curiosity to show on his face. It didn't take long for him to realize where they were leading him when he began to recognize a few of the tunnels and caverns…   
The Sadists' Hall was once again full of the creatures, yet now they sat on benches and risers. A few were obviously nobles, though he found it hard to depict the difference between commoners and noble-born. They all seemed to wear the same extravagant, revealing clothing and each was beautiful, seductive. The center of the Hall was cleared except for two bound prisoners and guards. One prisoner lay on the ground; her eyes closed as a male Sadist played with her hair. Its bright coloring seemed to attract many eyes and he easily recognized the blood warrior, Hilde. The other prisoner was held by two guards, both looking confused as she continued to struggle.   
"Release me!"   
"Sally." Wufei cursed and lunged forward, "Sally!" The Sadist guards reacted and he found his way barred by crossing spears.   
"Sally…" A voice purred and all eyes went to the figure that sat upon a black throne. She stood, her legs rubbing against each other as she walked toward the prisoners. She no longer wore the web-like dress, but black pants similar to his own, yet they clung much tighter to her. She wore no shirt and at her waist hung a single black dagger.   
Wufei shoved against the spears, but they wouldn't budge. "Have you no honor, woman?!"   
"It was once believed that names hold power over one." Black fingernails tapped Sally's chin, forcing the healer to meet her brown eyes. A faint blush painted Sally's cheeks as she took in the woman's upper bareness, but her gaze never faltered. "Courage, little one. You'll be needing that."   
"Are you sure it won't be you needing courage?" Sally responded, jerking her chin out of the woman's grasp. Black nails cut into her skin and blood welled.   
The Queen of Sadists smiled, "I like you, Sally. My name is Lanetta. Now, we are even if names do hold power." Her smile widened, revealing her white teeth. "You have trespassed upon my lands and punishment is inevitable. However, I give you a chance to save yourself and your two friends. A duel, of sorts, between you and I. If you win, I will allow you and your friends to go unharmed. If I win, you will be forced into slavery," she motioned toward Wufei, "he will become mine," a single finger pointed toward Hilde's unconscious form, "and she will be killed."   
"And if I refuse?"   
Lanetta moved away, motioning for the guards to lower their spears. She reached Wufei and caressed his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. A pause and then she wrapped her arms around the taller male human. "Then I win." She purred as Wufei lowered his mouth to her neck and lightly kissed her pale skin.   
"Don't. Touch. Him." The venom placed in each word shocked the assembly and the Queen looked toward the healer. Sally seemed to have surprised herself as her eyes widened, then slowly narrowed. She stepped forward, her Sadist guards having released her. "Release him and I will agree to your terms."   
Lanetta coyly peered through long lashes as she moved away from Wufei, removing her seductive magick from him as she did. His eyes widened and he sent Sally a questioning glare, but the healer shook her head. He would never hear from her what had happened. "Then let us begin." She eyed Sally's apparel and a sadistic smile danced across her red lips. "I had a feeling you would agree as soon as we captured you."   
"You haven't given me much of a choice. I suppose this is the arena."   
Lanetta nodded and motioned toward a young female Sadist. The girl held a small box, which she offered to her Queen with a slightly awed expression. The Queen opened the box and offered its contents to the healer. "My people have gathered to watch this. I will not delay for it has been a long time since such entertainment has been possible. Here lies your weapon. Remove your blouse and the fighting will soon begin. Your bare chest is to announce your openness to the blade and that you hide no shame for what you are about to do."   
Sally stared at the black dagger that lied among velvet and bit her lower lip. 

_ "I will not kill."_

She raised her eyes to meet Lanetta's and slowly the healer's hand closed around the dagger's hilt. 

* 

Relena fought to control the blood rage as it sought to be released. It wanted to kill, destroy, and defeat its enemies. The Reborn Dawn gritted her teeth as she freed another imprisoned group of slaves. It helped if she kept convincing herself that these people weren't her enemies, but Dorothy's. Relena paused in mid-stride, trying to fight the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. Holding back the blood rage, using so much of her new and still unknown powers, and seeing so many people killed were beginning to wear on her soul and stomach…   
A hand grasped her arm and she turned to see Heero watching her with those dark Prussian blue eyes. 'A woman could fall in eyes like those and die happily…' She thought with a small smile before realizing what such thoughts could lead to. She couldn't harbor feelings for him… Mother, he just wanted to return to his original form… He was an animal. Even if he looked human, inside he was still a panther. He could never feel the same for her… And even if he did, she could never hurt him like that. He was and always would be a panther at heart.   
"It is time." Relena cast one last glance toward the shining form that was Dorothy and licked her lips. They would meet in the woods where horses waited for a few of them… Yes, only a few… They would meet and then separate once more… It had been discussed deep into the night before and even though she didn't want the blonde sorceress to leave her so soon, she knew Dorothy had to. War was inevitable and an army was needed.   
Duo had pledged himself to her cause.   
Which meant the elves would be there to help her fight the Moon and claim her throne. Relena wasn't sure why the Elysian King had so readily agreed to help her, though she supposed it did have something to do with her former Advisor… She would not question his reasons; the truth was she needed his support. Duo was to leave for his homeland and gather his people and Dorothy was to leave with him. Heero would continue to accompany her as she returned to her own home and sought for any Dawn soldiers that had escaped the Moon's wrath. It was dangerous for all of them, but it had to be done…   
Relena allowed Heero to pull her into the woods. 'Whether or not you can create your own luck, Dorothy, I still wish you some more.' 

* 

"Zechs, what do you think you're doing?" Lucrezia asked as Millardo poured them both large amounts of Star-bright. She stared at the ale with ill-hid sorrow; she could still remember stealing sips of the strong ale with her favorite companion, the young noble slave named Zechs… Zechs… Mother, he was the Moon?! How could the sweet boy she'd known so long ago turn into this man? How?   
"I am merely reclaiming what is rightfully mine." He handed her a glass, his fingers lingering upon her hand before turning away from her confused gaze. "You know who I am, Lucy… We tried to ignore the fact when we were younger, but we both knew the truth. I am Millardo, brother to the Reborn Dawn. Her elder brother and this kingdom belongs to me."   
Lucrezia slammed her glass down, lunging to her feet. "I saw how well you treat your people, Zechs! I saw that woman! She couldn't even stand! This kingdom belongs to Relena and you know that! You are male!" She yelled at his back, only to find herself faced with brilliant blue eyes. Millardo grabbed her hand and Noin thought of numerous curses, fighting tactics, yet she couldn't… She couldn't hurt Zechs… When they had been children, he had been the only one to see her for herself and not as a mere commoner… Too young for prejudice they had become friends… She had known who he was, but had refused to admit it to both him and herself… Till, he'd disappeared…   
She had seen him hold his baby sister, seen the way he'd stared at Relena with such fierce protectiveness. He had known what Relena's birth meant for him, but still he had loved the little girl. The day he disappeared she swore to protect the Star as he would've wanted. Lucrezia had wept for him… She had cried day and night for his death. She had tried to hate Relena, but it was impossible to hate the sweet princess… So, she protected and she loved and she tried to fill the pain inside of her with her duties to the Star.   
But here he was, alive. Zechs was alive and trying to take Relena's kingdom. To whom did her duties lie? With the boy she'd befriended so long ago or to the princess she'd sworn her life to?   
"I know I am male, Lucy. I would have it no other way. For years, women have imprisoned men and forced them to bend to their will. It is time this came to an end. These are my lands, my people, my throne, and I will treat them how they deserve to be treated. That woman is a traitor." Millardo released her hand and took a step back. "I wonder, what are you, Lucy?"   
"Captain Noin, Captain of the Dawn's Swords. That is who and what I am. I am sworn to protect the Reborn Dawn and her lands." Lucrezia met his eyes and her next words shattered the fantasy that somewhere had always lived inside of her. "I will fight till the throne belongs to the Reborn Dawn."   
Millardo's hand twitched and he half raised it before turning away from her. "Leave, Lucrezia."   
"Zechs…"   
"We are children no longer." He spun around, hand raising to strike her, "Leave!"   
A tear slid down her face and her whispered words seemed to echo through the air. "I cannot. Please, let me stay with you… Just for a while."   
Millardo's hand fell and he looked away, unable to meet her eyes. 

* 

Wufei was forced to sit in the front row to watch the duel between the Queen of Sadists and the Holder of the Glove, as people were referring to Sally as. The healer held a dagger that matched the Queen's and her blouse had been removed. In the beginning, a faint blush had traveled down her neck to cover her chest, but now she was too focused on the Queen to care. Around him bets were being placed on who would win, though many agreed that their Queen would quickly overwhelm the human healer.   
So far, the two merely circled one another, the Queen occasionally speaking in a conversational tone. He couldn't always understand what she was saying to Sally, but from the healer's reactions he probably didn't want to hear what the Sadist was saying.   
Sally jumped backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet, as the Queen's dagger stabbed forward. Her heart pounded wildly as she dodged another strike and anger coursed through her blood as she realized Lanetta was merely playing with her. The healer lunged forward, dagger slashing through the air, and Lanetta calmly stepped aside. Sally jerked her arm back and the circling began again.   
"He's watching. What do you suppose his attention is really focused on?" Lanetta chuckled softly as Sally glowered. The healer tried to block out the Sadist's taunting words, but the woman really knew how to barb her words. She focused her attention on the woman before her and the healer in her began to take over. Veins called to her, pressure points sang, and joints beckoned. Sally knew how to heal a person, what to do to stop excessive bleeding, how to stitch a wound… And she knew what could cause the injuries to need her attention.   
"Enjoying the view, human?"   
Sally looked upward and frowned, Lanetta lunged forward and a cheer went up as the Queen's dagger slid across the healer's collarbone, blood welled to the surface and slid down her chest, painting it red. Sally stumbled backwards, pain lacing through her body. Lanetta loomed over her and Sally stabbed the dagger upward, cutting into the Sadist's arm, tearing through muscle and tendons. A roar shook the Hall as enraged Sadists jumped to their feet. Lanetta snarled and a cry escaped past Sally's lips as the Queen's dagger plunged into her side. Fire and ice seemed to burn through her as the blade was pulled free and Lanetta stood, surveying her work. The Queen's left arm hung useless at her side and Sally watched as the Sadist brought the blood covered dagger to her lips and licked one side of it clean.   
"You lose."   
Sally curled around her wound, the cut across her collarbone itching, but that was easy to ignore. The pain from her side… The healer bit her lower lip as the pain cut through her over and over. Her hand throbbed and she tasted blood as her teeth broke the fragile skin of her lip. Mother, her hand hurt…   
She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the noises around her. Somewhere a commotion was being stifled, yet Sally ignored it all as she focused her mind on the throbbing ache in her hand. She felt… As if a shield was raising and she raised her pearl white hand, pointing it toward the gloating Queen Lanetta. A gasp went up as a soft orange glow surrounded the healer then slammed forward, knocking the Sadist Queen off her feet. The orange glow began to turn black as if it was rotting and a shrill scream shook the cavern as the Sadists rushed toward their Queen.   
Sally's eyes opened and she threw her head back as her skin knitted back together, the cuts healing as quickly as they'd been given. She struggled to her feet and pushed her way through the crowd till she reached the Queen… The sight before her shocked her…   
The once beautiful Queen twitched and convulsed as her skin blackened and cracked at certain areas. Sally kneeled beside the female Sadist, ignoring the hisses behind her and the delicate hands that tried to pull her away.   
"Please…" Lanetta's warm brown eyes met hers, "Please, help me… GODS! HELP!" She clutched her stomach and whimpered. Sally felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the Queen.   
"What have I done?"   
"Sally, no!" Wufei tried to push his way through the Sadists, but was rewarded with a jab in the side by the blunt end of one of the guards' spears. He snarled at the offending Sadist and grabbed the spear, twisting it out of the guard's hands.   
She looked up and watched as the male tried to fight his way to her and shook her head sadly. He didn't understand. All her life she'd been taught all life was precious… Taught to save those precious lives and now… A low keening started in her throat and she placed her white hand upon the Sadist's forehead. Wufei didn't understand. Healing was who she was. She could not ignore the being before her…   
And Sally healed. 

* 

"Duo, stop." The elf looked up at the sound of his name, his violet pools glittering dangerously. The sorceress met his gaze easily and confusion slid across his expressions. Dorothy looked serene… Her nearly ankle-length hair waved about her as if in a gentle breeze and her lips curved into a sad smile. "Release him, Duo."   
A part of him wanted to comply to her wishes, yet he couldn't. "This man is mine. I claim him to do with as I please. He is mine!" He barely recognized his own voice; it sounded rough and hoarse, the ranting of a mad man. Duo tightened his grip on Trant's neck and the slave driver kicked weakly as less and less air entered his struggling lungs.   
"He is not yours to kill… This chaos," one pale hand motioned toward the fighting surrounding them, "is my fault as much as his…"   
"He enslaved you." The words were more of a desperate cry than a statement, as if the thought of her harmed...   
"And my people, _I_, enslaved you and so many others. He is not to die in such a manner, Duo. Release him." Duo's eyes flickered over her face and he moaned lowly as he threw the slave driver down, turning his head away from the sorceress. Dorothy watched him sadly, her face seemingly not her own as she shook her head once and focused her attention on the slave driver.   
Trant forced himself to his knees and took in deep breaths of air as he met her eyes arrogantly. "What? Did you wish to take the honor yourself? One who barely stayed in the pens for three days? How arrogance and revenge can push one that says she will lead these pathetic fools to freedom!" His voice was weak, but the meaning still came through and Dorothy winced.   
"You are right. I have no right to exact revenge upon you when my time in your pens was so short. Which is why I am here… I come not to exact revenge, but to place judgement." Blue-gray eyes seemed lavender as Dorothy crouched to face him at eye level. Her whispered words were heard only by four, their reactions varying. "By the web's my sister weaves, I will see you face judgement." Duo turned around, his eyes widening into slit pupils, as Trant blanched and fell backwards as he struggled to put as much distance as he could between himself and the sorceress. Nattie raised an eyebrow, pulling at one of her scars, creating a horrifying mask, and the Crone merely nodded as she sat back on her heels.   
"The Gods take you! You are dead!"   
Dorothy smiled sadly, "In life, I cursed you. In death, I judge you. Through she who I bid to come and fulfill my curse, I want you to know that I'm truly sorry. When I cursed you I did so only for revenge. It is only in death that I realize the true horror of slavery. This must end. I judge you no longer seeking revenge… Your crimes are listed in every human that fights among this crowd. I pity the man you are, Trant of Ransik, for the hell that awaits you will be worse than any death on this earth." She slowly stood, raising one hand toward Trant's white forehead. "You are accused of crimes against humanity and the souls of thousands, for thefts against the Cave-dwellers, and for the deaths of hundreds."   
Trant hissed, "I killed you!"   
"I judge you guilty of all said crimes."   
"I killed you!" The slave driver lunged to his feet, his hands outstretched toward her pale neck. Duo snarled and reached out, his illusion falling as poisoned nails slashed at Trant. Dorothy blinked and a wave of air wrapped around the slave driver, holding him in place even as Duo was shoved back by the same invisible wave.   
"Guilty of all said crimes." She repeated, "I play judge, not executioner. That is up to she that allows me to speak as so." She turned toward Nattie and the Crone, "I am sorry… Mother, I am sorry." Dorothy faced Trant and Duo once more and smiled. "Thank you." Serenity disappeared as lavender eyes appeared blue-gray and Dorothy smirked. "And the executioner comes into play." 

* 

Mrow.   
Midii glanced down at the sound and met Galea's stern gaze. "What is it? You think I should have gone with her? I'm not in the mood, creature."   
** Really? Well, neither am I.**   
Galea flapped her wings, rising into the air, and slashed across the Spy Mistress's hand, her claws cutting into the strips of black ribbon and causing them to flutter to the ground. Midii let out a startled yell and swung at the catriffin even as she kneeled to pick up the pieces. However, Galea had other plans.   
The catriffin swooped low and caught the ribbons in her mouth, her colorful wings then carrying her small body down the tunnels. Midii cursed and chased after her, rage painting the Spy Mistress's usually pale face a splotchy red. Her boots slapped against the smooth floor, smoothed by dwarf magicks and hard labor, and she lunged forward, trying to wrap her arms around the flying creature. Galea meowed her strange laughter as she easily twisted out of the way.   
Inside her mind, Midii went over what she knew of catriffins. They weren't truly rare creatures, strange considering their parentage, yet most scorned humanity. Galea had been sought after when she'd lived in the court, yet had stubbornly stayed by Sally's side through the years. Her large green wings were obviously from her bird ancestor, but catriffins were also gifted with hollow bones, which kept them light enough to fly with the added weight of their own wings. Her physical body kept the main attributes of her feline line, yet her eyes were a bit too large and rounded and her fur was slick, so air would pass easily over her body. When flying, they usually would pull their legs and paws in, tucking them under their body unless they were hunting and then claws would slip free and strike. Strong, ingenious creatures; they had fought to survive and had succeeded.   
And none of this helped the Spy Mistress as she was led down tunnel after tunnel, chasing Galea. Midii was not a stupid woman and she knew that Galea was not exactly an average catriffin if any of the creatures could be called average. It had not taken her long to realize the catriffin had an exact place in mind as she calmly took various cave tunnels.   
"The Gods take you! STOP THIS!"   
** Your orders have no effect on me. I've been commanded to force you to face your shadows.**   
Light blinded Midii as she stumbled outside, the last tunnel leading outside. The catriffin landed on a nearby dead log and seemed to smile. **Whether you want that or not.**   
Midii cursed as Galea stretched once and the chase began again. 

* 

She clutched at her rag doll, watching as men wearing dark armor set fire to the homes around her. The little girl stood in the middle of chaos, unseen as people ran around her, many panicking while others tried to fight off the armed men. She cried as she watched men and women die around her, many of whom she'd known all her short life. She didn't understand what was happening; she couldn't possibly know that she was watching the Moon's men stifle a small rebellion in one of the Dawn's many towns. She couldn't realize that slaves were dividing into those that were joining the Moon's men and those that were trying to save their mistresses. She couldn't realize that her mother already lay dead in the remains of what once had been her home. She was too young to know any of this, so instead she just clung to her doll and wailed.   
A large arm wrapped around her tiny waist and she screamed as she was lifted off her feet, dropping her doll in her shock. She kicked and struggled to reach the fallen doll, but her unknown savior ignored her attempts and ran. The male slave carrying her had loved her kind mother and tears slid down his weathered face. The girl reached out, still crying as she yelled for her doll.   
But her cries were just swallowed by the screams of the dying… 

* 

¹ The black ribbon threaded around Midii's three middle fingers is the symbol of mourning in the Dawn lands, yet is also widely known in the lands that worship both the Mother and Father. In the Dawn lands, the black symbolizes the death that has caused the mourning, the three fingers it is threaded around are the three perspectives of the Mother (the Girl, the Maiden, and the Crone), the ribbon connects death and the Mother and symbolzies the one lost, showing that she/he has crossed over and is now in the Mother's hands.   
In the lands that worship the Father and Mother, the black and ribbon represent the same thing, yet the fingers it is threaded around are different. The middle finger represents humanity, the fingers flanking it symbolize the Mother and the Father. Thus it shows the union between the gods and their creation of humanity or whatever species uses the Mourning Ribbon.

A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long to get out. I just hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for sticking with me and I promise the next chapters will be out much sooner! Thanks again! And ciao!--Figgy

*^_^* 


	17. A Healer's Duty

  
Author's Note: ACK! Major huge freakin' ack! Ppl think I'm dead! *_* Not dead! Very much alive... Just not writing for a very long, long time.... Oops... I'm sorry, guys (the few that have actually stuck with this story--I so don't blame the ones that have given up and left...) but I just suffered the worst bout of writer's block ever!! That and *gasp, sob* I lost interest in both this fic and Gundam Wing--life sorta sprung on me and I haven't had time to write really anything in the last few months. 

Anywho, for the few that have stayed (I both fear and admire you ^_~) here's the next chapter with 18 soon to follow --I'm working on it nearly constantly now, so hopefully it'll be out in at least a month-- Sorry and thanx!! 

P.S. I am not dead!! *^_^* But thanks for the flowers   


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters ^_^ 

**_Dawn and Moon Wars_**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**   


"As she stated, you are guilty of all said crimes, so my decision is quite easy." Dorothy's smirk widened as she watched the evident confusion and hate play across Trant's features. But he understood more of what was happening than Duo. She'd explain to the elf later… If she was in a good mood. "Yet, it truly isn't that easy. Do you deserve to be executed by me or by someone that was forced to suffer much longer?" She turned toward Nattie, "Nattie—."   
The scarred warrior shook her head, "It be not my right."   
Dorothy blinked, surprise flittering across her face. "Crone?" The hunched figure shook her head, her beady eyes watching Dorothy's face closely and the sorceress slowly faced the arrogant slave driver. Dorothy supposed his disgusting surety and lack of shame should anger her, but after hearing the witch's words she understood the role she was to play. She no longer felt hate toward this man… She felt absolutely nothing. His death mattered not to her if the slaves didn't wish it.   
"I curse you, Trant of Ransik." She stabbed her dagger forward, its sharp end an inch away from his convulsing throat. Thin, barely seen threads of elemental magicks flowed from the blade, tainted red as they wound around the struggling man. "I curse you."   
"Whoring bitch!" Trant yelled as he stumbled to his feet, shuddering as the sorceress curse sank into his bones. Duo snarled, but Dorothy merely turned away.   
"You are nothing to me, Trant. Nothing."   
"The braided one be not trusted if you be wishin' he live." Nattie warned and Dorothy spun around to see Duo's poisonous nails inching toward Trant's neck, the man still cursing her, but too fearful to attack.   
"Duo, no!"   
"If you will not do it, Dorothy, I will." Duo hissed, "He doesn't deserve to live and I won't allow it. I cannot honor your judgement. His death shall be on my hands and I will accept that fact, yet I will not let him run free. I will not!" His harsh words cut through Trant and the slave driver turned toward the elf, backing away as Duo inched forward, his movements slow as if he wished the man before him to feel every second of pain he could deliver.   
Trant gasped, his mouth fell open and Duo stared as a stream of blood dripped down the man's chin. He fell forward, landing in a heap before the elf's feet and violet eyes raised to see Dorothy pull back the blood dagger, its blade no longer glowing yet its hunger clearly abated. She met his eyes with a coolness that many would both fear and envy.   
"This is an execution, not murder. No hands are stained, let him meet his true judgement in hell."   
"Dorothy…" His voice was a mixture of anger and despair as he took a step toward her, his features flickering between elven and human. She didn't even meet his eyes as she turned and made her way to the woods.   
"I came here to show the slaves how to attain freedom. I did not come to lead them. My part in this act is over…" She sheathed the dagger and ran a hand through her long hair. She felt dirty… A shiver passed through her body and something warm was draped over her and in the chaos as slaves and townspeople fought, Dorothy turned to meet Duo's somewhat calmer eyes as he draped a cloak over her shoulders. It wasn't his and it wasn't hers and she didn't truly want to know where he'd found it… But she accepted its warmth.   
"No matter what happens, I shall be here." Duo whispered, his voice still a bit hoarse and his breath tickled the back of her neck.   
"Of course. A promise is a promise." Her feet quickened and she left the Elysian King. Nattie and Crone passed the still elf, the scarred woman glancing toward him in open curiosity. He ignored the two former slaves and kept his eyes on the sorceress's retreating form.   
They needed to speak about what had happened back there among that anarchy… Yet, there was also more…   
"Promise or no, I'd be here…" And the Elysian King jogged to meet the others in the woods. Behind him, a cry went up as slaves lit torches and a few took up swords. Smoke darkened the sky as flames hungrily licked at buildings and cages were hacked at… The yells of both fighting men and struggling slaves filled the air and no one even noticed the sorceress's absence or Duo's… And Trant's still body was merely another casualty. 

* 

Millardo watched from his balcony as Lucrezia disappeared, the sun just barely rising above the hills. He didn't know why he had let her go free, yet he knew it meant only one thing: he wasn't strong enough. He was weak and Lucrezia had forced him to face his weakness… Relena and Lucrezia… He had always accepted the fact that Relena's death may be inevitable, but he would not have her die by his hand… She was his sister and was not at fault for his banishment. Some would say his logic was understandable…   
Yet, why Lucrezia? An old childhood friend that had been incredibly loyal in their younger years… Yet, the little girl was long gone and in her place stood a beautiful and proud woman. Captain Lucrezia Noin was a strong woman and her loyalty now graced another. She was his enemy, yet… Millardo pressed a hand against his face, wincing slightly at the pressure against his tender nose. He suspected she'd broken it from their earlier fight, yet he'd suffered worse…   
He walked into his room, his cool blue eyes barely seeing what lay before him. Her eyes haunted him. She had the darkest blue eyes, yet they glittered with life… No, they were aflame with life. Her whole being sung of it and, for the first time in his life, Millardo thought of a woman. Not a Mistress that had enslaved men, but just a woman… His fingers twitched as he faced a large mirror and stared at his reflection. His nose was a bit crooked, yet it wasn't himself he saw.   
She had disagreed with him, admitted to being loyal to Relena, and yet had asked to stay with him. He licked his lips and leaned closer to the cool glass. Who was it she saw to ask such a thing? To put herself at risk in such a manner…   
"My Moon…"   
Did she still see the young boy from her past? Did she still see Zechs?   
A cough. "My Moon…?"   
Or did she truly see the man he'd become…   
"Your highness?"   
And if she saw him and just him… Then what had caused her plead to stay?   
"Evening Star?"   
Millardo spun around, one hand wrapping around the guard's throat as he shoved him against the wall. "Do not call me that. Do you understand?" The guard swallowed and nodded, his eyes widening as he slumped to his knees, Millardo having released him. "What is so important?"   
"The rebellions are being taken care of, my Moon, and…" The guard's eyes darted about, his face pale as his next words fell from his lips in a sudden rush. "The country of Ransik is suffering serious problems. In one of its southern towns, the slaves rebelled and succeeded. The town is now nearly abandoned and the slaves are traveling, spreading the word and gathering followers. They've succeeded in freeing the slaves of two more cities and officials are screaming that it is, um, your fault, my Moon." He winced, as if suspecting the Moon would take his anger out on the messenger, yet Millardo merely nodded.   
"Interesting. And who do we have to blame for this sudden change?"   
The guard licked his lips nervously, "The slaves keep shouting about someone called 'The One'. Some say it is the Mother come to show her children the truth… Others, that it is a powerful sorceress whose powers and beauty cause men to throw down their weapons and immediately join her cause… The stories vary, my Moon."   
"A sorceress is more likely than the supposed Mother." Millardo raised an eyebrow as he thought aloud. "The Reborn Dawn still lives. It is likely she is behind this, a ruse to gain the support of slaves here… She'll do anything to regain her throne and control. There is a man I want found. He goes by the name of Edward Ekans. He's a mage and flaunts the fact. He worked under a Trant of Ransik, a slave driver. I want him found. Send a scouting party of fifteen men to Ransik and find him."   
"But, my Moon, there's hundreds of towns!"   
Millardo lowered a dangerous gaze toward the man, "Are you questioning my orders?"   
"No, sir!" The man nearly tripped over himself as he bowed before bolting from the room. Not even waiting for the Moon's permission and Millardo watched the man with a hint of cold amusement. He needed that mage… Those silver collars of his would be needed to keep the sorceresses in line when the time came… And that reminded him.   
"I wonder how our dear Lady Pluto is doing…" 

* 

Sylvia shook her head, her eyes large with disbelief as she stared at the cold floor. Her hands gripped the wall opposite the web and two of her nails had snapped from the pressure, but the lady didn't even notice. A broken nail was a mere twinge after all the pain she'd been forced to endure. Over and over, she could hear the web-seer's words. 

_ "You and so many others have been living a lie. What you believe to be true is merely a reflection of half the image."_   
_ "I don't understand you. I don't understand anything you've said! What is it that is so important that you came here to see me? I am the messenger of bad tidings. Then give me my message and leave me be!" Tears streamed down the Lady's face as she yelled at the wraith before her, no longer fearing the guards hearing. She had a feeling that if she looked, the guards wouldn't even be awake…_   
_ Jaclyn arched an eyebrow and her glassy green eyes narrowed behind her lenses. "The truth, my lady? In the simplest of words, the truth is the Moon is right. The enslavement of males must end. You worship a goddess called the Mother, who in anger cursed the men of this land. And your other patron god, the Father, left, too saddened by this despicable slavery to stay. You seem surprised, my lady. Believe me, that realization is nothing compared to the information I hold."_

Sylvia slid down the wall, her back stinging slightly at the movement. How long had she been conversing with the fade? She squeezed her eyes shut, no longer wanting to see the web-seer that watched her so intently. It couldn't be true… None of it could be.   
But it was. By the Mother, it was true. Each word had been an arrow to her heart and she had felt the truth in their slow poison. She supposed, she believed so readily because she was meant for this… That was what Jaclyn had said. She was meant for this.   
"I don't want this…"   
Jaclyn kneeled, her ghostly hands sending a chill through Sylvia's body as she pushed up her chin. "You are scared because what I ask of you is more than steady beatings and torture."   
"You're asking me to turn my back on every belief I have ever held dear and embrace this… this…" Her voice broke and she sobbed silently into her hands. Mother, she was so confused. Nothing was simple anymore… It hadn't been since that day she'd been sent to the Dawn Capital as a Representative of the Galaxy Court. She'd been so excited that day, so proud… Now, she wanted nothing more than to be another noble that watched the Galaxy leaders with awe and respect.   
"I ask you to embrace the truth and the truth is usually harder to swallow than a barrel of lies." The wraith stood, seeming to tower over the lady. "Unlike so many others in these perilous times, you have the time to make your decision. I haven't come to force you into a decision, but to merely show you another choice in the life before you."   
"And that's it? You're just going to leave me?" Sylvia struggled to her feet and reached for the fade, but her hands passed through the girl and she clenched her fingers into tight fists. "You tell me this and you won't even help me? Or help the Dawn?"   
"I didn't come here to help the Dawn. I came here to show you the truth. Perhaps, if you survive, this knowledge will help you help the Dawn. And of your freedom from this… I cannot." Jaclyn looked away, her face flickering slightly as she stared toward her web.   
"You know something… Tell me! Is this all I have to look forward to?!"   
"Your future is for you to learn on your own… To live is one of the gods' greatest gifts. Accept it, Lady Sylvia, and hold it dear." The wraith removed her moon-shaped spectacles and faded as quickly as she'd appeared. Sylvia screeched as she flung herself forward.   
"No! Don't leave me!" Sylvia slammed into the wall, her cell now empty, and she turned to watch as the web disintegrated before her eyes. She tasted blood in her mouth, her cut lip had reopened, and she fell to the floor. "Alone…" 

* 

Lanetta paced before the onyx prison, her brown eyes watching the cell's occupants. Sally leaned over the sleeping Hilde, her hands seeking out for any internal injuries. She smiled, relieved, when her hands found nothing hinting at such and she turned to face the Sadist Queen who watched her so intently. Wufei leaned against the cell's walls, his onyx eyes narrowing as he missed the comforting weight of his sword. The Healer walked forward, stopping only when the prison barred her way.   
"Are you feeling well, your majesty?" Her sweet voice almost seemed mocking, yet the Queen ignored the tone.   
"Why did you save my life?" Lanetta leaned closer, her nose nearly touching Sally's. "Why save the life of someone who despises every action you take? The saving of my life, this ignorant quest to help the dwarves, sacrificing yourself in an endeavor to save your comrades? Sadists enjoy destroying virtue. Why should I not destroy you?"   
Sally smiled, a glint in her eyes, "Because a part of you is with me now. I didn't even realize it till after I'd healed you. It happens every time I use the glove. I didn't even notice the first time because Hilde regrets very little and has done very little to harm others. It doesn't just heal your wounds, your majesty. It heals the soul. It heals the holes of hatred and darkness that have rotted away at it."   
"And then you take them? Is that it?"   
"Of course not. I merely take payment. When I say a part of you is with me, I mean a debt. I have healed more than just the wounds I inflicted upon your flesh. I healed the darkest parts of your soul." She lowered her voice to a mere whisper so the Sadist Queen had to strain to hear the Healer. "I saw what lied inside of you and I made it something you could live with. In doing so, I have been changed myself. I have seen the horrors you have committed, the seductions you have planned, and the innocence you have stolen. Yet, I chose to still heal you. Seeing such things has made me realize that I cannot judge any species. I can only heal what I can… Yet, it has also taught me that I can no longer allow myself to be used by people such as you. You speak of destroying my innocence when you have already succeeded in doing so." Sally's smile widened, "You have made me stronger and, in doing so, have made me a stronger Healer."   
"You make it sound as if you are thanking me." Lanetta replied, confused and growing angry and somewhat frightened as the healer spoke more and more. Could this be true?   
"I am, yet do not take it to heart, your majesty. You still owe me for what I have done and what I will still do for you and your kind."   
"And what is it you wish?" The Queen's hands clutched at the thin material of her dress, her nails sinking into the fabric and piercing her palms. 'It cannot be true!' Yet, Lanetta was not a foolish woman and as each moment passed she realized the Healer's words were affecting her. And that should have been impossible… And since it was proving to be quite possible, it merely proved her words to be truth.   
"For your people to leave the dwarves be and to allow my friends to leave alive and unharmed."   
Lanetta turned away, her brown eyes troubled. She licked her sweet lips and nodded sharply. "So be it. I will do as you ask. The dwarves were a mere distraction…"   
"And I shall help you one more time." Sally leaned back, her voice still too low for Wufei to hear.   
"And what will I owe you for this next bout of kindness?" The sadist asked bitterly, turning to face the Healer once more.   
Sally looked toward the ground, her smile disappearing. "Believe me, I dislike asking anything of you for what I did was merely my duty as a Healer. What I will do next is for nothing. It is merely me answering my calling."   
Lanetta raised a delicate eyebrow, "And this is?"   
"I wish to help your son."   
The Queen's mouth widened into a small 'O' then she shook her head, disbelieving her ears. She blinked and met the Healer's gaze. Her voice was no longer its seductive purr as she spoke, yet hoarse with unshed tears. "You are wrong, Healer… Your innocence has not been destroyed…" She raised a small hand to her face and wiped tears away. "What have you done to me?" Sally heard her whisper before the Queen turned toward the silent Sadist guards. "Release them and then you," she motioned once toward Sally, "shall follow me…"   
Wufei stepped forward and whispered into the Sally's ear, causing the healer to shiver slightly at the feel of his warm breath. "What have you agreed to?"   
He sounded worried… Sally refused to look at him. Her anger had returned… How could he not have trusted her? Even now he believed she was leading herself to death with each step. Yes, he'd grown up differently from most men she knew, yet… She frowned. Who was being more foolish: her for being angry with him for caring and worrying over her safety or him for not believing in her? Sally sighed, "I have agreed to nothing. I am merely following my calling."   
And she walked out of the cell, following the Sadist Queen… 

* 

Relena looked up as Dorothy entered the clearing. The Dawn removed her hand from the chestnut stallion's nose and stepped forward, worry painted across her face. Yet, something about the sorceress stopped the woman and she merely watched as Dorothy swung herself onto the pale mare's back. The horse suited the sorceress, it had snapped at Relena when she'd first approached it.   
The Reborn Dawn watched as Dorothy cut a strap of cloth from the cloak she wore and used it to tie back her long, flaxen hair. Her blue-gray eyes passed over Relena and the Dawn felt anger begin to course through her blood. Dorothy was a friend and she had accepted the fact the sorceress would no longer be her Advisor, but this was too much. The Dawn ignored the approaching figures and grabbed the snappish mare's bridle, yanking its head toward her. The mare snorted and dull teeth loomed near Relena's hand, yet she merely locked gazes with the blonde sorceress.   
"I will not be ignored. You have sworn to help me and I am your Reborn Dawn. I ask not to be revered, Dorothy, but I will not be treated with such blatant disregard. I have always seen you as an equal. I expect the same from you."   
Dorothy frowned before looking away; "I will help your cause, Relena, worry naught. Yet, I am no longer sure who I am. We are children of prophecy. Our lives, our births, came about for these moments. I just wish… I wish to forget what has happened this day, what I just did. The beauty of war is stark and haunting, burning at one's eyes and flesh. Each step we take is a battle. Another piece added to the tapestry of war. I feel as if my life is not my own, but a destiny that someone else controls. As if everyone I have met has been introduced into my life just to lead me to these moments." The sorceress leaned down and removed Relena's hand from the bridle, squeezing it tenderly. "Keep safe, Relena. You are the true heroine of our times. I only hope you do not lose your faith." She released her hand and sat straight in the saddle. "Panther, keep her safe or I will have your head."   
From the far edge, far from the horses that distrusted him, the Panther merely grunted. As if he would let any harm come to she that could change him back. Of course, that was the only reason… He growled lowly and the horses shied.   
"Nattie, Crone, you do not want to go where I am traveling to." Dorothy told the two slaves, which had watched the events before them with barely a change of expression. They'd both seen stranger things in their lifetime.   
"I be free and I go where I do be needed." Nattie eyed Aurora warily, "And ya be needin' me. Whether ya be knowin' it or not."   
The Crone said not a word as she made her sure-footed way toward the silent Dawn. She looked the woman up and down, and croaked. "The Dawn has come." Relena stared down at the old woman and smiled sweetly.   
"The Dawn has always been here."   
"No." Crone grabbed the girl's arm in a surprisingly strong grasp. "The **true** Dawn has come. Believe, young one." The Panther snarled as he moved forward, his eyes never leaving the forms of the Crone and Dawn. However, his worry was unneeded for Crone had already released Relena as soon as she'd finished speaking. His approach did cause the four horses to shift nervously though, their eyes rolling as they watched him.   
"It's all right." Relena told Heero, as she forced her somewhat shocked expression to fade. "Dorothy, who are these people?"   
Duo entered the clearing as Dorothy answered, "This is Nattie and that is Crone. Nattie, convince her to leave for safety."   
The scarred fighter's eyes narrowed as she met Crone's beady gaze and slowly nodded. "Nothin' I do say would sway her. She be set to travel with the Dawn here."   
"She cannot." Heero stated his voice rough enough to pull their attention toward him. He glowered at the hunched figure of the crone.   
"It matters now what any of you think." Duo startled the group as he mounted his stallion, wrapping the reins around his hands. "The fighting is getting closer to the woods and we must leave or else they will come straight toward us." From the brush, Solo and Une appeared both quickly climbing into their saddles. The elves' unnatural grace showed in the way the three handled their animals and, for the first time, Relena noticed how at home Dorothy appeared on horseback. "Which means we must go now. I will gather my people to your cause, Dawn." Duo shouted, "We shall meet in your lands when the gods deem it! The gods protect you!" He snatched Dorothy's reins when she hesitated and forced her mare into a gallop alongside his, leaving Relena and the Panther to watch them leave.   
Relena blinked in surprise when Nattie began to run after the four, keeping an easy pace behind the horses… The Dawn stood there, watching them disappear into the woods, till she could see them no longer. She turned to face Heero who watched Crone with distrust.   
"Come." He turned and began to lope through the forest and with a quick glance toward Crone, Relena was forced to follow. She had too many questions rolling inside her head, but for now only one thing was important, and that was getting to the Dawn lands in one piece… 

* 

Sally's mind reeled at the feeling of sickness and death surrounding the small figure lying before her. The little boy looked so innocent, his clothes and skin wet with sweat as he gasped for air, his eyes closed tightly in desperately needed sleep. She reached out and smoothed a lock of hair away from his pale face, trying to ignore the presence that hovered behind her. The Sadist Queen's concern and worry and fear were somewhat contagious and were making the healer nervous as she studied the young boy.   
"Is it night?" She finally broke the silence, her hand lifting from his clammy skin.   
"Yes. The glove… We've heard the legends. So it is true that its powers rely on the time of day. Night for male, day for female." A pause then, "Can… Can you help him?"   
Sally glanced behind her, watching as the beautiful sadist clutched her dress, and slowly nodded. Hope and relief shone within the Queen's brown eyes and she looked away, tears sliding down her cheeks. Sally allowed her privacy as she placed her gloved hand upon the boy's forehead and frowned. She had never healed a male before and she wasn't sure…   
Then suddenly there was a pull and her lips parted in a silent gasp as she felt power emanate from an outside force and wash through her, forcing its way through the glove and into the boy's flesh. The disease eating away at his young soul disappeared in a wave of white silvery fire and she found herself smiling. He had always been such a sick little boy… And perhaps he was lucky because of that. Instead of the horrors she'd witnessed within his mother, she found only an ironic innocent curiosity within him. He had never been allowed to truly see the world and participate in it.   
She pulled her hand away and found herself staring into bright eyes. He smiled up at her, "Hello. Who are you?"   
Sally blinked then smiled, "Just a healer. Just…" Her voice trailed off as she felt a sudden weakness pull at her bones and then she was falling… Her knees slamming into the floor with a jar as her hands clawed at the bed's silk sheets. The boy let out a surprised cry, but she barely heard him…   
She felt so… Weak…   
And Sally slipped into darkness. 

* 

The moon was hiding behind clouds when Dorothy looked away from the crackling fire and toward the sky. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign considering what the name of their enemy was. All she knew was that with the moon's radiance lost and the forest already blocking quite a few stars from sight, the only real light was the fire… Which meant, outside of their ring it was dark, a sort of twisting, silky darkness that danced around them and caused her to frown in disapproval. Her eyes continued to stare up at the moon even though she felt his eyes on her from across the fire. She didn't want to pay any attention to him or her other companions.   
Nearly a week had passed since she'd left her closest friend and liege. A week of riding through the woods and when one was riding as quickly as they had been, conversation was hard to hold… Unless that person was riding along with you and only one person could do that. So, there'd been very little speaking during the day and at night, she usually set herself apart, wanting to be alone with her thoughts.   
And they were very dark thoughts these days. Thoughts that flickered along the lines of betraying her Dawn, the very gods above, and the strange elf that now watched her through the flames. It wasn't that she wanted to betray them. It was just that she was so tired of being pushed around and used. Prophecy had stated her as a Dawn warrior and prophecy had stated her as the one to free the slaves in Ransik. Prophecy had pulled and twisted her life since her very birth, pushing her down the path that would lead her here… To this very campsite with this strange group… Perhaps not that strange anymore. An elf king, two elf courtiers, a former slave warrior-woman, and a bonded sorceress… Oh, and she couldn't leave out the damned dagger that kept her constant company… Oh, not strange at all.   
Dorothy snorted, her eyes moving to the flames of their fire, ignoring the violet gaze that sought hers. They had held one serious conversation this week… When she had finally settled down and explained about Trant's execution and what exactly had taken place during his 'trial'. It had sounded so unnatural when put into words…   
But he deserved to hear what she'd learned from Marie, the witch that had years ago cursed Trant and prophesized the slaves' freedom. Dorothy's frown faded into something softer as she remembered the woman's thoughts in her mind… Marie had been borne with the talent of Fire and had learned a bit of Air by the time she'd been captured by Trant and his men. As most are wont to be when Fire is their main source, Marie had held a fierce temper and was furious at her capture, even more so when it was revealed that she had been shot with a poison-tipped arrow. Death had been inescapable, leaving revenge her only option. She had cursed him with her very last breath and upon her death…   
Her magick, and thus her soul, had soaked into the land of the city during the casting of her last and final spell. Unable to leave the town, Marie had been forced to watch the goings and doings of the slave trade for years. And her once bitter desire for revenge began to change and evolve into a fierce desire to help the slaves. Then pity had come… Years of quiet contemplation and being forced to stay in a place of such sorrow and humiliation can change a person… And Marie had changed.   
So, when Dorothy had finally arrived she had no longer sought her harsh revenge, but merely freedom for the slaves. Using Dorothy as a temporary host for her spirit, she had been allowed her brief conversation with Trant… Allowing herself the peace of seeing her curse through, which allowed her magick to disperse from the area and freed Marie from the bonds holding her. In the end, she had left… Left the choice in Dorothy's hands, left the slaves with their freedom, left to go wherever it was the dead travel to…   
The Elysian King hadn't particularly liked the story when it was explained to him and neither really liked mentioning Trant… Dorothy hated to sleep at night… She didn't regret killing him, not really. She had been entirely honest when she told Trant he meant nothing to her. He was dead and she didn't care at all for that… No, what bothered her was the way Duo had acted and looked in those moments. How maniacal and angry and hate-driven the elf had been…And how she felt as if she had betrayed him in some sense by stabbing the blood dagger into Trant's back.   
Which was utterly ridiculous when one actually thought about it. Why should she feel guilty? After all, the damn elf had done nothing but annoy her since day one. He was rude and uncouth. He joked and laughed far too much. He chased nearly anything that wore a skirt… Well, that one wasn't entirely true. Yes, his eyes had wandered quite a bit when they'd stayed in that dreadful inn back in Ransik, but she had never once seen him try anything with Une or Nattie… Or herself for that matter and she knew she was beautiful.   
Dorothy blinked, when had her thoughts gone so desperately off-track? She had been thinking about how she didn't want to be anyone's little doll anymore and now a tiny voice was quietly wondering why Duo hadn't tried anything with her.   
Of course, the little voice and its idiotic notions were not a direct side effect from trying to ignore the elf's gaze.   
Not at all.   
She hissed and Nattie looked up from where she was carving away at a piece of wood she'd picked up around the second or third day of traveling. "That do be a pretty sound, but I be doubtin' it be the one sweetheart here be wishin' to hear." The scarred woman ignored the scathing glares sent her way by both parties and merely returned to her whittling as if she hadn't said a thing. Dorothy was beginning to regret ever having slowed her horse that first day of riding to allow the former slave to catch up… Ever since then Nattie had started to take it in her hands to play matchmaker. Dorothy did like the woman, she truly did, but she was very glad that her mare wasn't strong enough to carry two people for long intervals unlike Duo and Solo's stallions. From some of Duo's outbursts, she had a feeling that Nattie was constantly whispering things into his ear when they rode together.   
"I don't give a damn what he wishes to hear." Dorothy finally had snapped. She was tired, hungry, angry, wary, and thoroughly not enjoying herself. A week ago, she had realized that her entire life had been brought about by higher powers… That every person she'd met, every word she'd said or listened to, everything had been put before her to lead her to these moments. She had been used as a puppet since birth… Then she was being forced to travel with three elves, one that she somehow both despised and liked, another that acted like her mother at times, and the last which remained a large mystery, and woman who though she was somewhat friends with seemed to have set it into her mind to make Dorothy's life a living hell…   
Oh, and don't forget the mage that was constantly prowling around her mind. A dangerous possessed bondling of a mage that wanted nothing more than for her to come to him and thus probably produce a very strong and powerful child that could destroy the world in infancy. And of course, there was the small problem of the dagger that she was also bonded to and couldn't get rid of without falling ill and eventually dying. The fact that it needed to be fed blood at least once every four days had become such a habit that she couldn't even consider it a real problem anymore.   
Then there was that question of her heritage. The offspring of a human female and male elf… Who was her father? Why had her mother done such a traitorous thing as bed with a male elf? A free male elf. Dorothy couldn't understand that at all. Her mother had been one to follow the rules very precisely, so why?   
When one looked at it from that point of view, it was quite easy to see why the usually sarcastic, yet composed female had snapped so angrily at Nattie.   
"Don't take your anger out on her, Dorothy." Duo spoke from the other side of the flames, one hand wrapped tightly around his braid as the other picked small twigs and leaves out of the length of hair. His eyes had left her as soon as Nattie had spoke, yet Dorothy could neither see nor hear any embarrassment from the elf. If anything he seemed angry.   
"Don't tell me what to do." The sorceress hissed, one hand curling around the hilt of her dagger, its end already slammed into the ground before her. Her own long hair had been fixed into a braid like his, a fact she had disliked immensely, but it had been necessary. When she rode, her hair would blow into her eyes and mouth, and a braid was the easiest way to fix the problem. However, once they settled down for the night, she always quickly undid it, thus allowing it to drape around her like a second cloak.   
"I wouldn't dare do that, milady." Duo mocked her, "The disappointment would be too great, I fear."   
"Impertinent bastard."   
"Secretive bitch."   
From where he stood guard, Solo sighed and rolled his eyes upward as their voices carried to him. From the other side of the site, Une frowned in disapproval. Nattie chuckled softly as the two now were glaring at each other through the fire.   
"Long ears, how far we be from yer lands?" Nattie broke the silence, her eyes never leaving the wood in her hands, as she questioned Solo. The elves had each dropped their illusions the second day of travel, not wanting to waste any of their magick on such trivial details.   
"Another day or two." Solo answered, used to the scarred warrior's nicknames. After all, her name for him was much nicer than the one she used for Une, whom she had instantly disliked upon meeting.   
"That be good. Those two be needin' warm beds and food or they be killin' each other soon." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, "Or perhaps needin' only one bed? Hmm?"   
"Nattie!" Duo and Dorothy hissed in unison and the woman merely chuckled.   
Duo shook his head, eyes flashing as he suddenly threw himself down, grabbing his cloak and pulling it over his body. "Good night." He grumbled, closing his eyes, ignoring the daggers Dorothy was glaring at his form.   
The sorceress released her grip on the blood dagger and stared into the fire. Ignoring Nattie's amused glances and Solo's slightly concerned gaze, she finally curled up on her side, the fire warming her body as she stared through its flickering flames and at the elf's back. 

_ "Dorothy…"_

The call was a soft whisper, the yearning and desire echoing in the single word shocking her with their intensity. Her lips parted and she breathed out… Speaking his name in a breathy gasp that brought a jerk from the back she stared at.   
"Quatre…"   
Duo was on his feet and kneeling beside her before anyone else could move, his warm hands on her shoulders, as his violet eyes met hers. "Dorothy. Dorothy!" 

_ "Duo."_

The hate in that word shattered the dreamlike haze that had begun to surround the sorceress and she jerked, her eyes locking with Duo's. _"Mine. I'll kill him. Kill!"_ She fought to ignore the bard's ranting and pulled away from the elf, his hands falling from her shoulders.   
"I'm fine." Dorothy murmured, looking away.   
"No, you're not." The Elysian stubbornly responded and Dorothy smirked.   
"So, you're an expert on when I'm fine and when I'm not now? The Mother be blessed, an elf, a King, and a mind reader!" The sarcasm in her voice bit and he winced slightly as she continued ruthlessly, "Hear me, your majesty, I have quite enough people inside my head as it is, so leave me be."   
Nattie frowned as she watched the sorceress move away from the elf, delving deeper into the shadows surrounding them. Those two… She shook her head; she just didn't understand young people these days. 

* 

Quatre's hands closed into tight fists, his earlier words of hate seeming to echo around him. His lips pulled back in a silent snarl, stretching the scar that cut across his face and creating a strangely beautiful and grotesque spectacle. That elf… That damn Elysian…   
"Duo." He spat the word, feeling the magick within him tremble at the fierceness of his hate. But what was he to feel for the man that had stolen away Dorothy? Who kept her constantly out of reach? Who invaded her thoughts when it should be him! They were meant to be!   
The bard struggled to calm his emotions, but lately he found that such an act rarely gifted him with success. Emotions so wild, so passionate in every aspect, were slowly showing him how, well, utterly wild he had become. However, such thoughts were quickly pushed aside when he thought of Dorothy, his Dorothy, with that damnable elf. In moments like this, moments after he'd just briefly allowed himself a glimpse into the sorceress's mind and seen her thoughts lingering around Duo, his rage was such that he felt that even Dorothy would not be safe near him.   
But didn't she deserve some punishment?   
That thought was so stunningly new, so horribly lovely… Didn't she? After all, she knew as well as he did that they were meant to be. He just knew she did! Yet, she allowed herself to travel farther and farther from him and with that Elysian. She was following of her own free will… Following that elf. Free will. Of course, she was being deluded in some manner. Allowing a darker aspect of her natural being to come to surface under that Elysian's guidance.   
Perhaps… A lesson, just a small chastisement, would allow her to regain her true dignity. Suffering would teach her redemption. He would be helping her…   
Right?   
Of course. After all, he knew what was best for them… 

* 

Three days and two nights. Two nights and three days. Not quite four, but more than three… Meaningless thoughts filled Hilde's mind as she paced before the cavern chamber that held the unconscious Healer. It was safer for the blood warrior to focus her attention on the time or other general thoughts instead of on the friend that slept, drained of her strange and wondrous power. Safer to think of how cold and damp it was instead of allowing rage and concern to overwhelm her and cause unknown numbers of death… A blood warrior's rage was not something she wished to evoke… Not even on these Sadists, after all they were caring for Sally and allowing them free passage. Hilde wasn't sure if they'd agreed to leave the dwarves be, but at this point she didn't particularly care if the two races wiped each other out.   
She gritted her teeth, her pacing coming to a halt as her mind drifted over thoughts much more serious than the temperature. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the dark gray stone wall before her. What a shock it had been to wake last night… To awake after she was so sure that the Sadists would kill her as soon as she'd fallen during the fight. Every warrior was prepared to die and Hilde was no different from them in that aspect…   
However, friends had never truly entered the picture she'd set firmly within her mind. The idea that friends, who were not taught to fight and kill, might be forced to face the same risks she was prepared for had never even vaguely reached her thoughts. The reality of it was harder to deal with than any fight or battle she'd faced or might face.   
Sally was a healer, a healer with a great gift. With a single touch she could bring back one from almost death! Healers were not supposed to be in the front lines, were not supposed to be put in any danger. It was the healers that could save a warrior's life, they were not supposed to fight… Not like this…   
One hand rose to cover her eyes as she leaned against the smooth limestone wall. 'How did I get myself into this mess? Too many times I've narrowly missed death… The Dawn's Court, helping Wufei and Sally escape the Moon, facing that sorcerer bard, the dwarves, and now the Sadists… How could a poor commoner, no matter what blood I hold, be so deeply entwined in such a fate? Friends with the most powerful Healer ever known, a male warrior that carries an enchanted blade, and the Dawn's Spy Mistress.' A bitter laugh escaped from her lips, as she moved her hand just enough to massage her temple.   
"Nothing." The harsh male voice cut through her hazy, painful thoughts and she looked up to watch as Wufei walked out of the cavern chamber. He barely glanced in her direction, "No response. No sign that she realizes anyone is even there."   
"The same then…" Hilde replied, though she doubted the former Moon soldier heard her. "Do you suppose her Majesty is right? That healing a male takes more out of her?"   
His shoulders shifted, a twitch of stiff muscles, and the two stood in silence for a moment before Wufei glanced in her direction, jerking his head toward the room he'd just left. "I'll stay out here."   
She nodded, grateful, as she left her post to approach the sleeping form of Sally. Without talking about it, both warriors had agreed to stand guard outside the Healer's quarters—one inside and one outside till she finally woke and the three could leave the Sadists for good. Rarely did Wufei leave her side this night and day and Hilde was glad for any chance she could grab to spend a few minutes with Sally… Even if the healer didn't realize she was there.   
As she watched Sally's chest move up and down with each steady breath, Hilde felt a prickling of tears start to form. The Healer looked remarkably pale, yet her skin no longer held the feverish sheen that had clung the night before. Hilde smiled slightly, taking that as a good sign, and moved closer till she could pat Sally's arm gently.   
"Good day, Sally… I bet you don't like this at all, trapped in bed, trapped within your own dreams… I hope they're good dreams, though…" Hilde slowly kneeled, sighing as she did. "I know you can't hear me… But, Mother, I wish you'd wake up, Sally… We've tried everything from Sadist magick to ordinary cold water. What happened to you? Is it like she said? Is this merely a side effect from healing a male and being unused to that," the blood warrior swallowed, "that power…"   
Silence then Hilde closed her eyes, "Come on, Sally. I need you. Everything was happening so suddenly… The Court falling, the soldiers, the Captain, these new ideas of males and slavery and this god of theirs… The Father… Could it be true? I have this…feeling… Gambling everything I've ever known on a feeling." She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on the bed Sally rested upon. "Am I fool to believe or a fool not to? A feeling leading me down a path that I don't think I'll ever be able to leave. And so much unknown."   
"We don't know where the Dawn is nor Captain Noin, don't know where the Moon has finally stationed his men, don't even know what's happening outside at all! Are the people rebelling? Has the Dawn been captured? Did Captain Noin ever reach the Galaxy Court or was she killed? Has our entire home been destroyed while we wander through these tunnels and speak with dwarves and Sadists?"   
"Always my life has been so simple. I've prepared myself to fight and to follow orders. But now, no one is here to give the orders… Every action I take is my own… And there is so much to be confused and unsure about. What if I destroy everything because of a feeling? What then?"   
"Then you rebuild…" The voice was soft and wispy, but there was a layer of strength beneath the words, and with an expression that was more painful grimace than smile, Sally turned to face the blood warrior. 

* 

Efficiently, callused fingers moved deftly, gathering dry grass and twigs. Two dull gray stones, one slightly darker than the other, appeared and were struck together sharply. A few tries finally created a spark of light that caught on a piece of bark. Soft blows created the oxygen needed for the spark to grow, enhancing till those deceptively delicate hands were forced to feed the growing flames more fuel. Soon, a fire cheerfully crackled before Midii's gray eyes.   
She moved away, leaning against the sturdy trunk of a tall evergreen, watching the flames lick hungrily at the wood and grass around it. One kick with her boot, so close to those hungry, hungry tongues of fire, would knock enough sparks onto the nearby ground that perhaps the trees would soon catch afire… Then more and more… Until the forest was lit orange and red, a beacon to any; a beacon to carry them to an ash-strewn ground, where her bones lied—burnt black from the intense heat… Perhaps she'd become ash herself…   
The thought was tempting, yet she wasn't the only one within these dense woods. She would have no more deaths on her head, if she could help it. Which she could… In her years of servitude to the Dawn, she had saved many lives. She had stopped wars and battles, revolutions, massacres before they'd even started through her espionage. Yes, sometimes one life had to be sacrificed, but it was worth it to save thousands.   
Yet, now… What job lay ahead of her? To find the Reborn Dawn? How many days had passed since this mess had begun? Slowly, she counted them off—shocking herself with the realization. Nearly two months… Weeks of traveling through these damnable woods, finding the blood warrior, living among the dwarves, chasing Galea… So many days passed in thought, treacherous thoughts of a past long forgotten, of a woman that had seemed more girl than Queen last she'd seen her, of a long tradition of slavery… All of it adding into days and weeks and then a month… She supposed, if she were correct in her timing—after all, any amount of time spent in the caverns could have warped her assumptions—that in a week and three days, it would be exactly two months.   
Two months under the reign of the Moon.   
All this time she'd been wandering, searching, running, but what of her homeland? What of the people? What had happened to the Dawn lands? Did anyone live? Surely, they did… But…   
** Mrow.**   
Midii's pondering was brought to a halt, as the reason for her newest excursion through the forest let its presence be felt. Gray eyes narrowed, searching the darkness around her. She had moved far enough from the fire to allow her eyes to develop a bit of night vision, however it was hardly needed as it was easy to pick the catriffin's position. Glowing, mischievous eyes twinkled down at her from a branch too high to reach with her height and Midii raised an eyebrow.   
"What do you want, imp?"   
**Imp, eh? If I'm an imp, what, pray tell, are you? I wonder why you still follow, wounded one. Perhaps, you have no other idea of what to do… Has this chase given you a reason to continue? A reason to awake every morning? Pity you cannot understand me. I do think you'd be nearly as amusing as dear man-cat.**   
"I have the feeling you mock me." Midii looked toward the fire, "Perhaps you have reason to. Following a winged cat for days just for a ribbon… Perhaps, I have lost it."   
**That's right. Talk.**   
"If I have, it would be only acceptable. Numerous times Noin hinted of my insanity… Though if I were to be truly honest, I would say she was not far behind. I suppose that is what happens when one is forced to delve so closely near power. Even the Lady Catalonia could not escape that, though it was obvious to any that her loyalties lied first and always to the Dawn and Mother…"   
There was a pause, as Midii tilted her head, her forehead furrowed as her eyebrows drew together in a thoughtful frown. "Except… That is strange, little imp… Why didn't I ever notice?" A graceful arch brought the Spy Mistress to her feet as she continued to gaze at the fire. "Lady Catalonia's loyalty lied to the Dawn… She never… I can never truly remember—." The spy's line of thought was broken by a audible snap and the woman spun around, one foot quickly kicking dirt and mulch over the cheerful fire, even as she slipped into the darkness…   
The fire didn't die so easily, though its light was now more a pinprick than the jolly beacon it had once been. From her position, Midii cursed her own foolishness as silence now greeted her ears and darkness grew as the embers slowly died. Her eyes blinked in the night, searching only to be met with blackness… So, she did what any well-trained spy would do.   
Midii closed her eyes, relying on other senses, as she silently and patiently waited for any movement… Or a feeling, for every spy was taught that the best warning, the truest way of succeeding in a mission, was to rely on one's basic instinct—to feel the air around them, to strike when it felt **_right_**. Being who she was, Midii had learned that lesson better than anyone she knew.   
Without a sound, a dagger slid into her right hand, and she spun—the blade raising then diving downward, catching on fabric before a rip tore through the silence. The figure jumped back again, out of range of her deadly weapon and Midii moved forward, eyes still squeezed shut. In her mind, she could almost see a black, shadow-edged figure dart to her left.   
Air, so soft and quiet, announced the intention of a blow to the Spy Mistress's well-trained ears, and she ducked, stabbing forward. The dagger slid neatly into fabric and flesh, but no sound came from the figure. She admired their resistance to pain, their focus, as the blade was pulled back just in time to allow her to roll backwards, as a hand came down. The blow grazed her shoulder, no matter her speed, and the strength behind that slight graze shocked the spy. The figure was powerful…   
She stayed near the ground, crouching easily, waiting for that feeling that told her the figure was near… When sharp claws dug into her right arm, ripping into pale skin and allowing sticky warm blood to spill forth. The Spy Mistress's eyes opened, even as she merely transferred the dagger to her left hand. Clinging to her arm, letting out loud angry yowls, Galea glared up at her furiously.   
**Stupid, idiot human! Look! See what is before you! Patience be willing, you foolish creature!**   
Midii tried to shake the animal off, her eyes scanning the area around her, realizing that night vision had been granted when she'd continued to keep them closed. However, all she could see were shadow-enshrouded trees and undergrowth. Nothing moved other than herself and she remained where she was.   
The catriffin continued to cling stubbornly, refusing to relinquish its hold, even as it gave away her position with its continuous sounds. Midii cursed softly, then fell forward, rolling on her side, her back aching from a two foot kick. She jumped to her feet, facing the figure that gracefully swung its form off a tree branch, flipping in midair to land a mere foot from her.   
Male.   
The figure was male.   
Midii's eyes narrowed, forcing herself not to glance around for the female she'd heard earlier. Somewhere around her, a female watched and perhaps even waited for a moment to attack… Yet, there was a larger problem that bothered Midii more than some unseen assailant. The male could move as quietly and gracefully as any spy…   
Did he work for the Moon? Had Galea brought her out here only to betray her?   
The Spy Mistress turned her eyes briefly to the catriffin that was attached to her right arm and frowned, "What have you done?" The question ceased the animal's cries and it looked up at her, eyes glittering with strange, unearthly intelligence. Midii had the feeling the beast was trying to communicate, but its language was unknown to her…   
And the connection was forced to break when a sharp kick threw Midii to the ground, narrowly escaping the attack as she rolled toward trees and overgrowth, seeking a hiding place. Surprisingly, Galea now remained silent even though her claws still stabbed into the spy's flesh. Cautiously watching the male, as she edged toward the bush Midii heard the sound.   
It was faint, just a slight rustling of fabric against bark… A slight scuff, nothing more, but to her trained ears it was all she needed. With the stealth of night, she crouched, waiting… Waiting… He was close now, wary, but close… And she sprung, using his own height to push her high into the air by lightly jumping onto his shoulders and flipping off.   
She landed easily a few feet away, half her body within the dark growth of a hedge, her left hand gripping the hilt of a knife that was calmly and gently placed against the convulsing throat of a young woman. Midii smiled, a baring of teeth, and called out; "I would advice no sudden movements. This is such a pretty little throat, we wouldn't want to stain or scar it, now would we?"   
There was silence behind her, but she could sense his presence standing very still a mere foot behind her. The three humans stayed that way, the darkness shrouding them, allowing only hazy glimpses of each other, till Galea suddenly leapt off Midii, landing gracefully near the male. Midii's eyes narrowed, even as the blade she held didn't falter…   
A warm rumbling sound began to fill the air and one blonde eyebrow rose, as the Spy Mistress listened to the catriffin purr. It was a comforting sound, deep and solemn and peaceful…   
It took her awhile to realize that, as Galea became louder and louder, a warm glow was forming. It came from the creature's body, an aura of light that grew with each rumble, until all three humans seemed to be wrapped in light…   
Light that allowed them to truly see each other for the first time that night.   
Midii's eyes widened in horror, as they took in the woman before her. Auburn curls, matted and dirty, framed a pale face, a mature, yet strangely innocent face with sweet, curving lips. The woman was pretty and curvy; she held an air of aristocracy and also one of vulnerability. Eyes, too old for someone so young, were full of shadows… Yet, it all belonged… All so familiar.   
"Cathie…" The name was whispered, low and mournful and disbelieving. The Spy Mistress's face was deathly white, the blood rushing from her face as if she'd seen a ghost and tears pricked her eyes. Yet, there was a sorrowful happiness in the one word, a freedom in the use of it…   
The other woman, suddenly unaware of the blade held against her throat, did not feel the same way. Her features twisted into a snarl, "Midii." The word was deadly venom, spat forth with disgust and distaste. With one word, Catherine forced the Spy Mistress to flinch, dagger falling as she struggled to gather herself and run from this vision of her youth…   
Yet, behind her was only a tan male with eyes the color of emerald and a catriffin. Neither which offered her resistance or help in escaping… They made no move toward her, but their gazes held the woman locked as she kneeled in the earth.   
Midii stared upward at the man, her body frozen yet trembling with shock and horror and a feeling of hopeless despair. She felt as if she'd been left alone in a desert and suddenly saved, only to be placed within a glacial wasteland. The emotions that raged within her had no names, just an utter bleakness… That grew as slow, deadly recognition appeared within her eyes. Recognition that came only from a month of being forced to face this past, only from facing dear Cathie again…   
And as she stared up into the face of Trowa Barton, his visible emerald eye suddenly widened… His face seemed to turn ashen gray and he teetered slightly, as if his legs wouldn't be able to hold him much longer. A strong, callused hand raised, but never quite reached his head.   
"You."   
"You…" 

* 


	18. Human Nature

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters ^_^ 

**_Dawn and Moon Wars_**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

The once bustling town of Ransik now stood dead, as a lone figure entered the courtyard. The stench of blood and decay still permeated the air and eyes, too bright and wild to belong to a sane man, surveyed the bonfires that had once burned. Occassionally, he would spot a body not allowed to touch the purifying flames of the once roaring fires and his lips would curl into a disgusted frown, pulling at the scar that would forever haunt his delicate beauty.   
Quatre paused in the middle of one dirt road, seeming to listen to nothing, as a faint breeze tousled his blonde locks. He understood what had happened in the city, knew from the glimpses of memory within Dorothy's mind that she and her companions had fallen upon the slave trade and destroyed it…   
And with the evidence set before him, the battle for freedom had obviously been fierce… And now, the city had become a ghost town, both slaves and traders leaving for a less cursed land. However, the bard cared for none of that—all his mind focused on was that Dorothy had been here. She had walked down these roads, slept in one of the now abandoned inns…   
With that Elysian by her side…   
He quietly snarled, then tensed… One hand raising to test the soft wind that seemed to dance around his figure…   
"You cannot hide from me… Come out or I will be forced to kill you." Words so strange when spoken in a tone so soft and pleasant. His once gentle nature still rested within his voice, a mockery of the tainted soul he now possessed.   
Quatre waited patiently, as a figure slowly moved from the shadows, revealing a giant of a man, a sword calmly gripped in one hand. Brown eyes peered down at the shorter bard; "Strong words from a man that doesn't carry a sword."   
The bard smiled, again pulling at the scar that cut across his face, "Some men do not need swords. Some have weapons, which are far better and easier to hide."   
"A mage then." The giant frowned, "Sent here by that Moon?"   
One blonde eyebrow arched, "You know of His Majesty? Why would he be interested in Ransik of all places?" But the bard had a feeling he knew the answer before his question had even been completely formed. The giant's response confirmed his thoughts and caused that insane light to shine brighter within his blue eyes.   
The man's free hand pulled something off his belt, holding it out for the mage to see. Silver glinted in the sunlight, while dwarven gems seemed to shine brighter than the sun. It was a masterpiece of beauty and skill, implanted with magicks of both human and dwarf nature. A work of pure genius that would allow Quatre to follow through with his plan—to teach Dorothy a small lesson.   
One pale hand reached out and took the collar, fingering the smooth metal. "Ah, I see why my lord showed interest now…" His smile widened, as he met the giant's brown gaze, "I work for the Moon, but was not sent here… It seems, however, good fortune has brought me here. Have you been waiting long for one of my Moon's men?"   
A nod, "Since the slave's revolt…"   
"Why wait here? Why not leave like the others?"   
"My former… employer… had a deal with the man you call the Moon. Though, he is dead now, I do have honor… I will fulfill this last goal and then be free to leave."   
Quatre frowned in concentration, one hand still holding the collar; "Such loyalty is worth much these days… Do you seek to join the Moon, sir…? Your name, please. Mine is Quatre."   
"Rashid, and I do not know where my road will lead."   
The bard eyed the man before him then slowly nodded, the wind whispering its secrets to him… It spoke only the truth and this Rashid was indeed an honorable man. "If you wish to rid yourself of the collar then I will take it to the Moon and if there are more…" His eyes darted to the belt Rashid wore and the obvious silver bands ordaining it. "I will take those, as well, and free you of your task."   
There was a pause, as Rashid surveyed the youth before him… He was not a stupid man; he knew that something dark lurked beneath those sky-blue depths… And within his soul, the giant felt sorrow for the darkness he knew rested within this Quatre… Something, perhaps intuition, told him that at one time this man had been a great person… A person, that had times been different, he felt would've made a great impact in his life…   
But these were dark times even he realized that… He was not a subject of the Dawn lands nor would he ever be, yet the struggle of power going on in that nation was effecting the entire world… The outcome could mean hope or death for everyone, even a plain warrior like himself could understand that. And he understood that with the dark times, people once pure could become tainted and twisted…   
He could only mourn the loss and move on…   
And it was time to move on, time to leave and find his men, whom he had sent away soon after the revolt.   
So, with an unsure hand, Rashid handed over the collars to the mage before him and without another word turned and left… 

* 

Light flickered about the small campsite, casting shadows upon dark shadows. Months ago, the sight of such bleak blackness and the fear of what could not be seen would have driven the young woman sitting before the fire into the arms of her mother… Yet that mother was lost forever and Relena was no longer the innocent, frightened girl she'd once been; a pampered princess borne to a life of luxury. She was that no more and it showed in the way that she calmly added wood to the hungry flames.   
It also showed in the soot-covered gloves that she wore, hiding what she'd become… Soft blue eyes stared into the orange, almost blue tinted, tongues of flame, a hardness lurking within their depths. The color of fire was comforting when compared to what stained her eyes whenever she let her guard down.   
Red, red wine. A paint, a slash of brooding, breathing color. Dark and bright, a red of so many shades.   
"There now." She leaned back, smiling at the elderly woman that had decided to follow her. "He'll be back soon with dinner. He doesn't like the fire, so try not to say anything about it, please. I can handle dark glares, but he has his pride." Relena trailed off, her companion not uttering a word… Which was not unusual. The Crone rarely spoke, yet the Dawn did not mind talking to another silent companion. After all, Heero wasn't one for conversation either.   
'So much anguished pride. Pride in what he once was, pride in how he copes, pride in that he has no pride. A paradox of emotions in a human who isn't even human.'   
A slight noise, produced only for her benefit, announced his return. Dark eyes fell on her, causing a shiver to run through the Dawn. However, she met his gaze, unaware of the dark, swirling emotions within her eyes. Emotions as twisted as the ones she saw within him. 

_"To love a caged animal is to ask for sorrow, my love. For one day, you must set it free… Or watch it die in captivity."_

Words spoken a lifetime ago by a mother who had looked sadly upon her young daughter, a caged bird singing sorrowfully before the young girl's eyes. Relena had never once thought she would use those same words toward a male… Yet so much could change for one mere woman.   
"Good hunting?" Her voice was pleasant and not overly loud, her eyes looking back toward the fire as he moved forward, placing the two rabbit carcasses over the fire with deft, agile hands that seemed to not feel the flames' heat.   
"We're moving slowly." He replied, his voice steady and serious, a blunt edge to it, as he glanced at the silent Crone. "She slows us down."   
The two had gone over this nearly every night since separating from Dorothy and the Dawn nearly sighed, "I will not leave her behind. She wouldn't be able to survive the woods by herself… If you want her to stay behind, then I will stay with her."   
And like always, Heero's eyes would darken as he stood, towering over the smaller woman before turning and walking away, leaning against a tree to watch the woods around them. If Relena didn't know the Panther so well by now, then she would've believed him to be sulking.   
Except this night he merely towered, seeming to have no intention to turn away. "We should be in your lands by now. It is you that wishes to return home and find your people to build an army. She slows us down. Every day we are forced to rest for her is a day more of your people die, depleting your army before it has even begun."   
Relena frowned, casting a glance toward Crone, knowing his words had to have reached the other woman. However, the old woman merely smiled when she caught Relena's worried gaze. "She's a person, not some thing we can just leave behind. I see her, I can touch her, and I will not leave her behind to die when I have a choice."   
"So, you choose a woman whose own death is obviously soon over the lives of your subjects. She isn't one of your people, Relena." There was almost a hint of anger within the Panther's voice, as Relena stood. Though shorter than the man-beast before her, her anger allowed her to make up for the difference.   
"How can you be so cold-blooded! We've discussed this and I will not change my mind! I will not leave a defenseless human alone to await her death! I will not!"   
Now, Prussian blue eyes seemed to darken to nearly black, anger and impatience painted across his usually stony face. "You allow your own people to die for one woman. I thought you were different from other humans."   
His words stung and the Dawn lashed out, "And I thought you were different from other wild beasts!"   
The words seemed to hang there… It had been so long since the two had referred to each other as mere human and animal… They had been through so much and suddenly, Relena felt as if she had just been pushed back across every line she had fought so hard to pass… Fought so hard to get close to the male before her…   
Heero's face seemed to close, emotion nonexistent, as he spun around and stalked away…   
She couldn't let him leave like this… Relena knew that with all her heart if she let him walk away then everything would be different… And not for the better… She would lose him.   
"Heero, please!" The words were set free from her restricted throat…   
And with them came a crushing reality…   
One, she realized even before she saw his entire body stiffen… Before his hand was on the hilt of his sword and the blade's tip was pressed against her throat… Before she saw the haunted look of betrayal and disbelief within his eyes…   
She had spoken his name… His most precious possession… In front of another human…   
And she knew, as the blade suddenly fell and the Panther spun around, running into the woods, unable to kill the woman that could set him free… Knew, as she fell to her knees, tears sliding down her face…   
Knew that he'd never forgive her. 

* 

Skin as white as snow tensed, opening and closing into a fist, as Sally stared at her reflection. Her other hand, a healthy tan (though weeks within the confines of the caves had lightened it), copied the motions creating a direct and disturbing contrast. Her eyes, usually a reflection of her emotions, now seemed dark and empty, as she continued to watch the movements of her hands… Reminders of the path that now lay before her…   
It took effort to pull her eyes away from the talent that had been so quickly bestowed upon her, a gift that could so easily become a brutal curse… The soothing, healing touch of magick easily twisted into the very thing it sought to heal… The power of such an incredible gift could drive some people mad, its power to both destroy and heal driving one to become an unstoppable chaotic force… Which was why a healer had to be chosen… A being with the heart and soul of a healer… A powerful gift.   
Yet, it came with a price… The Sadist Queen's son had proven that, showing her the price for healing a male…   
Though, perhaps, Lanetta was right. Perhaps, after time and practice, she would be able to handle the power needed to heal men. The power of a god as powerful as the Mother, but different… So terribly different…   
A slight shudder traveled through the Healer, her eyes darkening with the memory of the unfamiliar magick she had channeled into the young Sadist male. Where the feel of the Mother had always been a fiery warmth, a golden light of comfort and home; the power summoned from the Father had been liquid ice pouring through her body with the finesse of a blade… There had been no feelings of home and peace, no warmth, instead just a feeling of being invaded by an unseen force.   
'Yet', Sally frowned, her mind going back to that strange moment, 'there had been a moment… A fierce second of feeling… embraced… As if, arms were around me, so unfamiliar and unusual, but not unwelcome.'   
"Deep thoughts, young healer?" The words, so silky they nearly caressed, broke Sally's reverie and she turned to face the Sadist Queen.   
"No deeper than usual." The Healer forced her body not to tense, as Lanetta's elegant hands reached out to smooth the silky gray fabric covering the healer's arms. The dress Sally wore was a gift; a simple, ankle-length dress that came to her throat with a skirt that flared out from an empire waist. Lightly pepper speckled fur adorned the hems of the sleeves and skirt, while matching gloves rested upon her bed. Sturdy boots, a present from the dwarves, covered her feet, while her hair had been freed of its tiny braids, allowing her to return to her usual hairstyle.   
Lanetta smiled, white teeth gleaming in the dark cavern, "That's good. Harsh times lie ahead for you, healer. It will be amusing to watch, perhaps lessen the boredom to follow since the dwarves are to be left alone." She stepped back, pushing aside waves of chestnut hair, her eyes belying her pleasant tone.   
Sally refused to reply, instead moving toward the bed holding both gloves and a small pack containing only what she'd received from the Sadists. 'How strange that a race whose very being enjoys the loss of honor has so much to spare when it comes to their own.' Her mismatched hands disappeared under the soft fur and canvas-like cloth that made up her new gloves before lifting the pack, turning to face the quiet Queen.   
A sheet of obsidian, polished and bewitched, reflected the Sadist, her once cruel and cold eyes now clouded with worry and perhaps even guilt. "Do you even realize how much you have effected us? One mere human… An innocent… One little girl, and you've managed to make, to feel…" Lanetta's soft voice trailed off, then suddenly she stood before Sally, her hand taking the Healer's.   
"My kind and I owe you a boon for the life of our Prince." Something slid into Sally's palm and the healer stared at the necklace she now held. "Should you need our help, press your lips against the stone and call my name. No matter what you ask, we pledge our dark souls to the deed." The Queen watched, as Sally lifted the simple necklace, the gold chain catching the sparse light, causing dots of gold to dance across the walls. An oval-shaped black stone rested within a simple setting and closer inspection revealed the stone to be a black opal. The craftsmanship surprised the healer and it showed in the questioning glance that she sent the Queen's way.   
"Dwarves are not the only creatures with a talent in gems and metalwork." Her words seemed almost amused, but there was a feral gleam within her dark eyes.   
Sally shook her head slowly; "I cannot, what I did was merely—."   
"**_No_**." The simple word almost seemed mocked by the strength and command inlaid within the voice that spoke. Lanetta's eyes glittered dangerously, an aura of dark power wavered around the Queen's form like a second skin. "You will take it or is our Prince's life worth nothing?" There was a dangerous purr to the question, which made Sally's skin tingle.   
"After all, we both know what you will call my people to. It will be most amusing."   
"What do you mean? How can you know before me?" Sally unconsciously shook the chain at the Sadist Queen, confusion painted across her features.   
Lanetta raised an eyebrow; "Humans are such amusing creatures, not seeing what is right before them." One pale hand raised, gripping Sally's chin in a very familiar and discomforting hold. "You are a healer, but you know that not everyone can be saved. Death is inevitable. Remember that. Death comes to all and one day you will have to choose between the life of one versus thousands. Choose carefully, Healer."   
Sally jerked away, "I am a healer, not a leader. Such decisions are not up to me."   
A cruel laugh echoed through the cavern, "Not a leader? Who does the blood witch obey? Who would the human warrior lay his life down for? Who do they follow? Those two are strong, powerful beings with even stronger wills, yet they follow you."   
"Would you put their acts down by saying you are not a leader when they so obviously see you as such? You accepted that role the moment you followed your companions into my realm and faced me to save them. Those two would follow you anywhere and you would take full responsibility for whatever befell them. You are a leader in the truest sense of the word, that role is as tied to your being as healing is."   
Slowly, Sally raised the necklace and slipped the chain over her head, allowing the stone to rest over her gray gown. "Goodbye, your majesty…" The healer walked past the Sadist, bundle in hand, and toward the opening that led to the network of tunnels leading both outside and to the dwarf realms. Outside her friends awaited, from here she could see them and already Hilde was grinning, as Wufei seemed to struggle with a small smile… Yet, Sally found herself turning away and facing Lanetta's back, the Queen having remained still.   
"I will be seeing you again… Won't I?"   
The Queen's face was reflected in the obsidian mirror and Sally watched, as Lanetta's brown eyes seemed to shine and red lips widened into a sadistic smile, "Of course, dear healer. Just call my name and I will come."   
"I don't want to be the cause of anyone dying…"   
"War rarely gives a leader the choice of saving all."   
Sally's throat felt dry, but her face showed only a steely determination and a slow acceptance, "War is a truly terrible thing, even you must admit that."   
Lanetta's smile seemed to widen, "A terrible thing, but remember who you speak with, Healer. Our very nature loves such terror. Do not feel sorrow when you call us to the field, remember what we are. And what you are, Holder of the Glove. Till then."   
Sally hesitated then her head jerked in a quick nod before turning away. "Till then." The healer's feet moved toward her friends, ignoring their concern and questioning glances for her expression and the necklace she now wore. Perhaps, the Sadist was correct… Maybe she was a leader, but she was also a healer and that would always come first…   
Right? 

* 

There was nothing truly wondrous about the lake set somewhere near the Wood's western edge. Its shape was neither round nor oval or its water sparkling clear or despairingly dark. It was only a foot or so deep near the edges, the outline of gray rocks peeking through the water, while near the middle its depth was unknown… Though it couldn't be too deep for an experienced swimmer.   
The area surrounding it was likewise unusual. The trees were farther apart around the pool, allowing one's vision to see past them to only more and more woods. On its right, however, the trees faded into a field that at one point had held some sort of crop. But with fall already behind them and winter nipping on their heels, the crop had long been harvested.   
All in all, it was not the sight Dorothy had been expecting when Solo had announced they had arrived. If this was Elysia, then she and Duo were going to have a very **serious** conversation.   
The sorceress sighed, as she leaned against Aurora, ignoring the horse's huff. Her hands were busy, one holding the blood dagger while the other slid a finger along its length over and over, and for once her mind was not focused on the problems of heritage, nobility, emotions, or war… Instead, it was one quivering mass of nerves, as she watched the three elves conversing near the pond with its unknown depths…   
How deep did it go in the middle?   
"So, this be ye land. Strange… Imagined sumthin' a bit bigger." Nattie's deadpan sarcasm was off set by the large grin she wore. The warrior-woman's tall form moved to stand beside the sorceress, her eyes softening a bit as she glanced toward the silent younger woman. Since Dorothy's name slip, the sorceress had pulled even farther away from the group, barely answering questions directed her way with a yes or no.   
"An illusion, human." Une answered, Rose held loosely in one hand, as her warm brown eyes stared out at the lake. The usually stern, haughty voice seemed incredibly gentle and soft, as the elf spoke and the two human females exchanged a look. "The way to Elysia lies within the depths of illusion. The way to home…"   
Solo patted her shoulder; "You'll be at his side soon."   
Une smiled her eyes on the blade she held. "Yes…"   
"We'll have to blind the horses." Duo looked up from where he'd kneeled next to the lake, running his fingers through the strangely lukewarm water. "They'll panic otherwise."   
A quick nod sent a black curl to fall into Solo's eyes and the elf quickly pushed it aside, mentally adding a reminder to trim both it and the stubble that had formed on his chin. Unlike, his majesty he hadn't bothered to shave during their short stay at the cursed town of Ransik. "Une and I can handle that, the barriers will be yours, cousin."   
Duo flashed a grin, "Hope no one minds a little swim."   
"What do you mean?" Dorothy's voice felt rough from lack of use these last few days, but the words were clear. Cool blue eyes watched as the Elysian King stood, wiping his hands on breeches already travel-stained.   
"The quickest way to Elysia is by gates." The sorceress struggled to hide her confusion for she had never heard of "gates". She had no reason to hide her ignorance, though, Duo already knew the humans lacked much in the field of magick. "Gates are a cousin to teleporting, except the spell and magick is infused within a solid object of power. Elf magick is highly different from the elements that humans are only allowed to use. It is more—." A cough from Solo drew the elf short and Duo grinned sheepishly, "And I'll explain the differences between human and Elysian magicks later…"   
He motioned toward the lake, "For now, all you need to know is this is illusion. Or mostly illusion… There is a lake, but it's not a lake. A gate lies within the waters, so just take a deep breath and plunge in. You'll feel a slight tingle then you're feet will touch ground and ta-da!" His grin widened, causing violet eyes to shine, the gold nearly blinding for a second, his joy at returning home obvious.   
Dorothy could not share that joy and Nattie's quick hands jerked the dagger out of the sorceress's hands, as the blade slipped and tore through flesh already too used to its touch. Blood stained pale skin, as Dorothy's hands clenched into fists, her face struggling not to twist itself into a mask of fear…   
The jumbled mess of nerves within her mind had suddenly exploded into a frightened, panicky voice. "Plunge… In…"   
Duo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… What? Can't stand getting wet? You'll be dry by the time you reach the other side."   
Nattie slowly shook her head, eyes not leaving the pale face before her, "I doubt that be what's botherin' her… Ye can't swim, can ye?" The last was directed to Dorothy, whose blue-gray eyes seemed so pale, as if all the color had been washed out of them.   
"No."   
"What?! But I know you've used pools along the way! To bathe! You have to be able to swim!" Duo's voice, shocked and perhaps even a bit angry, seemed far away as the sorceress stared out at the seemingly harmless body of water.   
Her own voice seemed equally distant, the words falling past numb lips. "They were never deep pools. They all came to my waist." 'How deep does it go?' The words of her companions were lost, as she struggled to gather the threads of courage and dignity that had shattered with the mention of entering the water before her. She had never had to face the fear of water before… The Dawn lands bordered only land and Relena had never shown any interest in swimming before…   
"We could blind her as well."   
"No… You know it wouldn't work. She knows the water is there, nothing would make her forget something so obvious."   
"Why all the worry? Dorothy can handle a bit of water. Can't you, Dorothy?"   
It wasn't so much a fear of the water, but a fear of the unknown… Everything she had faced so far had held some sense of familiarity, but this… All that water… And she had heard so many stories of the pain, loss of self, one could experience in drowning…   
'But…' A small part of herself, the strong, stubborn woman, emerged from the tattered mess of her mind and whispered. 'But Duo said it was mainly illusion… He'll hold it back… I trust him.'   
Water softly flowed over leather enclosed feet and Dorothy blinked, wondering when she'd moved to stand in the pond's unusually warm water. A serene smile flitted over her features, making her look so young in the eyes of her companions. Then it was gone and she turned to face them, their conversation forgotten at her sudden movement toward the lake. Her eyes flashed, as her features settled into a familiar expression of impatience and arrogance, "What are you people doing? I would like a warm bed and bath sometime tonight."   
Duo's grin was far too wide and happy in Dorothy's mind and the sorceress looked away when it turned toward her. "All right. You heard the lady!" As the elves moved in position, Dorothy refused to watch any of them. Her eyes remained focused on the water that soaked into her boots, creeping up her pants… A part of her still screamed in terror… A part of her always would… It was only natural that, as a sorceress she'd fear an element she had no control over naturally…   
But she could handle it now… She would always be able to manage.   
With Duo at her side…   
And for now, she would ignore the reasons that might be… For those reasons brought more fear than any amount of water could…   
A warm, comforting hand gripped her forearm and Dorothy looked up to meet Nattie's gaze. "He be sayin' it ready, whatever it be." She smiled, concern still flittering across her scarred features. "We be goin' at the same time." Dorothy nodded, understanding the unvoiced reasoning behind the decision. Should she panic, Nattie would be able to subdue her if need be. "Ready?"   
A sharp, aristocratic nose, something she knew she had received from her father, pointed toward the sky, as Dorothy's head raised proudly. "I am always ready."   
"Oh?" Nattie's smile widened into a relieved grin, "So be it!"   
And together, sorceress and warrior disappeared into the water… 

* 

He wouldn't look at her. It was as if she no longer existed… He just moved, back stiff, eyes focused ahead, not caring if she followed or not. Not caring if an occasional branch slapped against her skin, not caring about the blood, dry and fresh, that he could smell on her. He did not care about a mere human.   
Especially one that had betrayed him so carelessly.   
And he would not allow himself to quietly admire her lack of complaints at his quick, almost dangerous pace. Or worry over how she allowed the forest to attack her so viciously and raised not one finger to end the pain. He knew that if he turned around, he would see a woman bruised and battered. He knew blood would speckle her arms, legs, and face. He knew that the clothes he'd bought for her were now most likely torn and dirtied.   
He knew her eyes would no longer hold that special, inhuman light…   
It was as if he traveled with the dead… And he ignored the stab of guilt and pain, which seemed to strike his very soul each time he realized that in some way he had managed to kill the woman behind him without striking a blow. Heero was not used to such emotions nor did he like them. Why should he feel guilty? She had foolishly betrayed him, angrily named him a mere beast. She had proven herself a human through and through.   
So, why was his mind cluttered with all these emotions? Why did it bother him that she had called him a beast? Why did a human's words effect him? What was it about this mere girl that could make him feel?   
He was an animal. The only reason he traveled with and protected this girl was to return to his natural form.   
Right?   
A quiet snarl escaped past his lips and Heero angrily pushed aside a branch, the wood snapping under the unnecessary force. Behind him, the Crone tsked and his lips curled in a low growl, as a hoarse, amused voice sounded from the old woman's wrinkled face, "Temper, Heero." Relena winced, as the Panther spun around at the mention of his name, stalking toward the elder his eyes glittered with savage intensity.   
"Do not tempt me, human." His voice was low, the hint of a growl laced around each word.   
The Crone chuckled, "Poor, poor creature. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." Had Relena not been more worried over the outcome of the scene before her, she might've questioned the strange clarity and almost mystic meaning of the old woman's words… "Fear not, no secret is safe with me." Her harsh, throaty laughter grew and Crone's amusement over her own words was obvious in the way her body shook.   
Another snarl escaped from the dark assassin, his hands twitching, as he suddenly flowed, moving with that deadly feline grace till he stood behind the Crone, one hand gripping the back of her neck. An obvious tension lied within the Panther, his eyes clouded with emotions he didn't understand.   
"No!" Relena's voice, not heard in three days, broke through his animal rage and he glanced at her, eyes connecting. "Please. It's not her fault… It's mine. Please, don't. Please." There was a quiver in her voice, her throat constricting with dry sobs.   
His hand released the older woman, who calmly walked away humming, "For now, I need you." Heero's face was hard, his words harsh and cold, their meaning clear to the Dawn.   
A tremble went through the woman, her eyes seeming to darken even more, "I'm sorry. So sorry… If I could, I…" She looked away, unable to meet his critical gaze, "You hate me."   
"Humans cannot go against their nature." Was his reply, a slap in the face for Relena, as he turned and prepared to walk once more.   
The frenzied snaps of breaking wood forced him to turn and he watched, as Relena ran, her legs pushing her through the dense woods.   
He could have followed and easily caught her.   
Instead, Heero merely stood there, watching. 

* 

"Do you understand power, Lady Pluto?" Millardo's elegant fingers stroked the fine stem of a glass chalice, as he spoke. Dark red wine swished slightly at the movement, a single drop falling over the lip to slide till reaching long white fingers. Sylvia's eyes were strangely horrified and entranced by the vision of red staining those aristocratic hands… Such proud, handsome hands… Without a view of the callused fingertips, one might have thought they were the hands of a noble slave, a pleasure slave…   
Yet, that single drop of red, red wine revealed more of his nature than any of the wealth and elegance around him. A drop to represent the countless women and men that had died during his attacks, his ruthless methods of dealing with rebellions… Sylvia's eyes narrowed: he would have to be bathed in blood to cover even a tenth of the horror he'd rained upon these lands in the last two months.   
And if one needed another example of the harsh reality those fine hands could delve out, they only had to turn their eyes upon the women before him.   
Sylvia was allowed to stand, her stiff and painful erect carriage displaying the little dignity and pride she still held. Tattered, dressed in rags, and forced to suffer the tortures of the man before her and the rants of a dead seer, she was still a Dawn woman. No matter what happened, she had to remember why she was here. There were reasons she had survived not just one, but two attacks led by this man… If the seer was correct, then her time was not up and if the dead were wrong then she would die doing what she had sought to do with every breath of her young life: live for the Dawn, pride for the Council.   
Behind her was a clutter of older women, once the most powerful women beneath the Dawn and her Advisor, at times their equals. The remnants of the Galaxy Court were now thin, haggard looking women whom had seen very little daylight and their own share of torment. Sylvia had glanced at the group only once since being led to the Moon's throne-room; she had not glanced a second time for fear of losing her precious hold on composure.   
Those powerful women, so haughty and proud, so wise and benevolent, had been reduced to shadows of their former selves. Hunger, pain, loss of hope, sorrow had driven them to their knees, forcing a few to rely on others to even do that much. And what had once been eight…   
Was now six   
The shock of those missing faces had hit Sylvia to her very core. If she closed her eyes, she could still see the two staring down at her—teaching, comforting, trying to save her from her choice of this masquerade. The two strongest women she'd met, in her own mind they were perhaps even stronger than the Dawn for it was these two that she had grown under. She had spent so many years of her life watching them with a childish wonder…   
The backbone of the Court… The two women who had managed for so many years of their long, yet still too short lives to lead and teach… Two women who had been close friends with the Dawn… So perhaps in some morbid fashion, it was only right for them to have found their way to their friend, their Queen…   
There would never be a Mercury or Venus, as great as they, those two nameless women…   
"Power is a means to an end." He continued, not waiting for an answer from the silent woman before him. Had Sylvia glanced at his face, she would've noticed a flicker of something cross his features before passing away quickly during the silence of a second. "You once held power, great miraculous power over the lives of all that lived within these walls. But power is almost a solid entity; it can be taken away… Just like this very chalice. Just like a certain special cup." He lowered the fragile glass onto a silver tray that had seemed to materialize beside him. In reality, the woman slave Sylvia had met earlier on in her meetings with the Moon was kneeling, the tray held over her bowed head.   
"Sometimes things, people even, stand in the way of grasping power. Power that is rightfully mine…" He rose, like a leopard stalking his prey, and began to circle the standing woman. "And such obstacles must be dealt with quickly and appropriately." Those long fingers were suddenly on her, grasping her chin painfully, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I am a warrior, my dear lady Pluto, not a diplomat and thus I fear my methods are simple and crude."   
Sylvia swallowed unconsciously, her eyes almost trapped within his gaze. Vaguely she knew magick was being used, that it came from the Moon, and in the background there were sounds of fighting from the other women… But it all seemed so little compared to the realization that struck her to the very heart, as she stared into the Moon's eyes. 

_ "My Morning Star, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Sylvia curtsied before the girl that was a year younger than her, struggling to hide the disbelief she still felt whenever she saw the young girl. In a few days, she would be the Dawn… But she seemed so young and innocent._   
_ "Oh." One delicate eyebrow rose in confusion, even as her lips curved into a sweet smile. Beside her stood a taller girl, her long, white blonde hair carelessly pushed aside, as cool blue-gray eyes scrutinized Sylvia. "I fear you have me at a disadvantage, miss. I apologize, but I must ask, who are you?"_   
_ The other girl spoke before the representative could, her voice as smooth and polished, as the marble they stood on. "Lady Sylvia, your grace, the representative from the Galaxy Court. We were otherwise engaged when she arrived." Something flashed between the two girls and both grinned before returning their attention to the Representative._   
_ "It is no offense, my Star. I only wished to offer you my pledge of loyalty before the ritual. I fear I must leave the day after and will not be able to see the new Dawn ascend her throne."_   
_ The words brought a surprising change in the girl before her, a face that seconds ago had seemed innocent and happy, suddenly clouded, her features twisting into a more regal, sad smile. Eyes lit with the glow of youth, darkened as solemnity prevailed. The girl now appeared to be the Queen she would soon become, her expression serious and dedicated._   
_ "Yes… Thank you, Representative. The day is fast approaching…"_   
_ "My Star, we are needed elsewhere. Excuse us, lady." The Star's Advisor nodded once to Sylvia before following the Morning Star._

It was the first and last time, Sylvia had spoken privately with the Morning Star, but it had been enough for her to rid herself of all doubts. The woman that had walked away from her that day had held herself with the grace and wisdom of a Queen, for only a true Queen would understand the sorrow to come upon her the day she accepted the throne.   
The Star's expression and carriage had struck the Representative, implanting within her the knowledge of what a true royal should express with their carriage, face, their very eyes…   
Before her, she saw that expression on the face of a man… Within his eyes, there was the strength of a…   
King.   
And the resemblance, the horror that stole through Sylvia overpowered any and all reaction to what went on around her… Overpowered the panicking whispering voice that screamed as raw magicks roared around her… Overpowered the feeling of ghostly hands reaching into her very being and pulling upon her own weak magick to join the tempest around her…   
Because she suddenly realized the terrifying magnitude of the events around her, finally understood why the seer had showed her images of people and things that had seemed so unrelated…   
Everything was related. Everything they had done for the last century… The war that surrounded her world and controlled her life all boiled down to one small detail…   
The betrayal of one woman had brought the world to war.   
The Evening Star lived. 

* 

Teleporting was a difficult magick, only the strongest of mages and sorceresses could transport their entire being to an entirely different place. To do so, one had to have perfect memorization of both the place they were and the place they sought to be. Also, Wind had to be the mage or sorceress's natural talent, with an ability to control Spirit.   
However, there were ways around such problems. One being, it was easier to teleport mere objects instead of a living soul. Two, if a strong mage or sorceress rested where one sought to be than a simple mental sending could allow a temporary ring of power to be created, allowing the spell to be both quicker and stronger. And with more people added to the ring, the stronger it would become…   
A ring was a magical invention very similar to its predecessor, the bond, in the way it allowed a person to share another's magick. However, unlike a bond, a ring allows temporary control over many people's magicks through one. During the beginning of the women's rule, the sorceresses had realized the power and benefit of being able to join magicks, but with bondlings being outlawed they had been forced to revert to same-sex bonds. These new "bonds" were only temporary, however, lasting only as long as the necessary spell needed.   
The trouble with rings, though the women had not realized it during their creation nor after years of use, was that with a ring a male's magick could enter and take control with no fear of creating a true bond. Male magick had to sense a feminine power alone to bond and with a ring there were too many threads of power to attach to and create the link needed for bondlings.   
This fact, had the Dawn women known, would most likely have been met with disgust, but very little worry. For what male could possible be strong enough to overcome the power of a ring? It would take the Dawn herself to break a ring. Only royal blood…   
Something, sadly for the females, Millardo had.   
And Quatre, his mental powers naturally increased through the practice of his link with Dorothy, could very easily 'send' the Moon the information regarding the newly attained collars. So, it was that the bard informed and now awaited the Moon's magick to send all, but one of the highly prized collars…   
It was the collars alone that had saved Quatre from the Moon's anger at having killed only one Dawn warrior and for nearly disrupting Millardo's concentration during an interrogation… The collars had saved his life… But they couldn't protect him from the threads of Spirit and Fire the Moon had so savagely poured into his already twisted mind.   
Struggling to control his trembling form, Quatre buried his face in his hands, the after effects of the Moon's anger slowly fading. Blue eyes peered between long fingers to stare at the bundle of silver collars, the pain fading faster, as he thought of the advantage the simple bands would lend to the Moon once the Dawn attacked.   
She would be forced to fight her own, a sadistic irony that forced a bitter smile to play across his features.   
His hands fell and Quatre stood, stretching tense muscles. These months of tracking had changed the bard in more ways than one. The once almost frail body had hardened with weeks of walking. Arms and legs that once would've been of absolutely no use in a physical confrontation were now strong enough to hold their own in a test of physical strength, though such a way of fighting would never suit very well with the bard. The previously unblemished skin now sported a slight tan and an almost permanent coat of dirt and sweat. Occasionally, he had been able to find a spring or pool to wash, but it was a rarity and he couldn't waste magick on details like hygiene.   
Quatre sighed, wiping his hands on travel-stained clothes, before lifting the lute that lay nearby. A quick strum announced the instrument in need of tuning and the bard sat, well-practiced fingers making the necessary adjustments. Finished, Quatre leaned back, eyes closed, as his hands moved expertly across the lute's string. Musician and instrument almost seemed one, as a sweet melody filled the small area… The music's simple beauty seemed evenly matched when compared to the creature that created it…   
A part of him had missed this, even with the madness his bond had caused. He was a bard, a musician, and to him music had a magick all its own. After all, it was music that had brought him Dorothy… So long ago…   
The blonde happily hummed, thoughts of pain and war left behind, as the music surrounded him.   
So deeply entranced, he didn't notice the movement in the trees. 

* 

A/N: See! I said in a month, which for me meant some time in March, and I made it! Barely... Well, anywho, here's the next chapter and 19 should be out in at least two months, hopefully only one, but honestly I'm guessing 19 will be out sometime in May, if earlier YAY for me *^___^* Sorry for the wait! Ciao!!   



	19. Home Sweet Home

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters ^_^   


**_Dawn and Moon Wars_**

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

The day he'd left Elysia, Duo had been overcome with a feeling of relief and despair. The human world had seemed so harsh and crude, overrun by emotions that tore and ate at their weaker souls. It wasn't that humans were more violent than elves, but that they lacked the finesse and elegance elves delivered during violence. Their walls of intrigue were mere silk curtains compared to the fine threads of deceit and schemes the elder nobility of his court could conjure.   
None of that had been his reason for despair, though… Every aspect of noble life had both disgusted and amused him. The younger nobles were almost human like in their occasional outbursts of blunt anger or embarrassment… But the elders… Those who had seen lifetime upon lifetime of court activity… They were dangerous… They could wait centuries before seeing the outcome of one of their schemes, yet it was those hard thought plans that had brought down entire royal families.   
And he'd had many enemies before he'd left… And not just because of his "charm", but more so because of his lineage… Born by a royal prince and a commoner. His father's marriage to his common mother had created an uproar, one that had nearly concluded both their lives…   
There were many elves that earned their living through death and torture. For a few nobles, it was a sport, an act of initiation within their ranks. Nearly every male had at least one kill to his name…   
But his father had handled it all with strength and wisdom, his hand tightly wrapped around the reins of many powerful Lords and Ladies. His dear mother, so beautiful and kind, had always amazed him. Her sweet face could so easily turn so brutally cold— a mask that suited her well when she dealt with those that sought to end her reign. As kind as she'd been to him, she would allow no one to tell her she was not an equal. Many had been forced to bow down before her sharp tongue…   
It had taken ten years, but his father and mother had forced the entire court to bow before him and his Queen. He was King, she was Queen, and they were to be treated as such…   
And when he'd been born…   
That was the trouble with elves… His father had used his own power to control his court… His mother had used hers to gain respect and loyalty… Neither had helped the other… and neither helped him.   
The fact was that elves saw the open assistance of one to another as a weakness. It proved that the one being assisted could not handle the problem and in matters of respect, it had to be earned by only that person alone. If his parents had offered a helping hand they would have effectively signed his death warrant. The court would not allow a weak prince to ascend the throne.   
So, Duo's childhood had been one of learning to dodge the traps before him. As he'd grown older, masks had to be formed… Acts of cruelty endured with a nonchalant air for the sadistic nobles who sought his presence at such barbarian acts were the same that could destroy him. He could show no weakness.   
And when he'd reached adulthood, the duels had begun… Endless dances of steel and magicks… He'd earned more than his fill of scars… And the whispers had started, gaining him the very nickname he'd given Sally.   
The title of God of Death had been written in the blood of fools…   
And then… Everything had shattered. His mother had died… Just died… No hints of murder or intrigue, just a quiet death within her chambers…   
A week later, his things were packed and he was gone… He'd looked upon his father one last time, staring at that wise strong man who suddenly seemed so old without his Queen beside him… He'd faced him, said goodbye, and left…   
Duo had wanted to return, had wanted to one day tell his father he was sorry he'd left so soon after her death… Explain that he'd been too young… Prove to him that he was capable enough to accept the fate set before him…   
But he'd been too slow, too deeply involved in the humans and their disputes to realize that HIS kind, HIS family had needed him… Too slow to be there when his father had passed on, too late to say all the things he'd so carefully planned within his mind.   
So, as he stepped into the water that would pull him into the world he'd left so long ago, Duo found himself turning away… Glancing behind him to stare at the forest and fields, listening to a cold wind that nipped and seemed to carry echoes of laughter and tears, tasting the snow that would soon cover this entire area… One last glance at the human world that had seemed so strange, yet so comforting…   
One last glance…   
And he disappeared. 

* 

There was a distinct difference between the realms of Sadists and Dwarves. Caverns of inky darkness and tantalizing shadows that beckoned with fiery eyes were the surroundings of the Sadists, a world that symbolized the cruel, dark souls they claimed to have. And where they took refuge in the twisted night, the dwarves's realm was an arena of rainbow lights. The walls shining pearl white, gems of various colors and sizes embedded into their remarkably smooth surfaces.   
The contrast between the two would've allowed the trio to recognize their entrance into Mariemeia's realm without the awaiting guard of braided warriors. As it was, the seven heavily armed, wary-eyed dwarven soldiers just drove the differences to the heart of the humans.   
Sally slowed her steps, eyeing the guards with a certainty that should the shorter beings wish to kill them they could easily do so… Her snow-white hand seemed to tense and her eyes narrowed; or perhaps the dwarf guard would be the ones to meet their end should a fight occur… It was a frightening thought. One she wished away with all her might, but it whispered within her mind echoing louder the more she struggled to vanquish it.   
Standing in the middle of her impressive, armor-clad guard, Mariemeia was every inch the regal queen, her youth hidden behind a wisdom and age that could only come with years of ruling her subjects. She was wrapped in layers of white cloth, the material unbelievably wispy; it reminded the Healer of air layered upon air. An elaborate crown of gold and silver wire nestled within coils of red hair, those infinite braids looped and curled, framing a face that seemed ageless.   
The Queen was beautiful and one day would grow into a woman that Sally was sure would be able to bewitch even males of other species… Again, the healer could not help but notice the differences between the Queen and her subjects. Her lithe figure and delicate features were most definitely not dwarf traits.   
"Your Majesty." Sally nodded her head, respectful but not overly so. Her trials in the Sadist realms would not allow a disregard of her own worth… Especially when some small part of her no longer trusted the young queen so completely.   
One thin eyebrow rose noting the change and Mariemeia's voice was polite and formal, as she greeted the trio. "Greetings, Healer." With a gracious nod, the young queen seemed to include all in her pointed welcome. "We are here to both thank you and lead you. The _Sadists_," no amount of royal training could keep the bitter disgust out of that one word, "have been gracious enough to send news of your victory. The Crown and Heart thank you, a pledge lies between our kind now. Our arm, our hammer, is yours to command."   
The words held a hint of familiarity and briefly a vision of blood-soaked fields and mindless violence flashed through Sally's mind. Beside her, Hilde's mouth was opening, the vague form of disagreement on her pixie-like face.   
"This isn't a time for meaningless promises." Sally's voice was strong, almost conversational, and a bit wistful. "Or a time for broken ties." Her eyes met the Dwarf Queen's and they were old eyes, eyes that had seen horrors no one else could ever understand—except perhaps the Sadist Queen who had committed them… Sally's eyes longed for innocence and for a brief second, Mariemeia felt a stab of pity for the human before her. "This is larger than any of us…"   
It wasn't a question, but Mariemeia nodded, her own eyes answering with a similar regret… Neither wished to send their people into war, but Sally was right… This entire mess was larger than either of them, larger perhaps than the Dawn and Moon.   
A moment of silence passed before Sally forced a smile, "Your pledge is gratefully acknowledged." She paused, noting the Queen's expectant face and suddenly the Healer felt very, very tired… And irritated. "Your Majesty, I am no lady, no noble. I am a healer. If you wish for flowery words, I cannot give you any. I am simple and like to speak simply. And I tire of this game of words. You, I, and Lanetta all realize what your pledge means. As much as you and she may hide from this fact, we are but pawns—pushed about and led to where we must be.   
If you are here to lead us out then I do thank you, but I can offer nothing else."   
Silence, as the Queen's face remained the same, her eyes the only evidence of the emotions that boiled within her. Then she smiled, just a small lift of her lips, and Sally relaxed muscles she hadn't realized she'd tensed. Nearby, Wufei's hand slowly left his sword's hilt.   
"No more games, Healer. We'll lead you outside." She spun on heeled boots and with a motion the dwarven guards widened their protective circle to include the humans. "Come."   
A warm hand clasped Sally's shoulder and she turned her head, meeting Hilde's warm blue eyes. "Whatever may happen, Sally, you will always have my respect."   
Sally returned her grin and glanced at the silent Wufei. His dark onyx eyes and stern features promised questions later and her grin widened. After all, she was only human and confusing the soldier appeared to be an amusing feat.   
Unknown to the Healer, since meeting her Wufei had become very well acquainted with confusion. 

* 

No matter how entranced Quatre was by the music his fingers produced, the loud crack of a breaking branch was enough to snap him awake. With a jerk, his eyes opened and the music came to a sudden halt, allowing an eerie silence to fill its place. Blonde locks of hair flew wildly, as his head jerked right to left, trying to decipher what lay within the woods so near.   
"The Mother be blessed." A familiar voice whispered and he sprung to his feet, eyes seeking and finding the speaker.   
Eyes the color of the sea met his gaze, peering from sun-kissed features that were both beautiful and adorable, caught between that moment where the next step leads to the world of adulthood. Honey blonde hair appeared tangled and dirty while a torn and bloody dress clung to her lithe form.   
Dirty, bruised, and bleeding there was no mistaking the Dawn. No one else could copy that quiet dignity.   
Quatre's eyes widened, as Relena stepped closer, her eyes filled with wonder and caution. His mouth seemed dry as the possibilities nearly overwhelmed him.   
"Are you real or have I finally drifted into insanity?" The Dawn's voice was soft, but clear and the bard blinked as the meaning of her words hit him.   
She didn't recognize him.   
What to do, what to do…   
If he killed her then the Moon's main threat was eliminated and peace could finally settle upon the land… The only question was, could he kill her? A Dawn whose power was like none he'd ever felt before. A Dawn who had invoked the blood rage. Her power was like liquid fire, merely waiting for a chance to wash over all that threatened it…   
She took a step closer and then stopped, her eyes growing wary and bleak. "He should have come by now, but he won't. I **am** lost. With a mute illusion…" Her words were confusing, but the tone was easy to read. The Dawn was giving up, something had caused her to lose hope and confidence in herself, in her cause.   
It was too perfect.   
Where was her animal companion? The Panther that Dorothy had entrusted the Dawn's protection in. Where was he?   
The call of magick, royal magick so strong he gasped, created a wave of desperation to crash upon the dark bard. With a yell that was too animalistic to have come from his throat, the bard sprung—a glint of metal held in his hands.   
There was no chance to run or attack, only a hasty throw of magicks that Relena could not control in her chaotic fear and surprise… And something… Something familiar met her wave and pushed against it. Meeting her magicks with a finesse and power that she had never met in any other being, but herself.   
It came from the bard, yet… It didn't… Something was terribly wrong… More than just the crazed male that ran toward her, so close she could feel his breath. Too late, Relena recognized the weavings of a gate… A ring…   
Too late, as the cold ice of metal pressed against her skin. 

* 

Images flooded Trowa's mind, as shield after magical shield was torn down by the arrival of the Spy Mistress. He remembered staring into her eyes mere months ago and years ago… This woman had once been a girl, who he had watched grow up alongside his Miss Bloom.   
A girl that had torn him away from the only home he'd ever known and sold him into the harsh, cruel life of slavery. A girl that had sought to protect a friend from the grave danger he had been. A girl whom he had forgiven…   
And Cathie had not.   
With a harsh shove, Catherine sent the shocked Midii Une sprawling and Lady Pluto stood, guarding her precious sibling with arms outstretched. "Stay away, Midii! I won't let you harm him!"   
The Spy Mistress was quick to pull herself to her feet, her gray eyes wild as she stared at the two humans before her. "It's not possible. It's not bloody possible. Stop It!" The last was yelled at the forest around them, then it was silent and Midii began to tremble. "It can't be real."   
A hint of pity and compassion shone within Catherine's eyes, but she quickly killed it when she forced herself to remember who the quaking woman before her was. "Trowa, let's leave. We can find another campsite." She turned, expecting agreement…   
Instead, Trowa's emerald gaze shone with something that reminded the former lady of disappointment, "I will not leave her." He looked away from Cathie's shocked features and toward the Spy Mistress, who seemed to be desperately trying to draw into herself. "I have questions. She has answers."   
From her vantage point, Galea continued to let off her unearthly glow, illuminating the three humans. She dug her claws further into the tree branch and with a smug yawn, released Midii's stolen ribbon.   
Only Catherine noticed the speck of black against the dark night, her nearly purple eyes watched as the ribbon fluttered toward the ground, landing between her brother and former friend.   
Her eyes focused on the black fabric… She didn't need her seer powers to recognize a bad omen… 

* 

The wise thing to do would be to leave, to travel into the Woods or to a nearby town… She should disguise herself and continue her search for the Reborn Dawn, pledge her loyalty once again to that young woman she'd watched over for so long…   
Yet, Lucrezia did not move, could not move. From her position, she could see his chambers, see the window she knew led to his bedroom… And she cursed herself a fool, as once again she found herself watching and waiting and hoping…   
Just one more glance she would say to herself and then I will leave…   
She had cried to sleep for weeks when he'd disappeared so long ago… Had felt her heart break… Felt her first love, so young and sweet and not fully understood, crumble the morning she'd awakened and found him gone… Heard his name ordered from all history texts… She had watched them take the paintings and burn them…   
And she had watched her Queen, her Dawn, personally cut away his form from the family tapestry.   
It was that moment, as she'd watched her Dawn sob silently, her hands shaking as she vainly tried to remove the image of her son from the rich fabric, that Lucrezia realized she could not hate her Dawn… Could not hate any of them for destroying Zechs…   
Because that was how she was raised, how everyone was raised… Men were only men, not to truly be cared for… They were pets and some could be loved and coddled, but only in the way some would care for a beloved dog... And pets could always be replaced...   
Yet… There had been something special about Zechs… Something that had shone through his maleness, something that had spoken of importance. He had always seemed much more than a mere dog to her…   
And he was alive.   
Her dreams were plagued with confusion and doubt, his eyes and face haunting her vision till she both despised and longed for slumber. Her mind and body ached, the despair of what her childhood friend had become warring with the joy that he still lived. It was a cruel twist of fate that she no longer had the humor for… Crueler in the fact that she knew he had to be stopped…   
She had seen his victims, seen what he'd reduced the Galaxy Court to… Its once festive citizens, so proud of their glorious city, which had rivaled the Dawn's Court, had been reduced to gray-enshrouded figures that huddled in corners, scuttling here and there. The taverns were the only places of business, yet it was a dreary business, where the patrons sat and stared at the their drinks more than they drank them.   
And in the shadows, Lucrezia watched the palace where he rested and planned… Plans that had torn everything she'd ever known into pieces… Plans that had destroyed her home, leaving only broken fragments of the once glorious vision that had been the Dawn's Capitol.   
How could the boy who'd captivated her heart be the same that had torn it in two?   
Till she understood, Lucrezia could not leave him… Till she understood herself, she had to stay…   
She had to. 

* 

Dorothy had never considered herself a coward, she'd never seen a situation or person she could not face with dignity and pride… But that same clear sightedness and understanding of her persona was what allowed her to realize if it wasn't for Nattie's hand wrapped tightly around her arm, there was a very real chance she could panic. The tug and pull of the water, its light yet firm caresses across her skin, forced her eyes closed and her body tense. Tales of bloated bodies and lost sailors flashed through her mind with such intensity that she could feel the water creeping into her mouth, filling her lungs…   
She gasped, suddenly realizing that all her silly fancies of Duo being by her side were useless since he wasn't there. She was going to drown. She was going to die. The water would swallow her whole and no one would ever know and---   
"Dorothy! Dorothy! We be on land! Open yer eyes!"   
The sorceress's eyes snapped open; Nattie's callused hands rough against her trembling flesh. Beads of water flowed down her face, her now wet braid slapping against her back, as she jerked away from the warrior-woman. She stared at the ground beneath her feet, sand so white it nearly blinded. Her body shook, as she took in one breath after another, ignoring the commotion around her.   
'Breathe, Dorothy. Breathe.'   
"The Prince has returned! All Hail His Highness!" The shout was close and Dorothy slowly raised her head, her features composed as her breathing regained a sense of normalcy.   
Her first sight of Elysia…   
The shards of terror pressing against her heart faded into nothingness, as her eyes drank in the sight of Duo's homeland. No bard could ever fully describe the sheer wonder of the place around her…   
The buildings did not fit into the reality of her world; they twisted and twirled around one another, reaching for the sky like giant oaks. Towers and staircases spiraled outward, the architecture flowing into one another, and with every new joining a new structure was formed. It was a catacomb that seemed to float in the air with bridges connecting the buildings.   
It was a network of artistry that with every glance brought a new discovery. Such as the carvings that were so detailed she could see the fine lines of hair in one creation. It was intensely otherworldly, almost alien in its precarious design and colors. White upon gold for the bridges, their railings as bright as the sun, and the buildings seemed an array of wildness… At first glance. But after awhile, one could see a certain pattern to the vivid greens and browns and blues… Every color represented some aspect of the elements, patterned in a way that each elemental color was near its opposite element…   
What appeared wild and alien was almost more an intellectual puzzle, actually more composed and regulated than the Dawn's Court.   
Such observation took mere seconds for the sorceress, the familiarity of observing and deciphering forcing any last remnants of fear fleeing. With an arched, and somewhat wet eyebrow, Dorothy slowly turned her head, focusing her attention now on the crowd gathering around the small group.   
"ALL HAIL HIS HIGHNESS, PRINCE MAXWELL!"   
Another twitch of her eyebrow, as Duo's title was shouted with the force of a hundred lungs. 'Overjoyed to see their King-to-be or showing him he'll only be their Prince? Something doesn't feel right…' The sorceress ran an eye over the crowd, somewhat overwhelmed by the sheer number. Three elves were one thing, but there was something deliciously intoxicating to be surrounded by so many of the beautiful, exotic beings…   
Which only reminded her to keep her features composed, arrogance would get her along better than reverence. She was, after all, one of them… Her blood tainted by their magicks… She could not allow them to see her as anything but an equal… Especially if any of them held similar attitudes as the Lady had held upon their first encounter.   
She turned her gaze toward the man who commanded the attention of the voices and briefly Duo's violet gaze met hers. There was something almost sad within their depths and something that spoke of a struggle within his very soul… Then they seemed to ice over, the gold flashing with a force of danger she had never encountered within the usually annoying, grinning elf…   
And it was a clear warning for the sorceress. He had a part to play within in this land, a mask that hid the man she'd come to know… They would all have parts to play in the days to come.   
She turned away, ignoring the pointedly curious and condescending glances being sent her way by the Elysian crowd. A few merely sniffed, casting disgusted looks both her and Nattie's way. Dorothy grazed a cool gaze upon the entire body, her focus on the contingent of men the crowd was parting for. Men dressed in glittering armor, thinner and more delicate-looking than any she had ever seen. It almost appeared more decoration than protection, but it was clear the force was thought to be both dangerous and respected.   
The force, a dozen elves, stopped mere feet from the group, their attention only on their returned Prince. "If you will allow us, we shall escort His Highness to Elysium." The Captain, his ranking only guessed by Dorothy, raised his arm toward the sky once before slamming his fist against the metal over his heart. One knee bent, allowing him to fall in a bow that seemed more dance than any courtly gesture seen within the Dawn Lands.   
Duo eyed the man, forcing him to hold the strange bow, the Captain's left knee mere inches from the ground. It seemed painful to Dorothy's eyes, a ridiculous gesture with little meaning but to punish or reward. If displeased, a lord could probably force a servant to stay that way for hours… And as the seconds passed, Dorothy pondered the reasons why Duo felt the need to flaunt his power.   
Her eyes narrowed the barest fraction, her body tense but outwardly relaxed and at ease with the situation at hand. Not all was right in paradise…   
And as the seconds turned into minutes and silence reigned over the now watching crowd, Dorothy could not help but wonder… Duo had a part to play in this land, but did that mean it was a mask… How could she know if the Duo Maxwell she had come to know was merely another part or the true him…   
How much did she know about the Elysian who had somehow earned so much feeling from her?   
Something just wasn't right… 

* 

The crack and snap of breaking limbs came easily to Heero's enhanced hearing, his eyes watching the path Relena had so recklessly created. He could have followed her wild footsteps without his panther lineage. Stupid girl. Idiot girl. Typical human.   
How could humans hold so much power? How could they have changed him into this _thing_ and also be his only chance of returning to normal? It was an irony that he couldn't understand… How could such useless, selfish creatures hold so much power? The Higher Beings held a sense of humor he could not appreciate…   
Heero snarled, turning away from the path _she_ had created. His fingers were curved, a mockery of the claws he'd once possessed, and his form was tense and still, nearly vibrating with the control it took not to plunge into the undergrowth… For escape or her, he wasn't sure. Emotions filled his mind and body… And he growled, baring his teeth at the woods, wanting an escape from the feelings that a panther should never have…   
"Tsk, tsk… I didn't realize panthers had temper tantrums." That voice, old and weathered, so full of amusement… His form twisted and he faced the wrinkled elder, her eyes twinkling up at him with a venomous wisdom… Something ancient and wise and dangerous.   
"What are you?" Each word almost too guttural to understand, his teeth bared more fully, as a strange scent filled his nose, filled his head, until the world felt hazy and dull and there was only the old woman standing before him… Something familiar… And everything faded into nothingness, as Heero's eyes widened and his feet began to carry him backwards, away from the Crone and the strange scent that surrounded her… Strange and familiar and powerful.   
"It's too late for that, man-beast." There was no flash of light, no grand magical transformation… One minute the crone stood before him and next a young woman, as natural as the sun or moon… **She** was just there, a figure cloaked in light and dark, her eyes and features never the same the second time he looked… Always changing, always different, always great…   
"You."   
He could remember seeing her so long ago, her form more beautiful than any he'd ever witnessed… And more terrible… A figure that embodied everything pure and evil, everything human and wild, and yet was none of those things. **She** was all and none, protector and destroyer…** She** was the Goddess of All, the Mother of Creation and Destruction.   
"How you've grown so little from the angry, fearful creature I once saw. These years have changed you little, if at all. You foolish beast." Her voice reminded him of the wind, calm yet with a hint of strength… A strong wind could destroy a village in seconds; **She** held that kind of authority.   
But her words stung and Heero's stoic resolve began to return as his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the Goddess before him. "Why are you here? You are not my god."   
Her features hardened, the soft almost loving amusement fading into something harsh and ancient. "_You. Will. Not. Play. Your. Games. With. Me_." **She** seemed to tower over him, power surrounding her form, as her words tumbled into his ears, grating like jagged glass. The Panther's hands ached to cover them, but pure will and stubbornness kept them at his side, his jaw clenched as he waited for the onslaught to end.   
And it did, as suddenly as it had fallen upon him. **She** merely smiled, the image of power and terror reverting to a form of motherly devotion, "Poor dear, so strong yet so weak… So full of anger and fear, so many emotions that you cannot choose which to let free. That is a worse mask than any—not a lack of feeling, but a surplus. Poor child…" **She** shook her head, tsking slightly to herself, "But you have brought this upon yourself, child-beast… Your pride, your anger, your shame—all brought upon yourself. No one else has cast these things your way, only your own tortured mind. A mind so confused that you force yourself to believe such dark things."   
He didn't respond, but merely glowered, resolutely staying silent… And **She** laughed, a sound of bells and song and children, amusement dancing in her vivid eyes—eyes that seemed deeper than the ocean or sky, holding eons of time that not even he could comprehend.   
"You do not understand. But how could you? How could you understand the harm you place upon yourself by not merely accepting the inevitable, by seeing the whole picture instead of the pieces. You believe so much in your cure, your salvation that you cannot see that the truest redemption lies close enough to touch, to taste, to feel…"   
"The Dawn." Heero met her gaze, fighting the urge to look away, to look anywhere than in those endless eyes… "She holds my salvation. She is my cure."   
A smile graced her lips, "Yes and no, child-beast." **She** turned away, her eyes drifting toward the path Relena had taken only seconds ago. Her features seemed to shift, till a ghost of sad blue eyes and honey-blonde hair waved around a face that would one day be beautiful, but already held an elegant grace… Relena…   
"Heero…" Her lips, Relena's lips, moving, calling, speaking what he held so dear, so secret… His tie to a life he longed to return to…   
"A name holds power, little one. Every name, no matter how insignificant, holds the essence of life for every creature on this earth. There is power in a name, a power that can be twisted to good or evil… And a vulnerability… Your kind have always held their secrets, you more so than any. A weakness of your own creation; it is your secrets that are you gravest weakness." **She** paused, one elegant hand held before her, as if reaching out toward some unseen phantom.   
A dry tongue ran across his lips, his own eyes once again turned toward the wild path the Dawn had created. "What do you mean?"   
Her smile seemed to mock now, no longer the devoted mother, "In the beginning, we created one species, one race. It was the magick, the earth's and ours and yours that created what now roams this world. Do you not understand, child-beast? Every race upon this world was once one. It was only through eons of fate and magick, of prophecy and need that changed one into ten into hundreds into thousands."   
Suddenly, her smile faded and something akin to sadness enshrouded her features. The Goddess sighed, her hand dropping to her side, "You are surprised, shocked, but still you do not see. The humans, do they fear their names? Fear the power they hold? No. They do not fear because there is naught to fear." Her fiery eyes were on him, "Only belief can give fear life, only faith. You have more faith in the old ways, so much that you have lost sight of your purpose."   
"My purpose." The words were bitter, but the Mother merely nodded, ignoring the emotions flashing within his Prussian eyes.   
"A race that was once one is now many. A man that was once a panther is both. Your belief in the old ways has been lost to the humans; they fear not the power of names, but only themselves. Human and beast. Two that is one. You fear what you do not fear, understand what you cannot decipher, are one that is two. Protector and guide. Do you understand your truest mission? A mission that is not a mission, but your salvation."   
"Immortals speak in riddles," Heero snarled. "You make no sense, Goddess."   
** She** smiled, mischief gleaming in her eyes, "But you will remember, won't you? A race that was one is now many. A beast that is a man and a man that is a beast, two that is one. Protector and guide, who fears what he knows not to fear. You are the reversal and she holds the key to that path. What good do you do to fear her allowance? Her, whom protects and guides, as much as you."   
"To reach the end, you must unlock the first door. Break your fears, gather them anew, and rebuild. Can you do that, man-beast? My little one, dear creature, child-beast, son of woods and village, murderer and savior, lover and destroyer… Can you?"   
No answer reached her immortal ears and **She** looked toward the woods once more, her eyes unreadable. " A stolen key can open doors for an enemy, as well… I would run, little one."   
And then he was alone… Except for the shrill, feminine scream echoing within his ears… And then the sound of his pounding footsteps, as he rushed forward. 

* 

The morning sun was rising, gently brushing its rays across her face, when her eyes fluttered open. One arm stretched out, caressing the feel of silk and satin, but longing for something else… Something greater than the mere feel of fabric. She wanted him.   
Une twisted around, pushing the sheets away, as her eyes came into contact with his elegant form. He stood near the window, one hand pushing aside the drapery while his gaze now rested upon her lying form. The curve of a bare shoulder, the tilt of her neck, the barest glimpse of her pale bosom called him away from the view below and so he dropped the curtain and gracefully knelt beside the bed.   
It had been her eyes, those brown orbs of life and soul, that had caught his attention so many years ago. Watching her command, teach, fight—it had been her eyes that had lived each action that held so much authority yet such incredible vulnerability… He had had to know who she was…   
Even after so many years, those eyes could still hold him riveted…   
"I missed you." His voice always reminded Une of velvet, matching his elegant features and stature. Locks of brown hair, usually brushed back, fell across his face and she gently brushed them aside. His gaze was calm, yet passionate and Une placed her hand against his cheek, slowly smiling up at him.   
"I so badly wanted to return to you…" Her voice was low, not wishing to break the dreamlike haze that seemed to surround them. "Every night I thought of you—."   
"Dreamed of you… My dear sweet Lady." A soft, chaste kiss grazed the palm of her hand before he leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers.   
"Treize…"   
Une's eyes fluttered close, but a knock forced them open as her husband pulled away. Treize smiled down at her once before disappearing from view, the sound of voices soon flowing from the adjoined sitting room to where she now sat.   
Sighing, Une slowly stood, the sheets forgotten as she made her way to the window. Her form seemed to glisten in the light, a being of unearthly beauty—a creature of light and air and earth… Her brown hair swayed against her skin, as she pushed the drapery back, looking upon what had held her husband's attention earlier…   
Beneath her the ocean appeared calm while the mainland of Elysia was a golden mass of activity…   
A soft smile lit up her features, as she realized what caused the flurry far below. The Prince had returned and now it was time to make him a King. Their one and only King had returned. Long live the King. 

* 

The ocean was more vast than anything she had ever led eyes on, a swirling mass of blue and white waves just beckoning her. Its massive weight slamming against the rocks below, crashing and bellowing her name with every crash. It was so blue… As blue as her unborn child's eyes, as blue as the bard's soulless gaze… As blue as the sky.   
She felt like she was looking into the sky… Except she could fall into this one and drown, her mouth and lungs filling with that blue, salty liquid. Like paint it would coat her lungs, stick to her tongue and the taste would always remain. She'd never escape it… A sea of tears all locked inside of her and she would drown, forever lost.   
Her bare feet slid forward, one foot after the other, inching closer and closer toward the ledge overlooking the glistening sky of tears. She didn't want to move; she didn't want to get closer toward the pounding water beneath her… But it called to her, whispering and yelling her name with every beat. It was a living entity, a being as ancient as the earth and sky…   
Who was she not to answer?   
Dorothy awoke with a strangled scream, her eyes rolling wildly as she tried to escape the prison of her own mind. Her fingers were tangled painfully in the sheets of her bed, dots of blood staining the golden fabric. Her frantic struggle against the ocean's call had torn a nail off, but the pain was distant… The call still echoing within her ears, as the sorceress slowly began to awake to her surroundings.   
One hand shook, as it wiped sweat off her brow, her lids shielding her eyes from the grand glory of her chambers… The blackness was comforting, more comforting than the sight of her trembling limbs… She covered her face with her hands, leaning back against the ornate headboard, its dark twisting metal biting into her flesh. Like the blackness, the cold metal was another comfort… Something to drag her attention away from the nightmares her mind took pleasure in feeding her…   
"My lady."   
The trembling hand halted its movement, the sorceress's body stiffening at the intrusion of another being into her world of darkness… Her eyes slowly opened into a suspicious glare, revealing the form of her appointed chambermaid, Lilian Grenwod. Dorothy's screams had very likely reached the ears of the Elysian maiden whose own room lay only a door away.   
That realization did nothing to help the sorceress, as her dream fears were pushed aside by the danger of reality. To look weak was that last thing she needed and now… Her foolish fancies could create danger for not only herself, but Relena's cause… And Lilian had so far proved to be every bit the proud, disapproving Elysian.   
Since being appointed to serve her, Lilian had shone a distinct dissatisfaction with Dorothy and her obvious human roots. She felt it beneath her to follow the whims of a half-breed when she was one of the high-ranking servants of the court. She had been the Queen's own Head Chambermaid before her majesty's death… Yet, she took her occupation very seriously and would follow through as a good servant should.   
All of this, Lilian had sternly addressed the sorceress with upon the first meeting and she had followed it through the past four nights… But now…   
"Your breakfast is to be served, if you wish."   
Dorothy raised an eyebrow, as the petite woman began to set the preparation of food beside her bed, carefully positioning the silverware as if she had not been obviously pulled from her own sleep by the sounds of screaming. The sorceress watched the woman carefully, ready for any action that might show the Elysian's true thoughts and feelings but the woman seemed made of marble.   
"Is there anything else you would like before I begin the preparation of your dressing, my lady?" Lilian demurely kept her gaze on the ground, as she faced Dorothy, her posture all respect but her tone was strict and stern. It reminded Dorothy of old tutors she'd had during her childhood… And of her mother…   
"No, that will be all, Lilian. You may go."   
"Of course, my lady." As she raised her eyes from the marbled floor, Dorothy thought she caught the hint of some emotion flickering within the older woman's gaze… But the servant was gone too quick for her to try and understand it.   
Silence filled the large chamber, once she had left… Dorothy continued to lean against the headboard, her eyes staring at the golden sheets that adorned the large mattress, matching the gold streaks that ran through the cold white marble of her floors and walls… Columns of black stood in the corners, gold fabric draped around their berths… It was a cold room, meant to inflict a sense of serious grandeur in those that rested here…   
It suited her for the moment.   
She shoved the sheets away and stood, her feet silently crossing the floor, as the silk of her loaned nightgown caressed her legs with each step. The sensations, however, were lost on the sorceress as her mind was focused inward this morning…   
The dreams bothered her… Since coming to this accursed place, they had begun to haunt her sleep, forcing her awake only to drift once again into that blue terror… And it was not only the fear of water that caused her trepidation, but something else, something more… No matter how much she feared the ocean, she feared what may lay behind its waves even more… Something called to her from its dark depths. Something was coming… Or had come…   
And then there was Elysia… Since their arrival, Dorothy had felt something not quite right in the ranks of nobility… Her observation of the court had only proved this… Dark plots and schemes were at work, a network of spies and danger was closely rooted within the walls of Elysium—the court was secretly divided.   
But that was almost known by all, but the simplest of peasantry… Not everyone wished for Duo to take the throne and become the rightful ruler of Elysia. His mother's common ancestry was being put into inspection and there were whisperings that perhaps a more fit ruler should be found… And that would not do. It was Duo that had sworn to help Relena, not some new noble Elysian. Duo had to take the throne or there would be no great elven army to help the Dawn.   
Duo had to become King, but Dorothy could not help him… The Elysians were a different race, a different culture, and though she knew herself well trained in the arts of intrigue, she was not one of them. There were a thousand ways to say something without saying a word and she understood not one. Their mannerisms were so calculated, so timed that one had to have been brought up in this world to know what to look for… And she was not one of them.   
So, she could merely observe and rely on her inner abilities to capture any useful information…   
Not that she could inform Duo of anything… Since their arrival she had seen him afar only… They had spoken only once and that had been upon setting foot into the Web… 

_ "Dorothy," Duo's voice was close, his breath warm against the back of neck as they walked within the protective circle of Elysian guards. He spoke in a low whisper, not wishing for others to hear the words he had to speak. "When we arrive at Elysium, we will be separated. You must remain observant and careful. Be extremely cautious. I will try to speak to you, explain things, but if I cannot I will send someone. Do not trust them, but do listen. Trust no one within these lands, but myself, Solo, and Une." He paused, his breath almost painfully hot, before his next words came out in a rush, "Be extremely careful, Dorothy. There are dangers ahead, dangerous people. No matter what happens, see to your safety. You must, Dorothy!"_   
_ Then he was gone, storming forward to speak with the Captain… And to lead them all to the Web._

Unconsciously, Dorothy rubbed a hand against her neck where his breath had played across the sensitive skin. It helped her somewhat to know that he also seemed to already realize the danger within the court… But it also brought new worries and frustrations…   
Who was Duo Maxwell? The King of Elysia, a true Elysian noble—a creature as beautiful and wondrous, as it was dangerous or the wild ruffian of mischief that had traveled alongside her—a man that had seemed more human than herself…   
She had a feeling that he was one of those dangerous people she needed to be careful around… 

* 

Breakfast was left undisturbed, eliciting a sound of disapproval from Lilian upon her return. He arms were laden with fabric, the fashion of the Elysians consisted of various overlaying fabrics, creating the illusion of ghostly, ethereal beauty. Fortunately, the Elysian cloth was of a thinner variety than the Dawn Land's, a fact that made the sorceress very glad, for if the fabric was of ordinary quality she feared she'd have collapsed from heat.   
"My lady, you should eat." The load of clothing was carefully deposited upon the bed, Lilian's hands carefully separating the fabrics. Their thin quality came at a price, it was drastically fragile, forcing Dorothy to walk with extreme caution for fear of tearing the gossamer overlaying.   
The sorceress remained silent, her attention barely registering the chambermaid. Her gaze remained riveted by the water so far below and the island that seemed to float upon it, like the very clouds floating nearby the strange sky-castle.   
"My lady."   
She could feel… Feel it calling to her, speaking her name… Beckoning her closer and closer, into its unknown depths. Something loomed beneath the waves, something darker than anything she'd ever felt before. It was ancient and wild and—   
It **_SCREAMED_**.   
Dorothy flung herself backwards, slamming against the hard stone floor, her eyes wide as the last call still rang within her ears. Something warm slid down her face, while a cold hilt slid into her hand. The dagger throbbed against her hand, its magicks reacting to something...   
"My lady!" And there was Lilian, helping the sorceress to her feet, the elf woman's hands cold, cold against Dorothy's now feverish flesh. "You must be careful. You should have eaten, hunger is affecting your balance." Wariness shone within the maid's strange, cat-like eyes, concern-lacking in her voice as she spoke. She seemed to be commanding Dorothy, trying to force the words upon the sorceress… A clear warning, for the Elysian's eyes were now also focused on the view far below them.   
"I'm fine, Lilian." Dorothy pulled away from the elf's powerful grip, her right hand gripping the dagger's hilt, trying to seek comfort from the familiar weapon… But it was a cold comfort and still the scream seemed to cling to her mind, a sound too raw and wild and savage to be human… A sound that had pierced through Dorothy's mind like metal.   
"You bleed, my lady." The maid's voice was accusatory, as she placed a soft handkerchief against Dorothy's face, her hand gentler than her tone. "One must be cautious here, especially one not used to the way of life we live." She handed the red-stained cloth to the sorceress, turning away to once again address attention upon the layers of cloth that would soon be draped over Dorothy's form.   
The sorceress watched the Elysian maid, her features unreadable before turning toward the window once again. She fingered the napkin, staring at the blood before slowly reaching one hand toward her face… She was bleeding. A familiar wound… Dorothy calmly wiped the thin stream still sliding down her face, pressing the makeshift bandage to her left ear to stop the flow…Her gaze focused on the ocean view so far away, but her mind traveled down old paths… And the ocean remained cool and calm and so blue beneath her…   
As blue as the bard's soulless gaze… 

* 

"The greatest power of the human mind is its ability to adapt, that gift is the reason we are the dominant species on this planet. There are creatures, beings whose very life force can enthrall, hypnotize. Beings that live on the very blood that runs through our veins and their strength is far greater than anything we could throw at them. But our nature to adapt to the changes around us allows us to see the value of change—we can see the future because of our mortality… And we must adapt to live out that future."   
"What does that have to do with Trowa?" Catherine's voice was bitter, cutting through the monotonous lecture that Midii had begun. The Spy-Mistress winced at the tone, her eyes once again fading into an unfocused gray and Trowa quickly gripped the woman's arm, forcing her to see him instead of the shadows of her haunted past.   
Once he was sure that Midii was seeing him, he turned toward his sister, her form clear in the dawning light as she leaned sulkily against a nearby redwood. The strange creature, that seemed to be accompanying the Spy, lied at her feet, batting playfully at the black ribbon Catherine angrily waved over its head.   
"I know you do not like this, Cathie, but I'm asking you to try and understand. I need to know."   
"Trowa…" Catherine's eyes softened, her face a vision of sorrow before turning away from the two. Her voice was a soft whisper, "Alright… I'll try."   
"Thank you." His emerald gaze reverted back to the outwardly calm Spy Mistress, her face and body reflecting an emotionless façade that he knew well. "Go on."   
Her gray eyes reminded him of a doll's, reflecting everything around her but giving no clear vision of herself. It was as if the soul had fled, leaving this empty shell behind… It was amazing what sorrow could do to such a powerful person. But the puppet could still speak and for now that was all he asked of her.   
"The spells placed around Trowa's mind were illusions, so finely woven that one wrong twist could have incinerated his entire mind, leaving only a husk behind. These illusions were placed over his true memories, connected and interwoven to a degree where he could no longer decipher fantasy from reality. And the false memories were not merely left to their own devices.   
Every week they were renewed, as he slept, till they became more clear than the faint memories of his true reality… And when he awoke, he was forced to live the life they had programmed him with. The human mind cannot accept two realities, so it chooses… And naturally, it will choose the one that confronts it from all angles. Thus, his memories of what was true faded away, to live and survive he had to accept the new fate before him."   
Her voice seemed to grow softer with each word, as if her strength faded with ever syllable till the last word was merely a haunting whisper. Trowa wanted to ignore the pain it caused her to speak, force himself to face the monster he could become, but at the very thought a vision of the Moon and his wild ideals threw the idea aside. To ignore the suffering of women, especially this woman, would bring him to a level of insanity and hatred that would lead to the corruption of not only himself, but those near him… Quatre was proof of that.   
So instead of pressing for more, Trowa stood and lifted the small sack of supplies that he and Cathie possessed and removed the canteen of water from among its contents. Kneeling beside the Spy, he offered her the water in silence, staying that way till she slowly raised her eyes toward his. Something flickered within those lifeless eyes, then her hand took the flask and her face turned away, lifting the canteen to her lips. Lying the sack aside, Trowa stood, leaving Midii to her own thoughts.   
"Emeralds."   
Trowa halted in mid-step, facing the woman as her voice rang through the clearing. To his right, Catherine winced at the sound of Midii's voice so loud and clear.   
Midii's eyes remained locked on the flask, a light flickering beneath their haunted gray haze. "Your eyes remind me of emeralds… Always have… I could never wear emeralds or touch emeralds or see emeralds without thinking of you… Always feeling so… Emeralds were my reminder of guilt… Always reminding…"   
"You should feel guilt! You should be reminded of that you did! You stole his life away! You deserve—!"   
"Catherine!" Trowa's voice was harsh and stern, his eyes narrowed as he scowled at the angry Lady.   
Her angry tirade came to a halt, but it was already too late… Any life that had begun to reappear within the Spy had once again faded, her eyes again dark and soulless… A doll once again.   
Watching that spark slowly die created an emotion within Trowa's chest, filling his being with its poisonous claws… And with that clear-cut anger and grief running through his veins, Trowa did something that he rarely did…   
He showed anger.   
"Damn it!" The former acrobat ignored the stinging pain cutting through his now bloody fist, ignored Catherine's gasp as he stormed away from the now red-stained tree, ignored the catriffin that seemed to watch him with eyes too full of intelligence… And he ignored the huddled figure with haunting gray eyes.   
He ignored them all, as he left the clearing—seeking some form of peace since his life had been torn apart. 

* 

Sunlight was a glorious thing to the trio, as they stepped away from the dark realm of dwarves and sadists. It seemed years had past beneath the solid earth, surrounded at all sides by stone. A smile of relief spread across Sally's features, as they took in the view of sky and towering evergreens. She paused outside the entrance, relishing the feel of the light across her face—the clear, crisp smell of earth and sky and life.   
Nearby, Hilde had already entered the woods, her petite form kneeling so she could sink her fingers into the earth. At the movement, a glint of sunlight caught on the weapon hanging from the blood warrior's belt… And joy fled from Sally, as the harsh reality of what they still faced struck home.   
Their dwarf companions had left them at the lake Wufei and Sally had found upon their first entrance of the caves, but they had not left the humans completely… As a symbol of the promise between their two groups, Mariemeia had gifted the trio with an axe, forged by great dwarf smiths… The Queen's own magick had been used to bring the weapon into being and now it hung at Hilde's waist…   
The axe was a superb weapon, as deadly as it was beautiful. Unlike most weapons of its kind, its handle and head were whole, no break separating the two sections. It was a solid mass of lightweight, yet deadly silver, and etched along its side were markings that Sally could not decipher, but Hilde assured were safe. Yet, no matter how much the blood warrior tried to ease the healer's worries, the weapon still made Sally wary; dwarf weapons had a tendency to create chaos toward their owners as well as adversaries. She had been reluctant to even take the offering, but Hilde's easy acceptance of being the bearer had made the weapon easier to behold.   
It hadn't surprised Hilde when Sally had offered her and Wufei the weapon once their dwarf companions were far behind. After all, Sally didn't know how to use a weapon nor would she want to know how. Her experience with violence in the Sadist realm had been enough to abolish any cravings she might have had for physical fighting. A fact which Hilde accepted with something of relief… If Wufei had been completely honest, and she had no reason to believe he hadn't, then the strange Glove the healer now wore could become a great and horrible weapon.   
Hilde trusted the Healer, but a small part of her looked upon that white flesh with worry… Such a power reminded her too much of the ancient tales of blood rage… Humans should not be capable of such destruction or salvation; she understood that perhaps better than any, having been born with her inner abilities. She had seen horrible things come from humans that could not control their gifts or were merely overpowered by their emotions. Even good people could become monsters…   
But for now, the blood warrior pushed aside such worries… They had a more pressing one at the moment.   
With a grace unsuited to a human, Hilde stood, dirt falling from her fingers as she turned to face the other two. Wufei's serious visage met her gaze first, his eyes holding an understanding for what she was about to state. He nodded once before moving away to their left, scouting for any hidden traps or enemies.   
"Sally, we have to move… And quickly."   
The Healer slowly met her gaze, "You're afraid that bard might have sent men?"   
Hilde grinned, showing too much teeth, "There's that, but the real reason is a storm's brewing. Winter is setting in and it'll be on us quick if we don't hurry." She moved, as she spoke, pulling on a pair of dark leather gloves, relishing the heavy, dark brown tunic that draped her upper body. Sally wasn't the only to receive gifts from the Sadists… Both Wufei and Hilde had been forced to accept clothing more appropriate for the changing season, a fact which the blood warrior now took gratitude in.   
"A storm? But the sky…" A motion toward the clear blue sky followed Sally's confused words.   
A quick stomp to the ground revealed hard earth, the soil nearly frozen solid, "There's a storm coming, Sally, you just have to know what signs to look for." Hilde stomped again, "And this is one of them… The earth is readying for winter and the sky—you have to know how to read its patterns. Trust us, we have to move… Try and find a village or something…"   
With that she began to move, following after the path Wufei had earlier taken. Sally followed, her eyes darting to the ground to the sky, trying to see whatever the two fighters saw. Giving up, the healer finally sighed and merely set into pace with Hilde. "How long do we have?"   
"A day or two, if we're lucky maybe three… But I doubt it."   
"Is it a bad storm?"   
Hilde smiled, "No, not too bad. Maybe a bit of snow and ice, it'll only stick in certain parts of the woods. The main problem is the cold. That's what kills… If we can find a good clearing with a bit of shelter and enough wood to build an adequate fire, we'll be fine… But we can't stay here."   
"But the cavern, couldn't we wait it out?"   
"It won't strike for another day or two. If we stayed, we'd be wasting time and daylight. It's better to move and hopefully reach a civilization or merely more woods than to stay where we're sitting ducks for any guards that might be searching for us and where the storm will most likely hit first. If we're real lucky, we might even beat the snow and ice and just face a bit of cold if we move fast enough."   
As if to mock her words, a sharp breeze of cold wind slapped the two woman… Sally shivered, as she wrapped her arms around herself while Hilde laughed, a large grin painted across her lips. "Maybe not on that last one."   
Sally sighed, looking around as she did; "Mother, I hate winter!" 

* 

Death was like fire and ice all rolled into one, a swirling mass of chaos that pulled at her skin till it was gone and she was just left behind… Her skin and bones and all those human things were just tossed aside and there was just light and dark and pain and eternity. Just a being of pure something, something that surpassed words… but it had a word… Just a pure soul. Soul… That hidden part of her that made her who she was… Underneath all that armor of flesh…   
Released it floated and flowed and danced…   
And it was all pure light, just pure joy all rolled into a fiery gleam that seared—but it was good to be burned by such a lovely flame.   
But the darkness loomed, it loomed and it scared her and it hurt her with its ice that stabbed, stabbed… Always stabbing into her soul, her very being… Like knives it'd cut through the searing joy of light, tear at her till piece by piece she began to break apart. Break apart like a puzzle, till she wasn't her anymore but something else—just a lost piece that couldn't be put back together… All broken up with pain and death and destruction and, Mother, it hurt.   
But the flame, the light, it'd grow and try to fend the ice off—grow and grow till everything was light and fire and the whole world just glowed—but the ice was still there, growing with the fire… And the fire could hurt with its blinding waves of purity, that seared into her—trying to cleanse her till it hurt like the ice—till she could feel her being snap and tear because the ice and fire were just too much… Both using her to try and destroy the other… Both killing her.   
And something tore away, a piece of her floating into the abyss of death and chaos—and her soul just screamed, could only scream—her entire being radiating with that one last cry of loss… 

Quatre lunged backwards, as the Dawn's unconscious form twisted and writhed before him, the fire of her magicks playing across her skin from where the collar's magicks had turned her attack against her. That silver metal glittered against her neck, shining as it forced the Dawn's magicks back… It shined and shined and Quatre could merely stand there, panting as his eyes began to hurt from staring at the band.   
His body ached from the use of such strong magicks running through him, even still Millardo had him gripped tightly within his ring. And the Moon's voice echoed within his mind… 

_Send her to me. Send her. Send her. Send her. Send her._

And that hurt with its intensity… Gods, he was so tired. So tired…   
A snarl shook the bard out of his slow, yet steady path to unconsciousness, and he looked up to peer into the dark orbs of Death. White teeth gleamed in the light, the Panther's features twisted with rage till they no longer resembled the man he'd been forced to become. He was all animal, all predator… And the bard was his prey.   
Quatre yelped, as he hurriedly jumped out of the way of the Panther's weaponless attack. Only teeth and hands and claws were his weapons of choice when it came to the creature that had harmed Relena. With another savage growl, Heero faced the slowly standing bard—Quatre's face pale and haggard, as he tried to form his own magicks under control. He had to fight, he had to kill… But Millardo was too strong… The Moon's hold on his magicks was focused on one thing alone and that was bringing the Dawn to him; he didn't care if Quatre or the Panther died, he only wanted her.   
A low cry of loss erupted from the bard, his knees giving out on his shaking form as magicks too strong for him twisted beneath his hands, dancing over his skin… The Panther merely snarled, as he edged closer to Relena, hoping to protect her from whatever the mage was about to conjure. 

_Send her. Send her. Send her! Send her! SEND HER! SEND HER!_

Quatre screamed, his hands gripping his head as Millardo's voice pounded through his mind. Blood slid down his face, his scar opening with the intensity and pressure of the magick the Moon forced upon him… So much was needed to teleport a human, too much for Quatre's frail body…   
And with blood staining his pale face and his screams slicing through the air, the bard did the only thing he could do. With a trembling hand, covered in his own blood, he pointed the waves of magicks toward the unconscious, pain-stricken Dawn… And with Millardo's voice hoarse and guttural in his head, uttering words of sorcery among screams of pain from more than one human forced into this twisted ring, Quatre loosed the spell.   
A flash of light shone before the bard, silver upon gold twisted the vision of reality… And for one brief second, the bard thought he saw a figure of blinding light and beauty, everything he'd once sought to bring forth in song… And then, the magicks he'd sent turned and crashed upon his kneeling form…   
Then he was gone. 

* 

A/N: Well, it has been an awful long time since I last posted, hasn't it? ^_^ While checking my email, I ran across a few emails wondering where I was--why wasn't I updating... I'm afraid that this Figgy's life has become somewhat hectic in the last few months... The very month this chapter was supposed to be finished, I found out that my father is very sick.   
I'm only writing this because I feel that you have all been extremely loyal readers and just plain NICE people--and have a right to know the reason behind my constant delay---and most likely, the delay in the next chapter as well. I just didn't want ya'll to think I was abandoning D&M---I am going to still try and finish this story, someday *^__^*, but there will be delays---months could pass before another chapter is posted----and then again, a week may just pass. But, trust me, I am going to finish Dawn and Moon Wars---I just hope you'll keep on reading. ^_____^ Happiness to all! Kiss, kiss.   
----Figgy 


	20. A Hero's Pleas

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters ^_^   
  


A/N: Ok, now I know some of you have been wondering what I've been doing—or where the hell I disappeared, huh… Well… This writer has been having some serious life issues the last year and I haven't had time to sit down at a computer for awhile.

Various personal reasons—very serious ones, actually---have forced me to continuously put this story on hold and I'm sorry to all those who have suffered through my numerous late chapters---this being my latest to date. And the chapters will still be late coming because my own health has somewhat deterred in the last few months---one of my many personal reasons being a pesky case of cancer.

Now—I hate to put anyone in one of those bummer mood---I just feel that I need to be honest, mainly so people understand that I'm not dead (and I'm not dying or anything—its completely curable, just time consuming) and that I'm not giving up on this fic—I Will Finish This Story---It's a personal goal now!

Thank you so much for going through this babble and for putting up with so much and continuing to show support for my work. I'm VERY grateful! And I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of D&M W—the story that just never seems to end *^__^*

PS---format may be slightly rough—new computer, so I'm uploading a way I'm not yet familiar with. Sawy.

_In Loving Memory—_

_I know you didn't understand half of what I was saying when I'd tell you about this story and hundreds other—but you always listened. Thank you, Dad._

_This is dedicated to my father for always lending a confused, but caring ear._

**_Dawn and Moon Wars_**

**_Chapter Twenty_**

[A small apology for this, but I have found a few mistakes in previous chapters: 1) Treize is Count, not a Duke—Dermail is a Duke, not a Lord, 2) The Mother has three forms: Crone, Mother, Maid—sorry, but had to fix that—my own fault for not proofreading well enough *^__^*]

Butter-soft, black gloves rested on the pure white railing of the grand balcony. From here, one could see all of Elysia and even outward toward the human realms, if one knew where to look. From here, those earthly creatures and their war seemed so far away, much too far to effect the glorious Elysians. Too far to be of any true concern to their soon-to-be King, who should be more focused on his own people, his own reign.

His people.

Because no matter how much Duo lived among the humans or cared about the humans, they would always be different from him… They would never be **his** people, never truly understand him as well as other Elysians could. No matter how much they might intrigue and entrance him… 

No matter if she did hold an ounce of Elysian blood in her veins—she had been born and raised as a human…

The glove-enclosed fingers tightened their grip on the shining rail, a warm breeze tousling the long cape he wore. His hair hung down his back, constrained by its usual braiding, except the servants had seen fit to insert strands of thin gold wire and amethyst gems throughout the construction. The gems matched the coronet perched atop his head, a large cluster of the shining purple jewels glittering above his forehead. 

One hand pushed aside his cloak, relinquishing its hold on the mistreated railing, revealing the knee-length velvet brocaded tunic the Elysian Prince wore, braids of gold rope at his right shoulder—each loop a mark for a won duel. Like the tunic, his pants were black—a soft, leathery cloth that matched the quality of his gloves. All together he was the perfect image of Elysian royalty…

Every inch of what the people, his court, wanted him to be.

And he felt every inch the fool in the heavy, embroidered fabric.

With a sneer, he turned away from the view, the cape flowing behind his form as he stormed back into his chambers. He felt like a doll, all dressed up and ready to follow the Council's orders. He was not half the fool he appeared to be—the looks, the whispers, the rumors… Duo began to pace across the silver-inlaid floor, his eyes narrowing as his mind rifted through the last few days observations.

                Duke Dermail was plotting… A fact which really didn't surprise Duo; the Duke had disliked both his parents immensely and had always been open about his disapproval of their son ascending the throne. Duo would've been more surprised if he'd returned to find the Duke welcoming him with open arms.

                No… The Duke wasn't the problem… The Count was.

                Count Treize Khushrenada had been one of his father's closest advisors—which meant absolutely nothing to Duo. The Count's loyalty to his father had never been questioned, but when it came to the son, that was an entirely different matter. Treize had always followed his own strict, yet strange code of honor and loyalty. If he was made to believe that Duo could not be a good King then Duo had no doubt that the Count would openly denounce him.

                A treasonous act, to be sure, but one that would carry the weight of too many nobles. The people liked the Count—he was fair and gracious. The soldiers also held a great deal of respect for the Count, as he was quite willing to risk his own life during attacks, and of course, his wife's former occupation as one of their Generals only helped add to their loyalty. Within the confines of the court, he was known as a Master of all arts, a powerful man not to be crossed lightly. His popularity could spell out the destruction of Duo, who had been gone for so long—whose only allies at the moment were a few relatives and two humans… As it was, he couldn't even count on Une's support—her love for her husband was obvious to any and all. If it came to choosing between her rightful King and beloved husband—Duo feared the result would not be in his favor.

                His throne was in jeopardy… And yet, he had to somehow propose that he send Elysian forces into the human realms to fight a war that few would see as their problem. The very act of mentioning war could—no, would—lose him great bounds of support from every class. Elysians hated getting themselves involved in the problems of the outside world, especially when it came to humans. The only species held in less regard were the _Tek'lier_ … How could he ever gain Dorothy the army she needed while holding onto the throne that rightfully belonged to him… 

                Nearby, a bell chimed, and Duo's pacing halted in mid-step, his gaze focusing on the strangely, non-gilded door leading into his chambers. The bell continued to chime, announcing it to be mid-morning, time for the bustle of cooking and cleaning to start, as many lords and ladies relented their rooms for the more cheery air of the mainland.

                Sadly, Duo was not to be one of those many nobles… For as the bell chimed, Duo found himself adjusting his tunic one last time before entering the hall—royal duties called.

                                                                                                *

                Heero wasted no time in wondering what had happened to the dark mage, instead his attention quickly turned to the trembling form at his feet. Kneeling beside the unconscious Dawn, uncertainty flashed across his features, his eyes narrowing in concern and confusion as he gently touched the collar that surrounded her throat. He remembered the design from the slave town, but he held no magick to remove the object and, if he remembered correctly, the mage that had placed the collar around her neck had to be the one to take it off.

                He couldn't see any actual wounds, just scratches from their journey, but her skin burned and froze at the touch. She seemed encased in fire and ice, her body dying from within… He was an assassin of death—he knew the feel and smell of it.

                Death surrounded the Dawn.

                For the second time in his life, a sense of complete hopelessness fell over the Panther. He could not help Relena… And she would die without help… She would die.

                'Relena is dying.' A moan fell from Heero's lips, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he stared down at the pale young woman. His body seemed unsure and clumsy, resembling the young human male that he appeared to be more than the stern, stoic predator within. He seemed incredibly young, something desperate written across his features—like a little boy who so desperately continued to cling to some impossible hope. 

The hope that he could somehow do something for Relena, could somehow keep her alive by just wanting it—believing it. But every breath she took seemed to hammer into the insane hope crawling over Heero. The tiny, wheezing coughs were not good signs…  And as his eyes took in the tiny drops of blood staining her lips, one hand began to tremble—wiping away the red, red blood. 

Her lips were drawn in a thin line, a grimace occasionally passing over her features as waves of pain flowed through her small form. Sweat poured from her body, her hair wet and sticking to her face, while her hands seemed to be clawing at the ground. Her entire body screamed of pain and something inside of Heero hurt just by watching her.

                No matter what he had said to her, no matter what he had done—a part of him had grown fond of the human. And now…

                'Relena is dying.'

                "Oy! Easy there, this thing's heavy!" Something crashed through nearby bush, causing the distressed male to jerk. The exclamation was soon followed by a series of explicit curses, as something heavy seemed to fall on the speaker. Laughter and more voices soon joined in, as the forest seemed to awaken to the sounds of humans. The noise and sounds of a large group setting up camp rang within the Panther's ears, his enhanced hearing catching the slow turning of wheels along with footsteps and voices.

                Wagons.

                Humans.

                Heero's body had tensed, all expressions of hopelessness and loss disappearing beneath his stoic mask. The humans didn't sound dangerous, but one never knew… His mind told him to leave—to grab Relena and disappear farther into the foliage, away from the strangers so close.

                But…

                Relena was dying.

                Carefully, the Panther lifted the trembling woman and stood, his eyes harsh and narrowed. He could not help her. But perhaps these humans could…

*

                The cold marble floor slammed into Sylvia's knees, the pain ricocheting through her petite form, as her hands tried to grasp the slick stone. Blood rushed through her head creating waves of dizziness that pulsed behind her eyes, the room a swirling mass of colors and lights as she struggled to regain control over her body. Her skin tingled with the return of her weak magicks, running through her like a wave of fire that burned with harsh intensity. The sheer power she had been a part of was deadly…

                And intoxicating.

                She felt drunk on it, a victim of the intensity---the sheer sensual finesse and steel-like force of magicks that had been forced through her, from her. A person could die in ecstasy within a ring of that kind of power.

                "You fool! Idiot!" The Moon's angry voice cut through the haziness that seemed to be coating the Representative's mind. Her eyes blinked lazily, as she tried to focus on where the former Evening Star stood. His form wasn't entirely clear, the edges blurred, but she could still make out his commanding form only yards away from where she kneeled.

                Like one in a dream, Sylvia watched with a morbid curiosity as he lifted a shaking, cowering form and then tossed the person like a rag doll. The figure remained huddled where they lay, their form already bleeding and trembling---exhaustion hovered over the mystery person like a cloud. Slowly, the figure raised a haggard face toward the enraged Moon. Blonde locks and blue eyes were all Sylvia could make out in her addled state.

                "Give me one reason---just one---why I shouldn't kill you." The Evening Star's voice was soft, silk laced with steel, as he kneeled before the barely breathing figure.

                Sylvia shook her head, trying to clear her vision as she pulled herself closer to the scene. Her legs seemed like liquid and would not hold her weight, but her arms steadily pulled her across the marble flooring—her eyes seeking more of the figure.

                The Moon stood before the person, his boots mere inches from their body. His form seemed to radiate anger and danger---something very bad was to befall the figure that had so suddenly appeared before them all.

                "Speak, damn you!"

                Blood struck her vision, as her eyes seemed to slowly clear themselves of their magick drunken haze. Blood staining a horribly beautiful young man---so terribly beautiful with blood streaming across his features that he seemed too heavenly to be of mere mortal seed. Sylvia felt her heart go out to the strange young man, there was something charmingly disturbing about the man… Something that called to her and repulsed her at the same time.

                The male slowly raised his eyes toward the Moon's gaze, his mouth opening and closing but uttering no sound… And then he looked away, a weary acceptance painted across those angelic features. Millardo sneered, his lips curling back like an animal's, and he kicked at the male---emitting a sound of pain that seemed to echo through the throne-room.

                It seemed very likely that the man was going to die for failing the Moon,

                Sylvia's mouth opened, but something stopped her from speaking… In the shadows behind man and Moon, a figure motioned her to silence… And an unearthly light glowed from moon-shaped spectacles, as Jaclyn motioned toward the scene---the dead mouthed one word to the Representative.

                Watch.

                So, she did just that… And as the Moon seemed to be bringing himself to carry out the man's death, his face still contorted in deadly rage… Something different appeared… The crouching, trembling figure at his feet—so acceptant of the death that awaited him—jerked…

                The man's blue eyes widened, his face an expression of shock and surprise. Then those angelic, bloody features twisted into something harsher. Something flashed within his blue gaze, as he turned his head to face the Moon's wrath once again. But this time his features were determined, fierce. Something seemed to have taken over the male; to have replaced the man he had been only mere seconds ago with someone dangerous and deadly.

                "You will not kill me." The words were spoken with an unearthly strength, power emitted from the simple words with an intensity that struck her to the core. Magicks crackled around the strange male, his eyes a storm of flashing fire and light---the elements awakening in the very air around them all, as he slowly and confidently stood before the Moon. "You cannot kill me."

                Sylvia gasped, as the blood coursing down his face began to reverse its flow, closing the wounds that scattered across his form. Cuts and bruises faded before her very eyes, as the male continued to wield the strange power radiating from the very earth and air. This wasn't mere elemental magicks at play, something stronger—something more potent had taken hold within the man. Something that seemed to put even the powerful Evening Star at unease—for Millardo had backed away from the blonde male, a million emotions flashing within the Moon's eyes as the male took a step toward him.

                The man made a motion, barely a twitch of his fingers, and Sylvia could not help the scream that broke from her throat as the very air snapped around her. It sounded like the crack of a whip and she watched as glass showered down from the high windows, the sound's intensity and strength too much for the fragile glass.

                "So this is the power of a bondling…" The Moon's voice sounded small compared to the harsh raging winds circling around the male, his hand seemingly wrapped around a whip of air. "But even with such power, you know you could never win against me."

                The male smiled, a familiar smirk to Sylvia's confused eyes, "I don't need to win, my Moon." There was something decidedly ominous about the man's tone, an unneeded emphasis put upon the words as he spoke and then paused, eyeing the Moon. "After all, you are my liege, my lord. I wish only to serve you always." The words lacked sincerity, but the display of magicks disappeared and the male bowed. With his wounds gone, except for one strange scar, he seemed less heavenly—but no less unearthly. His smirk paired with innocent blue eyes gave the former Representative a cold shiver; heavenly was not the right word, but hellish seemed appropriate now that the man seemed to have regained his strength.

                The Moon frowned as he stared down at the man's bowed head, apprehension and something very akin to fear flickered across his face, forced aside by an obviously fake smile. The expression was strained, but the man said nothing as Millardo motioned for him to stand. "A good show, bard…" Neither said a word, as the two men seemed to stare each other down, a test of wills… When suddenly the Moon turned away, one hand motioning toward a nearby guard.

                "Show our _friend_ to better chambers so he may rest after such a troubling day. We will speak later, bard." Millardo refused to face the bard, thus not seeing how the bard's right hand clutched at a dagger that wasn't there. 

                The bard bowed once more then turned, his eyes hooded as he viewed the chambers once. Sylvia felt herself recoil as his gaze met hers, again there was that pull---the man wasn't entirely human, wasn't entirely whole… A man like that was dangerous because he wasn't always dangerous—soft and deadly, innocent and demonic. She felt herself yearn for him while repulsed by his very presence all at once.

                But as his eyes narrowed then widened, all emotions were replaced by one shockingly cold wave of fear. He recognized her.

*

                The halls of Elysia were a catacomb to the unwary. Their bright, glittering walls of gold and silver and shining, polished wood distracted the eye from the various twists and turns. Only one born among the beauty and confusion could possibly know every turn and twist—and even then it was unlikely they would know them all. As it was, Dorothy had not been borne in the glittering maze, so she could only rely on her memory and Lylene's directions. Directions that now seemed useless, as the sorceress found herself passing a familiar statue for the third time.

                The sorceress kept her aggravation within, though, as she now turned left instead of right. The servants and dallying nobility's gazes were hot on her flesh, their obvious disgust at her very presence felt in every step she took. Since leaving her chambers, they had made a point of either ignoring her or throwing condescending glances and words in her direction.

                Usually, it would not have bothered her but she desperately needed to speak to Duo and their constant animosity made it impossible to break down and ask for another set of directions. So, as she continued to wander aimlessly, her anger grew and grew with every passing glance till she seemed more made out of ice and marble than flesh and bone.

                The addition of a growing, bustling crown of servants in every corridor did not help matters. Everyone everywhere seemed to be preparing for Duo's coronation celebration. Though, Duo would not be crowned for two more days the Elysians held continuous rituals and revelries during a three-day period. They seemed to hold the number three with importance, as she had noticed a repetition of it in numerous pieces of art—even in the very clothing they wore.

                However, her mind for once was not focused on the wealth of custom the Elysians offered or the upcoming coronation. Her mind was focused on actions farther away, actions more important to her than an Elysian King… 

She had to speak with Duo, had to voice her reasons for being here before she lost her advantage. Before she lost everything to these damned elves and their damned King.

An ebony statue beckoned from ahead and her lips curved into a small relieved smile, as she recognized one of Lylene's descriptions. A turn to the right would lead her near the throne-room and that would either lead her to Duo or to servants that would know where he was---servants that would have to show some sort of respect toward her for being a companion of their liege.

Yet, as she darted around two servants, the sound of ripping cloth caught her attention. With a frown, she turned, peering down at the length of torn gossamer fabric—tearing more with every movement she made because of the tiny, petite foot placed strategically upon the hanging cloth. Dorothy's gaze slowly traveled up the dainty foot to a green and silver draped alabaster figure with cool, amused eyes. The usual Elysian features of beauty were present in the woman's petite features—straight, small nose and rosebud lips, eyes glittering like a stalking cat's. Silver curls surrounded the young, pretty face giving the Elysian a godly glow.

Behind the woman were two Elysian males, both also nobility. One all golden, from his blonde locks to his golden skin and eyes, while the other seemed like a shadow with raven black hair and an onyx gaze, his skin so pale it seemed almost white. All three wore cruel expressions of amusement, as they stared down at the slightly shorter sorceress.

"Terribly sorry, my foot slipped." Scornful laughter edged the female's voice, her foot remaining perfectly still over the tearing fabric.

"Avila is so clumsy at times, you must forgive her." The golden male stepped forward, his face and tone a mockery of remorse. "You see, we were discussing the King's return when she just fell forward. But, I must say, she couldn't have fallen at a better time. We were just speaking of you."

"Yes, yes." The raven one, all silk and velvet as he also moved closer, careful to keep his flowing cape from grazing Dorothy's form. His lips curled into a friendly smile, made all the more mocking by the baring of his sharp, feline teeth. "We were curious as to why you have come here."

"I have business with the King." Dorothy's voice was flat, her features stoic and stern as she gazed back at the trio.

The woman laughed, "Well, that we have no doubt about. We're just surprised that his majesty would go as far as to actually bring you to our kingdom, into the very heart of his land. You must be very good at your occupation."

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind loaning your expertise to Ralyn here. It has always been a secret fantasy of his to have a human of your character apply her talents upon him." The golden one had barely finished speaking when the dark one, Ralyn obviously, angrily shot a glare in his direction.

"You go too far, Gareld. I will not allow you to disgrace my honor because of your interest in the King's Whore!" His pale features had flushed a dark crimson, as he took a step toward the blonde male. Anger radiated in every low spoken word of rage; the three were obviously young, allowing their emotions to be so obvious.

But Dorothy cared little about their rage or age… Instead, her own eyes snapped upward, lightning flashing within their gaze, her voice breaking the tension between the two males as it carried a silky tone of danger. "What did you call me?"

"The King's Whore." Avila practically flounced, her foot finally lifting from Dorothy's gown. "The entire court knows of his intentions with you—of your obvious occupation. It isn't rare for royalty to choose a courtesan of another race, but it is hard to see why he'd choose you over all the human females available. Your skin is much too milky, your eyes too dull, your hands callused not soft or gentle, your hair is not moon white or sun golden. All together you are much too plain to hold his interest for long."

"I am not Duo's _whore." The words were bitten off, her tone akin to sharp acid as she spoke._

"There is no reason to be ashamed." Gareld appeared to have escaped Ralyn's wrath, as his tone beheld false sympathy. "After all, it is a rare human that can so aptly seduce their way into the very heart of Elysia. You should be proud of your skills."

"Insanity. Idiots." The insult was too close to Dorothy's own confused thoughts and feelings, her mind and emotions were spinning wildly at the idea of such a rumor circling the Elysian court. Such an insult was dangerous, not only because of hurt feeling but because it could lower her worth even farther before the eyes of the nobility she sought help from. No court or council would follow or even listen to someone branded a mere prostitute—in her own land, out of all the slaves the pleasure slaves had held the least amount of power. They were branded as mere toys to the noble women, passed about as gifts and rewards, their opinions had mattered least of all the slaves. Even the common worker slave had held more respect—pleasure slaves were to hold only matters of pleasure within their minds.

Pleasure slaves were not listened to in matters of war and politics.

Dorothy turned away from the trio of amused Elysians, only to feel the tug and rip of her dress as once again Avila placed her dainty, yet surprisingly unmovable foot upon the fabric. "Oh, don't hurry away. We've just met and it would be ever so rude of you to hurry off."

Something harsher and crueler than anger burned within the sorceress's gaze as she faced the three. "I would so hate to be rude to those worthy of my time and attention." Her voice was silky soft, her face expressing an air of growing boredom with every word. "However, I fear, that none here fit into that category. Mindless simpletons should not waste my time, especially when their words only reveal their idiocy with every syllable uttered. If I were the whore you speak of, then better a whore of a King than a whore of idiocy."

"How dare you! Half-breed bitch!" The woman's hands were curled, her sharp fingernails slashing the air as she tried to attack the smirking sorceress.

"Lay one finger upon my flesh and you will regret it." Dorothy raised her eyes to the enraged woman's—locking gazes with the Elysian, the shine of powerful and dangerous magicks shining within her blue-gray eyes. A dangerous twist of magicks lay within the sorceress and Ralyn glanced warily at the dagger that now shone within the sorceress's grasp.

"Avila, stop this. You do not wish to dirty your hands with her common blood. A human is not worth your time or effort. Come away." Strong hands gripped the Elysian woman, holding her away from the sorceress before blood was spilt… And he knew it would not the sorceress's.

The woman was too angry, though, to just allow herself to be so easily calmed. She strained against Ralyn's hands, but the male was too strong for her, nearly dragging her away from the silent sorceress. "He'll tire of you, half-breed! Already he ignores your safety, leaving you with us for so long! And when he tires completely—you're mine! Do you hear me, King's Whore?!" Avila's figure disappeared as the two male elves dragged her around a corner, ignoring the disapproving looks sent their way.

Dorothy stood there, her body quivering with suppressed magicks. Her mind was blank, her entire being focused on the calming effect of merely breathing. The Elysians's words had struck a nerve with their taunting of whore.

_An ordinary whore has more decency than you._

She blinked once then turned, once again making her way down the hall. She had no time to worry over the past or the foolish ranting of an elf woman.

Dorothy had taken only two steps, when she realized the reasons behind the woman's last words… and the curious glances sent her way during the entire conversation. Mere feet away a dark man, draped in heavy royal fabrics, turned the corner before her—his long braid slapping against his back, as he hurried away.

Duo had seen the entire confrontation… He had seen, had heard, and had done nothing to try and cleanse her reputation… He had stood there and watched, had been seen by those also watching, and had done absolutely nothing to help her. His silence had merely proven what the trio of elves had said—she was a mere whore, a servant, to amuse him but not to gain his protection, his respect. The King would have come to the aid of a fellow diplomat…

In a single minute, Duo had ruined all her chances of credibility with the Elysian nobles.

*

_"Open your eyes, child. Open your eyes."_

The voice called through the timeless abyss of night and day—of fire and ice. The voice echoed through her, with her, over her—capturing all the pieces of her shattered self and running over them like silk. It brought momentary relief from the pain that had ripped her soul apart, piece by piece. 

But it wasn't enough, a part of her knew that. It would never be enough. The voice could not keep the pain from tearing into her…

_"Open your eyes. Come back to us. You must awaken."_

But why? Why awaken to more pain? To more death? More fire and ice and fire and ice and death and Oh Mother help me! I can't take this anymore, I can't—I don't understand—why won't I die? Why won't I die?

_"Awake, my child."_

To all the pain of reality, to the pain of war and hatred and death and betrayal—to the confusion of life. At least here there's just pain. Just the endless pain… Eventually I'll die… I have to die… I have to leave… Why won't death come to me?

_"No, my love. You must return to us. We need you. The world needs you."_

FIND SOMEONE ELSE! Oh, please? Please! Please, leave me alone. Please, let me die.

_"My child…"_

I can't do it anymore.

_"We need you."_

Relena struggled away from the voice, her split soul pulling deeper and deeper into the abyss of fire and ice that surrounded her. But even as she fought the voices pull, she could feel the return of reality closing in on her. Already, she was losing that sense of just being—of just being a piece of something else—and returning to a state of knowing who and what she was…

She didn't want to remember. Didn't want to go back. 

She was so tired of it all.

Tired of fighting and fighting and running and running. People everywhere dying or killing and everyone relying on her for some miracle. She was just a girl! Just a human! Nothing special, nothing grand—just so stupid and tired and lonely…

Why wouldn't they let her die? Why wouldn't they choose someone else?

She didn't care anymore if they needed her… If they wanted her, if the entire world collapsed and everyone just disappeared…

She didn't care.

She wouldn't care.

And with that Relena slid away once again, severing a little bit more of herself as she sought to forget herself in the pain of fire and ice, running away from the calm, little voice… Running… and fading.

"You said you could help her, old woman." Heero's voice was harsh, as he took a menacing step toward the petite healer. Only to meet a cool, onyx gaze that froze him in place, and silence cloaked the two within the Freeman wagon. A low growl broke the silence, but Heero refrained from speaking as he turned his attention back to the trembling Dawn—her skin growing paler with every second that passed.

The healer watched him a second longer before finally sniffing disdainfully and turning toward a steaming cup set on a small round table a foot away from where Relena rested within her cot. Her features were stern, as she added a pinch of some herb to the cup's mixture, but not disagreeable. Skin smooth and wrinkle-free made it hard to distinguish her age, but streaks of gray interrupted the night black color of her long hair. As she moved, the sound of bells could be heard, hidden among the folds of her long layered skirt and loose yellow blouse. 

The distinct mark of a Freeman was located in the tattoo placed upon her neck, a strange picture of a moon and sun overlapping—the long, known symbol for a man or woman that rebelled against the Dawn and her ways of slavery… Yet also rebelled against the Moon, for it wasn't the royal in control that they despised, but the practice both forced upon their people. Freemen were exactly, as their name proposed—men and woman who lived under a code of freedom for all.

                Most were former subjects of the Dawn, women that had disagreed with the slavery—some who had even fallen in love with a slave—and had been forced into exile, either by their own decree or by the Dawn's, while many of the men were former slaves, brought to freedom by a secret organization that worked under the Dawn and her court's very nose.

                They wished to bring complete freedom to the Dawn lands, thus the reason they roamed the woods so close by. They lived like gypsies, in large tribes of families that traveled the woods via means of foot and wagon—the large, painted wagons their homes as they tried to bring more and more of their brethren to freedom.

                All in all, they were people that Heero held no real dislike for when it came to himself, but when it came to Relena… He had feared bringing her into their midst, feared they would try and kill the symbol of male slavery… Feared so much that he had turned away, but the Freemen were excellent hunters, and he had found himself facing the tip of spear…

                Though they had shown some reservation toward bringing the Dawn to their healer, Rosaline had hassled the men till they did her bidding. Rosaline had scolded them all for hesitating to bring anyone hurt to her healing hands, no matter if they were the Reborn Dawn. She would care for Relena till the girl regained her strength and pulled free of whatever illness held her…

                Yet, she had made the Panther no promises about what happened after Relena awoke.

                As it was, Heero held little fear of the Freemen warriors—if they tried to harm Relena, he would kill as many of them as he could while she got away… It was the healer named Rosaline that worried him…

                She was a witch.

                Heero had seen much of the world in his centuries of wanderings, had seen much of human civilization, of magick, of wars…

                What he had always watched with the most apprehension was magick.

                It was magick that had locked him in this human form, that had forced him to continue such a meaningless existence—not even allowed the freedom of death. Magick could never be fully understood, too much of what people thought they knew rested in myths and lies. In his lifetime, he had seen acts of magick that defied everything the humans and even other species believed. The very Dawn he sought to protect had defied the laws of magick—the power coursing through her veins was like none he had ever felt.

                As it was, he knew that what humans believed to be the only version of magicks was a lie. Their belief in the power of the elements was very much real, but there were some humans that held a higher understanding of what many human sorcerers and sorceresses knew. There were some that could tap into all five elements with equal strength, that could call upon the power of the Mother and Father… And there were some that could call upon something else, as well… 

                Something as powerful as the Mother and Father, but entirely different… Something… Chaotic.

                A chaos witch, a close cousin to the Web-Seers, whose webs were the twining of all three gods. But where Web-Seers created webs to view the future, a chaos witch held the power to change the future—if she was powerful enough…

                He had felt the power of truly powerful chaos magick twice in his lifetime… And both were instances that he longed to forget.

                Fortunately, Rosaline didn't appear to hold the amount necessary to wreak true havoc upon the world, but Heero was never one to forget a danger once he'd encountered it. For now, the witch deserved close observation—especially should she decide that destroying Relena would be better than healing her…

                "Help me, beast. Lift her head so she can swallow." Rosaline returned to Relena's side, the cup now held in one hand. She waited impatiently for the Panther to obey her orders, then gently opened the Dawn's mouth, pouring the steaming mix down her throat.

                "What is that?" Mistrust was obvious in the Panther's suspicion laced tone, causing the healer to smirk condescendingly in his direction before turning a gentler look on her patient.

                "Lumiana. It should allow her to see the light and return to this reality. At the moment, she is torn—digging herself deeper and deeper within her own mind. This should bring her closer to the surface. Poor child…" The woman was almost matronly, as she sighed sadly before turning away to place the cup back on the table. Heero watched her every movement, his hand just hovering over Relena's, as he eyed the healer suspiciously.

                "Speak to her, mangy beast!" Rosaline's voice cracked like a whip, causing the Panther to almost jump as she suddenly turned on him. "You must convince her to come back! Sitting there like a rock is not very enticing! Speak to her, convince her to come back to you! Idiot beast." The healer glared at the slightly surprised, yet stoic Panther as she stormed from the wagon.

                By the time he had regained his senses enough to glare at the woman, she was already gone, leaving the two alone in the colorful wagon. Layers of fabric and paint had managed to give the shabby over-large box a cheery, almost fey feeling. Heero thought Relena would like it…

                He glanced down at her face, watching as her mouth opened and closed in gasping little breaths. "Dawn?" There was no response from her cold form and he glanced around, checking for listeners. Satisfied, that no one was eavesdropping or watching, Heero lightly touched her hand. "Relena?"

                Nothing.

                "Relena, you must open your eyes. Your _people_," even now he could not keep it from sounding like an insult, "need you."

                He stopped, staring at the hand beneath his own—had it moved? Silence filled the room, his eyes staring at her crimson little hand almost engulfed in his own. The seconds ticked by and her hand remained cold and motionless. Something dark and feral flitted within his blue eyes and his grip tightened over her small hand. The beast within him—that was him—was too close to the surface, had been growing stronger every day he passed in her company. He had forced all the emotions and passions, the hunt and chase, all pushed away. It had hurt too much to struggle through emotions that no longer had a true outlet.

                But she pulled the panther free.

                She pulled _him_ free.

                "Relena." The name was barely understandable, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Anger raged throughout his being, his entire form radiated with the pure emotion of rage as he stared down at Relena's unresponsive features. Anger at the mage for harming her, anger at himself for not being there, for not protecting the only person that could save him, and anger at her for being hurt and lost and for leaving him… She was leaving him.

                "Relena…" At that one thought the anger just washed away, leaving his face as pale and drawn as her own. His eyes were narrowed, that darkness of beast shining beneath those deceiving human eyes. Then even that was hidden behind locks of brown hair, his chin nearly touching his chest as he bowed over her hand. "Relena…" His body fell forward, his forehead mere inches from the hand he still clutched.

                His voice was low and soft, "You have to wake up, idiot human. You hold my cure. You cannot deny me that. You… Relena…" The words were right, the same thing he'd repeated to her again and again in some form, but they lacked the honesty they'd once held. He was silent, his eyes open yet hidden under layers of hair as he stared at the patch of crimson skin showing beneath his own tan fingers. 

"I don't know what to say…" The words were whispered, flashes of hot breath against that crimson skin as he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against both their hands. "I don't know what to do…" And it killed him to admit that even to himself. It tore at his soul knowing that she was so close, yet so far away and he didn't know what he was supposed to do, to say.

"I've met so many humans, killed so many of your kind, but not one of them…" His lips moved against her hand and his hand, sending more waves of warmth against both their skin. "When I was hired to kill you, I never thought you anything but another human, just another measly human waiting for death. I watched you, I saw you, and there's something…"

                "You shine. Everything around you shines. And you made everything change…" 

                All his thoughts and attention were on the feel of her skin beneath his—all hot and cold and soft and crimson. He didn't see the tears streaming down her pale face. "You changed everything… You have to wake up. You have to come back."

                _Oh, Mother, no… Please… Make him stop…_

                "You have to wake up, Relena. You have to be strong… You have to come back…" 

                _I don't want to. Don't make me care. Don't make me…_

                "Sometimes life falls down on you, it tears everything apart, but you're not the type of person to succumb, Relena. You're not like me. You have the strength to face your destiny—to face the world. This world is lying open for people like you, people that the world needs—it's open to all your hopes and dreams and don't you leave it!"

                _Stop… I can't! I can't!_

                "You have to wake up. People need you! Your kingdom needs you! I need you…" Heero lifted his head from their interlocking fingers and stared down at Relena's crying features. Her lips had parted, the breath coming out in soft, quick sobs. His own features were surprisingly serene. And determined. He gently wiped away her tears before speaking again.

_                Heero…_

                "Wake up, Relena."

                And she did.

*

                "We're moving." 

                Catherine jerked at the sound of Trowa's voice, watching with widening eyes as he snatched up their pack. His stride was wide and quick, his feet moving like a cat's across the leaf-strewn clearing, his eyes glassy orbs of emotionless green. He was reflecting everything back at her, ignoring the small sounds of confusion emitting from her throat as she followed his almost wild movements. "But—why? Where? Where are we going?"

                "A village is nearby, I saw smoke." He stopped, staring down at the motionless Midii. She seemed to be ignoring them both now, her hands twisting into strange symbols and shapes, her mouth moving in a soundless rhythm. The Spy Mistress was trapped within her own twisted mind and he could do nothing for her mental stability… But he could protect her physical being. 

                With a surprisingly gentle grasp, Trowa lifted the woman by her left arm, keeping a firm grip as he forced her to stand. The sudden contact elicited a gasp from her petite lips and she glanced at him, but only for a second before quickly reverting to her silent chanting and downward gaze. He paid her actions no attention, just keeping a hold on her and the pack, as he walked past his sister.

                Brassy curls, in need of a good washing, shook as Catherine jogged after him, his longer legs traveling more ground than hers even with his baggage of woman and bag. Above the three, the tree limbs shook slightly with every quick leap Galea's legs pushed her into. Occasionally, the catriffin would open her wings, soaring on the sparse wind before landing on another limb. Her eyes remained focused on the trio below her; she had big plans for the three humans…

                They walked in silence for awhile, Catherine's mind trying to form the right words—the right subject, but she remained void of ideas… She disliked Midii's constant companionship, a fact that did not seem to be ending any time soon as her brother felt the spy of some use. However, the very sight of the other woman's flaxen wispy hair was enough to incite an endless fire of rage within Catherine. In the depths of her mind she could still hear Midii's young voice, so sweet and soft, whispering endless promises of friendship even while she stole both mother and brother from her in one night.

                In one night she had destroyed everything Catherine had held dear. Her mother's life, her brother's companionship…

                Their friendship.

                One little girl so full of ideals of right and wrong and black and white, twisted and molded into the spy they had needed her to become, the Dawn had needed her to be… Midii had allowed herself to become something disturbingly gray—not white or black, but a person so terribly confused and tainted that she lived only a ghost life. Everything was painted in shades of gray. There was no absolute right or absolute wrong because one never knew who you had to kill or steal away in the middle of night.

                Sometimes in her weakest moments, Catherine would allow herself to wonder about her former friend. She would imagine the daily regiments of training and torture Midii had had to go through to become the woman she was. Catherine would close her eyes and see the little girl of so long ago, all laughter and sweet smiles, and watch as she was forced to work night and day, forsake everything she'd once known—suffer the cruelty of human nature just so she could become something not quite human, yet not quite a monster either. Something above and below, something alive and dead… A spy.

                And then she'd remember the look on her mother's face as the dagger pierced her skin, the cries of a loving mother so quickly snuffed. And she'd remember the blood… And she'd remember tearing her skin and clothes on thorns and branches, remember the feel of blood in her shoes as she stubbed her sensitive toes against rock and tree… Remember the feeling of absolute helplessness and loss, as she watched her brother be toted off like cattle by her best friend.

                And she'd forget the little girl Midii had once been to her and only remember the spy that had stolen her life away.

Catherine blinked away hot tears of anger, looking up as she gritted her teeth. Her nose burned and she breathed in delicately, the woods thinning around them, as they seemed to gain more and more ground toward her brother's mystery village. Smoke coursed through her lungs and she coughed, wiping away at her already tearing eyes. Between the trees, she could make out great pillars of gray smoke, billowing up toward the sky like twining snakes…

And her insides turned cold, as the forest just seemingly opened, revealing what had once been a village…

Now, just burnt timber and smoke.

"Mother have mercy… What happened here?!" Catherine stumbled forward, her shoes blackening as she stepped into piles of soot and ash. Trowa didn't respond, having released Midii, and now also walking forward—his eyes blank as he eyed the destruction. "What happened here!? Trowa, answer me! Where are the people?" Her feet were unsteady as she struggled to make her way to him, eyes so wide it hurt her face as she took in more and more mindless destruction.

Houses, now just empty skeletons of black, crumbling wood—a town now just a giant ash pit…

Her foot caught on a fallen board and Catherine fell forward, her hands reaching out to catch her even as she gasped. Trowa was too far away to save her from the fall and she gasped as the breath was knocked out of her. Her hands dug into the layers of ash and she coughed, as the unsettled ash now tried to find its way down her throat. Something grazed her hand and, with another cough, she grabbed the thing just as Trowa's strong arms lifted her out of the mess.

Ash covered her clothing, staining her hands black, even her face had gained a grayish tint, but Catherine wasn't focused on any of that—or Trowa's gentle words of reproach as he set her on her feet. Her eyes were drawn to the small object she had managed to grab.

A doll. So simple in its making… A miracle it had survived the fire that had ravaged the village… A miracle.

Something instinctual told her what to do next, showed her the path she had to tread… And ignoring Trowa and Midii and everything she felt and wanted and saw and knew, Catherine gave into the alien feeling.

"Show me." She whispered, and everything around her faded as she stared into the doll's coal black eyes.

_Sweet, brown curls framed a heart-shaped face, a little girl with a quick smile. Her name was Beryl and she was wearing her favorite calico dress, so soft she was sure even the Dawn would be jealous of it. Her one prized possession was a single doll that Max had made for her a month ago. She loved Max, he was so nice and he would always give her an extra piece of cake when momma wasn't looking. And her momma loved Max, too—Beryl had seen them sitting together, talking extra soft with their hands all locked together._

_Momma had told her all about hand-holding and hugs—they were for special people, like herself and momma and Max. But she could never mention the special stuff between momma and Max to others or she'd be a very bad girl and get a lot of people in trouble. And she didn't want to get anyone in trouble._

_It was early morning, her favorite time of the day for playing with her doll and eating cake and watching the people go by and watching for Old Woman Florney's flock to come in. She loved to pet the sheep. They were as soft as her dress._

_Watching for the sheep was what allowed her to see the first shine of metal glinting in the sun's dawning light._

_"Momma! Momma! Look! There's funny men all dressed in shiny clothes coming!" Her excited little voice had brought a warm smile from her mother, who had allowed herself to be dragged by the hand outside, so she could also see the funny men._

_Beryl couldn't understand the expression that crossed her mother's face, couldn't understand why she suddenly gripped her little hand so tight. "Momma?"_

_"Get inside, Beryl! Stay there! Don't come out! Do you understand?" With a shove, Beryl was back in the house, the door slammed shut before she could even answer._

_All shut inside, but there was a window… And with her doll clutched in one hand, Beryl climbed up on a chair and peered outside. _

_People were yelling outside, Miss Barner from down the road, ran by with a pitchfork quickly followed by more people, all carrying pitchforks or shovels—one or two had rusty, old swords, but that didn't interest Beryl. A pout crossed her young features, as she watched the adults yell and run around outside—why did they get all the fun while she was stuck in here? Why couldn't she see the funny men and touch their funny clothing that shone in the sun? They were just men, nothing to be afraid of—so why was everyone acting so excited?_

_With this thought in mind, Beryl jumped off her chair, and ran to the kitchen before pushing open the backdoor and quietly sneaking outside. Her small body was perfect for hiding and sneaking, so she quickly found herself near the front of their small house, watching with wide-eyes as the funny men grew closer and closer. _

_A crowd of people had set out to meet them, their faces set in pinched, angry features—like when momma had scolded her for lying that time… Except worse…_

_"Stand down." One of the funny men spoke, his words hollow and muffled sounding with all the metal wrapped around his head. _

_The crowd didn't move… There was silence, then the man that had spoken lifted his hand high in the air…_

_Then swung it down and everything exploded into chaos._

_The funny men had large, shiny swords and they forced their way into the crowd of villagers with savage yells. Beryl began to whimper, as she watched their heavy blades lift upward—covered in blood and gore and so many people were lying on the ground… Why wouldn't Miss Barner get up? Why was she just staring up at the sky?_

_The men's armor stopped shining, as they continued to hack through the villagers—Beryl's ears echoing with the sounds of screams and yells… The armor turned black and red and dull… And then…_

_"Momma!"_

_Beryl shot forward, the sight of her mother too much for her poor heart. She needed her momma, needed a hug and a kiss to make this all better—momma could get Miss Barner to get up… _

_But once she'd entered the melee of chaos, she lost sight of her mother—all around her were people, villagers and soldiers and they were all so loud. She clutched her doll close, watching with wide eyes at the terror around her._

_One of the soldiers lifted a torch…_

_"Momma!"_

_Fire and death and blood and she just couldn't understand any of it._

_"Momma!"_

_Something slammed into her and she nearly fell, stumbling over something… Her eyes stared out and out, not looking down at the figure she had nearly fallen on… Not really seeing anything anymore, as suddenly strong arms wrapped around her little form and began to carry her away from the chaos of death and pain._

_Her doll slipped from her fingers, falling to the ground, its arms and legs flailing in morbid parody of a living being…_

__

"Oh, no… No…" Catherine's legs shook and she fell, ignoring the pain as she sat amongst the ash and timber and deadness. The doll was still clutched tightly in one hand, so tight the buttons lining its dress dug into her skin. 

"Catherine?" Trowa was kneeling before her, his face all gentle and worried…

"I know where we are." The words were soft, her eyes looking away from his face and toward the doll. Her grip loosening till she was almost caressing the tiny toy. "I know what happened… We're in the Dawn lands… So many dead… Oh, Mother…"

From where she stood, hands and mouth still moving, Midii suddenly looked toward the sky. Her eyes half-closed, as she stared toward the smoky plumes climbing toward crystal blue skies.  "Blessed be those that enter Her embrace, the innocent blood that flows through the waters of war… We are all damned."

Trowa jerked, turning to glance back at the once again silent spy before looking back at his sister, her own gaze locked on the strange doll she held…

                _We are all damned._

*

                Quatre's eyes widened, as he met the frightened gaze of one of the kneeling women. She was younger than the rest, but her features and body were as bruised and beaten as the Galaxy Members moaning nearby. Her hair was dirty, flecks of dry blood clung to the limp strands of blonde hair. A red bruise decorated the area around her chin, where angry hands must have gripped painfully. Splotches of color adorned her pretty face, the marks of healing showing across her features.

                Her torn garbs were as dirty and bloodstained as her hair, and they were ill fitted to hide the scarring of beatings and whippings that marred her flesh. Every aspect of her crouching form spoke of imprisonment, merely another of the Dawn ladies to fall into the hands of the Moon. Except something familiar shone within her eyes and her features whispered of past memories… Spoke of chains around his wrists and a lute in his hands. She brought back the feeling of strings dancing him about, as he followed the every whim of his mistresses.

                The sudden fear that flashed within her gaze told him that she knew him… That wasn't the fear of a Moon soldier or a mage, but the fear of recognition. She knew him and was terrified that he knew her…

                And some part of him did know her. A face held up in pride and young naiveté… All graceful beauty and serenity, full of overbearing pride in herself, as she sat so close to the Dawn… A voice that held authority with all the dignity her ranking could hold. His mind twisted down paths of memory—his own and another's—as he stared into the mystery woman's frightened gaze…

                It was Dorothy's memories that supplied the name, his link with his bonded revealing the identity of the kneeling woman.

                "Lady Sylvia…"

                It was a mere whisper, just the lightest announcement of her presence, yet she winced. Sylvia jerked away from him, her eyes widening even more as she suddenly glanced away from and toward the form of the Moon. Quatre followed her gaze, staring at the back of his liege with slow understanding. She feared recognition… She feared her name because of the Moon…

                "My liege, forgive me, but I must invade your time a moment further." Quatre enjoyed the slight twitch Millardo showed at his voice. The power and authority he had gained only moments ago had been a rare occurrence of his bonded—her power and being roaring through his usually obedient person. Or perhaps the madness that was slowly creeping upon him was becoming worse, his moments of rage and strange confidence becoming more abundant… He knew he would have to seek out the answers at some point, but for now there was a more easily solvable mystery nearby.

                "What is it now, bard?" Anger laced the Moon's words, his calm dissolving with the constant presence of Quatre. The bard did not understand why his display of power had disturbed the man, but for the moment a part of him watched with mad glee at the powerful Moon's discomfort.

                "I ask your patience in this, my lord. Among the women within this very chamber, there is one that has caught my interest. I would like to know her name."

                Millardo's features were taut against his bones, his face a contorted mask of cold marble. Ice-blue eyes seemed to flare with unearthly intensity, as he turned to face the bard that continued to vex him. "I tire of you, **bard**. Get out of my sight."

                "My liege—."

                "**Get Out!**

                The room thundered with Moon's words, throwing Quatre back and into the waiting hands of two Moon soldiers. Their thick, meaty grips were sufficient enough to drag the stunned bard out of the throne-room. Behind them, the large golden doors slammed shut, and with the noise the guards released the bard, returning to their posts at each side of the door. 

                Quatre watched the two soldiers, their faces blank stares—only their eyes revealing the hidden well of fear. Millardo must have been hard at work to force such terrible obedience into his men. If these two were an example of the majority, then he had managed to turn them all into servants by pure fear. Men that had once followed out of some belief of freedom and righteousness had been forced into a new form of slavery. 

                Dark times were brewing for the entire world if the Moon's control was allowed to strengthen.

                And he had aligned himself with it all. He was a part of the madness lurking within Millardo's icy gaze, part of the terror growing over the land he had called both a home and prison. No matter what happened next, no matter what he did, he would always be a part of this chaos. He would never be free of the Moon.

                The thought didn't hold the amount of horror it once might have. Instead, Quatre's handsome features merely settled into a small, innocent smile. He nodded cheerfully at the silent guards before making his way down the hall. His step was quick and confident, his smile growing into something darker as he distanced himself from his liege. The sound of banging and voices told him the kitchen was nearby and he repositioned himself to follow the sounds. Perhaps one of the servants would be able to lead him to an empty chamber.

                He suddenly felt the urge to rest for awhile. Maybe it was time that he spent some time closer to his liege and lord… Time he stopped chasing after prophecy and focused on something closer… It was time he stopped chasing after his stolen bonded. It was time for Dorothy to learn who she belonged to, time for things to change.

                Quatre remembered the gaze of terror within the Dawn woman's eyes. There had been a time when that same terror had been staring through his eyes. A time when chains had wrapped around his wrists and ankles and all he could look forward to was the cold, cruel gaze of a Driver. He had been forced to watch the power women had held over him and other slaves—could do nothing but watch.

                Now, that power was his.

                And he liked it.

                                                                                                *

                The Macabre Chamber had once been used for torture, for entertaining the nobility. Centuries ago, its shining white walls had been splattered red, the white stone chosen for that purpose. Everything inside the tall, oval room had once been white, all but the victim would be adorned in clean, pristine white. Those that had entertained here had enjoyed the irony—the supposed innocence of so much snowy white, all stained in blood and gore.

                Many of the watchers would dress in the color then proudly display the stains of torture upon their layers of velvet and silk. They would smear the blood upon their lips then bring their neighbor into a kiss of blood and pain and passion… Centuries ago, the white, white room had been the epitome of grandeur—to be invited had been a great step into society.

                Now, the room was empty except for a large black lacquered table and chairs. Duo leaned against one of the chairs, his hands gripping its back. His ancestors used to motion calmly and arrogantly from their thrones only feet from where he stood and with their motion the guards would drag in a crying figure. The figure would be stripped before the watching nobles, their eyes hungry for the spectacle of pain and shame before them. Hungry for power.

                Then the real entertainment would begin and the walls would be red by the end of it… Dripping red…

                Duo squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly grateful for the layers of clothing that separated his skin from the room around him. So much pain, so much death… No one could wash that away. No one could wash that many deaths away and for as long as he could remember this room had always sung to him. It wasn't a pleasant song, but one of sharp chords and low, wailing notes—like screams and sobbing. It rang throughout his being, touching him in places that burned… Dark places… Places that both abhorred the sound… and places that savored it.

                Centuries ago, the Macabre had been the height of entertainment… Centuries ago, the Elysian race had been whole… Centuries ago, everything had changed…

                "Your Highness." 

                Duo jerked, his braid swinging in a wide arch as he turned to face the intruder. His hand burned with power, an orb of spirit glowing within his gloved fingers. Too many years of assassins, duels, even the humans' war had forced him to gain an instinct of survival. An instinct that earned him a startled gasp from the wide-eyed servant. A series of conflicting emotions ran through the frightened man's slit eyes—shock, fear, panic, and then a sense of hopeless acceptance. For a brief instance, Duo saw what his ancestors must have once seen every night within this very room—a horrible acceptance of death, an understanding that nothing the unknown servant did would save him from the power running through Duo's veins. 

                And for the briefest of seconds something inside of Duo wanted him to unleash the power, to destroy the figure standing so still before him.

                Duo turned his face away, fearful that his expression would betray his silent thoughts. The orb disappeared, snuffed out by his tightly clenched fingers. Beads of sweat dotted his temples, as shock and disgust threaded its way through his body. He had wanted to kill the servant, a part of him would have relished the feel of power and blood and pain. Even now, that part still called for death.

                He had been here only days, yet this world was already tainting his spirit. It was one of the reasons he so despised his homeland, no matter how pretty they made the mask it would still only be a mask. Behind the beauty and wonders of Elysia, the very soul was contaminated—dark and twisted. Sometimes he wondered how different they really were from the _Tek'lier_.

                His features were composed by the time he turned his attention back toward the silent servant. The male Elysian stood waiting patiently, reserved even, for whatever fate awaited him at the hands of his liege. Duo eyed the servant, memorizing the blue eyes with their silver irises and the short, curly black hair—the man would have been extraordinarily beautiful if not for the horribly crooked nose, almost twisted in two directions. Even so, he doubted the man had much trouble keeping women in his bed, vanity was a part of Elysian life and many women preferred their lovers to be handsome while not overly so for fear of being outshined by their partner. 

                Duo took in all that he could see, burning the man's image into his mind… A reminder… A reminder of the power he carried, or the moment he nearly destroyed for the mere pleasure of destroying… The moment his blood had sang of his ancestors' dark ways. The servant before him would be his reminder, a reminder of what he'd be destroying… A living being. A man. A soul.

                He could not allow himself to fall into the darkness, like so many of his blood had…

                "Well, what is it?" His voice was cool and even, as he arched one royal eyebrow. "What do you need?"

                "Count Khushrenada of the Ozneian Isles has arrived. He wishes to speak with Your Highness before the council begins. Shall I send him away, Your Highness?"

                Duo blinked once, the only sign of his surprise at the message. His mouth opened, the words for sending the Count away—not wishing to deal with another noble that believed he needed molding, when he paused. It had been many years since he'd seen the Count last, yet if his memory was correct the Count had been a man of elegance and action, a man only a few decades older than himself that had managed great leaps within the court circles with a quick mind and the grace of a weathered courtier. But what Duo remembered with most interest was the Count's attitude toward the old ways of life, toward the old traditions and the ancient lords and dukes that still controlled much of the Council…

                "Send him in." His tone had changed, a hint of impatient hope edging the words, and the servant bowed quickly. The man had a quick-step and was at the door in a matter of seconds, almost gone from sight when Duo's voice halted his step. "What is your name?"

                A flash of surprise across those delicate yet ruined features, "Berin, Your Highness."

                "Berin… Well, Berin, don't keep the Count waiting. Go." Duo casually motioned the servant on, ignoring the speculative glance sent his way before the man was gone, disappearing behind the now closed door.    

The Count had no love for tradition, Duo had agreed with many of his ideals before he'd left. Yet, he would have to tread carefully with the Count… Very carefully…

Caution was necessary when dealing with the man so many wished to replace you with.

*

The storm had struck after two blissfully uneventful days of constant travel. The first snow flurries had been a pleasure for Sally to see, softly floating down to the ground like delicate white lace. She had gleefully stuck out her tongue, ignoring Wufei's snort of disdain as she and Hilde caught the floating flurries on their tongues. The shock of cold against her hot flesh had even been a pleasant change to the dirty sweat coursing down her tired body. Even the icy winds hadn't seemed terribly bad, almost more of a cool breeze of relief after the hours of long, endless walking.

The trio had even managed to find a small conclave of evergreens, an almost perfect circle which had been the perfect place to settle for the night. A warm cheerful fire surrounded by her two companions was the last thing Sally remembered seeing before the darkness of sleep took her. She had dreamt of traveling through distant, unknown lands always accompanied by her two companions, their strength and confidence helping her as they encountered wondrous sights and people…

She had opened her eyes to a land so unfamiliar that she had believed herself still asleep, until she had seen the look in Wufei's eyes, as he gave her one last not ungentle shake awake. "Gather your things. We must move." Then he was gone, his own things already placed over one shoulder, his hand rubbing the cold hilt of his sword. 

Slowly, she sat up, snow falling from her form, as she looked around. The fire had long gone out, the wood hidden beneath another layer of snow. Her hands, freed from their gloves, sank into feathery soft snow—the touch caused her to jerk in surprise, the icy touch burning and freezing her fingers. Hurriedly, she dug her gloves out of the small bag, pulling them over her blue-tipped fingers. Her eyes were wide, as she stared at the icy wonderland before her. Icicles hung from the tree limbs above, laden with hills of snow that with the slightest movement could come tumbling down over their heads.

She gathered her things in a numb state of disbelief. How? How could they not have felt the change of weather last night? How could it have so obviously snowed so hard and so fiercely and not have woken them? Even now, the snow was coming down in waves of lace—sometimes so thick she could barely see anything but their twirling shapes before her. Beside her, Hilde shared her look of disbelief—the blood warrior's eyes wide as she took in the vision around them. Her more alert senses should've picked up something…

Only Wufei seemed to be more focused on the most serious mystery—why hadn't they frozen to death beneath such a layer of ice and snow?

With her hands carefully shielded away for warmth, no one noticed that Sally's right hand had grown considerably paler. And no one would notice, as by the time her hands were ungloved, the power would have replenished itself…

So, the confused trio wandered their way through the snow and ice and not one considered the idea that their lives had been saved from certain death by the strange power within Sally's hand.

As the days continued on, they were quick to realize the growing cold was not their only problem. Nor was it even their greatest, as the weather had lessened to a slow, yet constant flow of snow. The air was cold, but had lessened in intensity from the morning's whipping gales. Their warm clothing and pure persistence would allow them to survive the weather for another few days…

But their shortage in both food and water would not.

The realization that they had only a single loaf of bread left and not an ounce of water had been hard to swallow. Another few days and it would be gone, leaving the snow they were forced to melt for water as their only sustenance.

It was merely a choice of which would kill them first—starvation or cold. Sally was betting on the cold, while Hilde had not stopped mumbling about the lack of food. Wufei was unsurprisingly silent, as they trudged wearily through the snow, the monotone broken occasionally by the sudden dumping of snow from a tree or the more deadly fall of an icicle. One had nearly caught Hilde through the arm had not Wufei shoved her out of the way.

Their exhaustion had been made openly obvious at the reaction the warriors had had to the incident. Wufei had not snidely remarked on Hilde's weakening state, merely helped her from the snow and wearily made sure she could stand before turning away. While Hilde had hesitated in releasing the male's hand, thankful for the support he offered her tired body, not allowing her stubbornness to refuse help… The incident had filled Sally with a cold knot of terror, if her companions were suffering so badly then what would they do tomorrow.

Though tired, Sally did not suffer as much as the warriors. Every morning, she felt revitalized—convinced that the cold, morning air had awakened some hidden well of strength within her. Her companions did not question the fact that she continued to go on, her step slow but sure. Instead, as another day passed by, they grew to accept her strength as a gift—using it to support and encourage themselves…

But on the fourth day of no food and little rest, even Sally found it hard to shuffle her feet constantly forward. And then Wufei fell… The two women had continued on, sure the male would soon regain his step, but slowly Sally realized she did not hear his familiar shuffling beside her, the slight slap his sword would make as it hit his tired calves. She turned, looking behind them, and nearly causing Hilde to lose her step. For a second, she had not been able to see him. The snow was falling faster and faster every day that passed and his still form was nearly hidden beneath a white blanket.

Stumbling, Sally hurriedly made her way to his form, falling into the snow as she struggled to turn him over. Seconds later, Hilde fell beside her, helping the healer till they both could see Wufei's face. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady, as if he slept. Sally quickly checked his pulse and leaned back relieved when she found it. Exhaustion had finally driven the male to his knees and then forced his mind into the blackness of unconsciousness. Rest and food would quickly bring his strength back up…

But here… Helplessly, Sally scanned the world of white around them, a cold hand of despair clutching at her heart. Here, among the snow and cold… He would die.

"We're going to die out here." Hilde whispered, her eyes blank with shock and fear, as the truth of her words seeped through her skin and into her very bones. 

Sally blinked, having forgotten the blood warrior was even there, then her eyes narrowed. "No, we're not!" With an angry jerk, Sally grabbed one of Wufei's arms and yanked on it till she could fit it over her shoulders. Painfully, the healer pulled both herself and the male up till she was standing with his weight on her. "We're going to find shelter. We're going to live. I am not going to die freezing in the snow while my country-women are dying fighting. Now, Get Up."

For awhile, Hilde merely continued to kneel in the snow—its icy wetness no longer bothering her as much as it once had. She watched, as Sally struggled through the snow, half-carrying and half-dragging Wufei along with her… Then slowly, she climbed to her own feet and followed them, forcing herself to take longer strides till she came alongside the healer. "Here, let me take his other arm."

Together, the two women continued on led by Sally's determination.

*

Three days had past since Relena had opened her eyes, awakening to the world of war and death that seemed to surround her. Forcing herself to confront reality had felt like a rebirth, her eyes had ached with the light and the colors while her ears had cringed at the sounds of so many voices, so many little noises. That first day had been the worst, every little sound, every tiny movement had brought back dark memories of the place she'd been—of fire and ice and death and pain… Every second she had expected it to swallow her again, to sink its claws and teeth into her, ripping her apart piece by piece.

The terrible despair of that place, that hell, had made all thoughts of living, of escaping only more painful because she… It had torn her apart, destroyed her till there was no her but only the pain and no escape—thoughts of escape only created more pain because there could be no other world than that one… Nothing had existed beyond the pain…

Nothing… And then…

Something…

Her forehead wrinkled, as her eyes stared into the distance, trying to remember. Moments of pain and despair and hopelessness were easy to recall, but the moment when all of that had been pushed aside… That moment when something had actually managed to become stronger than the eternity of hell… It was all hidden behind a haze, a stone wall that she couldn't break through. Something had brought her back, something had saved her… But what? Who?

And she feared that it hadn't come soon enough… Something was missing, something was gone… The dark place had managed to tear something away and she prayed the loss would not affect the outcome of this war.

That first night she barely slept, terrified she'd drift away, but some time during the night exhaustion had overcome and when the morning's rays woke her, a bit of the terror had faded. Her sight had returned and she could then make out clearly the face of her nurse, yet her hearing had taken another half day to return to normal. None of it had mattered that second day though, so tired and exhausted her soul had cried for rest and so she had past the second day in and out of consciousness. 

It was the third day that she regained her senses and mind enough to actually study her surroundings. Colorful scarves served as both curtains and tablecloths, while painted wood carvings added another layer of color to the bright wagon. A shelf held a myriad of bowls, wooden, glass, copper, even gold and silver. She had to squint to see that even the bowls were covered in wild designs. Every where she looked there was color and carvings and herbs—the wagon smelled of herbs, the drying leaves hanging from the ceiling in tight bundles. 

She liked the wagon, it seemed warm and cozy and very much alive with life. But she also knew what the colors and designs and the wagon period meant. Gypsies, refugees, Freemen…

Dangerous territory. 

Relena could remember her mother ordering the "cleanings", a ritual consisting of Dawn soldiers sweeping the Forest and outer villages for any sign of the Freemen. Usually they were merely scared farther into the woods, but sometimes the soldiers were eager for fighting… Sometimes Freemen had died during the cleanings, sometimes they were enslaved once again… And sometimes there had been executions, terrible displays of pain and humiliation.

She would have to trod carefully…

But more important than her surroundings was the fact of how she had come to be among them. 

Heero had returned to her. Helped her. 

Why?

"Awake?" Rosaline's voice was harsh and thick, an unfamiliar accent edging the word as she entered the wagon, her arms laden with more herbs for drying. "About time. Now, get up and come wash yourself. There's water by the door. Hurry, now." There was a snap to the woman's tone, a voice to obey and Relena found herself kneeling over the basin of cold water within seconds of the command.

The water was frigid and it elicited a gasp from the startled Dawn, her eyes blinking owlishly up at the grinning witch. The older woman eyed her, watching as she readied herself for another icy slap of water. The girl surprised her, though, by instead dunking her entire head into the basin. One crimson hand waved blindly at her and with a snort, Rosaline snatched a handful of dry lavender leaves and slapped them into the girl's hand. The girl then happily went about rubbing the leaves into her dirty hair and face, the scent of lavender far more pleasing than dirt and grime.

The water was littered with leaves by the time Relena lifted her head, her hands wringing out her hair over the basin. Large blue eyes, too serene and old to belong to such a young face, met Rosaline's and for a moment the witch thought she saw something golden and ancient within the Dawn's gaze, but then the girl turned away, her hands folded demurely in her lap. "I do not know how to thank you enough for what you have done for me, for saving my life." 

Rosaline's eyes narrowed and she paused before speaking, picking her words carefully. Too much relied on this moment… Too much relied on this girl. "We will leave no one hurting to fend for themselves. It is the way of all healers. We heal, no matter who it is we are healing. No matter if they are a Daughter of the Sun or a Son of the Moon."

Relena's head snapped up, "You would give refuge to the Moon's men?"

Rosaline met her gaze evenly, "Many of our sons and friends are with the Moon." There was a silence, as Relena absorbed that bit of information, her face calm even as her mind wildly spoke of the danger around her. However, Rosaline was not finished. "But then, many of our daughters seek the Dawn… And both have suffered the opposite's wrath. We are the Freemen. Our children, our friends are allowed to choose their own paths, as long as they remain loyal."

More silence, as Relena stared at her folded hands. The scent of lavender filled her nose with each breath, the scent almost suffocating as she struggled to think, to clear her mind. 

"Wait here. I will fetch you new clothes and then you must face the Assembly."

"The Assembly?" The words were a bare whisper, as Relena struggled to see her future.

A bit of compassion softened the woman's voice, "The Assembly, where you will be judged for acceptance among our people."

Now those blue eyes were steely as they met Rosaline's, "And if I am not accepted?"

"I do not know, little one. I do not know."


	21. Heritage

Dawn and Moon Wars

A/N: Wow... I can never apologize enough for how longit has taken for me to update this fic...Life, school, and a terrible case of writer's block forced this story to suffer for much too long and I am so sorry for thehorrible delay... I am incredibly amazed and gratefulfor all the emails I have received fromreaders--I can't believe people are still interested in this story despite myterrible lack of updates... I don't blame anyone for givingup on this fic (I know I wouldhave!) and can only say THANK YOU to those that continue to read Hopefully, new chapters will be posted more quickly, but I hate to promise anything considering my previous failure at doing so... I can only say that I willfinish this fic one day & am very grateful to anyone that bothers to take a moment and read it Thank you so much!

PS--I am having some problems editing---I'm using a new computer with completely different word software, so please excuse any editing mishaps... Eventually I'll get the hang of this...

Chapter Twenty-One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do, however, own the various original characters that keep popping up—really, I don't mean for them to! They have a life of their own

They allowed her an hour, an hour of dressing and continuously wringing her hair till it hung strangely dry and wet down her back. Rosaline had even left her a comb made out of white bone, plain and unornamented, that had pulled through her hair with painful little tugs. The smooth, wet strands rubbed against her face as she sat hunched over, her eyes locked on her crimson hands.

Her hands matched the skirt she'd borrowed, a crimson, bright red fabric that hung to her ankles. Multi-colored scarves sat beside her, the traditional style here was to use them as a belt, hanging down the skirt in a multitude of colors that would flash and swirl as one moved. Relena had decided to leave them, they seemed too much a symbol of these people and until their decision she felt wearing them would be a mockery. So they sat like a puddle of rainbows, untouched and unused.

A loose, white tunic, patched in various places, was tucked deep into the skirt. It was too big for her slender form and a part of her wished for her old clothes, an outfit perfectly tailored for her form. Her eyes drifted closed, her mind seeking memories of soft silk and extravagant gowns. It had sometimes taken hours for her to get dressed, an array of ladies had been needed to tie and button and pin and tug all the layers exactly in place. Her first moment of dressing by herself had been a moment of embarrassment, a moment that had ended in frustrated tears, and now brought a sad, amused smile to her features.

So many things had changed.

And they would never stop changing…

"What am I doing…" Her eyes opened, staring straight ahead, seeking an answer from the silent wagon. "What do you want from me?"

Silence…

"So much pain, so much hardship, and the worst is still to come… Battles and death and war and pain… All for what? For the gods, for a lost throne… The whimsy of the Mother, of the gods---I'm just the pawn being used to set what She should be setting right. Tear me apart, rip me to pieces, and it doesn't matter as long as Your will is done…" Something flashed across Relena's face, anger painting her cheeks red, her eyes wet with unshed tears, "I hate you!" Her yell filled the wagon, it seemed to echo within her ears, as she sat eerily still, her breathing erratic and heavy. "I hate you…" Her hands grasped her arms, trying to rub the sudden chill that surrounded her away. "I hate you… you…I…" The chill was replaced by heat, searing into her flesh till her hands jerked away, and she panted, nearly bent over in two. Heat and ice and heat and ice.

Relena moaned, "What have you done to me?"

"What had to be done."

And the heat and ice were gone, replaced with golden warmth that washed over her, reminding her so much of her mother and late night hugs and bedtime stories… A sob broke free from the Dawn, her body still bent forward, not wanting to look at the speaker, afraid of breaking the spell of warmth and comfort surrounding her. A soothing hand ran down her hair, the bed sinking slightly as the speaker joined her.

"My poor daughter, my poor child… I wish I could comfort you, I wish this was not the path you must tread, but I cannot lie to you, my precious daughter." A cool hand cupped Relena's chin, slowly forcing the girl to look up until the Dawn's eyes met the shining gaze of the Mother.

"Mama…" Relena reached one shaking hand toward the familiar face then suddenly she jerked it back, as if scorched. "You're not my mother…"

"I am your Mother. I am the only Mother. The Mother of all and nothing… My daughter. My one true daughter." Golden arms enveloped the Dawn, as She poured her love over Relena. The Dawn was tense within the embrace of familiar, yet deceitful arms. She turned her face away from the Goddess, her eyes open and narrowed even through the tears.

"You abandoned me. You used me. Why have you done this to me! I was loyal! I followed you blindly, happily through all the lies! You lied to me! To us!"

Immortal eyes narrowed dangerously, the warm hands suddenly strong and cold against the Dawn's flesh, as She pushed the Dawn away from her. The face of Relena's dead mother no longer looked out at her, it had been replaced by an immortal face, a face of carved marble and ice with fire raging within inhuman eyes. "How DARE you. You have no idea what We have suffered, what We fight to keep you and yours safe. We have given all for Our Children and you would dare to question the small burden placed upon yourself. You dare to cower from the path We have fought for so long. We have given all just so yours could have the choice of a path.

Who would you have to take your place, Dawnling? Who would you choose to bear your cross? Who would you allow to bear your suffering because of your own cowardice! What daughter have I created that you would so blatantly deny so many their lives after all We have done?"

She paused, watching as the girl cowered before her. Blood-red hands clutched at burning, bleeding ears—the power of the Mother too much for the mortal form, as the girl sobbed and trembled in fear and agony. The power of a Dawn was nothing when compared to the source of all Dawn power…

"I can't continue! I am so lost, I don't know what to do anymore!" The Dawn's voice was small and scared, as she yelled—tears streaming down her face as she met the Mother's gaze. "I don't know what you want from me!"

Something softened within the Goddess and She sighed. "Perhaps I chose wrong… Perhaps you are not the daughter I sought… Then who, Relena? Who shall be My Vessel, My Warrior? Who shall it be? If you want to be free of My Will then so be it, but you must choose."

"Choose what?"

"My Vessel, My Warrior, My True Daughter." A warm hand cupped the Dawn's face, "You must choose who shall replace you, who shall bear your cross. You must choose the one that will accept your burden, your pain."

Relena's eyes widened, her mouth opening in a horrified gasp. She jerked away from the Mother, clawing at the floor, as she scuttled backwards. "You… No… You can't be serious!"

"Why not? If you are so willing to give up your destiny, your true place in this world, then I will grant you your one wish. Choose your replacement, Relena, and I will grant them your life, the pain and suffering you would bear will be given to them. You shall be free. You merely have to choose."

Horrified, Relena shook her head back and forth, as if trying to shake away the words she'd heard. But no matter how hard she tried the Goddess remained and her promise lingered in the air, its scent burning Relena's mortal senses, as she struggled to find some sort of understanding. Her hair hung around her features, a thin shield to the immortal's all too knowing gaze.

"How… How could I knowingly inflict that on someone else…" Her eyes fell on her blood-red hands and she slowly raised her fingers closer. Not a touch of white… Not a touch of the color they'd once been… But if she merely pointed, it could all be gone… These hands would belong to someone else…

She'd be free.

Relena hugged her hands to her chest, her eyes squeezed painfully shut… Imagining a world…. A world where she could be just another woman, just another human… A normal life where her hands were white and not stained with blood…

"No."

A world that could never belong to her…

She blinked, tilting her head in a parody of human confusion. "No?"

"I can't do that… I won't do that." Relena slowly opened her eyes, meeting the Mother's gaze. "No."

"But why? You could have everything, your freedom… So, why?"

Relena looked away, "I'm just a mortal… I'm just me, even though everyone else would have me think otherwise… A choice like that, a choice of destiny… It's not for me to decide such a thing. I could never force my suffering knowingly on some poor girl just because I envy her life…Such decisions should be left in the hands of the gods, of fate… Not my stained hands…" She raised her red hands toward the Goddess, "I did this. Not you or Him—not even the Moon, I did this. I killed a man… I deserve this life… I took the first steps down this path and someone else shouldn't be forced to find its end."

There was silence, as Relena lowered her hands, her eyes hooded and pained… But determined… And lost…

Sadness flicked across the immortal face, as She watched her daughter. "Relena… My Daughter, My Vessel…" Warm hands cupped Relena's face, lifting her gaze to the sky. "You are My Warrior and you will face much and suffer much, but I promise this—you will feel love and joy, as well. The greater the pain one must suffer, the greater the joy in the end. You are strong and great." One immortal hand lowered, gently stroking the gold metal that still surrounded the Dawn's throat. "A gift. A curse. I fear that will be the way of life you must live till the path has ended… But through it all, you must remember that I am here and that I love you."

Gentle lips caressed Relena's forehead and warmth coursed through the young Dawn, filling her until she felt she would overflow with the Goddess's love. All pain and doubt disappeared, leaving only peace…

Relena basked in the warmth, her eyes closed as her body seemed to float within the golden light… She did not see the flash of surprise within the Mother's eyes, as the Goddess's power touched something within the girl…. Something dark… Empty… Lost…

Something torn away.

The Goddess pulled away from the girl, her immortal eyes filled with emotion…

"My Daughter… My True Daughter…" And so filled with wonder, Relena did not hear the hesitance now placed upon the words…

* * *

The earth glimmered in the moonlight, snow shining innocently and pristine. No one would ever have guessed of the horrors this ground had seen only days ago, no one would guess that under all that snowy whiteness laid the ruins of a once prosper village. Only the strongest structures remained, a roof here a wall there just enough to scrounge up a barely standing shelter from the storm. 

Trowa didn't mind the harsh surroundings; he had survived worse. Any ways, the misshapen shelter Catherine and he had managed to contrive blocked the wind and allowed for a small fire. They would survive the storm… Even now, the flakes were beginning to lessen, the wind a mere whisper instead of the harsh gale that had threatened them only days ago.

After their somewhat emotional arrival to the deserted village remains, Trowa had barely accepted the reality of what had happened to these people before winter had hit with astounding ferocity. Winter had been slow to approach this season, but had made up for it with a violence rarely seen in these parts. He knew there would be casualties of the storm, the Dawn Lands were used to temperate seasons… Perhaps even the weather raged against them now…

He sighed, his back turned toward the two women he had somehow gained responsibility of—to be honest, it was hard to imagine a life that didn't include them, so much had occurred only in a matter of weeks. Midii remained silent since her eerily prophetic words, her eyes once again turned inward toward a world only she could possibly understand. She barely regarded him, as he handed out rations or stoked the fire. Instead, she sat, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, eyes hooded with a pain and suffering that even he couldn't understand. He worried about her, but knew he wasn't qualified to help her… But someone would have to try and soon or else the former spy would be lost forever.

Catherine, his sister… Trowa shifted against the open wooden doorway, the wind blowing gently against his skin. It was hard to comprehend the fact that he had a sister. So many years of his life stolen away in seconds, replaced with false memories that were so much easier to understand than the love and joy he had once experienced in his mother's home. He could recall the face of a girl, young and vibrant and sweet, someone he would have done anything for and now… So many years had passed since those days, that face had changed in so many ways, and he hadn't been there for any of it. He didn't know this woman… He did not even understand the notion of a sister. All he knew was that a long time ago, a young girl had tended his wounds and treated him with kindness and love and that was enough for his protection and care.

But just like the spy, he did not know what to do for Catherine either. She had also withdrawn into herself, holding onto the sad, little doll she had found upon their arrival. Occasionally, she spoke of the weather or of some other miscellaneous topic, but other than that, she sat in silence. At times, the only thing she seemed aware of was the doll she held. He wondered about that, wondered what exactly she saw when she stared into the doll's frozen expression. It was obvious that something had happened, something mystical that he could not truly understand no matter her explanations. The visions Catherine suffered worried him. Would she be able to control the power forced upon her or would she meet the same end as their predecessor?

He didn't know. He just didn't know the answers to anything anymore… The life he'd lived before—half lies and half truths… What of Quatre? His brother, his friend… Did he live? Did Trowa even wish he lived when madness had lurked so close to the bard before his departure?

"Trowa… You'll catch a cold standing there." Catherine's voice was soft, some undecipherable emotion darkening her gaze as she watched her brother. He didn't turn toward her and her hand tightened around the doll. Did she mean anything to him? Didn't he understand how much she cared?

"You ought to be asleep, Catherine. We won't be able to stay here for much longer." His voice was quiet and gentle, but Trowa's emerald gaze focused on the forest outside. He didn't trust the area, the Moon's men had attacked here once and were bound to return if only to retrace their steps.

She stood, inching forward on bruised and tired feet. Finally, standing side by side the two stared out into the night. Slowly, Catherine turned to face him, her eyes taking in his profile. "You have mother's nose… and hair…" One delicate hand reached out and brushed aside a lock of brown hair. As suddenly as her hand rose, it fell to her side. "I wish… I wish she was here to see you."

Irrational anger began to seethe within him and he turned on her, "And what of my father? Do I have his chin? His eyes? What about you, Catherine? What parts of you are from a man you never knew?" He ignored the shock and pain glimmering with her gaze, he was so tired of being in control—so tired of always protecting someone, never worrying for himself. And he was tired of the way she looked at him, as if he'd betrayed something sacred. "Don't pity me, Catherine. I'm not who you want me to be. I'm just a man, Cathie. I'm not this figure you've built up in your head."

"I…I…" Tears were streaming down her face, a hand reaching out for him, "I didn't mean anything, Trowa! I just… You have to understand! You're all I have left! You're the only one that remembers what we once were!"

Trowa pulled away from her, jabbing a finger in the direction of Midii, "She remembers. She knows. And you know that. She's more alone than you'll ever be, Catherine!" His voice was beginning to rise and he struggled to control it. This was not the time for shouting…

Catherine, however, did not seem to agree with him because her voice continued to rise with every word. "Her? Her? She knows nothing about me, about us! How can you feel anything for her after everything she's done? She took you away! She's the reason you've suffered! Every punishment, every harsh word, every lash you ever suffered was because of her! She deserves to be alone! She deserves to be dead!"

"Stop it, Catherine!" He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back before she could turn her on the silent spy. "Anything I suffered was brought about by the cruelty of others, not her. Why can't you see? She was protecting you! I would've done the same thing had I known!"

"You don't understand! I—oof!" Catherine's eyes widened, as Trowa pulled her forward, covering her mouth with a calloused hand. His eyes had narrowed, looking out toward the woods once again. She didn't struggle against him, but tried to catch his gaze. What was it? What had he seen?

"Shhh…" His breath rustled her hair, "Something's out there. Stay here." With that, he released her, taking a step toward the open doorway. He was out of hand's reach within seconds, leaving her open-mouthed and grasping empty air. Frightened, she gripped the doorway and watched as her brother edged soundlessly toward the woods.

"Oh, Trowa… Be careful…"

He knew the sound he'd heard was most likely a forest animal scrounging for food or warmth, but one could never be too careful when traveling through a war-torn country. Years of training allowed him to tread lightly upon the snow, entering the dark forest warily. He had no weapon, so his only hope was to sneak up on them---if anybody was out there…

Nearby something shuffled forward, landing hard against a tree, and he twisted around, watching as a pile of snow fell to the ground. He inched forward cautiously, then stiffened as a moan reached his ears. The snow shifted urgently and he stood still as a form crawled across the ground, reaching out toward a snow-covered lump. "No… Hey…" A hoarse whisper seemed to echo through the cold air, as the figure struggled to shake the lump. "Get up… Please…Help…" A harsh, wheezing cough shook the figure, sapping the little strength they seemed to hold, and Trowa watched as the figure collapsed. One arm wrapped around their stomach, the coughs increasing with every breath the person struggled to take in. "Someone… Please, help…"

The coughing finally stopped and he suspected the figure must have lost consciousness. He waited a few minutes then slowly stepped forward until he loomed over the fallen figures. At first, he only saw two figures---the coughing woman was sprawled against someone, but a few minutes of scouting revealed a third lying prone only a few feet away.

Trowa sighed, he knew the smart and safe solution would be to leave the three out here. They could be dangerous for all he knew and he could barely make out their facial features in the sparse light. But… He signed again then slowly crouched down, gently lifting the woman. One day, his conscience was going to get them all into trouble. He just prayed it wouldn't be today.

* * *

Treize Khushrenada had become Count at an extremely young age, nearly the same age as Duo was now. The Count's family was an old lineage with blood ties to nearly every aristocratic line in the court, including both Duo's and Dermail's. He was a distant cousin of Duo's, somehow related through an ancient marriage that Duo neither remembered nor cared about. In truth, family relations would not help Duo's case, as the Count was more closely related to Dermail. Treize's mother, long deceased, had been Dermail's second child from a third marriage. 

Fortunately, Treize had never put much importance in family ties. Duo secretly wondered if it had anything to do with the Count's mother, who had relinquished all ties to her own family after her marriage to Treize's father. Whatever the reasons, Treize had managed to build his prestige through hard-work and his own intelligence. In many ways, he was more dangerous than the older nobles who followed the ancient traditions. Treize's young blood called for new traditions and new paths…

And he controlled the army…

While most young nobles were expected to train with the cavalry, few actually remained. The main army consisted of commoners, men and women whose sole livelihood lied with fighting. Occasionally, a noble would continue their training to attain a ranking of higher prestige, as Une and Solo had both decided upon. Treize had also seen the army as the true backbone of the Elysian Empire and had taken it upon himself to gain its respect and trust. By starting at the lowest of ranks, the Count had managed to work himself up to the highest.

Duo's mind supplied all the details as he calmly watched the Count enter the chamber. Dark blue velvet and gold roping adorned the man's clothing, his always-present cape flaring out behind him. His beloved rapier, Epyon, hung at his side, its hilt of midnight black onyx seeming to absorb the light. His tall black boots clicked against the marble floor, as he faced Duo.

For a second, there was a pause as the two men stared at each other, violet meeting blue…

"Your Highness." Treize inclined his head just slightly, his eyes never leaving Duo's.

"Count Khushrenada… Sit, please."

"I'd rather stand, if it pleases, your highness." Treize smiled slightly, his stance cool and confidant.

Duo resisted the urge to glare at the older man, "It's your legs." The braided Elysian leaned against the table, growing more and more agitated with every passing second. He knew what was expected of him, the twisting of words and meanings---hinting at what he wanted, dancing around the true agenda, but suddenly he was tired of it all. "You wanted to see me?"

"Have you visited your father's tomb?"

Out of all the things Duo had expected the Count to bring up his father's death had not even been on the list. He could feel his body tense and he knew the color was bleeding out of his eyes, the shine of silver growing with every passing second. "My father's tomb… No, I haven't had the chance to see him, yet. After the preparations, I was planning to visit with him." Grief, regret, despair---it loomed too close to the surface, yet Duo refused to release the emotions. There would be time for proper mourning after his coronation, after the Dawn war, after…after… Always after…

"Were you wishing to attend the mourning with me, Count? You were close to my father." Duo's voice remained calm and even, no matter how his eyes may betray him, he would not allow his voice and stance to do the same.

Treize was silent, instead watching the soon-to-be King closely. Finally, he nodded once. "Your father was a great man. He understood what was needed from him to be a great King." Those elegant lips quirked upward, "If his son holds even an ounce of his greatness, then our country is very fortunate."

Duo hid his surprise at the man's words, instead nodding slightly. "I can only hope the gods have seen fit to grant me such wealth of self."

"Yes… The gods…" Treize placed a hand on his hilt, "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me, your highness, but I wanted to speak to you about an issue of importance. It seems the gods have placed a great responsibility on you, perhaps even greater than the kingship."

Duo pushed away from the table, slowly walking around its length. His eyes traced faint lines embedded within the table's surface, "You've spoken with Une." It wasn't a question and Treize didn't answer. Something sparked within the elysian's gaze and Duo looked up, meeting the Count's gaze with a fierceness rarely seen. "The gods' influence on the world has been growing over the centuries and now plans they set into motion are falling into place. We all knew this day would come, the heavens could not remain split. I don't know why I was chosen, but I do know that not even Elysians have the right to question the will of the gods."

"The will of the gods…" A smirk danced around the Count's lips, "You have sworn your people to a human cause, no god forced you. Whose will was that, but your own?"

"In times like these, can we truly say we control our own will? Aren't we all merely pawns of the gods?" The last was more of a whisper to himself, an intense look of concentration composing the Elysian Prince's features. "I know my will, my wants… I do not want a war, I do not want death or pain or loneliness. I do not want my people to hate me or to suffer because of me. Yet…" One gloved hand gripped the back of a chair, "But I know… I know there is no other path. We can refuse to help the Dawn, we can refuse to help place our Father back to his rightful place. The gods' themselves gifted us with the ability to decide, but in the end… Should we go against the gods, we will suffer the consequences…"

Treize looked away, his eyes seeking some distant, unknown sight, "It is easy to blame our decisions on the gods, but harder to accept the consequences of those decisions. You can give them all the words you want of gods, but in the end it will be your face they put to their actions, your will."

Pain and anger flashed across Duo's face and his grip tightened, "Do you think I do not realize that? My throne is in danger and, yet, I must convince these people to fight for a cause they will not see as their own! I know this is the right decision, I know there is more to the humans' war than meets the eye! I know this is the gods' will!" He barely registered the sound of his fist coming down upon the table, his eyes blazing as he met the Count's gaze.

"Well, then…" Treize smiled, his face pleasant and revealing nothing to the prince. "I'm afraid it is time for the council to meet, I can hear Dermail's voice even from here." At this, Duo blinked and realized he could also hear the distinct bellowing of the Lord coming down the hall, closer with every step.

"Yes… I suppose it is time…"

There was a pause, as the two stared at each other… Neither moved, not even when Berin entered the room, looking quite uneasily at the two nobles. "The Council members are here, your majesty."

"Send them in, Berin."

Berin nodded and with a bow quickly exited the room, leaving them alone once more. Outside they could hear the other members talking, the door inching open once again to let them in…

"Time to face the hyenas," Treize moved around till he stood behind his assigned seat, "my liege."

Duo's eyes widened, but the door opened before he could say a word.

The meeting had truly begun.

* * *

Alone. Alone in the darkness with only the rats and shadows to keep her company. Sylvia wasn't sure if their presence was worse or better than the dead web-seer's. Perhaps, it was equal… She sighed, curled up on her side, as she watched the tiny rodents gnaw on moldy bread—her rations for the day. One hand reached out weakly, inches from the creatures, but it eventually fell to the floor. She was so tired… And her body felt numb and heavy, she knew she was bleeding but the effort to care was beyond her by this point. 

He knew… He knew who she was… It was only a matter of time before he informed the Moon and then…

She would die. The Moon would realize his mistake and he would execute her, right after sending out his men to find Pluto and the Cup. He would find her and the Cup and then all would be lost… The kingdom would fall, the Dawn would die, and her sacrifice would mean nothing.

She was going to die… It wasn't as if she hadn't realized that probability already. After all, it had only been a matter of time before the Moon tired of her and decided to kill her… Truly, death was not the problem… It was the utter hopelessness of her situation, the uselessness of all her lies and masquerading that bothered her…

That and the fact she was seeing spots…

Sylvia bit back a moan, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her vision. If this continued, she would be dead before that man revealed her secret. Ever since the Moon had managed to rip her magick from her and the other Galaxy members, she'd felt sick and weak… Empty in a way she'd never felt in her entire life… Dimly, she realized she was lucky he hadn't killed her and the others during the spell, the man had to have a great deal of restraint and power. However, those thoughts hid behind a haze. She was tired. She was lost…

"Oh, mistress…"

Sylvia moaned, as water spilled across her chapped lips, dribbling down her chin. She tried to open her eyes, but her lids felt heavy, glued shut by grit and tears. She vaguely felt something wet and soft run across her temple, then against her face. Someone gently began to clean off the months of dirt and sweat, till very slowly Sylvia was able to blink open her eyes. The air seemed cloudy and she had to squint to make out the vague form of a person hovering over her.

"What…?"

"Shhh… Don't speak. Here." Once again cold water spilled into Sylvia's dry mouth, a hand holding her head up as she swallowed the precious fluid.

"We must hurry." A second voice, stronger than the soft whisperer that helped her drink, spoke from the shadows. Someone moved at her left and Sylvia could make out a tall figure standing beside her, a sword dulled by the stain of blood in his or her hands.

"She's weak… I do not think she can stand." A warm hand smoothed away dirty, greasy locks of hair, and Sylvia strained to see who her strange rescuers were.

The blood stained sword disappeared into its sheath with a quiet whish, then suddenly the tall stranger kneeled, strong hands sliding underneath Sylvia's weak body. "She won't need to stand, then. Come, we have to hurry. Someone will notice the guards soon." Sylvia let out a quiet gasp, as her body lifted from the cold floor.

"Yes… This way, this way…" The whisperer stood, hunching in upon itself, as she led them out of the cell.

"Who… Who?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper, as she made out a black hood hiding all, but a single lock of dark hair.

"Silence, dear representative… You have done your duty, now let me do mine…" As they ducked and weaved down dank tunnels, Sylvia finally relinquished her hold on consciousness… She would get her answers eventually, for now she would rest… As her eyes drifted close, her rescuer looked down once more upon her---lines of pain and suffering etched along her eyes and mouth, lines unsuited for such a young woman…

"Oh, Zechs… What have you done?"

* * *

Rosaline found her sitting quietly on the bed, staring at her hands. Relena had looked up at her entrance and for a second the chaos witch felt frozen by the girl's stare. Those cerulean blue eyes were too old, too wise for such a young girl—they glittered with a power unlike any the witch had ever seen, an ancient power that flickered like blue flames within her gaze. Then the girl stood, breaking the spell and Rosaline shook her head, trying to clear away the strange daze that'd taken over her.

"I suppose I should get this over with." Relena ran a red hand down her skirt, smoothing out invisible wrinkles, before meeting Rosaline's eyes once more. The power still resided within those brilliant orbs, but it seemed to lay behind a veil now—seen, but not truly felt. "I'm ready."

The chaos witch nodded once before turning away, holding the door open for the Dawn, "Follow me, they're waiting for us."

At the door's edge, Relena hesitated, feeling the warmth of the sun against her flesh and the chill of the wind after so many days isolated away, left her feeling vulnerable. She didn't remember the trees being so bare or the wind so cold, above her the clouds seemed more gray than white. She knew they were deep in the woods, months away from the Dawn Lands where it would be wet with mud and snow. Here, she didn't know what the weather would hold in store—from the looks of the slowly melting snow only inches away she suspected the worse may have already hit.

With a sign, she gently stepped down, her feet touching the ground for the first time in days. Ahead of her, Rosaline waited patiently, while merely feet away Relena could see that a large crowd had gathered. Many of the freemen had turned, watching her as she stepped closer and closer to them. Once she reached the outer edge, they began to move aside, allowing her to reach the center of the mass. The eyes watching her were unfamiliar—some cold and distrustful, others merely curious… But none of them mattered nearly as much as the row of men and women sitting before her.

There were eight of them sitting upon carved wooden chairs, and it took her a second to realize the chairs were actually tree stumps firmly lodged in the earth. She was beginning to think she had managed to find the freemen's main encampment. Her mother had always been searching for it, the place where they disappeared during the winter months—their more permanent home… Months ago she would have taken this information and ran to her mother with it, thinking nothing of its destruction… Months ago…

But that had all changed; she had changed… Now, she would have to convince these strangers of that fact.

They were arranged in a semi-circle, four women and four men, all at least over forty. One of the women smiled at her, a warm motherly smile that emanated from a plump, pleasant face. Relena tried to smile back, but a tinge of fear was beginning to work its way up her spine. The bard's collar still enwrapped her throat, if worse came to worse she would not be able to use her powers. As she continued down the line she felt the fear begin to grow more and more, there were no more smiles to be found on these other faces'.

"State your name and business before the Assembly." The speaker was a man, he sat near the middle and appeared to be the oldest male within the Assembly. His eyes were dark and unreadable, his face lined with age—briefly she wondered if the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth were from smiling… She hoped so.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft and I approach you in hopes of acceptance…" Relena paused, "Please, I thank you for all you have done for me, but my people need me." She took a step forward, motioning with her hands, "The lands--." Relena gasped, as a blade suddenly swung down toward her, a guard she hadn't noticed earlier inches away. The blade stood only a hair's breadth from her, held back by a simple short sword.

"You…"

Heero didn't respond, instead continuing to push aside the guard's weapon, his eyes harsh and cold. Relena had noted his absence and had thought he still too angry with her to come… But she should've known he was in the shadows, watching for any sign of danger toward his precious cure… Whatever the reason, she was suddenly very glad to see the black-clad man standing before her, still so eager to protect her even when he was so sorely outnumbered.

And like that, the fear within her faded.

"Stop this nonsense!"

The voice was sharp and commanding, issued forth from the most ancient looking Assembly member. White hair cascaded down a plainly cloaked form, her face stern and serious, her eyes flashing with anger. Instantly the guard lowered his sword, looking sheepishly at the ground. "She was coming closer with those hands… I thought she was casting a spell…"

"Idiot. If you cannot even decipher when a person is merely speaking and when they are casting then perhaps you are not suited for this line of work, Tomas." Like a whip, each word seemed to crack through the air, making the man wince every time a syllable punctured the silence.

"Truly, I cannot blame him." Relena gently placed a hand on Heero's arm, pushing his unsheathed sword down. "With hands like these…" A gentle, self-deprecating smile dawned across her features, as she raised one red palm to the Assembly. "I know people fear this, after all we all know what it means… I have never dared to deem myself perfect… I have lived a life dictated by teachings I never bothered to question…"

She looked up, meeting their eyes one by one, "I am guilty of ignorance. That is my crime and it has affected so many people. I cannot say how sorry I am for never having questioned those ideals, for believing in false morals."

There was a pause, her next words would not be accepted well… But it had to be said… For her people and her lands.

"But you will not judge me." An outraged gasp went up through the crowd, angry voices whispering as her words seemed to echo through the clearing. "I know you have all suffered because of the Dawn, but I am not that Dawn. My rule should not be held accountable for previous rulers' actions. I understand the wrongs we have committed upon you and men. I understand we have lost sight of the Father and owe Him penance for all our wrongs…

But I am the Dawn and I will not bow or beg before any Assembly. Especially one that does not give me the proper addressing I deserve. You have my respect as a foreign government, but I am afraid you have no right to judge me. You have thrown aside your ties to the Dawn Lands and only my people have the right to judge my actions."

Around her the voices began to grow, accusations and angry words thrown into the air as her words reached their ears. Beside her Heero tensed, his sword held steadily in his hand, as he watched the crowd with suspicious eyes. Relena did not move nor did she glance toward the crowd, instead her eyes remained locked on the Assembly, meeting their gazes evenly. Her eyes held no disrespect, but there was a strength there… One that spoke of power that should be acknowledged.

"Silence!" One of the members pounded a heavy cane against the side of his chair, slowly gaining the attention of the freemen. Only the sound of breathing could be heard, as Relena awaited their answer. Instead, the eight stood, turning away from her and the others… Quiet whispers and gestures were all she could make out, as the eight gathered---speaking in low tones that the crowd strained to hear.

It took only minutes for them to turn, aligning themselves before her once again. The eldest woman slowly walked forward, her steps strong and sure despite her age. She didn't stop till she stood before Relena, her cold, blue eyes burning into the Dawn's. "Well, girl… You are either very brave or very stupid."

Relena could not help quite stiffening at the remark and the woman smirked. "Gods willing it be the former or else the Dawn Lands are truly damned."

With that she turned her hard gaze on the crowd, "By Order of the Assembly of Freemen, we decree this woman be accepted within our fold. She is to be acknowledged as the true ruler of the Dawn Lands and is under the protection of the Assembly." At this, her eyes narrowed, "Should anyone disagree, our judgment shall be swift…"

Relena could hear her heart beating within her chest, loud and desperate. No matter what the Assembly might order, her and Heero's fate lied more in the crowd around them… Crowds could quickly turn into dangerous mobs.

There was a pause after the announcement and Relena fought the urge to squeeze her eyes shut…

"HUZZAH!"

Relena's eyes widened, as the crowd suddenly swarmed forward with a great cry. She barely had a change to blink before she found herself surrounded by people. Girls around her age grabbed her arms, giggling and introducing themselves with rapid speed. Somewhere loud, jubilant music began to fill the air—it was like a festival had suddenly sprung from the earth. People smiled and clapped her on the back, names were shouted along with congratulations, and through it all Relena watched, wide-eyed and confused.

"I… I don't understand… What…"

"You're one of ours now, girl. A daughter of sun and moon, a follower of freedom." The old woman shoved one of the girls away, glaring at the affronted teenager. "No respect for decorum… Any excuse for a celebration… Foolish brats." She smiled slightly, batting another girl away from the stunned Dawn. "I don't think your companion appreciates their efforts to welcome you." Her gray head motioned toward where Heero stood, several young children surrounding him. A small boy was tugging on the Panther's sheath, earning him a growl and slap on the hand.

"Kitty!" A young girl had wrapped her arms around his left leg, refusing to let go even as he tried to shake the offending body off.

"Oh, my…" A giggle escaped from Relena's lips and she raised a hand to block more laughter. A feeling began to swell with her chest, warm and hazy—happiness… It had been so long since she'd felt such an overwhelming joy—no guilt, no regret, no despair, just pure happiness. These people accepted her, they wanted her… She was safe and understood…

"Oh, Mother… Thank you, thank you!" With a sob, Relena threw her arms around the old woman, sobbing into her shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

Crystalline eyes softened, as ancient hands rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back. "Hush, girl…" She gently pushed Relena away, holding her by the shoulders. "You have been through much, this is obvious… And soon you must tell us of the Court and Moon… But, for now, enjoy these moments and know that despite our differences with the former Dawns, we have always been Dawn citizens in our hearts… You are the Queen we have prayed for all our lives, it is we that should thank you."

Then she released Relena, pushing her toward the clamoring teenagers awaiting the Dawn's attention, "But tonight, be merely a young woman and enjoy this respite that you have well earned."

"But, wait! Your name, at least!"

A wizened smile crossed the woman's lips, "They call me Agatha, though I was once know by another name." She smirked, "Perhaps I will tell you some other time. Now, go, girl!" And she was gone, disappearing within the celebrating crowd, leaving a confused Relena behind.

"Are you really the Dawn?" The voice snapped her out of her confusion and Relena turned, facing three women who watched her with open curiosity. The shortest girl blushed, as the other two began reprimanding her for the question. Their voices echoing each other with, "Of course, she is!" and "You don't ask questions like that!"

A sweet smile stretched across Relena's lips, "Oh, I don't mind… And yes, I suppose I am the Dawn… A Dawn without a country, at the moment." Despite the smile on her face, the three girls flinched slightly at her words as if hearing the underlying pain behind them. "But, please, call me Relena."

"Miss Relena!" The three chorused and a slight twitch formed above Relena's left brow, then one of the girls—a tall brunette with green eyes—grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. "My name's Rachel, I can introduce you to everyone!"

"Oh, well…Uh…" Relena gasped, as her other arm was stolen by another one of the girl's… Just what exactly had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"What you're proposing is ludicrous!" Dermail slammed his hands against the table, standing as he quivered with rage. "But what else should I expect from such common blood?"

"I do hope you are not referring to my mother, Duke Dermail." Duo remained seated, his violet eyes flashing dangerously as he watched the Duke. "Otherwise, such words could call for a duel and I know we both wouldn't want that."

Dermail smirked, "Of course, I would never insult our late beloved Queen." Slowly he sat down, his eyes suspicious and angry, "I do question the loyalty of the crown, though. The King is a protector of the Elysian race, first and foremost. Human affairs should be left to the humans."

A mumble of agreement could be heard around the table and Duo frowned, "Of course, the duty of a king is to protect his people and that is exactly what I am proposing. The humans cannot be left alone in this situation—if the Moon is not stopped and the rightful ruler put back in power, then the Dawn Lands will crumble." Silver flared within his gaze, as Dermail scoffed, interrupting him with a spiteful glare.

"The Dawn Lands, phft… Human lands, human rulers. Human nations have fallen before and, yet, our race has remained. Our success does not lie in the wealth of human hands! Our history is full of records of the humans and their petty wars and we have remained neutral through them all! Why should we interfere now?"

"Neutral?" Duo raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise. "Well, now… Neutral… I'm afraid our dear Duke has forgotten the great history of the Elysian Race. We once fought alongside the humans, once both races followed the orders of the Immortals, and you dare to ignore that history… Our race exists for the pleasure of the Gods, in that respect we are no different from the humans. This war is a call to ancient times, to past traditions!"

Duo stood, his hands flat against the table's surface as he met their gazes. "Have we forgotten what we once were? We are warriors! We were created for the sole purpose of war, the Gods decreed it so, and yet now when their will so clear calls for us to pick up shield and sword instead we sit here, bickering among ourselves! What has become of the great Elysian Race that once conquered land, sea, and air! We have grown lazy and ignorant, just like our human brethren… Do you honestly believe that the Gods will forgive us for ignoring the plight of the humans? Do you think the Father will look the other way when we refuse to help bring him to power once again? Do you think the Mother will praise us when we do not help her Daughter? We will be cursed if we do not help the Dawn!"

"Peace, your highness…" Treize's smooth baritone broke the silence that had begun to surround the assembly, their eyes riveted to the figure still standing so regally before them. "Your words hold truth within them, but we need proof. Our men will not fight for a battle they cannot believe in—they will need more than elegant words."

Duo slowly sat back down, leaning into his chair, as he absorbed the Count's words.

"Deciphering the Immortals' wills rarely allows for a clear cut right or wrong. I have told you of the Moon's plans, his growing insanity, of the Reborn Dawn's desire to bring back the Father's rule---things that I believed to be proof enough of the growing danger to our own way of life. If that is not enough then I can only ask you to look toward your own sense of faith."

"All you have given us is tales of the human's suffering! Nothing that affects us, nothing to support the deaths and suffering of our own race! You have deserted your own people for these inferior beings!" Tsubarov, Dermail's faithful henchman, screeching voice crackled through the air---causing Duo to stiffen, hand tightening in search of his scythe, not finding its comforting weight his fingers closed in—nails sinking into his flesh.

"I have never forgotten my people, my home." His words came out in a deadly calm voice, seeming to coat the air in a suffocating presence of restrained power—the room seemed to pulse, flashes of red staining his vision. The soul of the room wasn't reacting well to the anger surrounding the Council.

Dermail smiled, his face twisting into something sickly and cunning, "I'm sure your father would agree, of course. After all, you were such an attendant son."

Other members were speaking now, shaking their heads at the Duke as his cruel barb echoed around the room. Uneasy glances were traded back and forth, as they watched their young ruler---watching as amethyst orbs were flooding in silver. The promise of blood lingering in the air, as Dermail's face grew splotchy with color—the repercussions for his words seeming to finally penetrate his hate-fogged mind. Only Treize seemed unaffected by the growing tension, watching them all with a calm, unconcerned air…

Slowly, Duo leaned forward, those inhuman eyes freezing the Duke in place. His voice was like ice, cool and frigid as he placed one hand gently against the table. "I'm sure my father would agree, Dermail." The distinct lack of title seemed to resonate, as he continued to speak. "However, if you question my loyalty toward the nation then perhaps this council would like to hear your reasoning…" He arched an eyebrow, "Well?"

His calm demeanor seemed to put the Duke at unease, but the man's overwhelming arrogance allowed him to stand. Purposefully, he sought out the gazes of his fellow councilmen, seeking their alliance… One by one, they dropped their gazes---unable to meet his own, unable to share the fate he was carving out for himself. Only three gazes would meet his—Tsubarov's shaky, cowardly locking with his—the other man knew no other way of life, but to follow the Duke… Then there was Duo's own silvery stare, something dangerous and feral lurking with the prince—something that called for the Duke's blood… And next... His only real hope in this situation, Treize---that steady and unreadable presence, that watched them all with a noble air.

"We're waiting, Dermail…"

Dermail ignored the underlying command and instead faced Treize, "Count Treize, you and I both know that the protection of our race is the most important duty of any leader. I only ask for the safety of the men and women we protect, that is all I ask of any ruler."

Treize smiled, all smooth elegance, "Of course, a ruler's main duty on this earth is for the overall well-being of his country." A crooked grin began to grown across Dermail's face, as he noticed the admiration flickering across the other members' faces. Seeming not to notice, the Count continued, "A ruler's concern is for the prolonged survival of his or her nation, even when his own subjects cannot understand his actions."

Duo's lips twitched, as he watched the color slowly drain from the Duke's face.

"It is a ruler's duty to see the future for his nation, to understand that the path of survival is laden with difficulties and trials for both himself and his subjects. That is a ruler's duty." The smile on Treize's face disappeared, as he leaned forward, eyes suddenly distant, "However, I believe the definition of a subject's duty to his king is what you should be investigating, Duke Dermail."

Betrayal and horror battled across Dermail's face, as he took a step back—then anger quickly masked everything, as he turned to Duo. One quivering finger stabbed in the still seated prince's direction, "You! YOU! You have poisoned this Council just like your conniving witch of a mother!"

There was a brilliant flash of light, blinding the Council, as the very room seemed to scream around them. Dermail blinked unsteadily, as slowly his vision returned---only to find himself at the wrong end of Duo's scythe. No one dared move, as power crackled around the young ruler like bolts of lightning---his face was pulled back in a snarl, the pupils of his eyes hidden beneath layers of silver till he looked alien and unearthly. Those deadly venomous nails dripped poison onto the floor, each drop emitting angry hisses. Duo's grip on his strange weapon was sure and steady, the blade pressed firmly against the Duke's throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsubarov made as if to intervene, only to find his way blocked by Treize's immovable form. "T-t-treize!"

"I would advise you to remain where you are. I believe our liege has some business to take care of with the Duke." At the other man's stuttering, Treize calmly placed a hand on the hilt of his rapier causing Tsubarov to let out a strangled whine before falling limply into his chair.

Duo ignored the commotion, instead focusing his attention on the way Dermail's throat convulsed beneath his blade. "You know the rules of all Elysians, Dermail. I have every right to take your life and not one soul would stand against me. You have insulted my blood, my clan, and only a blood debt could suffice such an act."

No one dared to breathe as the scene unfolded before their eyes---a sort of predatory look lurked within the other council members' gazes. Despite outward appearances, the Elysians were by nature a blood-thirsty race… And as Duo's grip tightened, the jewel within its blade shining brighter with his intensity, anticipation seemed to fill the air.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The doors flung open with a terrible sound, as Beryl burst into the room—blood dripping down a shallow cut across the man's forehead. However, the man faltered as he took in the situation, a look of unease flickering across his features as he took an unconscious step back—as if contemplating whether the danger behind him was safer after all…

With decided effort, Duo lowered the scythe, sending the Duke a dark look promising retribution in the future before turning his attention toward the servant. "What is going on?"

As if to answer him, a loud feminine scream—primal and enraged---suddenly pierced the air behind Beryl. Duo stumbled forward as the very room shook around them, powerful earth magick suddenly in effect nearby. Once the tremor subsided, Beryl released his hold on the door, "You should see for yourself, your majesty…"

With long, steady strides Duo led the way outside of the room, following closely behind the man-servant only to come to a stunned pause. The once elegant hall had been torn apart, the walls littered with spreading web-like cracks, where once precious wall-hangings hung there remained only burnt fabric. Even the floor lay shattered and broken, as if some giant hammer had come crashing down upon it. Beryl wasn't the only one harmed by the sudden disaster to befall the hallway—a few others seemed to be picking themselves up, nursing cuts and bruises. Fortunately, no one seemed in need of any real medical attention, allowing him to turn his focus further down the hall and on the cause of all the chaos.

Magick permeated the air, the stench of power nearly suffocating, as he moved closer to the blinding light emitting at the end of the hallway. It was a cyclone of magicks, twisting and clashing in the air with enough force to shake the floor beneath his feet. Like an orb of pure light it enclosed its users, allowing only flashes of color to be seen as magick clashed against magick---flashes of steely blue cut across his vision only to meet against waves of flaxen sorcery. Suddenly, the aura of magicks exploded outward---throwing debris across the small space, tearing into the floor like sand. The force would have knocked the ruler down had his scythe not materialized to slice through the onslaught. As it was, the sudden expel of power cleared the air, revealing two bleeding figures standing within the gale.

Long, blonde hair twisted in a man-made breeze, like angry snakes around an enraged, pale face. Blood flowed from a cut across one pale cheek, dripping onto the remnants of what had once been a royal garment—now tatters around her form. Eyes so familiar to him were like molten steel—flaring with unnatural power, the blue fading into steely gray. In her right hand, that cursed dagger gleamed with a darkish aura, its blade filled to the hilt with dark, red blood.

He didn't recognize the figure standing across from the sorceress, but from her clothes he guessed she was a courtier. The female Elysian seemed worse off than the sorceress---an ugly gash tore across her left arm from shoulder to elbow, while her other hand clutched at her side—more precious blood seeping between her fingertips. Despite the injuries, her powers remained strong, flowing around her with the intensity of life-long prejudices.

"Dorothy… DOROTHY!" Duo's voice tore through the wave of magicks and Dorothy jerked, her eyes darting toward him—he couldn't read the emotions flickering across her face, but they didn't bode well… The strange noble saw the opening and with a snap of her wrist, tendrils of that odd flaxen magick snapped toward the sorceress. Ropes of magick clutched at Dorothy, wrapping around her form, enclosing her arms tight against her sides.

Dorothy's eyes seemed to flare metallic, an aura of power pulsing around her—all angry swirls of blue and gray. Duo watched horrified, as the yellow bonds began to smolder, smoke wafting through the air. Sparks of blue fire danced around the bonds, burning through the magical ropes, showering the floor in piles of ash. The sorceress smirked, her left hand casually brushing away flecks of ash from her clothing. "Did you honestly believe that would work? When will you accept the fact that you're out of your league, Avila?"

That unnatural beauty all Elysians possessed twisted into something hateful and disturbing, as Avila hissed---her fangs bared in a motion of loathing. "You are nothing compared to me! NOTHING!" The very air seemed to tremble at the sudden energy emitted from the enraged elf, her eyes like burnt gold as she flung herself forward. Elysian magicks strained against a shield of elemental, as Dorothy threw her hands up—her face only inches from Avila's. Angrily Avila pressed harder against the shield, the elf's flaxen colored magicks burning brighter, silver curls dancing around her features like silver flames.

"STOP THIS!" Duo's shouts were lost in the whirlwind of magicks, even if they had heard he knew it would have changed nothing. He didn't know how Dorothy had managed to get herself in this situation, but he knew the only way out was for a winner to be decided… Somehow, the sorceress had induced a Scin'tywer, a Blood Duel, with the other Elysian… He had been a participant in many such duels during his younger years, but he had never witnessed one of such raw power. Despite the ferocious behavior lurking within every Elysian, there were still rules and laws dictating the methods in which a duel was conducted. It wasn't the first time such rules had been broken, but it was the first time he had ever seen a half-breed actually hold their own against a pure-blood Elysian… He imagined his own shock was probably mirrored on every face present.

Sweat beaded Dorothy's temple, her shield beginning to falter under the pure onslaught of Elysian power. Avila's maniacally grinning face leaned closer to her own, as tiny fissures began to travel across her shield. Dorothy gritted her teeth, her tight grip on the dagger painful to her cramping hand. She struggled to call fully on her elemental magicks, air coursing into her hands only to be batted away by Avila.

Something guttural and alien erupted from the courtier's throat, a strange war-cry in a language that spoke to Dorothy's soul. Avila pressed forward, deadly fingernails clawing at the shield, till it suddenly shattered---elemental magick rushing in all directions, the walls trembling with the intensity of so much Air unrestrained. The impact of its sudden eruption threw Dorothy backwards, her body slamming against the wall with a sickening thud.

Blood stained the wall where she hit, leaving a ghastly trail of red as she slid to the floor. Eyes, usually so focused and determined, now blinked dazedly around her---trying to make out Avila's stalking form through the pounding in her head. Vaguely, she thought she heard someone screaming her name and she closed her eyes, imagining the color of violet… And a braid of chestnut brown… She had liked his hair… She should've told him…

"You should never have come here, human." Avila's once sweet voice now grated against her ears, forcing her eyes open as tiny, impossibly strong hands enclosed around her throat. Dorothy narrowed her eyes at the inhuman face looming so close to her own, tiny dots dancing across her vision---her throat convulsing underneath the Elysian's hands. "Your kind doesn't belong here." Now, the words were angry hisses---those gleaming fangs catching Dorothy's fading attention…

Her body burned for air, but she had already suffered through so much pain…

"DOROTHY! STOP THIS! DOROTHY!"

Her name… The color of violet…

"Not even the King can save you now."

Daughter of Air… 

She couldn't see Avila's sneering face any longer, those dancing black dots had overtaken her vision…

Daughter of Song …

Numb fingers opened listlessly, the blood dagger clattering against the floor.

Why do you falter? Why do you not listen to your blood? 

She couldn't even feel Avila's hands against her flesh anymore…

Why do you not accept the magick within your soul? 

She couldn't fight…

Scyth'llial, omnia farewnst aabrat! 

Heat unfolded within the sorceress, slowly spreading through her veins like liquid lava. Smooth and gentle, it glided against her very being like satin till her skin burned with the intensity. Bolts of electricity sparked across her eyelids, the taste of honey coated her tongue, filling her mouth with the suffocating sweetness. It poured down her throat—heated honey filling her soul until she felt heavy and content. The scent of cinnamon wafted through the air, as her hands clenched and unclenched under the pressure exploding within her chest.

Something inside of her pulsed—power twining around the layers of warmth. The core of her being sang with every warm lap of honey that grazed against her magicks. Within her there had always lied a core—a pulsing glow of magicks that hid within her soul, that essence of being she called upon when her elements were required. Yet, now that core pulsed, surrounded in warmth and fire, the scent of cinnamon overpowering her senses as her head rolled back---the pressure of Avila's fingers a distant memory under this sudden onslaught of sensations.

It crackled along her soul, calling upon something she had never felt in her entire life. Then suddenly, something within her shattered---magicks spilling outward into that strange fire, releasing something ancient and powerful. Honey spilling outward till it filled her fingers and toes, magick pouring into every crevasse of her soul.

Her blood sang.

Unaware of the conflict within the sorceress, Avila continued to press against her throat. Her eyes wild with glee, as she felt the sorceress's life ebb away beneath her fingers—death looming across the girl's pale features, her body nearly limp in the Elysian's grasp. In seconds, the girl would be dead and Avila's honor restored… In mere seconds…

Avila gasped, as suddenly Dorothy's eyes snapped open. Blue-gray eyes, once so human, now shone silver—so bright and clear they mirrored the Elysian before her. Ethereal features settled into a fierce determination, an almost serene fury reverberating through the woman, as one delicate hand raised. Her fingers ran lightly across Avila's own, sparks of blue fire darting across the Elysian's flesh, running up her arm. Avila let out a painful cry, releasing the sorceress, as she held her burning arm to her chest. The acrid smell of burning flesh filled the air, as blue flames leapt from Avila's arm to rest within Dorothy's left hand.

"What are you doing?" Avila's eyes widened, horror replacing her anger, "Elysian magicks! How?"

Dorothy brought her hands together, those blue flames twisting and turning between her palms. The air around her crackled with energy, pulling at the crowd's hair and clothing yet Dorothy remained motionless—her hair hanging down her back, not a strand blowing out of place even as the air around her grew in intensity. "Scyth'llial…" The quiet whisper echoed around the room, seeming to build with every second that passed till Duo's ears ached with the sound.

"What is that human doing!" Dermail's voice, angry and horrified, sounded somewhere near the young prince and Duo turned, his eyes seeking out the Duke's form. The older man's face was red, a vein throbbing near his left eyebrow. "Someone stop her!"

Despite the Duke's frantic orders, no one moved—instead riveted by the sight of those strange blue flames lengthening outward within Dorothy's hands. At the sound of her voice, the flames brightened, almost appearing white before their eyes. A sound like thunder shook the hall, light pouring from the sorceress's hands. The feeling of gathering magick stormed their senses, then suddenly it stopped… The light fading, the blue flames dying before their eyes, as the sorceress's magicks suddenly calmed.

Dorothy remained standing, her eyes locked on Avila's form. The Elysian courtier's mouth opened and closed, her wide golden eyes never moving from the object Dorothy now held within her grasp. It seemed simple enough—a rapier of thin, silver metal, not unlike the swords Une and Solo had carried. Its only distinctive difference lied in the blue stone nestled in its hilt, a glittering jewel with an unearthly fire trapped within its surface.

"That's—how! Thief!" Avila's lips pulled back in an ugly snarl, "Y'rkwen asditryln!" Despite the foreign words, the meaning resonated clearly within the sorceress's ears—anger sparking in her gaze, as the Elysian continued to spout curses in her direction. Magick was gathering in Avila's hands, lashing out toward the blonde sorceress again.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed, then she moved—feet carrying her across the floor with an unnatural grace, twisting to the side as flaxen whips slashed through the air. The strange rapier tore through the air with a sound like plucked harp strings, splitting the Elysian's magick into useless sparks. With every slash of Dorothy's weapon, music reverberated through the hall—shaking the very foundation of the castle, as she seemed to dance across the cracked marble flooring. Closer and closer to Avila—determination and an almost sadistic humor painted across her features, as she watched the Elysian's panicky movements.

"NO!" Avila screamed, her back pressed against the wall, as the last of her shields disappeared under the rapier's onslaught. Metal pressed against the Elysian's white throat, Dorothy allowing a casual smirk to twitch at her lips. Something cold and cruel and amused lurked within the sorceress's gaze and the blade continued to sing its haunting tune… It sang of death and blood, of pain and torture.

A tremble stole through Avila, her eyes wide and hunted as she stared at the blade. "Scyth'llial… Mercy!"

The louder the blade sang, the more panicked the courtier became—it was a song of death, an Elysian song of punishment. It tore through the mind and clawed at the soul—burrowing deeper and deeper within until there was only hollowness. It would steal Avila's very sanity… Elysian magicks… Elysian power… The ability to see and touch the essence of every living creature—this is what Song had been created for and Elysians had turned it into a weapon centuries ago…

A terrible weapon…

Now, Dorothy held that weapon at Avila's throat, a strange type of madness flickering within the sorceress. "Mercy…" Dorothy arched an eyebrow, "Death is mercy, is it not?"

Avila's eyes widened, a bead of blood staining the tip of Dorothy's rapier…

"Only the gods can deliver mercy, Dorothy…"

Seemingly simple words, yet they wrapped around her soul—twining around her more powerfully than any spell. Dorothy turned her head slightly and fell—drowning in pools of violet… Somewhere within her chest, her heart began to beat again. Reality once again set in and the almost euphoric magicks of Song and Elysian Grace receded. The blade in her hands shimmered once then faded into nothing—leaving her hands warm and empty. Her body trembled before Duo's gaze, then suddenly she fell—ignoring the openly weeping Avila, as she kneeled. Her hair fell across her features, her eyes reverting back to a simple blue-gray—yet within her soul, she knew something irreversible had just occurred… Even now the strange magicks twisted within her, so close to the surface it would only take the barest of summons…

"Dorothy…" Hands reached for her, concerned filled eyes watching her every movement… And anger flared within the sorceress.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped Duo's hands away, glaring up at his stunned form. "Don't ever touch me." Dorothy stood, refusing to lean against the wall so temptingly close. Her right hand twitched and the blood dagger leapt from the floor, her fingers folding around its oddly comforting hilt. She turned from the prince, looking down on Avila once again. "If you ever attack me again, I will kill you." Avila offered no response, still shaking from her close encounter with death. The sorceress offered one last, condescending gaze across the hall—meeting the crowd's gaze openly and arrogantly. "So, this is the power of Elysians." She smirked, then she was gone—storming down the broken hall, as regally as any queen… Their shocked gazes watching her disappearing form…

"She summoned the Scyth'llial…" A murmur ran over the crowd, quickly silenced though as Dermail released an angry bellow—shoving servants and nobles alike out of his way.

"A human cannot summon Scyth'llial!" With another enraged yell, Dermail pushed his way through the crowd—heading in the opposite direction of Dorothy.

Treize watched him with cool amusement, "It would seem that General Aaron had quite the closet of skeletons. Wouldn't you say, your highness?"

Duo's eyes narrowed, "It would seem so…"


	22. Acceptance

Dawn and Moon Wars

Chapter Twenty-Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters

Sally moaned softly, as warmth danced across her skin creating tiny ripples of pleasure through her body. Slowly, she managed to crack open her tired eyes, staring blurrily ahead at the flickering fire only feet away. For a second, she wondered if she still slept—after nights of trudging through snow, the idea of fire seemed the makings of a dream. But as the seconds passed, the flames continued to warm the air and Sally felt tears prick her gaze.

One trembling hand reached out toward the fire, flames nearly licking at her flesh, as she sought proof of its existence. Somewhere she vaguely heard a gasp and gentle hands entered her vision, pulling her hands away from their dangerous path. Sally let out a terrified mewl, as a form blocked her view of the fire. She struggled weakly against the hands holding hers, fear of loosing that fire creating a surge of panic within her.

"Please, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Gentle words that did nothing to calm the growing fear inside the healer. Sally kicked at the strange cloth weighing her down, her free hand lashing out.

"Trowa!"

Immediately, Sally felt another pair of hands grasp her shoulders, shoving her down to the ground. Her weak struggles were nothing compared to the strength in those strange hands and Sally felt tears slide down her face, as she lay at their mercy. "Please…" Her voice felt rough, a whisper of what it usually sounded like. "Please…"

"Poor girl… It's alright, we're not going to hurt you…" The first figure released her hand, moving away only to return with something grasped between her palms. "Trowa, could you lift her head?" There was no response, but Sally felt one of those strong hands slide under her neck, gently applying pressure. Warm metal pressed against her lips and Sally opened her mouth, as soothing hot tea poured down her throat.

Once she had drank her fill, Trowa carefully lowered her back to the floor. Sally blinked fuzzily, feeling a steady warmth permeate her body. She vaguely realized that Trowa had released her completely and had moved away, talking in low whispers with the speaker… She couldn't understand what they were saying, her mind was distant and foggy… The only thing she could focus on was the fire and the strange throbbing in her right hand…

At first, it started off as a tingle—tiny little needles stabbing into her skin… Then as the cold left her flesh, the tingle changed into an alternating throb of heat and cold—leaving her hand feeling disconnected and numb from the rest of her arm. Yet, as the throbbing continued its almost discomforting rhythm, Sally felt strength returning to her limbs. The blood within her veins seemed to flow faster, the fog inside her head lifting as her sight cleared…

She didn't know how much time had passed, but when her arms reached out, pushing against the floor to lift her body into a sitting position, she knew it couldn't have been nearly enough… Her gloves had been removed and she glanced down, not really surprised when she took in the faded white parlor on her right hand… The longer she wore the Glove, the more questions it arose… What exactly was the Glove? Who had created it and for what purpose?

"Oh! Are you alright? Should you be sitting so soon?" There was a flurry of fabric, as the speaker kneeled beside her, worried lavender eyes filling Sally's sight.

"I'm fine…" The healer did not recognize the woman before her, but she did recognize the disheveled clothing of a Dawn noble. The noble woman seemed innocent enough, a kind gentleness eased her features into an open smile…However, Sally found herself distrusting of that kind smile, she was not the same naïve woman she'd been when this war had broken out. Even a Dawn woman could spell out trouble for her and her companions, especially Wufei…

"Wufei!" Catherine's eyes widened at the sudden exclamation, jerking backwards as Sally's suddenly strong hands gripped her by the shoulders. "Where are my companions! A man and a woman! Where are they!"

Once again calloused hands appeared, prying her fingers off the shaking noble. A man with the most stunning emerald eyes Sally had ever seen gently forced her hands down. "Your friends are safe. Look." He pointed only a few feet away, revealing the still unconscious forms of Wufei and Hilde. Both were wrapped in odd layers of cloth and pushed as close to the fire as safely possible. Instantly, the fight left Sally's body and a relieved smile replaced the sudden fear of only seconds ago.

"Goddess bless… Thank you, thank you…" She turned the smile on the two, "I don't know how to thank you enough for helping us… I thought we would die out there…"

"It was Trowa that found you three." Catherine turned a fond gaze on her brother, "It's him you owe." Trowa fidgeted uncomfortably under the stares, standing with sudden vigor. Sally watched curiously as the man refused to meet her gaze.

"I don't deserve your thanks…" There was something very final about the man's stoic words, an almost tangible aura of remorse surrounding the figure.

"I thank you nonetheless." When he didn't respond, she turned her attention back to the woman. "My name is Sally, my friends are Wufei and Hilde. Might I have the names of our rescuers?" She grinned, a tired and weary sort of grin that showed the lines around her eyes—lines that didn't belong on such a young face.

The woman motioned toward Trowa's turned back, "You've met Trowa and I am…" There was a slight hesitance, almost as if she was contemplating some strange mystery. Then a radiant smile broke out across her face, "Catherine, my name is Catherine."

Sally arched an eyebrow at the odd behavior, "It is nice to meet you, Catherine." Sally took a glance around the broken down room, barely able to see anything but shadows. The only light in the small, dingy room was the fire crackling in the middle casting eerie dancing shades throughout the misshapen shelter. Her eyes sought out her companion's unconscious forms, watching as their chests moved up and down in a steady rhythm. Her mind felt numb with the realization that they were actually alive. After days of marching through snow and ice, the hunger in their stomachs turning into a gnawing pain, Sally had about given up hope. Even as she struggled to hold up Wufei's weight, Hilde's steps dragging along his other side, she had found her constant optimism and strength ebbing…

She could barely remember how long they had been walking, how many days had passed since they left the Caverns. All she could remember was the frigid cold and the overwhelming presence of white… She knew in some vague sense of the word that she was still in shock from the experience, which she found odd… After everything she had seen—the fall of the Dawn's Court, the Sadists, receiving the Glove—and yet it was this close encounter with nature, something entirely uncontrollable that she found the most fear…

Mrow.

Sally jerked, mouth falling open in joy and shock, as a familiar warm body pressed against her knee. "Galea! Oh, Galea!" The healer scooped the catriffin into her arms, holding the tiny body close to her chest. Galea did not seem entirely pleased by the manhandling, but she allowed it—noting the quiet pain within the healer. A soft rumbling began to build inside the catriffin filling the healer with its comforting sound. "Galea…" Sally swallowed the sob pushing its way up her throat—the catriffin brought back memories of happier, less complicated days.

"Oh, is she yours then?" Catherine shifted closer to the two, something clutched within her right hand. "She's been following us for a few days now…"

Sally smiled, "We're old friends… Galea never really belonged to anyone, but herself… I'm glad to see that she's safe. We were separated some time before the snow…" A small frown replaced the smile, "I thought she might be with a friend of ours…" The healer didn't notice the noble's sudden stiffening, instead she turned her warm gaze on the purring catriffin. "She's the only one left from my old life, ever since the Fall…"

"The Fall?" Catherine's voice had dropped down to a mere whisper, "You were there? At the Dawn's Court?" The noble's hand tightened around the strange object, an ashen look on her face.

From the shadows, something seemed to move closer to the two women—a shade detaching from the darkness. Sally found her gaze drawn to the fire, her rapidly replenishing gloved hand running against Galea's fur. "Yes, I was there." The flames flickered dangerously before her gaze—the small room seeming to disappear within that dancing fire. In the distance, Sally could hear the sound of sword meeting sword, the floor shook with the clash of foreign sorcery… And the sound of screams, the sobbing of lost children—the panic of a collapsing capital…

Then she blinked and it was gone, leaving behind only the tiny fire and the strange, dark room. "Its not something I could forget. And you?" The healer sent a pointed look in Trowa's direction, "What are you doing out here? This place has obviously seen better days."

Catherine refused to meet Sally's gaze, "We escaped from the Galaxy Court… Its fallen into the Moon's clutches, as well… Just like this village…" A horrified gasp escaped from the healer's mouth, her hand tightening around Galea's fur. The catriffin let out a painful yowl, swatting her hand away.

"He's branched out so far… Why aren't people fighting back? Why haven't the people rebelled?" Sally shook her head angrily, red strands flying at the motion. "Why weren't we prepared for this? How was he able to conquer the lands with so little effort?"

"Without the Dawn, most citizens are probably in hiding with little hope of the future… I would not be surprised if neighboring countries have had their fill of refugees in the last months." Catherine sighed, rubbing her finger against the simple doll she held. "Most likely, the Moon is allowing the commoners to remain at their posts, while accepting any men that wish to enter his ranks… The only real threat to him at the moment are the nobles and by destroying both the Dawn and Galaxy capitals, he's destroyed or enslaved nearly two-thirds of the army."

"With the Reborn Dawn's coronation taking place, a good majority of the nobles were present during the first attack… He couldn't have picked a more perfect day…" There was something eerily definite in Catherine's tone, a distant look on her face—the young woman suddenly looked years older, her shoulders heavy with a knowledge the others could only guess at.

"He won't stop." The two women jumped at the raspy wheeze and, realizing the source, Sally clambered across the floor, grasping Wufei's hand in her own. Tired, yet focused onyx eyes met hers, as he coughed, struggling to raise himself off the ground.

"Don't strain yourself!" Sally helped the man rise until his weight rested almost fully against her shoulder. "Wufei, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" The healer's demanding tone received a glare from the man, but he finally stopped struggling against her.

"Here, this might help." Catherine held out a steaming cup, watching the pair concernedly and with an open amount of curiosity. The healer didn't respond, instead sending the woman a grateful smile before turning her attention once again on Wufei. Carefully, she lifted the cup to his lips, allowing him to take small, slow sips of the herbal tea. An almost maternal tenderness had taken over the healer's features, her lips softening into a sweet smile, as she lowered the cup.

"Where is my sword?" The warrior's tone reminded Sally of grating rocks, but his stoic face revealed none of the pain he had to be feeling. Instead, the only emotion that lied in his eyes was a slow, steady anger at the loss of his weapon.

"It's safe." Trowa's voice came from the shadows, causing Wufei to stiffen despite his weak muscles.

"Hand it over." There was no mistaking the danger in Wufei's tone, his eyes seeking out the other man's form. Already he had moved his left arm in front of Sally, striving to push her behind him.  
"You have no use of it here."

"I'll be the judge of that." Onyx eyes narrowed at the tall man, finally able to pick out him out from the shadows. Wufei ignored Sally's hand on his arm, tightening in warning.

"Judge the damned, judge the innocent… What price shall we pay? What price shall she pay?" Quiet mumbling from the darkest corner of the room, the sound of steel sliding against leather. "Judge the damned…"

"That voice…" Sally released her hold on Wufei, the four ending their tense stare-down to turn toward the speaker. The healer squinted, shifting closer to the voice, only to have Wufei restrain her. "Hello?"

"Will you judge me?" The fire crackled suddenly, as Galea swiped at the fire sending a wave of fiery embers across the room. A quiet gasp sounded from Catherine at the motion, but the others were too focused on the image the fleeting light had offered. A view of a petite blonde woman, her shoulders slumped with an invisible weight, gray eyes dull and lifeless… In her hands there was the flash of steel, Wufei's blade pointed at her throat, inches away from her flesh. Despite the spy's efforts, the blade proved useless—seeming to come in contact with some unseen barrier.

"Midii!" Sally pulled herself away from Wufei, lunging across the room at the Spy Mistress. The spy didn't even look up, as the healer grasped the sword, relinquishing it with barely a fight. Midii merely settled back into the shadows, her lips moving in a quiet rambling that only she could understand. Horror stole across Sally's face, as she took in the woman's actions, her hands tightening around the blade.

"What happened to her!" The healer didn't bother to keep the accusation from her tone, turning on their rescuers with suspicion. At her tone, Trowa moved from the shadows to stand protectively before his sister, eyeing the blade in Sally's hands. He didn't believe the woman had enough energy to actually harm him or his sister, but her quick recovery was obviously the work of some sort of magicks—he wasn't about to take any chances.

"She's locked herself inside her own mind. We have tried to talk to her, but she doesn't seem to understand what is going on around her." Behind him, Catherine refused to meet the healer's gaze—there was an irrational anger displayed across the noble's face. How could Midii have invoked such concern? How exactly did the spy know these strangers?

Sally frowned, "I can see that. I want to know how she got in this state. Something had to trigger such a mental trauma."

Trowa's face revealed nothing, "We do not know. When we met her in the woods, she fell into this state almost immediately…"

"Oh, Midii…" Slowly, Sally lowered the weapon, placing it into Wufei's waiting hands. "How could something like this happen? It's as if she has no soul…"

"Death would be kinder…" Catherine's mumbled response seemed to echo throughout the room and the girl blanched as she felt Sally's cold glare on her neck. The noble shivered slightly, ducking further behind her brother instead of facing the rightful rage of the healer.

"That woman is not meant to die." Wufei took the sword with a thoughtful expression, his voice holding a surprising amount of certainty. At his tone, Sally shot a glance toward the man, but the warrior was focused on the strange sword. A tremor passed through Catherine at the man's steadfast words, her eyes darting toward Midii's huddled form. Only Trowa and the still sleeping Hilde seemed unaffected by the statement, as an uneasy silence settled over the odd group of strangers…

Then Sally looked up, meeting Trowa's gaze with stoic determination, "How long till sunrise?"

* * *

The Galaxy Court was a literal maze of hallways—it had been built during the early years of the Dawn's reign, as a protective fortress during the Crusades. Once it had been surrounded by a layer of walls each supported by a team of soldiers, but as the years passed by with little hint of rebellion, the walls had been allowed to fall into disarray. After awhile, they had become foliage covered ruins, a place where adventurous children played.

The citizens had been blinded by the architectural wonder known as the Court. It had been written that many Dawn enemies had become lost within the vast catacomb of twists and turns, a series of halls specifically created to confuse. Even now it was not an entirely rare occurrence for a body to be found hidden in some corner, an unwary assassin falling victim to the confusion. A person would have had to be born within the confines of the Court to understand the building's layout…

Or have official access to the blueprints, which Captain Lucrezia Noin had taken the privilege of during her years as the Dawn's protector. Now, she put this information to use to travel through the shadows of the Court, the unconscious Representative held firmly against her chest. In front of her, the stooped figure of the once proud Healer Irea darted around a corner, quickly motioning for them to follow. Even now it amazed Lucrezia to see the simple serving gown Irea now wore when compared to the layers of silk and velvet that had once adorned her lithe body. When she had come across the other woman, she had been horrified to see a noble woman playing servant to Millardo… The healer though incredibly sweet and gentle could also be amazingly proud and Lucrezia hated to think of how Millardo had managed to make the woman bow before him.

Whatever the case, when Lucrezia had seen the woman trembling before the soldiers, carrying wine at their command, she had thought the other woman completely lost… It had been by pure accident that she had spotted the same woman sneaking into the dungeons, tending to the wounds of prisoners—the guards she'd served sleeping peacefully…

The Lady Irea was a much stronger woman than she or Millardo had given her credit for and she suspected the Moon would be suffering from his underestimation.

Whatever the case, Lucrezia was grateful for the woman's help, without Irea's massive knowledge of the castle's layout and healing lore, Lucrezia would never have been given this chance to rescue Sylvia… And Lucrezia knew it would only be a matter of time before the former representative's lie was discovered. After realizing the terrible danger the woman had placed herself in for the better of the kingdom, Noin had felt honor bound to somehow help the young woman… Especially with the knowledge that the woman suffered because she had not been able to reach the capital soon enough…

Also, she could not get the Lady Pluto's face out of her mind, that foolish woman had sacrificed this capital and its people for her own safety… Noin would not allow herself to become like that cowardly girl. She would honor the bravery of her people and she would strive to help them as much as she could…

Even with the knowledge that it was Zechs behind so much pain…

Noin's eyes narrowed, she would not allow herself to become soft now. One man was not worth the pain of thousands of her countrywomen. She would ignore the newly revived pain within her heart and she would accomplish her duty to her country and queen… Even if it meant the death of the only man she had ever cared for…

Ahead of her, Irea's footsteps fell soundlessly against the floor—soft and sure as she disappeared into the unknown. Waiting for the woman to return created tension within the Captain, her calves twitching as if in preparation to run. The Captain hated the trembling fear within her, hated the sneaking and skulking this rescue required. Lurking in the shadows reminded her of the former Spy Mistress, a woman she had once loathed. In her mind, she had seen spying as a dishonorable profession, but now she wondered at the spirit the other woman must have possessed to withstand all the secrecy…

Lucrezia wondered how the other woman had handled the knowledge of Pluto's brother, hiding his identity from even the Dawn… Perhaps Midii would be able to explain to her these strange emotions building within her chest whenever she thought of Zechs… Ironic to think that she now shared the same traitorous weakness with the woman she had once rivaled against…

She blinked, startled as Irea's ruffled auburn locks appeared around the wall—those mature eyes watching Lucrezia with a curious stare. Irea's countenance of determination and wisdom was at odds with the cowering serving girl she had seen earlier. A solemn wave of Irea's hand pronounced the hall safe before the lady darted once again out of sight, not bothering to wait for the captain. As she walked, Irea ran a hand along the wall, her fingers momentarily pausing over paintings and tapestries. Noin wondered if the woman was trying to memorize every detail of the Court… She could understand the pain of watching one's home fall to pieces…

Suddenly, Irea came to a stop—her fingers seeming to cling to the wall, as she pushed herself forward and balanced on the tip of her toes. The muscles in her neck and back shifted, as her eyes narrowed, her breathing slowing to a stop. Behind her, Noin shifted Sylvia's weight careful to remain silent as the Healer listened to some unknown sound. It wasn't the first time the other woman had suddenly stopped to listen to sounds only she seemed to be able to hear. Lucrezia wondered if the Moon's invasion had instilled some form of hysteria into the other woman.

"Much too easy…" Soft murmurs caught on the air, Irea's whisper twisting the anxiety within Noin's stomach. Neither were sure how long they stood there, listening for guards that never came, but a moan pulled the two back to reality. Irea slowly lowered back down to her heels, darting a glance in Sylvia's direction. Sweat beaded the woman's forehead, her lips parted as she panted quietly.

"We need to hurry." Noin looked down at the woman, as well, her eyes clouded with concern.

"The opening is around the corner, behind the tapestry of Lady Tania d'lonia. I will wait here and distract any guards while you escape." Irea ran a gentle hand across Sylvia's fevered forehead, her voice a mere whisper in the airy hall.

Furrows of doubt lined Noin's face, as she absorbed the other woman's words. "I cannot leave you here, milady."

A hint of arrogance darted across Irea's features, her lips twisting into exasperation. "Do not be foolish! The others still need my help, but she needs yours. We both have our roles to play, Captain." Her eyes narrowed, "Now, go before someone sees!"

Noin hesitated only a second, years of obeying those higher in birth forcing her feet to move before her mind agreed. She could not meet the healer's gaze, as she moved past her—could only focus on the weight in her arms, the responsibility of this one brave woman… Without a backward glance, Noin turned the corner and made her way to freedom…

A shaky sigh pushed its way past numb lips, Irea's hands gripping the cloth of her dress. It would be so easy to escape with the Captain, to run away from the shame and horror that awaited her if she stayed… The Moon's lapdog… Yet, the other Galaxy members still suffered, their age and health making escape impossible. They needed her medical knowledge, needed the hope and information she was able to supply. She could not leave them.

Irea forced her hands down, lifting her head high—she would face her duty, she would not run from the hand fate had dealt her…

Even if that fate included a pair of haunted blue eyes following her every movement…

* * *

There was something in the water…

That had to be the only reasonable explanation for the way these people acted, Relena thought, as she watched several young people dance and leap around a large fire. Night had begun to settle, but the celebration for her welcoming hadn't even faltered. It seemed the darker it became, the wilder the freemen and women began to act. She didn't understand how the musicians sitting only feet away from her were able to continue playing for such long intervals, but from the happy looks on their faces she supposed they didn't mind. All in all, she could honestly say she had never experienced anything like it before… She had heard stories, people used to spread rumors about the freemen—calling them wild gypsies. The constant hiding, never staying in one place for any length of time, seemed to have given them almost over-the-top traditions. She wondered if perhaps their celebrations were a rebellion of sorts, a slap in the face to the Dawn officials… The loud music, rambunctious dancing, the grand fire—in the Dawn Court such a celebration would have been decreed sacrilegious and wicked… The celebrations of home had always been solemn occasions, full of prestige and pomp… To be honest, she had never cared for them much. The warm life and joyfulness of the freemen suited her much better, it made her feel light and young to laugh at the dances, tapping her foot along with the music.

Perhaps she could change the Dawn celebrations when she regained her throne… Revive them so that her people could feel the freedom that these people seemed to enjoy in the simplest of actions…

"Miss Relena!" Rachel plopped down beside her, breathing heavily from dancing. Someone tossed the girl a canteen and she guzzled the liquid down with a happy sigh. "Yum. You oughta dance, Miss Relena!" She took another sip, as the Dawn shook her head.

"Maybe later… I enjoy watching you and the others for now."

"Ah…" Another happy gulp and Relena watched with growing unease as a faint flush began to paint the other girl's cheeks. "Want some, Miss Relena?" The canteen still seemed fairly full despite the other girl's attempt to empty it and Relena could not help staring at it with suspicion. It seemed innocent enough, but she had gotten enough of a whiff to know it wasn't water…

"I don't think so, Rachel…"

"Aw, come on! Its really good! Trust me!" The girl shook the canteen wildly in Relena's direction, nearly spilling its contents. "This is your night, Miss Relena! You should have a bit of fun, shouldn't you?"

"No, she shouldn't."

Rachel stiffened slightly, a hint of fear brushing off the tipsiness as she looked up into the cold eyes of the Panther. The girl audibly gulped, "Um… Tomas is calling me! I'll be back, Miss Relena!" The canteen slipped from numb fingers, as the girl rushed away leaving the Dawn to face Heero alone.

"Oh…" Relena shifted under his gaze, it was the first time the two had truly spoken since she'd awakened… Since she'd spoken his name aloud… In front of poor—"Oh, Mother!" She jumped, startling the man, as she turned to face him with wide eyes. "The Crone! Where is she? I forgot all about her! Is she hurt? What happened!"

"She's gone." Heero growled, as Relena began to open her mouth again. "She wasn't human… She was your people's precious Mother in disguise."

"W-w-what? That's…" Relena sat down heavily, "That's incredible… Just…" She shook her head, trying to clear away the shock and confusion. "But why? Why would she hide her true form like that? Why go to such lengths? What could she possibly have been looking for at the slave market? Dorothy…Or…"

"Who knows why immortals do what they do." Heero crouched beside her, looking at the canteen with disgust. "She is gone now… For that, I am glad."

Relena said nothing, instead staring at his boots—dark, black boots covered in dirt and grass and snow and blood… Then, "I'm sorry…"

For a moment, she didn't hear anything—not the dancers or the music, nothing but her own heartbeat as she stared at those simple boots. Boots that had seen and done so much for her… She had betrayed those boots…

"You cannot hide names from immortals… She already knew…"

"That doesn't matter… I shouldn't have said it!" Her eyes strayed from those boots, her fierce desire to somehow make up for what she'd done overwhelming her shame. Cerulean met cobalt, as the Dawn stared into the Panther's eyes. "You bestowed something precious and secret to me and I…betrayed you… I was foolish, I let my emotions overrule my common sense and, in turn, hurt you… I am so sorry…"

Heero looked away from those pleading orbs, watching as the dancers swirled and swayed before them. "I…I allowed pride to control my actions and words… I was wrong." He stared down at her, watching as hope and confusion warred across her features. "You have nothing to apologize for. Your revelation of my name was a mistake, but a mistake made without harmful intentions… I, however… I was not there to protect you when you needed me." Relena's eyes widened and she lunged to her feet, words of opposition on her tongue even as he motioned for her to remain silent.

"No, I failed you. How could I condemn you for calling to me, for pleading with me by my true name, when you have entrusted your well-being in my care? I would not listen to you and then I endangered you… I gave you my name, I have no right to order how you are to use it."

"Heero…" The softest of whispers that caressed the air around him… That name, a cursed name he had longed to be rid of, and yet… When she spoke it… "You are my dearest companion…" Relena tentatively reached out, lightly touching his arm as she stepped closer. "Your mere presence has done more for me than any amount of physical protection… You saved my soul."

He jerked at her words, looking into her face with an expression she didn't recognize. Something dangerous, but gentle… And then one calloused hand reached up, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear with a tenderness she had never seen before… "Relena…"

"Miss Relena!" Giggles surrounded the air and the Panther was suddenly not there, instead standing feet away as if he had never looked her so sweetly in the eyes… "Come on, Miss Relena!"

"Go." His last word to her before he drifted away, once again sullen and dark—the ominous Panther once again. Relena sighed, knowing something wonderful and terrible had nearly happened in those brief seconds and not quite sure if she was grateful or angered by the others' intrusion. Another sigh escaped, as she slowly bent over, picking up the fallen canteen. The group of young dancers were coming closer, their giggles and shouts ringing in her ears as she stared at the simple canteen.

So… This was her night, huh?

With one more glance in the direction Heero had gone, Relena raised the flask to her lips.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk…" Lilian frowned disapprovingly, as she continued to wrap bandages around Dorothy's wounded arm. The sorceress grimaced, casting an angry glare at the Elysian which was dutifully ignored. The woman had made her opinion of Dorothy's duel quite clear when she had first entered the room—sending the sorceress an exasperated look before pulling out salve and wraps.

"Ya be hopeless, gurl." Nattie shook her head, chuckling as she leaned against the wall—watching the scene with obvious amusement. "We be here only days and ya be clawin' the locals."

Dorothy shot the laughing woman a look, wincing at a particularly fierce tug from Lilian, "Oh, shut up. I don't need to be hearing about it from you or you." She caught Lilian's eye, eliciting a snort from the elf woman. "That bitch attacked me, what choice did I have but to protect myself?"

Nattie arched an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at her scarred face creating a ghastly expression, "Oy, she really hit a nerve. I be surprised she still be alive from yer tellin'."

"She is the one that is lucky to be alive." Lilian tied the last knot, setting aside the roll of bandages. Her elegant eyebrows pulled together, lines etched around her mouth as she scowled at Dorothy. "Had you not summoned the Scyth'llial, you would be dead by now."

Dorothy rolled her eyes, pulling away from the servant as she paced across the room. Silk whispered against her bare legs, the previous layers of dressing lying in a pile on the bed. The sorceress gathered a handful of creamy ivory cloth into her right hand, plucking and smoothing the fabric in an unconscious nervous gesture. The cold floor sent shivers up her bare feet, the uncomfortable sensation a welcoming distraction from the looks being sent her way.

"Ya be full of surprises, that be fer sure. A scythlililie be what?" Nattie couldn't quite keep the concern from her gaze, as she watched the sorceress cross the room stopping in front of the window.

"Scyth'llial!" Lilian glowered at the oblivious human, "If you must butcher a language, then please stick to your own, human!" The maid sniffed angrily, gathering the healing equipment, standing with a snap of her skirt. She stalked toward a tall cabinet, replacing the remaining bandaging—allowing the warrior woman to make a decidedly rude gesture behind the Elysian's back. Dorothy smirked as she watched their reflections in the window's glass, snickering as Lilian spun around—eyes flashing at the former slave.

"I saw that!"

Nattie shrugged, a wicked grin on her lips, "That be the point, long-ears."

Human and Elysian continued to bicker in the background, their petty insults pulling a smile to Dorothy's face. She leaned against the wall, staring out into the night sky---allowing the argument behind her to wash over her, an odd emotion tugging at her heart as she placed her forehead against cold glass. Listening to them reminded her of so many silly little arguments she had once had with Relena—reminded her of friendly bantering that existed in a different world, a different time…

Would she ever be able to feel that simple camaraderie she had once shared so freely with Relena? Despite all the differences between the two, they had always been able to connect. It had gone beyond Dawn and Advisor, beyond even simple friendship---they had been each other's anchors in some of the hardest times of their lives. It had been Relena she'd turned to whenever her mother's demands became too much and she could not even count the number of times Relena had shown up in the middle of night, a hundred self-deprecating worries eating away at the future queen. They had been together their entire lives, growing up side by side, experiencing the follies of life---more than mere friends, more than bureaucracy, they had been sisters…

Life had never been perfect, but it had been bearable as long as they had one another… Even when they bickered or disagreed, she had known in the back of her mind that Relena would always be there for her… And then she had managed to commit that heinous crime, torn apart their relationship because she hadn't been strong enough to control the blade's hunger… In the darkest depths of her mind, she still saw the former Dawn's surprised face—those brilliant eyes so similar to Relena's glazing over, the ashen parlor of death settling across the woman's features.

She had managed to push back the memories, the devastating guilt that ate away at her soul whenever she held the dagger's weight within her hand. She had no time to wallow in her pain—what right did she have to self pity when she had destroyed such a kind, brilliant woman?

Dorothy's eyes drifted from sky to ocean, her gaze haunted. She had truly admired the deceased Queen Katrina and had secretly envied the loving relationship Dawn and daughter had enjoyed. When compared to the icy coolness that Lady Catalonia had displayed, the Queen had been all warm gentleness—a soothing hand on her shoulder, a comforting smile… At times, the Queen had seemed more mother to her than her own flesh and blood...

She could remember in her younger years closing her eyes and pretending that the Dawn was her mother… That the tender hugs and obvious love shared between Relena and Katrina included her…Dreams of motherly caresses---a smile full of warmth and love, things that her own mother had never felt necessary.

In some ways, she had been able to understand her mother's lack of love for herself… Giving birth to a new Advisor heir had not been a choice, but a duty for Leona Catalonia. Dorothy had never experienced any true moments of motherly affection from her, but had instead been treated more as an apprentice—rewarded and punished, as if a mere student or servant. The terms mother and daughter had always lacked the normal warmth most families placed upon them. Leona had always seemed nearly invincible, even after all the power Dorothy had managed to claim for herself, she had always found herself bowing down to her mother's will. If Dorothy was completely honest with herself, she would have to admit to a certain amount of childish fear whenever it came to Leona Catalonia.

And yet…

She would never forget the image of her mother's shocked features, eyes glazed over in death, surrounded in layers of broken rubble…

Could not ignore the twisting, stabbing pain within her chest whenever she faced the reality of her mother's death… It was not that Dorothy had lost her mother, but that she had lost her childish dreams of one day having her mother look at her the way Katrina had looked at Relena…

She would never know if Leona had ever loved her…

Dorothy swallowed a sigh, eyes following the gentle rolling waves miles beneath her. The sea reminded her of crushed velvet causing her fingers to twitch. The sight brought a narrowing to her eyes, as she recalled the strange sensation that had inflicted her earlier. Gentle fingers caressed her right ear, the memory of blood on her hands bringing a quickening to her breath. What had called to her beneath the ocean waves?

What had spoken to her during her battle with Avila? What had suddenly filled her with the knowledge to summon the Scyth'llial? And why had the others reacted so oddly to the strange weapon? What powers did it hide within its blade?

"Scyth'llial…"

Nattie and Lilian paused their bickering, casting curious gazes in Dorothy's direction. The sorceress remained motionless, her right hand seeming to clutch at the windowsill, while her other grabbed handfuls of silk. Her eyes continued to watch the water, her breathing quick and frantic.

"Dorothy?"

"Lady…?"

Something shifted beneath the waves…

* * *

A half moon shone over the courtyard, illuminating the magically enhanced gardens of the Galaxy Court. Compared to its luminescent glow, the stars seemed feeble and lacking—mere pinpricks of light trying vainly to match its radiance… And yet, Quatre knew that in only hours, the sun would rise and its rays would put even this show to shame… Despite the clouds and winter atmosphere, the sun would always manage to overwhelm the moon…

Quatre sighed, running a hand through blonde locks as he leaned against a headless marble statue. The courtyard was littered with the remains of the soldiers' frustrations, statues of ancient female heroes had been desecrated—their once proud visages now headless… Near his feet, the tender gaze of Juliana Noventa stared accusingly up at him and he looked away, a strange guilt bubbling beneath his chest.

He pushed away from the statue, purposefully walking around the rubble, heading toward the open entrance. Ever since returning to the Moon, Quatre had found himself in a constant state of uncertainness… Uncertainness about the Moon and the Dawn, his bondling, and his role in this entire mess… But mostly he was uncertain about himself, about the emotions twisting inside of him, and the strange power pulsing beneath his skin.

He had called upon his full power---the spirit of his bondling had pulsed through him, adding a strength to his soul that he had never experienced before… Giving him the will to finally truly accept the power he had been forced to hide his entire life, the magicks that had so long been hidden away within his lute… The power he had released when confronted by the Moon had been unlike anything he had ever seen---magicks he had not even realized he'd held. A man could become drunk on so much power…

Perhaps that was why it had been locked away, trapped within his lute by some unknown force…

Quatre cast one last look at the shimmering moon, old questions fluttering within his mind. "Only hours till dawn… No matter how magnificent the moon may look, it'll always be overpowered by the sun…" He shook his head before turning away from the sight, walking into the fortress.

The halls were shadowy, lit by the glow of torchlight and magical globes—a far cry from the moon's glittering visage. His feet made barely a sound, the soft soles of his slippers—something he had once never imagined wearing—gliding across stone flooring. Occasionally, he spotted a guard on watch—their eyes wary and suspicious as he passed, their hands tightening around sword or spear. Very few of the guards had approached him since his stay, the tale of his sudden arrival and magical display had traveled quickly among the Moon's soldiers. Despite the growing apprehension within some of the guards when it came to the Moon, Quatre suspected they would still gladly die for the man that had granted them so much freedom.

And the Moon had brought freedom. Every day more and more men flocked to the capital, pledging their allegiance to the man that had managed to subdue their former masters. As Millardo's troops pushed farther outward, taking more land from the old lineages, shackling more and more noble women, former slaves suddenly found themselves in control of their own destinies. However, years of following orders had left many confused and unsure of how to use this newfound power and, as such, had led them to find the man that had brought about such changes…

If this continued, Millardo would soon have the largest army to ever grace the nation... Perhaps, even the world…

Quatre's step faltered, his eyes widening at some sudden revelation… Would a man with that kind of power be able to stop once he had conquered the Dawn Lands? Or would it merely be the beginning of some much larger revolution? If the Moon were to set his sights on the lands beyond, what would become of the world? Would it be a step in the right direction?

_Brilliant sapphire eyes widened in horror, a terrible cry escaping past rosebud lips—she was much too young, much too terrified to hold the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders…_

A quiet gasp broke the hall's silence, as Quatre slumped against the wall—his breath ragged and frantic as he pushed away the vision… No matter how hard he tried he could not forget the expression on the young Dawn's face, as he lunged toward her… The loss in her voice when she had first approached him, like some angel trying to find her way back to paradise... And he had managed to change that loss into pure fear, into terrible pain… He had made the Dawn fall to her knees, crying out for mercy…

Disgust and satisfaction warred against each other, as he fought against the vision… Pale, long fingers pressed against the scar cutting across his features, running along the jagged skin. He pressed against it, eliciting a twinge of old pain and he slowly pushed away from the wall—hand dropping to his side. If he started to question his actions then he would be lost… He had long passed the point of no return… If he allowed himself to start doubting now…

Footsteps, cloth against skin, the soft airy sound of lips moving…

Slowly, Quatre lifted his head—locks of hair falling across his gaze as he stared into the shadows. The voices sounded feminine… And something dark seemed to flicker within his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching in a parody of a smile, as he began to creep down the hall toward the sound. The shadows seemed to cling to his form, magick silently crackling in his hands—his smile widening further till it pulled at the scar, throbbing slightly at the sensation.

Why oh why would Millardo allow women to roam freely throughout his fortress? Fascinating, indeed…

Shadows upon shadows wrapped around him, as he turned the corner—magick running up and down his arms. He didn't know how he controlled powers he had never used in eighteen years, but the knowledge must have lied somewhere deep down in his subconscious. Knowledge that did something wondrous and impossible, trapping light and darkness around him till Quatre disappeared—hidden away under layers and layers of Spirit and something else… something different…

He watched the trio with dispassionate eyes, recognized the former Captain of the Swords and barely arched an eyebrow as he took notice of the unconscious Lady Sylvia in her arms. He heard their words, soft, paranoid whispers that seemed to cut lines across their young faces---troubled times for such young women… Quatre smirked, as the Captain and her ward turned and walked away—honestly believing they would somehow escape the fortress. He would give them another second or two before raising the alarm, but perhaps he would take the third one under his own custody… How amusing it would be to announce to the Moon that his own personal serving wench had never been under his control…

She turned, head lifted high—old noble arrogance rearing its head. She was a pretty woman despite all the pain she must have suffered at the Moon's hands… Short strands of auburn hair were pushed behind pierced ears, the locks were slightly ruffled, but coifed in a manner hinting at the care she once may have taken in her appearance. Her eyes were startling mature, a sophisticated blue that soothed and pierced in one glance.

Those eyes… Tender and strong… So wise and gentle, facing reality with a steady and warm heart… So familiar and yet…

"_I have never regretted bringing him into this world…"_

Kind, gentle eyes… Soft, tender hands… A beautiful, sweet lullaby…

"_He is my son and I will always love him."_

Her eyes… Those haunting eyes…

"_Hush, little one, momma's here…"_

Quatre slid down the wall, eyes wide as he watched Irea walk by unaware of his presence. There was salt on his tongue and he wiped a hand across his face, a terrible fear surrounding his heart as tears soaked into his shirt's sleeve. Feet away, Irea reached the corner of the hall, disappearing from his sight… His hand shook, reaching toward her fading form, but she did not see… she would never see… those kind, gentle eyes would never look at him again…never never never…

In that dark, empty hallway a broken man wept…

* * *

A loud knock broke the sudden silence overtaking the three women, pulling Dorothy's sight away from the strange presence lurking beneath the waves. Dorothy spun around at the sound, arching an eyebrow at the stunned Lilian. "Shouldn't you be getting that?" The Elysian chambermaid narrowed her eyes at the half-breed, turning stiffly on her heels before stalking toward the door. Nattie's hand tightened around the hilt of a small, barbaric looking blade hanging at her side—her eyes intent on both maid and door, as she waited alongside her chosen mistress.

Lilian had barely reached the door when it suddenly swung open, slamming against the opposite wall with a bang—eliciting a slight wince from both sorceress and maid. Nattie merely pulled her blade free, placing herself in front of the blonde half-breed sorceress, ready to face whatever had forced its way into the room… Only to lower her blade seconds later, rolling her eyes at the figure stalking forward.

"Oy, that ain't no way to win a lady's heart, kingie." Nattie walked across the room, sending the obviously angry Elysian an amused look. She grabbed hold of the bowing Lilian's arm, ignoring her disgruntled expression as she pulled her up and toward the still open door. Across the room, Duo faced Dorothy—his violet eyes flashing with dangerous power while the sorceress remained aloof, arching an arrogant eyebrow at his anger. Nattie couldn't quite keep the grin from her face.

"Come on, elfie, they be needin' some alone time."

"Unhand me, you savage!"

The door shut only slightly more quietly than it had opened, the sound of Nattie and Lilian's bickering echoing down the hallway---disappearing further and further away from the King to be and sorceress… Till they were left standing in heavy silence, the air nearly choking… Just the sound of their breathing---the Elysian King still cloaked in layers of heavy brocade and velvet, a glimmering crown set upon his chestnut locks facing the Half-breed sorceress simply dressed in her nightclothes, her long, white-blonde hair unfettered by decoration as it hung around her form, grazing the back of her calves… They were a sight out of some legend told around fires to entrance young and old alike… Except, Dorothy seriously doubted anyone would have included the slight tic developing over said King's right eyebrow---it seemed a very unkingly-like attribute.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Dorothy raised a hand toward the window, a mocking innocent smile adorning her features. She began to move toward the sight only to have a warm, rough hand wrap around her arm, pulling her back.

"What the hell was that scene all about, Dorothy! How on earth do you manage to get yourself in these kinds of situations?" Despite his anger, Duo managed to keep his voice reasonably low, probably in fear of anyone overhearing… Or maybe he was merely trying to hold onto his temper. Briefly, Dorothy wondered what it would be like to see Duo in true combat, his anger and determination overcoming all other emotions… And a dark secret part of her wondered what it would be like to have all that energy directed toward her in a very different manner than anger…

"Perhaps it is yourself you should look to. She was, after all, one of your subjects. What kind of kingdom are you running that your subjects go around attacking representatives of other nations?" Her lip curled disdainfully, as she yanked her arm from his grasp—facing him with an old familiar facade of arrogance and disgust.

Duo growled, "I can't go around protecting you from every idiot you antagonize! You need to learn some restraint, Dorothy, before you get yourself killed!"

Dorothy saw red—it painted her vision till all she could do was hiss at the braided elf. "Restraint! Restraint! You need to learn how to control your citizens!"

No amount of control could stop the enraged yell from spilling from his mouth, as he threw his hands into the air. Duo spluttered angrily, shaking a finger wildly at the sorceress. "You, you! I swear to the gods above! You!"

"How elegant, how eloquent! So this is the grand Elysian king—you suit your people well, you arrogant ass!" Dorothy swung a hand at the enraged Elysian, glowering as he easily caught the offending appendage, holding it in his much stronger grasp despite her struggling. A hint of fang glimmered in the faint light, as Duo hissed at her—the sound seeming to glide against her ear's delicate flesh. Anger stained Dorothy's pale cheeks red, as she fought against the hand holding her wrist---glaring up into those alien violet eyes so unlike her seemingly human ones.

"I hate you!" More a snarl than sentence, but the emotion remained clear and Duo growled in return, bowing his head till their noses nearly touched.

"The feelings mutual, witch!"

Angry panting filled the air, the only sound in the large bedchamber, as the two glared at one another. Their fighting had loosened the Elysian's braid, loose strands of russet hair catching Dorothy's gaze. Her fingers twitched to push aside those stray locks, something strange and unfamiliar twisting within her stomach… Silk rubbed against Duo's pants and he glanced down, for the first time seeming to notice the sorceress's clothing. As if burned, his fingers released their firm hold on her, jerking away as he took several steps back—breath suddenly ragged and incredibly loud in the room's ominous silence.

Dorothy's eyebrows shot upward at the sudden change in emotion, watching as the King paced back and forth before her—running a hand through his hair and effectively knocking his crown to the floor. The crown teetered back and forth on the hard floor, both watching its spinning progress—sending rays of flickering, golden light outward. Duo paused, standing eerily still as Dorothy slowly kneeled, elegant fingers curling around the golden circlet. Straightening, she ran her fingers along the simple crown—gliding over an intricate mix of gold and jewels.

"It doesn't really suit you…" She tossed the coronet aside, watching as it bounced against the bed's soft mattress, landing serenely in the middle of the large bed. Dorothy smirked slightly—a strange mixture of honest smile and arrogant frown, "You looked better in the woods, all covered in dirt and grime…"

He nodded slightly, eyes narrowed, "I see… Of course, you would rather see a man dressed in rags and dirt than silk and gold."

She shrugged, "Of course, but then again you're not a man." Silk shifted against smooth flesh, as she walked around the room—once again approaching the window, pushing aside the curtain to gaze at the moon. "I didn't attack her; I was looking for you when she came after me… Though, I will admit I did 'antagonize' her, but no more than she deserved. It will not happen again."

"Yes, it will." He sighed, pulling at buttons and ribbons as he pulled off the heavy coat he wore—tossing it aside, as he paced across the room. "You summoned Scyth'llial, others are bound to show up wishing for a duel, hoping to somehow gain control of it."

Dorothy glanced over her shoulder, the moon outlining her fey features, "Eventually someone will have to explain to me why that sword is so special… But not now..." She turned toward the window again, "It is a lovely night, perfect for a late night stroll if we weren't floating in the air."

She tried not to stiffen as he approached her from behind, his warm breath shifting her hair. He reached around her to hold the curtain back, allowing her own hand to fall to the windowsill. Slowly, her breathing began to match his—their chests moving up and down in perfect sync.

"There's magic in the air…"

She couldn't control the unladylike snort from escaping, earning a grin from the Elysian behind her. "That sounds like a line from one of Relena's favorite fairytales… Something the prince would say to capture the fair maiden's heart…"

"You're thinking like a human." There was something gentle, almost tender about the way he spoke---something that kept her usual answering pride at bay, as she half-turned to face him. He didn't meet her gaze, but motioned toward the sky, "You have to listen—hear the rhythm of the world around you… Something magical and wondrous is happening out there, something that may change the world."

"I've had enough of magick that shakes the world's foundation… There used to be something joyful and exhilarating in the touch of magick, now it feels haunted and heavy by the presence of prophecy…"

"Do not let the past taint something so beautiful. You must learn how to listen." Duo pressed his hands gently into her shoulders, sending a shiver through the sorceress at the touch of skin against skin. Within seconds, she could feel the rise of his magicks seeping into her flesh, flowing outward till the source of his power wrapped around them both. Her head rolled backwards, eyes closed as the scent of chocolate and mint seemed to fill the air… Sweet and bitter and incredibly fresh---twining around her senses until she could gladly suffocate in the essence of Duo Maxwell…

Behind her, Duo lowered his face into her hair breathing in the smell of lilacs—the scent of human and Elysian magicks that encompassed Dorothy's own inner psyche… But behind even that nearly overwhelming sensation lied something else—the taste of sticky sweet honey pouring down his throat, the spicy fragrance of cinnamon rising into the air… Her Elysian power hidden for so many years eagerly rose to combine with his, surrounding them in a cloud of magick until the two could only ride the wave of sensations…

"Listen, Dorothy…" Duo's voice was low and muffled by her own hair, but unnecessary as ancient knowledge crept outward—calling to something magnificent… And Dorothy _listened_.

The sound of a hundred bells chiming, the gentle whisper of the wind, the low, powerful humming of the moon's rays, ancient and powerful music… And something far away that shone like gold, a song of such glory and beauty—twisting rays of gold and heaven and power into a sound unlike anything she had ever experienced… A pure, heavenly note that shot into the air—exploding into an array of music more glorious than any bard's song… An angel's gentle strumming on some heavenly harp—a song meant only for immortal ears and yet she was somehow blessed with its presence…

"Beautiful…" Dorothy slowly opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face—a gentle, tender smile gracing her lips… At her voice, Duo leaned back, watching her with a curious expression. Something innocent and kind shone within her blue eyes and the Elysian royal marveled at the image she made—at the strong soul she possessed to hold such innocence in the face of so much pain and suffering…

"Everything has its own song, even people… But usually it is a simple chord, a single note reverberating around them. However, there are some people that possess incredible music—the essence of their soul creates a song of such beauty and power that it mesmerizes all that come in its presence." He titled his head at her, smiling in a gesture so tender she barely recognized him. "Did you know, Lady Dorothy, that you possess such a song?" Her eyes widened, hair swinging wildly as she turned to face him completely, mouth opening in some harsh retort. However, Duo placed a gentle, but persistent finger against her mouth—removing it only when she remained silent. "I have never heard anything so beautiful as your song…"

The scent of mint, the taste of chocolate, the sight of amethyst—the essence of Duo surrounded her senses and yet nothing could compare to the sound of HIS song…

Slowly, gently Dorothy pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Rachel stepped back, nearly tripping over her own feet before righting herself with a giggle. With an exaggerated flourish, she swung her arms, accidentally hitting another girl. Fortunately, the other female seemed as intoxicated as Rachel and merely joined in the laughter before oohing and aahing over Rachel's hard work---a fully gypsified Relena, complete with swaying scarves. At the onlookers' encouragement, Relena did a little twirl, smiling widely as rows upon rows of color danced with her.

"Beautiful! Thank you very much!" Despite her new friends' insistence that she drink jug upon jug of 'moonshine', as they so lovingly called it, Relena had managed to limit her intake—producing a joyful haze of innocent happiness… Something that once would have come upon her without the assistance of alcohol… Only another reminder of the horrors she had come to face since her days as the somewhat spoiled Morning Star… Horrors that she would not allow herself to think about this night—for one night she would pretend that she was merely a young girl attending a festival with friends… Tonight, she would not allow destiny and fate to bring her spirits low…

And if keeping herself in such high spirits relied on the occasional sip of moonshine then she would push aside disapproval and doubt and gladly take that welcoming sip.

Relena smiled warmly at the group—male and female mingling together so easily, joking and teasing each other in a way that she had never seen before. It was incredibly beautiful and exhilarating to be able to witness something so miraculous—a miracle to her Dawn-bred ways. This was what she would aspire to, this was the path she hoped to show to her people—a life of simple joy and acceptance.

"Now you're a true Freeman, Miss Relena!" Rachel declared loudly to the crowd, happily taking Relena's hands in her own—pulling the girl toward the center of the clearing, where a large bonfire licked the sky and groups of men and women danced wildly. "Come on! Now that you look like a Freeman, you have to learn how to act like a Freeman!"

"What? Rachel!"

"A dance, Miss Relena, a dance!" Rachel released her hold, throwing her hands over her head as she began to twirl—twisting and kicking to the music. She shot a wicked grin in Relena's direction before being thrown into the air by a laughing man, who caught her with ease. Though a part of Relena warred with disbelief and shock, another part of her could not keep her hips from swaying gleefully to the playful music twining through the air.

The Dawn took a sweeping glance around, grinning as she watched others dip and twist, their laughter a welcoming change to the ominous silence she usually traveled with… Ominous silence which at the moment was watching her disapprovingly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took a step toward her—mouth set in a stern frown. Relena's grin faltered slightly, as she watched the Panther come closer---her mind already supplying his harsh words describing her foolishness… And Mother above, she was so tired of his disapproval… So tired of the strange, tense emotions that played between them—emotions that she doubted either of them could name…

Relena spun around, seeking some form of escape and finding it in the genial smile of a brown-haired Freeman. With a leap more alcohol induced than anything, she threw herself at the gypsy, taking his hands in her own as she struggled to flee from Heero's dark gaze. The man seemed only slightly surprised by her attack, laughing heartily as he swung her around—closer and closer to the flames till its heat caressed her skin. The warmth seemed to seep into her skin, heating her blood till she threw back her head and laughed at the exhilaration of it all. The fire glinted off the metal enclosing her pale throat, in the night air the collar seemed more like some beautiful decoration than the cruel, imprisoning weapon it was…

Heero halted in his approach, eyes narrowing even more as he watched his ward run away in the arms of another man… He shook his head violently, not another man—a man, a simple human man—he couldn't be _another_ man, the word another implied that Heero thought of himself as a man and he couldn't do that, wouldn't do that… He was not a man, he was not a human—no matter what the gods might say he could not affiliate his race with hers…

He could not believe that once his race and hers had been one…

A low growl rumbled from his throat, his feet carrying him through the fire's shadow—its flames reflecting in his cerulean gaze. At his side, his fingers curled in and out—a mockery of the claws he'd once possessed… Claws and fang that wanted nothing more than to go to her side, protect her from the danger she put herself into without even a second thought. He'd seen the canteen in her hands, watched as she brought it to her lips again and again—allowing these wild humans to captivate her, blind her of her common sense.

In a crowd of humans, Heero watched as the strange male lifted Relena into the air—spinning her with wild abandon as she laughed and flung her hands into the air. When he lowered her, Relena twirled away—a coquettish smile on her lips, scarves swaying wildly around her lithe form. Another low growl escaped past his lips, as the gypsy-man grabbed her hips, pulling her close as the two swayed around the flames. He dipped her low to the ground, locks of golden honey brushing the ground before he swung her back up—twirling her outward with a sly grin.

Released from her nameless dancer's hold, Relena spun, her scarves dancing around her as she swayed around the man. Her hands ran down the simple cloth skirt, fingers tangling into the layers of wispy scarves—knots loosened at the motion and when she lifted her hand, a single yellow scarf remained wrapped around her fingers. A girlish giggle painted the air, as Relena ran the flimsy fabric across her face, down her chest—tickling the visible expanse of flesh, as she twisted the fabric between her hands. A faint blush, whether from lust or alcohol she didn't know, tinted the man's cheeks, as he reached for her.

From the shadows, Heero watched as the two moved as one… watching, always watching, only watching…

A dip, a sway, a twist, a spin, a lift…

The gypsy-man lifted her high in the air and Relena threw back her head and laughed. He lowered her and she danced away from him, kicking her right leg as she spun to face the crowd. There was something almost primal in the way she faced the onlookers, eyes half-lidded, those sapphire orbs dark and shadowed. Her right arm pointed outward, scarf hanging from her fingers—a flick of her wrist causing the simple piece of fabric to dance in the air. Her body swayed and moved and beckoned and when she motioned, Heero slowly straightened and walked toward her.

Relena twirled just out of his grasp and waved the scarf before him, a taunting smile on her lips. While she danced, he stalked---muscles tensing and shifting as he followed her every move, dark and primal as he came closer and closer. His eyes remained locked on that silly, foolish yellow scarf—growling as she waved it in front of his face, her dance partner long forgotten in this new game of cat and mouse… And Heero couldn't help, but wonder if he was the cat or the mouse in this game—there was something strangely predatory about the way Relena moved before him.

Those strange blood-red hands mocked him, yellow twisting around her fingers—blood stained hands pressing against pale skin, as she brushed her fingers against her chest, a simple, accidental brush of skin against skin and yet his blood boiled. Relena gasped, as Heero suddenly shot forward, his hand wrapping around the fragile cloth with a snarl.

For a second, they remained still—nearly nose to nose, as one red hand and one tan held the simple scarf between them. Around them the dancers continued to leap and laugh, unaware of the silent battle playing out between Dawn and Panther… Among all these humans, the two seemed merely another woman and man—just another couple standing amidst the chaos…

"What have you done to me?" The words were barely understandable, anger and confusion twisting them into a mixture of snarls and growls. Heero ripped the scarf from her grasp, grabbing her wrist with his other hand. His seemingly normal, human teeth were bared at her, lip curled back in a semblance of animal rage.

Relena's own gaze narrowed angrily, "Me! Why is everything always my fault with you?" She pulled at his hand, trying in vain to release his hold on her. "Let go of me!"

Heero leaned in close, invading her personal space in a way only he could. "No."

Somewhere, outside their little private world, the music quickened. Heart beats sped up.

They moved.

Fluid grace was the only way it could be described as the two danced together, their bodies locked against each other. Relena's scarves floated through the air, dancing around the couple as Heero led the Dawn through a series of twirls and twists… The yellow scarf fluttered to the ground, his hand moving to press against her back, pulling her closer. Relena ceased her struggling, instead wrapping one hand around his vest, clutching at the stiff leather—but her eyes still remained lit with anger, her mouth copying his motion, baring them in an angry, wild grin.

Heat pulsed within the Dawn, flowing through her veins until she nearly panted at the intensity of it. It poured from her in waves, a heat stronger than any flame---a fire of immortal intensity that burned beneath her flesh. The air rippled around the two, magicks crackling through the air—Dawn power and Freeman power and a power uniquely Heero's, blending in the air, coiling around them. A wisp of her hair grazed across his cheek, leaving a trail of warmth across his flesh… It grew between their skin, where his hands touched her skin—burning through his skin, piercing through flesh and bone and blood till all he could feel was the warmth of her presence.

Relena tossed her head back and forth, her breath ragged and hurried, as she fought to control the sudden overwhelming force uncoiling within her… Her body burned and where his hands touched, it burned even more---a heat unlike anything she had felt and yet so familiar…

They didn't dance, they existed within each other's arms—unaware of the eyes watching them, unaware of the power rolling off their connected forms… And the music continued to pound, growing in intensity—gypsy music, gypsy power adding to the typhoon of magick surrounding Dawn and Panther. The music continued it's tempting, tantalizing beat and the power grew.

_What will you fight for, little Dawnling? _

If she was flame, then Heero was ice—eyes cold and harsh, a glittering blue unlike any she had ever seen before. Those eyes could freeze a simple person, surrounding them in a frigid ice there was no escape from… And yet, ice could melt—becoming an ocean of rolling, wild waves. He had the power to pull a soul down into those depths, drowning them gladly in the cold wealth of his sea…

And yet she burned where he touched her…

The finale was coming. The dance continued… Touching and not touching.

Heero's wild eyes peered into Relena's cloud blues… And saw something stir deep within their depths… Something wild and feral and Heero growled. A game of cat and mouse—no… Neither would ever accept the role of mouse willingly, never would they accept anything less than complete equality… There could be no prey and predator, no human and animal, no Dawn and Panther…

Abruptly, the music halted—ending on a long jagged note that seemed to tear at the sky, causing the two to stop their frenzied dance. Sweat beaded their flesh, as Relena smirked, "If this were a battle, who would win, Heero?"

He didn't answer and she briefly wondered if he had forgotten the human ability to speak in words—his eyes were much too wild for his human face, much too pure… And in that moment, surrounded in a cocoon of magick and emotions, Relena saw the beauty in a world without words… Especially when actions could say so much more…

A growl, most likely learned from Heero, poured from her throat—almost more of a purr, as she dug her hands into his hair—ignoring his warning snarl, as she pulled him close. A crazy, wild impulse that most likely she would regret later, but at the moment it stole her senses—she wanted something, she craved something, and she could not think of a single reason why she could not acquire this one, simple desire

With that single thought, Relena pushed herself forward—lips pressing against Heero's in an almost bruising manner. Rough hands twined into her hair, holding her firmly against him as Heero growled into her mouth, nipping at her lips in a purely animalistic manner. She tasted blood and wasn't sure if it was hers or his and she didn't really care—the warmth of his lips poured into her throat, building within her chest till she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could only feel his lips pressed against hers… The taste of him, the feel of him—drowning all other thoughts in the ocean that was Heero…

Fire licked at her flesh, it tore at her soul, and yet all she wanted was him—all she wanted was Heero to always be with her, to always be at his side…

A flame building within her chest, shooting from her toes and fingers—burning away the essence of her, a core of energy clawing at her throat, at her skin—escape, escape, escape!

Heero slowly pulled away from her, eyes wild and dark as he stared down into her flushed features… Eyes of sapphire blue glittered up at him, lines of gold streaking through the black irises—a tremor passing through her form, as he continued to hold her close.

"Relena…" The barest of whispers, a single second of calm before the storm…

Eyes too bright, too golden, too immortal stared up at him and Heero could only hold onto her, as the Dawn threw back her head and screamed, raw magicks pouring off her…

The acceptance of power is a hard burden to bear…


	23. Royal Summons

A/N: SQUEE! I love you all! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was so excited when I saw that ppl were still willing to read this :) And I'm so glad ppl liked the last chapter—I've been dying to write the whole Relena/Heero scene for ages and was so happy to finally get it down on paper :P And Duo/Dottie—gotta admit that one kinda just jumped out and attacked me–I never planned on writing their kiss scene yet, but suddenly BAM they were kissing and I was like–huh? Stop that!—but ohsawell, guess I've tortured them all enough that they deserve some lovin'

Anywho, enough rambling–thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate 'em!

Dawn and Moon Wars

Chapter Twenty-Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

When compared to the vast untamed lands of the world, the Dawns Lands were mere pinpricks of civilization—a last feeble hope of mankind to become something more than their barbaric ancestors. The gods had laughed when the first humans had begun to arise from the land—exchanging amused, parental glances as their creations scrambled to find some meaning in their existence. It had entertained them to watch the humans strive to build kingdoms in the image of their heaven, fighting and squabbling over land in the hopes of gaining some form of immortal power. They were such frail creatures, these humans, whose highest aspiration could be to live in the hearts and minds of future generations…

In the beginning, the Mother and Father—simple names chosen by their foolish children—had watched with a sense of mild compliancy, finding their actions entertaining but incredibly plain. They had dusted their hands across the occasional life, inflicting destiny and fate with barely a blink of the eye—they had thought nothing of the growing power among the humans, thought nothing of the so-called magick that began to sift through the bloodlines… And when the humans began to bond, creating a magick beyond any previous endeavors, the gods had smiled and nodded—thinking how charming of the humans to try and imitate their godly power.

Then had come the Great War, painting the sky in streaks of gold and black---freezing the oceans and turning the land into rolling, waves of flames… The gods found themselves looking away from their grand invention, the humans a distant memory as they turned to one another—struggling to put back the Balance that IT had disrupted…

Old rivalry, ancient anger—terrible pain and terrible actions, a war of no morality for morality was a mortal trait and belonged not in the persona of gods… And once the Balance was restored and their attention once again placed upon the world they had created—they found the actions of their silly, foolish mortals not nearly as amusing as before… The mortals may not have realized their responsibility in the Great War, but the gods knew and the gods resented and the gods grew angry…

They tried to destroy their chaotic children, but found the task tedious and dull… Why should they be bothered to punish their wards—why should their great and magnificent power be used for such a menial act? And in the darkness IT continued to roam and annoy and twist the hearts of mortal and immortal alike—and She blamed Him for IT because She would not take the blame for something so obviously His… And He knew IT belonged to Both and that killing their precious children would do nothing to appease their pain. And IT mocked and sifted and clawed and She could not stand ITs mocking laughter and She could not stand His lack of action, His obvious reluctance in doing Her will…

So, She lashed out and She tore into the world they had created and because He had found the destruction of the humans so unappealing, She took matters into Her own hands… She would not have the blood of humans on Her hands, but She would make sure He suffered for Her efforts—so She appeared before their children and shook the land and tore the heavens in two and She enchained those that wore His image. The humans would live, but they would live on Her terms…

When He saw what She had done, He flooded the world with His tears and tore His bond from Her---He would have nothing to do with Her till She put things right and so He left, looking toward the rougher, more violent lands of their world and He revoked all ties to Her. And IT cackled and rolled in laughter, amused to see gods bickering and apart because of ITs actions…

And the world turned, time rolling over its people, and while the ages seemed endless to the mortals, it was merely the turning of a night in their immortal eyes… But as the centuries grew, She began to miss His presence and so She called for Him, but He still wept for His lost children and seeing His pain, She wept and sought to change Her past deeds…

But it was not as easy as She thought it would be, for in the darkness IT continued to roam and Her children and His children were wrapped in layers of ITs power… But there were still a few that remain untainted, that called upon Her will with open, pure hearts, so She watched and wove a web of power over their mortal lifelines—placing Her hands firmly against their souls, till a Daughter of Her power could be born—a being that could destroy ITs delicate threads of control…

And yet Her Daughter's soul called out to other pure, untainted hearts---twisting outward, wrapping around their souls with warm, open arms and She could only watch in amazement as Her Daughter called to her warriors…

And IT watched from the shadows, deeply amused by gods and mortals alike.

* * *

"RELENA!" The tiny shelter seemed to shake at the intensity of Hilde's sudden battle-cry, as the woman threw herself forward—lunging to her feet in a way that could only be described as supernatural. It broke through the tense silence that had surrounded the group since the revelation of Midii's dilemma, pushing the other inhabitants into equal states of awareness and shock. Sally shot forward at the blood warrior, a horrified gasp breaking past her lips, as the room suddenly seemed bathed in unnatural light—illuminating Hilde's features to her stunned eyes.

Eyes as crimson as the blood the warrior so heavily relied on turned to stare back at the healer—locks as velvety blue as the night sky swung wildly, seeming to graze the ground as they whipped about the woman's features. The very air around the warrior crackled with the scent of violence, staining the air red as Hilde turned away from the healer, eyes seeking out some distant vision. Once again she threw back her head and screamed, "RELENA!"

It was the last sound any of them heard before they were overtaken by the wave of spiritual magick. Like fog it crept into the shelter, wrapping around their forms till all they could see was a flash of gold upon white…

Sally stumbled away from the warrior, her hands raised as if to shield her from the sudden onslaught of magick. It twined around her arms, pulling her into its grasp with an immortal strength. The healer had no choice, but to accept the power—feeling its warmth surround her gloved hand till she felt it would burn at the intensity. Her vision seemed stained by white—its presence blinding her—but somewhere amidst all this white she knew, she knew something was there… Something called to her…

The room shone with the onslaught of light, so brilliant and beautiful as it encased their skin like silken feathers—a hurricane of sensation that snuffed out their once bright flames, tossing ember and ash into the air… Yet, not a speck of black touched their awed flesh—no taint could exist within this wave of pure, spiritual magick. It danced through the shadows, a glorious light erupting inside their tiny shelter, like the dawning of the sun at the tip of their fingers.

And throughout it all, a voice whispered in their ears, a soul calling to their own—a question that had to answered, a summoning that had to be accepted… An awakening of power that broke over their tiny little hut, tearing into their senses until one by one they fell to their knees… Overcome with the presence of their one true Queen…

* * *

The sleeping inhabitants of the Galaxy Court were suddenly yanked from their peaceful dreams, as a wave of light flooded the dark fortress—blinding those that were awake and seeping into the dreams of those that tried to resist its presence. Men and women stumbled from their homes and from the castle's depths, eyes wide in awe or horror, as they stared up into the once dark, night sky. The world seemed washed in golden warmth, as if some brilliant star had exploded, sending out waves of radiance…

It lasted only seconds to the curious onlookers, fading like the last's rays of a sunset—leaving the air tinged with heat that seemed to drape across their skin like the softest of silk… Slowly, one by one, the people dispersed—the reality of their situation once again weighing heavily upon their shoulders—and yet, some walked away with a fire burning inside their hearts… Something had been awakened by the mysterious light—a need to fight, a need to protect…

And Millardo eyed them from his balcony, watching them with stern blue eyes… Unlike his subjects, he understood the meaning behind the sudden power surge—his eyes narrowing slightly as he turned his sight toward the city's outer walls. Somewhere out there lied his sister, a woman that despite her role in this war he had still wished to protect, to somehow have at his side while he molded the world in his image, and yet now… Now, something had happened, somehow Relena had managed to fully release her royal powers, the magick of a true Dawn… He had never imagined that she might have the ability to reach out so far, reaching out toward her people's hearts in a way he could never have predicted…

She was no longer a mere little girl… She was a woman of great power, a Dawn in search of her kingdom… And a woman of such power would not meekly accept her role as his beloved, yet caged sister… A woman whose power could be felt so far away would not be able to merely bow and obey…

As the light of Relena's power died out, Millardo turned from the sight—his eyes clouded and sorrow-filled… Perhaps Relena did not understand what her release of power meant, but he did… A woman with that kind of power would not sit back, as a stranger conquered her country… She would come for him, she would fight for what was hers… And she would have the power to pose a threat to all he strived for…

Relena was a threat… Relena was the Dawn… Relena had to be eliminated…

Millardo placed a hand against cold marble, bowing his head, long strands of moon-colored hair hiding his face. His shoulders slumped, an invisible weight only he could see and feel overpowering his strong body till his knees shook and slowly he fell—collapsing against the hard floor with barely a sound. When he had begun this terrible war, when he had planned and plotted, he had known it would come at a terrible price… And yet… Perhaps that man had been right, perhaps his days within the Dawn's Court had softened him… Those happy, carefree days… Where slavery had been a word not truly understood, as he roamed the corridors alongside Lucy… Those sweet, joyful moments when he had held Relena in his arms and heard her laughter for the first time, such innocent purity…

If it had not been for those moments he might have been able to close his heart completely… He should have killed Relena a long time ago, but her sweet childish laughter still rang in his ears… It had been in that moment he'd realized she had no more choice over her life than he did… They were both at the whim of the Court—those arrogant, cruel hearted women who played with their lives…

When his mother had banished him, unable to stand the notion of his death, he had realized then and there that she did not deserve the crown placed upon her head… He was grateful for her kindness to himself, but it was a kindness royalty could not afford… And now, here he was, repeating the mistakes of his mother…

"I wanted to protect her…" Meaningless words, meaningless ideals… Millardo's forehead touched the ground, one hand clawing at the wall, "Protect her…from the world…from people…like me…"

But now… She had left him with no choice…

"I will not destroy her."

No choice…

"I cannot."

I will.

"No!"

Yes.

The shadows twisted and slowly Millardo pushed himself off the floor, inch by inch till he stood straight and tall—his eyes shimmering in the dark. He had never wanted to hurt his sister, but he was no longer just her brother… He had a duty to his people, a duty to his country… And he would not repeat the mistakes of his mother…

He would do what had to be done.

* * *

Lost among the sudden commotion, one lone figure remained motionless as the brilliance flooded the capital. Quatre's eyes were distant and haunted, as he stared at his hands—occasionally running a finger over a calloused tip, remembering the gentle pressure of his lute's strings. In the back of his mind, memories of his teacher's mild voice explaining the complex design of music distracted his mind—old lessons, old memories playing over and over. It had been pure accident or perhaps some twist of fate that had led the mysterious instructor to pass by that day…

Born into a noble family, Quatre had been sent away at a young age to start his "training"… Even now, the memory of the glint in the nobles' eyes, as they had watched him---hungry and predatory, as they took in his golden blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes—haunted his mind. At the tender age of eight, he had known his fate would most likely turn down the path of pleasure—something other slaves both envied and pitied.

_What a pretty face." Sharp fingers dug into his chin, tilting his face left and right at her whim. She smirked, "It's truly a shame the Dawn passed that dreadful age limitation law… Such a pretty, pretty boy…"_

His future had seemed dank and dire, a life of sharp fingers pressing into his skin and ugly voices whispering in his ears, and then it had all changed one morning… A simple gift that had led to a new path, a new world away from the fingers and voices—away from the tawdry world of pleasure and shame… He had eagerly accepted this new destiny—a world of beautiful music and awed applause, where he could find some sense of escape in the lilting tune of his instrument. He had found freedom and inspiration in the simple strumming, amazed at how a few strings could brighten the entire world with their mesmerizing sound…

It had been music that had saved him from a terrible fate…

And yet, the last time he had filled the air with his music was the same time he had attacked the Dawn…

The voices and fingers he had once looked upon with such fear now rested within his self. He was now the monster they feared, the vision they would strive to escape from…

Light erupted around the bard, blinding his vision till all he could see was that snowy brilliance… It broke through his mind, coating his thoughts with its purity till Quatre felt tears slide down his cheeks. In his soul, a voice called out to him—a power, a presence, a queen…

"What have I done…?" Eyes as clear blue as the morning sky widened in horror, staring into a radiance that he knew he didn't deserve. "Dear gods above, what have I done!"

_Who will you be loyal to, sweet bondling?_

Slowly, the light began to fade—leaving Quatre alone in the dark hallway, sitting still and silent on the cold marble floor. "I don't understand…"

_Who will you betray, little bard?_

Something terrible had happened… Something terrible had taken hold of his soul, torn into his state of mind… Leaving him lost and mad---lost in the scent of lilacs, lost in the madness of a forsaken King… His precious music had been twisted into something impure and tainted. He had lost himself in a rage and power that he had never felt before in his entire life—even after all, he had encountered, he had managed to hold onto a sense of kindness to his fellow man and the occasional gratitude to a woman that broke past the stereotype. A part of him could even remember being happy, smiling warmly at Trowa as his gentle music filled the air. There had been a sense of family between he and Trowa, a brotherhood that had made the cage seem a bit larger and a little less suffocating…

But then he had discovered something beyond family, beyond brotherhood. His heart had been awakened by the enchanting song of a noble-sorceress, opening up a new world, a new path involving a type of love he had never imagined… And it was love, no matter what he or Dorothy might say—he loved the sorceress… His soul called out to hers—a bond that should have been beautiful beyond belief, but something had gone terribly wrong. His mind twisted by the scent of lilacs, a psychotic obsession burning through the bond—a darkness, an insanity pulsing along their link till his mind became clouded by madness…

Quatre slumped forward, hiding his face in his hands, tasting the bitter saltiness of fresh tears on his lips. His lips moved, mumbling incoherent thoughts, as the light tore through the fog of dark magicks and even darker desires. "Had to be done, had to, had to… To protect, must protect… I had to… Had to be done, had to protect, but… Oh, gods… So much… Have to protect, have to harness… Too much… Oh, gods… She has to know, she has to!" Suddenly, he stiffened, eyes widening behind his fingers, "Not yet! Not yet! She has to know!"

The light was gone, but the Dawn summoning continued to throb within his veins—and yet, it was nothing compared to the darkness still lurking… Even as Quatre lunged to his feet, panic tore through his mind—visions plaguing his mind, as he stumbled forward… Kind, blue eyes watching him with such motherly devotion, his instructor's nimble fingers playing a complicated tune, locks of gold swirling in the wind… Each memory steadily swept away by the oncoming flood of possession…

Quatre let loose a strangled wail, grasping his head as he fell forward, one last feeble hope dying on his lips as he reached out blindly…

Before falling into the darkness once again…

* * *

Encased in the Dawn's golden rays, Dorothy and Duo stood locked in a moment, an eternity stretching out before them as they remained pressed against each other. Clawed fingers delicately wrapped around strands of flaxen hair, holding the sorceress in place as Duo deepened the kiss she had begun. Gold wire and jewelry littered the ground at their feet, as Dorothy's nimble fingers freed his braid from its confines—running her fingers through it in a gentle, soothing manner till Duo nearly purred against her lips. Her other hand lay trapped between them, pressed firmly against his chest—she could feel his heartbeat pounding beneath her fingertips, a wild, frantic rhythm.

Fire burned between their lips-the taste of chocolate and honey almost too intoxicating…Waves of Dawn magick rolling over their forms—dancing across their skin, leaving sparks of electricity coursing through their veins… Some distant part of Dorothy knew that something important was happening, that the golden warmth surrounding them was not a mere manifest of their emotions, but a summoning of such purity that it encased the world… And yet, she could only focus on the taste and scent and touch of Duo Maxwell—a King coming before her Queen's precious summoning…

Hot, rough flesh grazed across her thigh, silk gathering into Duo's eager hand as he pulled at her nightgown—his lips suddenly gone from hers, as he placed them gently against her throat. Teeth nipped at her delicate skin, causing her to tighten her grip on his hair—her eyes seeming to drown in silver… Duo grinned against her skin, golden magicks running through his veins, as he looked into her all too Elysian eyes. Around them, Relena's power flared—burning more and more brilliantly with every passing second, till the world around them seemed burned away by the intensity. The air crackled with the presence of power—leaving both breathless and light-headed.

"Duo… something's not right…" Dorothy's head rolled back, her breathing heavy as he placed light kisses up the side of her neck. Her hand had managed to slide beneath his tunic, sliding against his stomach—fingernails lightly grazing the muscles, causing a shiver to run through the prince.

"Emotional…magicks…" Duo nipped at her ear, causing a shuddering gasp to break past Dorothy's lips. "Too powerful…" He moaned, as Dorothy arched slightly against him—causing his face to fall in the crook of her neck, hot air puffing against her flesh as he panted.

"Relena… Something's happened to her…" Her hand moved around, sharp nails scaling down his back—suddenly, Duo moved, hands pressing sharply against her back, lips once again on hers. It was not as gentle as the kiss Dorothy had pressed against his lips, but harder, more aggressive---devouring her…

Around them, the world erupted in flames—that strange, immortal power of Relena's tearing into the air, shaking the foundation of the castle as it combined with their Elysian magicks… And something much more primal and ancient… Then it was gone, disappearing in a flutter of sparks till they stood illuminated only by the sparse moonlight…

Slowly, Dorothy pulled away from Duo—her hands shaking as she took a step back and another, till she was pressed against the window—struggling to put some sort of space between her and the Elysian. In front of her, Duo's head fell forward—those long, chestnut strands hiding his features from her gaze as he tried to control his harried breathing. Dorothy's head fell backwards, leaning against the cold glass, her chest still moving up and down at a frantic pace, "What the hell was that?"

Duo didn't look up, his voice low and hoarse as he spoke, "I told you magick was in the air… Your Dawn just released enough energy to satisfy a dozen sorcerers—an emotion-driven surge in power… A summoning to her people, to hearts that accept her…"

Dorothy's eyes flashed, that odd silver coloring still overpowering her human gaze, "That doesn't explain THIS!"

Amethyst set in molten silver froze her in place—not for the first time, the sorceress was hit with the realization of just how inhuman her companion was… "Emotional magicks are unpredictable, most likely we were hit with a backlash of the Dawn's own emotions, overruling our own in the process…"

Silence spread between them, even as sounds of confusion and wonder built outside… They had not been the only ones affected by Relena's odd surge in power—people might be panicking, they would need their King… Suddenly, the silver bled from Dorothy's eyes, leaving them human and vulnerable before his Elysian gaze. She turned away, eyes peering into the night, "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep…"

Another pause, as Duo's hands clenched tightly—nails digging into his palms. Dorothy waited for some form of response from the prince, waited for some sign…something… But her only response was the sudden slamming of the door, as he stalked away causing her to wince and turn, eyes wide as she took in her chamber's sudden emptiness…

Silently, she walked across the room, approaching her bed with an almost dazed expression. Sitting serenely amidst her discarded layers of clothing lied the golden coronet he had worn into her room… Almost reverently, she lifted the crown—running her hands over its intricate details, with a somewhat pained expression… Had it been merely a backlash of power? Had they been so overwhelmed by the combination of their own powers that Relena's had thrown them into such a frenzy?

Or…

Dorothy gasped, as pain suddenly shot through her heart, the crown falling from her numb fingers as she grabbed at her chest. The pain lasted only seconds, fading as quickly as it had come—but something lingered within her mind, calling to her heart in a way completely different from Relena's summoning… This was much more personal, a note of terror and panic ringing throughout her soul… A call for help…

Eyes wide, Dorothy turned toward the window, seeing not the night sky, but a single fallen figure—his eyes closed in the sleep of unconsciousness, pain etched along his features and the stain of tears still fresh upon his cheeks—and one hand reaching out toward her, in some feeble attempt to cross the miles of distance between them…

"Quatre!"

Kiss, prince, summoning—all were forgotten, as she flew off the bed, throwing her hands out to the ethereal vision before her. It was a wild, emotion-driven action, rational thought thrown aside in her feverish panic. Everything she had experienced because of Quatre's possessed state of mind seemed suddenly forgiven, as she took in his pain-stricken face—the hopelessness set along his features. It tore at her heart, her soul, and at her cry the bond between them pulsed…

Pulsing, twisting, tearing through the veils of reality till there could be only chaos…

Dorothy reached out and grasped Quatre's hand.

* * *

Heero's ears throbbed with the intensity of Relena's sudden cry—his arms tightening around her glowing form, struggling to keep her upright as Dawn magicks rolled from her to him, surrounding both in a light too bright for mortal eyes. The sound emitting from her throat was like nothing he had ever heard before—not a scream of human proportions, but more a Call—like some unknown, ancient language held in a single note of sound. It pierced the sky above them, tearing into the night—exploding outward till the night sky disappeared in a flood of brilliance.

And beneath it all, Heero heard the sound of shattering glass—pieces of metal and jewels falling to the ground, as the collar suddenly broke into a hundred tiny glittering shards. It rained the ground around them, whatever magicks it had possessed unable to withstand the onslaught of Dawn power… The ground sizzled wherever the pieces fell, burning little holes into the earth—sinking further and further into the ground… Seeking out the home they had been stolen from, the tainted magicks that had twisted something beautiful and pure disappearing under Relena's assault.

Slowly, the strange scream died on her lips—fading into the air, haunting his ears with its memory. Gold became sapphire and the most serene smile Heero had ever seen adorned Relena's features, as she met his gaze. Around them, that intense light began to fade, drawing into Relena's body till she seemed more gold than flesh. Heero's own dark gaze narrowed slightly, his nose twitching as he caught the wild scent of chaos in the air—gone in the instant he found it, a tantalizing ghost of magicks he could not even be sure had truly existed.

"Heero… I know what I have to do…" Her voice seemed terribly fragile and delicate, each word seeming to shimmer in the air like glass baubles—so easy to break, so beautiful to behold, so much like the human woman in his arms. Looking into her tender gaze, Heero found himself suddenly afraid—those eyes had always held a wisdom and pain too great for her young age, but now… It seemed as if she held the weight of the world, a terrible burden and responsibility twisting her spirit—she was so incredibly brave, so caring, and so dedicated… And in that moment, he feared—not for himself, but for her—for this woman who would gladly lay her life down for a greater cause, who would accept death if it brought happiness to her country….

And as he feared, he also despised the humans she'd die for with even more intensity—because he knew they would allow her to bear this burden, they would allow her to die for their own selfish wants…

Selfish wants…

They would treat her as nothing more than a sacrifice to gain what they desired… Just like…

Gentle, earnest fingers tugged at his arms, still so tightly wrapped around her form, and he blinked—realizing Relena was striving to free herself from his grasp. For a second, his grip tightened even more, refusing to release her to the world, to the reality of her situation… Here he could protect her, here he could shelter her… But it was a useless hope—a thought spurred on by fear and madness… And, unwillingly, his arms went slack, allowing her to pull away and face the crowd.

Beneath unruly bangs, he watched as she straightened—her body shaking slightly from the extent of energy she had only minutes ago released, but yet she managed to stand straight and tall. He could not see her face as she turned to the Freemen, instead his gaze fell upon her layers of honey-colored hair, watching as it fell down her back, waving back and forth… His fingers twitched at the memory of silken locks held tight within their grasp—a memory of ghostly lips pressed against his own… A tremor ran through his form, hands closing into painful fists—eyes hardening as he lowered his gaze to the cold earth.

He could not allow this.

"Since the moment the Capital fell into enemy hands, I have found myself lost… Wandering the earth, unsure of my place in the world—unable to truly comprehend the heinous act that tore both mother and throne from my life…" Relena spoke, as if in a dream—her voice quiet, yet confident… Words that rolled through the silent crowd, reaching every ear in a way that no wild shouting could ever have accomplished. "I could not understand why anyone would do such a terrible thing, would attack and kill innocent people just for the sake of claiming a throne, a kingdom… What reason could possibly give meaning to so many deaths?"

"A part of me feels almost indebted to the Moon, if he had never attacked the Capital then I would never have learned the truth… I would have continued on blindly, unaware of the damage my line has inflicted upon the earth—upon the people… But while this knowledge may be owed to him, I cannot forget the terrible tragedies he has committed… My hands are nowhere near pure, my soul is not innocent—I have committed so much evil in the name of ignorance and arrogance and yet…"

"Despite this I know I must go on, I must continue---I must try to right the wrongs I have committed… I owe at least that to the souls I have hurt, to the people I have led astray… Perhaps, the Moon is right… Perhaps a reversal is in order, perhaps slavery is a worthy punishment to the cruelty women have displayed to mankind… And if it were merely myself, I would gladly lay my life down and accept such a punishment…" Behind her, Heero stiffened, baring his teeth in a silent growl…

"But my life is not mine to give, as rightful ruler to the Dawn Lands, I cannot merely bow down and accept death… While such an action may redeem my soul, I cannot focus only on my own wants and desires… If the Moon's reign continues, he will surely continue this treatment and, just as I and my ancestors have done, will harm innocent blood." Slowly, Relena's voice began to grow in volume—eyes blazing with bottled emotion. "One day it will be our daughters in chains, our grandchildren weighed down by slavery! THIS MUST STOP! We cannot go on ignoring the future! We cannot allow a reign of pain and terror to continue! Neither Dawn nor Moon has the right to enslave your children, your friends, your families!"

Relena stopped, breathing in deeply as she struggled to control her growing fervor. Her head dropped, chin nearly touching her chest, voice a whisper on the wind. "I do not want to fight, but I did not start this war… But one way or another, it must come to an end… Peace must be reclaimed, souls put to rest… The lands, the people—both male and female—must be protected… But I am only one person….and I need… I need your help…"

Once again, Heero stiffened, but this time his eyes widened with shock. In all the time, he had spent with the young Dawn, she had mentioned the reclaiming of her throne rarely—and in only a half-hearted whisper… He had realized the bloodshed and pain that would have to come if she were to truly work toward saving her kingdom, but she had shied away from such realizations. In the back of his mind, he had suspected that she might never rally the strength to see such an effort through and yet now… She asked these people for help—refugees from her country, men and women she might have once ordered dead had the Moon never appeared…

"I need an army…"

Time stretched out before them, as the crowd remained eerily silent—young faces pale and terrified as they took in the Dawn's words, while the old merely shook their heads—eyes distant and knowing. Heero tensed, as something moved through the crowd—two figures breaking through the gathering, standing before the Dawn with indecipherable gazes. The scent of chaos magick once again tickled his senses and he growled warningly at Rosalie as she stepped forward—a clothed bundle within her hands. At the sound, she sent him a disapproving glare, "Mangy beast, this is not your concern."

Heero took a step forward, eyes dark and dangerous, "_She_ is my concern."

Rosalie opened her mouth, but an aged hand quickly silenced her—Agatha's icy gaze freezing both panther and chaos witch. "Enough." The counselor turned from the two, her steady and intense eyes set on the woman before them all. "You ask us to go to war for a nation that has turned its back on us."

It was not a question, but even so Relena could not help from treating it as such. "Yes." The Dawn's eyes met with the elder woman's easily, overcome with a strange sense of familiarity as she looked into Agatha's proud features.

Agatha's eyes narrowed, "And die for a Dawn that has forsaken us?"

Relena never wavered before the woman's inspection, "No. I ask you to live, to return to your homeland, to teach a Dawn that has lost her way… I ask you to lend the land your strength, your spirit---the last thing our dying land needs is more blood staining its soil…"

"And yet many will still die… Many will lose their lives protecting a land they have not seen in years…" There was no kindness in the counselor's tone, but a cold impenetrable truth. It tore across the tiny space between Dawn and Freemen, ripping into Relena's heart with its harsh reality of war…

"Yes… Some will die… Even I might die and that is why I need you all so terribly… Whatever the cost, whether it be my life or the Moon's or both, the land must be revived and only YOU can do that." A gasp went throughout the crowd, as suddenly Relena fell forward, kneeling before Agatha. "Please, save our people."

Agatha remained silent, as she stared down at Relena's bowed head—her eyes heavy with the knowledge of age and power… Slowly, she raised her right hand, motioning toward Rosalie—the chaos witch stepped closer, ignoring the dangerous glare of Heero on her form, as she unwrapped the bundle within her hand.

"It is not my decision to make. War is a ruler's decision." There was a heaviness in Agatha's voice, her form seeming to slump slightly with every word. "It is a decision I am glad I do not have to make."

Relena jerked, as something settled upon her head—eyes shooting upward as Rosalie backed away, empty cloth held within her grasp. Slowly, almost fearfully, Relena reached upward---fingers grazing against twisted bands of metal only to have her hands pushed aside by Agatha, the woman's wrinkled hands pulling the young woman off the ground, one palm lightly caressing her face. "You are the Queen we have prayed for, we are yours to command."

Heero watched as the old woman took a step back before slowly lowering to the earth, bowing before the crowned Dawn. At the sight of such a respected and wise woman kneeling, one by one the Freemen fell to their knees—pledging allegiance to the crying woman standing only feet from him… If he had wanted, he could have reached out and touched her—wiped away the tears pouring down her young, beautiful face… And yet, she had never seemed farther away than this moment, surrounded by the kneeling forms of her people, a Queen come to power…

He could not stomach the sight and Heero looked away, eyes locking on the lone form of the moon shimmering above… Wherever the human Moon lied, Heero wondered if he felt a sudden stab of fear---it would be a fear well trusted, for even the Panther knew a new path for the tumultuous Dawn Lands had come into existence…

The Dawn now had an army.


	24. Revolt

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing or any of its wondrous characters! If I did there would've been more Dorothy.

Reviews! Oh reviews! How I love you all for continuing to review! Thank you so much! It really means a lot to know people appreciate my work--thank you!

Dawn and Moon Wars

Chapter Twenty-Four

Never had Duo longed for the sun more than this night...

A weary sigh broke the silence surrounding the Elysian, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, as he stared out across the sea---the first, faint rays of sunlight just beginning to touch the castle. Sky and sea would soon match each other in intensity—blocking all other colors from the world except for the occasional floating cloud. Even now he could hear the sound of the morning bells ringing far below, the islanders awakening to a brand new day... Even after the night's events, there was still work to do, businesses to run, and lives to get back to...

Outside his quarters, the sound of quiet footsteps announced the staff's presence—servants bustling about their duties, the occasional courtier making their way through the halls. Most residents would not awaken for hours and, if he had any common sense, Duo knew he should use this bit of time to catch at least a few hours of sleep before the hounds came scratching at his door again. Yet, here he remained, staring out into the sky, wondering how exactly his life had taken such a wild turn in so little time... Of course, he had always known that one day the crown would be his, since birth his life had revolved around the duties and responsibilities of kinghood. Night and day, his life had been a whirlwind of lessons—from diplomacy to sorcery to combat, he had been molded into this role... A role he hadn't thought would fall into his hands for years, perhaps even centuries... Now, he wished he had paid just a little more attention to his father's lectures, his mother's lessons...

But even with his uncertainty concerning his ability to rule, the crown wasn't the true root of his problems... Yes, the crown had fallen upon him sooner than expected, but deep down he had always known this day would come. No, the true problem lied in the variables he had never even considered—the twisting, chaotic time taking over the world around him... This was not the world of his mother and father; the gods' presences could be felt in nearly every essence of magick. The gods were manifesting, returning to the world in a way he had not heard of since the human Crusades...

The night... Never had he ever felt such pure magick strong enough to reach even these hidden lands. Something had happened to the Dawn, something had triggered the royal blood within her—a Dawn coming to full power was always an act to watch with awe, but this had been different... This Dawn was different. She wasn't a mere sorceress; the power flowing through her veins wasn't merely from mortal royalty, but something beyond... This Relena had managed to connect with the Mother in a way no human should---so much power in such a frail, mortal body It could not end well...

Duo turned from the window, trudging through maps, notes, even the occasional coat—his private study looked as if a tornado had swept through it... Instead, it was merely the aftereffects of an emergency meeting with the Council—pompous, scared old men seeking out some explanation for the power surge that had disrupted their sleep... A particularly violent kick sent a garish colored overcoat flying, a scowl marring Duo's usually laidback features. He had barely managed to take a step out of Dorothy's chambers before he'd been surrounded by worried, complaining nobles—all needing answers that he could not readily give.

The meeting had not been much different from the chaos to greet him outside her rooms... Except perhaps worse... Once they had accepted the Dawn being behind such immense power, suspicion had begun to creep among them... Human magicks had never touched their world before and, yet, in a matter of hours, not one but two had managed to shake the very foundation... Before, the mention of war alongside the humans had been met with centuries-old arrogance, now the others examined it with a stunning amount of vigor. There was only one little problem...

To the other members of the Council, the Dawn seemed more of a threat than the Moon... It was her power they had felt, her presence that had hovered over their land, and it was her representative that had summoned the Scyth'llial... A human with so much power made them uneasy, afraid...

Reaching his destination, Duo carefully lifted the silver pitcher, pouring a steady stream of cold water into its matching basin. Finished, Duo plunged his face into the frigid water—rubbing his hands against his tired face before facing the mirror. Running a hand through loose chestnut locks, Duo sent the reflection a roguish grin, "Looking good, as always." The grin faded nearly as soon as it had appeared and a shadow fell across his features, bangs shielding his eyes till only the faintest of amethyst glittered from beneath his hair. The mirror felt cold against his forehead, his shoulders slumping forward as he leaned against its soothing surface. Drops of water slid down his face, dripping from his hair, sliding into his mouth—it tasted like dirt, gritty and just a tad bitter rolling around in his mouth... What should have felt refreshing and revitalizing instead reminded him of death and war... The humans' war stained the air, permeating the very soil till everything tasted bloody and violent.

Glass showered the floor, splashing water across the dresser—jagged, silver pieces reflecting broken images to cold, glittering eyes... Some vague part of his mind acknowledged the throbbing in his hand, painful reminders of his own eventual mortality. For a second, he remained frozen, staring at his bloody hand with fascination—no matter what race, whether human or Elysian, Moon or Dawn, they all bled crimson...

Suddenly, his chamber door slammed open and he turned, fingers reaching into air, his scythe appearing–beautiful and deadly in his hand. The bloodlust flowing through his veins, the desire to take out his frustrations on whatever unfortunate soul had dared to enter his chambers thus, steadily disappeared... Replaced by annoyance, the scythe lowering till its deadly blade touched the floor, eyes already turning from the disgruntled warrior woman. "Nattie... I'm not in the mood..."

"I'm so sorry, your highness!" A quiet, high-pitched maid bobbed up and down in a curtsy, eyes unnaturally wide and fearful, as she took in the glittering weapon–sweat beading her pale temple, soaking chocolate colored curls. "I tried to stop her!"

Nattie shot the Elysian servant a glare, the girl eeping slightly at the angry glower. "Will ye get out of my way! Lordie, there be a problem with the lady! She be gone!"

Duo spun around, bloody hand tightening around the scythe's length, "Dorothy?"

"Aye! Ya comin' or ya just gonna be standin' there till morn!" With that, the human pushed the sniffling maid aside, her heavy footsteps thudding down the hall.

Fear shot through Duo's chest, feet moving without his consent, carrying him past the cowering maid—feet pounding against marble flooring, the world passing by in a chaotic blur, as he raced after the running warrior. His mind felt oddly numb, his heart caught in a terrible icy grip.

He'd left her... He'd left her... He'd left her!

Pushing his way past curious onlookers, Duo forced his way into the sorceress's chambers–eyes darting wildly about the room, ignoring the frantic, hushed whisperings behind him, their eyes darting from him to the weapon clutched so tightly in his grasp. At first, he couldn't see anything out of place... The room appeared exactly as he'd left it...

Then he saw the crown... The simple golden coronet he'd accidentally thrown to the ground, angry words spilling from his mouth... It sat–glimmering and motionless against the cold marble floor, beautiful and empty in its golden shine... His shoulders felt heavy, slumping forward at the sight—he could feel its weight against his head even from so far away... It slid across the floor, scraping against marble, as he kicked it aside–eyes turning from it toward the scarred human, her form crouching, arms grasping something pale and light in her arms.

Dorothy...

Duo's heart stopped beating, his mind completely devoid of all thought of emotion, except for a single growing wave of fear that threatened to destroy all he was... A madness brought on by weak emotions and dangerous Elysian promises... The scythe fell from numb fingers, clattering against the floor, as the prince fell to his knees–hands reaching for the sorceress, pulling her from Nattie with shaking arms.

Only as he held her did the fear begin to abate, his throat convulsing in a hard swallow, as he realized the sorceress still breathed–her chest moving up and down in a steady, welcome rhythm... Her eyes remained close, however, her forehead creased as if she faced some unpleasant scene. Gently, he shook the woman, not truly surprised when she refused to open her eyes, continuing to float off in whatever trance had overcome her.

"What happened...?" The words were hard and chipped; violet eyes seeking answers in the few forms brave enough to step forward.

"We do not know, my majesty." Liliene bowed her head, legs bent into a low, complicated curtsy. "I was merely checking on my lady when I found her this way..." She glanced up sharply, eyes beady and suspicious, "There was an odd magick in the air... Human magick..."

He shot the woman a look, eyebrows furrowing, "Different from the Dawn surge?"

She nodded, "Male magick, my majesty... The aura was unmistakable..."

Male magick...

Duo's eyes narrowed, a deadly fire glimmering within their violet depths, "That damn bard..." He stood, lifting the unconscious sorceress, shooting the curious onlookers a dangerous glower, "Leave." At the cold order there was a sudden commotion of skirts, noble and servant rushing away from the scene–not willing to risk their lives for an interesting tidbit of gossip. Liliene quickly shut the open chamber doors, locking them with quick efficiency, face stoic as she watched her king to be lower the sorceress to her bed–brushing aside a strand of blonde hair.

"Be her bondlin', eh?" Nattie also stood, hovering over the two, eyes worried and concerned, her hand fingering the hilt of her crude blade. "What he do to her?"

Duo stepped back, eyes never leaving Dorothy's face, "It's a link... A communication spell... He's communing with her, creating a path through her barriers..." He suddenly looked away, eyes haunted and angry, blood dripping to the floor, as he closed his hands into tight, painful fists. "There's nothing to do, but wait... Breaking a link is dangerous... Done improperly it could result in limbo–her mind trapped between realities..."

The human let a low, irritated growl, "Just wait!"

Amethyst eyes glittered dangerously, unable to look either woman in the eye. "Yes." Clipped, heavy words, a shadow drifting across the royal's features, "We just wait."

And from the shadows, Liliene turned her gaze toward the window, watching the ocean roll and seethe below...

* * *

The sky was painted black, lightning streaking across its surface in angry, jagged lines. The earth trembled beneath her feet, gravel and sand showering her, as one bolt slammed into the ground, burrowing into the land–twisting and seeking, tearing into the world, into the sky... She had no choice, but to stumble backwards–eyes wide and fearful, panic fueling her limbs, pushing her further and further from the terrible scenery... 

Her foot sank and she jerked, turning to face the rolling, fierce sea behind her... What should have been blue and calm pulsed and seethed–waves dark and angry, as they swept up the shore, closer and closer, reaching for her, wrapping around her ankles. Dorothy screamed, a terrifying and pitiful sound, as she fell–water sweeping over her scrambling form, dragging, gripping... Pulling her toward some dark, unknown depth–filling her mouth, seeping into her lungs, until there was only the taste of salt clinging to her tongue, choking her throat.

Pale, trembling fingers clutched at air and sand—anything was better than sinking into those deadly waves! Lightning shattered earth, a broken sky–anything could be withstood, except for this... This one terrible, dark, secret fear...

Something grabbed her left hand–warm, gentle fingers wrapping around her own, pulling her away from the ocean's hold. Another hand grasped her arm, tugging and jerking, the waves slapping angrily, but hopelessly at her rescuer. Pulling and dragging until she could feel wet sand beneath her back, heard her tired, gasping rescuer collapse to the earth—his hand still wrapped tightly around hers, refusing to release her even as they lay panting, the sea roaring only inches from her feet.

Very slowly, Dorothy turned her blonde head, eyes still impossibly wide–fear and adrenaline pulsing through her veins. "I would thank you," her voice was weak, a mere breathy whisper compared to the elements roaring around them, "but I have a feeling that this is mostly your fault..."

A watery chuckle, more broken sob than laughter, sounded from beneath a shield of blonde locks. Crystalline blue eyes peered out at her, a sad smile adorning his handsome, scarred features. "Yes... Well, I can't say I blame you for feeling that way..." He shifted, his head resting against his knees, one hand wrapped around his legs–his other hand still grasped tightly within her own, lying innocently between them, as she nodded slightly, not bothering to sit up.

"Why did you bring me here?" The question lacked her usual acidic tone, Dorothy's voice and expression surprisingly soft and gentle as she watched her bondling, noticing the tired circles around his beautiful blue eyes.

"I..." Quatre faltered, staring out into the distant angry sea, "I didn't mean to bring you _here_..." He said the word with a note of distaste, but mostly melancholy—a great cloud rested over the blonde bard, his eyes haunted and clouded by some unknown pain... She was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia–this was the man she had heard so long ago, his song calling to her across miles of terrain... This was the man she had bonded to, not the crazed possessed man that hunted her...

"What is happening, Quatre?"

He shuddered when she spoke his name, his fingers tightening their hold on her hand, unable to meet her gaze, "There's something... wrong... with me..."

"Possession..." A seemingly innocent word, but it hung in the air between them–more dangerous than the lightning crackling overhead or the raging sea craving her soul...

At the word, Quatre turned toward her, those endlessly blue eyes meeting Dorothy's–time standing still, as the bondlings watched each other. Wordlessly, the bard moved, brushing a strand of wet blonde hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear–his fingers caressing her cheek. A soft sigh and a hundred unspoken words stained the air, as Dorothy's eyes fluttered close, leaning into his touch... In all their time... He had never been able to touch her like this... They had been separated so soon... So terribly soon...

Then he was gone and she opened her eyes, slightly confused as he turned away from her–voice quiet and heavy, "I was weak... I am weak..." He glanced up at the broken sky, "I thought I could save us both..."

Dorothy suddenly sat up, her free hand resting against his arm, trying vainly to ignore the fire racing against her skin at the simple contact. "Save us from what? What are you talking about?"

The bard refused to meet her questioning gaze, a shadow passing across his features, his voice dream-like, "Did you know...in the beginning the gods created one being... One single being to populate the earth... And, at first, all was well... There was no chaos, no death, no murder, no pain... Because there was only one, but then..." One hand sank into the earth, wet sand dripping from his fingers, "But the gods forgot... They had touched the world, bled into it, gave it an essence of magick so pure and wild... The gods had given it a life, a power wholly unlike anything that had come before... They gave birth to It."

Beside him, Dorothy's hand tightened its hold on both hand and arm, a terrible fear slithering up her spine. "What are you talking about! How do you know these things!"

If he heard, Quatre didn't deem a response necessary... Instead, he allowed the sand to fall completely from his open palm, continuing as if she had never spoken, "And It corrupted and twisted the One Being... But the gods did not feel It and did not know It existed, so when their creation began to separate–began to evolve, They were pleased... The first creations were not humans..."

Dorothy jerked away from the bard, clawing at the hand grasping her own, while her other palm strived to cover her ears, "Stop! I don't want to hear! Stop it!" The blonde felt tears against her cheek, her heart pounding wildly with irrational fear. It tore through her body, stole across her mind, till she was leaning against the earth, sobbing, as he continued to speak–his hold on her never weakening...

"Elementals... The birth of the Five----Water, Air, Earth, Fire, and Spirit... The Elementals were the essence of the gods and had little to do with It... But wherever they touched, It followed and It fed..."

"Quatre... Quatre... Quatre... Please... Stop..." Dorothy clawed at the sand, her heart throbbing painfully—an icy horror stabbing into her chest till she gasped, clutching at her gown–panting as she felt the growing wave of power.

As if his name had been the key, Quatre suddenly blinked, turning toward her, eyes wild and horrified, free arm wrapping around her, pulling her against his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tears soaked her already wet hair, as the bard curled around her, sobbing into her blonde locks, shoulders heaving. "I can't stop It... I can't fight It..."

Dorothy sniffled against his chest, the pain lessening as his words washed over her, "Fight what? What is It!"

He stiffened slightly then seemed to fall against her, all strength fading from his body, as he slumped forward, face hidden in the crook of her neck. "I can't say... But, Dorothy, you must listen to me..." Shakily, he pulled from her, eyes staring into hers, "There are worst things at work than the Moon and his army..."

"Quatre... What did you do?" Soft, terrible words, her eyes widening in a growing horror, as she stared into the blonde's tired, strained features. "What did you do!" And she was afraid... But not for herself or for the Dawn or for even the world in general. No... She feared for the fragile bard in her arms, feared for his life and soul in a way that brought tears to her eyes and tore a hole in her heart.

Quatre only smiled, raising their entwined fingers to his lips, lightly kissing her hand. "I did what had to be done."

And she was crying, she was sobbing against his chest and beating him with her fist at the same time–angry and scared and lost and hurting. "You idiot! You idiot! You fool! You never gave me a choice! You never gave me a chance! You deserve to be Possessed! You fool!"

Quatre soothed a hand down her long hair, smiling gently and fondly, "You are such a strong person, Dorothy... The world needs people like you."

She shook her head against his shirt, tiny fingers grasping at the cloth, "No... It needs people like you... Not people like me... Why didn't you give me the chance to help you...? Why couldn't you have just let it happen, instead of being so damn noble?"

Above them the sky seemed to crack in two and sweat slid down Quatre's face, a quiet, insane fear growing beneath his chest. "And have both of us fall into chaos? No, Dorothy..." He glanced up at the shattering sky, watching as it rained down around them, crashing into the sea, sinking into the earth. "Dorothy... I have to go..."

She held on tighter, "No! No!"

Gently, he pried her fingers free of his shirt, "Yes... Dorothy," blue eyes peered into gray, sad and so loving that Dorothy's heart broke just a little bit more, "you must promise me... The next time we meet... I don't think I'll be myself..." His smile was a tad self-mocking, quirked at the corners so it tugged at the scar, "You must promise me that you will ki–."

But he never finished because her lips were pressed against his—hard and insistent, tasting of tears and sadness and past mistakes and lost chances... And Dorothy cried because she could do nothing else, but sit there–the world crumbling around them, kissing this poor, lost man who had given up everything to save her... A woman he'd barely known...

And when she pulled away, staring into his kind blue eyes, Dorothy felt her lips moving, a lifetime hidden away in that moment–a thousand might haves and could haves on the tip of her tongue... But all she could say, as the world faded around them, was, "I could have loved you..."

* * *

Wufei did not like magick, it lacked the honor of a true battle—a weak mage could overpower a strong warrior because of a few well-chosen words and the wave of a hand. And yet, he wielded a weapon of pure, unadulterated magick—a weapon so imbued with the essence of the supernatural that it could not exist without it... He relied on the ancient power entwined in its making to dispense a pure justice... 

He did not like magick, but it was very rarely wrong—it was not affected by the heart of humanity, a thing so easily swayed by emotions. When he had been gifted with the sword, he had despised the magick humming within its blade—had hated both himself and the sword every time he lifted its heavy weight. In the beginning, he had denounced it, refused to wield it in exchange for his own physical strength...

And then that terrible night... That horrible memory...

It was only after he had failed so terribly that he finally lifted the blade, finally heeded the warnings she had tried to convince him of... He had known in that moment, holding that simple sword in his hands, that something had changed in the turning of the world—had known he had accepted some heavy, grand fate... And with her dying words still echoing within his mind, he had found the notion tainted—he was not worthy of affecting the world, of deeming who deserved justice...

So, he would rely on the decisions of a blade that knew the gods' wills, that followed a higher power than his mere human heart...

The blade had led him to Millardo's side and then it had led him here, in this broken down hut, his body weak from cold and hunger... It had led him to the healer's side, the strange woman known as Sally who had shown him the strength of mercy and conviction, who had managed to save his life time and time again despite her weaknesses... And he knew that eventually she would lead him to the Dawn, the woman the blade had refused to kill... A woman whose presence called to the justice within the sword... A woman he had never even spoken to and yet he knew that it was to her the blade drew him to.

So, when the summoning surrounded him—the glistening beauty of a Dawn's call—he had found the blade in his hands, its magick singing in response to her call... He had followed its decisions for years now, why should he refuse it now?

The sword shone silver, Wufei's eyes dark, shimmering orbs of onyx... He would accept his fate, this strange path of destiny the gods wove before him... He would accept his role by the Dawn's side, he would fight for her and her ideals because it was what she would have wanted... and because the sword demanded it... He would wield the Sword in her name, this young, forsaken Queen, and he would help her take back the land Millardo had stolen...

Beside the resolute warrior, Sally blinked, lifting her bowed head to watch him–meeting that fierce black gaze... And slowly, the healer nodded, the Call fading from the room, leaving the air tingling with power, her body thrumming with new, revived energy. "The Dawn is summoning her army..."

Wufei nodded, finally standing, sheathing the shining sword, "Yes..."

From across the room, Hilde's gaze resumed some of its normal dark, blue coloring–only a hint of bloodlust still shining within their glittering orbs. The blood warrior ignored the slightly terrified glance sent her way by Catherine, not bothered by the sudden appearance of strangers, "We have to move. Now."

Trowa nodded, his hand wrapping tightly around warm gold, glancing down sharply at the Cup held within his grasp. For a second, he felt a tendril of fear creep across his skin, quickly pushed aside by the more important situation at hand... He could leave his questions concerning the Cup at a later date, when he had more time to ponder his own role in this chaotic mess of a war. "I seriously doubt we were the only ones to feel the Dawn's awakening. The Moon will send men to find her..."

Hilde met the man's emerald gaze, there was a spark of recognition in her blue depths, but she held her tongue–glancing sharply between him and the oblivious healer. The acrobat remained still during her inspection, refusing to allow his emotions to show under her watchful eyes... Whatever the blood warrior saw seemed to please her though and she smiled, an easy, open gesture completely at odds with the red-eyed banshee from only minutes ago. "I assume you two are allies." She dropped her gaze toward Catherine, the older woman clutching the simple rag doll to her chest, eyes cloudy and worried. Hilde arched an eyebrow, as the woman met her gaze—there was something regal and commanding in the woman's haunted gaze... Old pain and confusion existed, but beyond it all was the backbone of nobility, of command.

"My duty has always been to the Dawn," Catherine's hands were white, as they closed painfully tight around the simple doll, "I don't know who you people really are, but I do know what my role in this war is... If the Dawn commands me to go to her side, then I will go..." She fell silent, voice eerily resolute, plain black button eyes watching her, condemning her... How many other children had fallen? How many other dolls had lost their mistresses during the raid on the Galaxy Court? How many people could she have saved had she ignored the seer's words and warned the others?

"Wait..." Sally turned from the others, their feet carrying them toward the door, her legs burning with that strange, odd desire to find the Dawn–to place her life in her Queen's hands... But even with the Call still fresh in her ears, Sally could not leave... Not while a soul cried for healing...

Kneeling, Sally reached for Midii's trembling hands, staring into the gray-eyed woman's face. "Midii?"

Outside, the sun began its slow, agonizing crawl–its rays seeping across the land, glistening off stubborn patches of snow... Carefully, Sally raised her gloved hand to the Spy-Mistress's chest, placing it over the woman's wildly beating heart. Staring into shadow eyes, the healer wondered what the spy must have felt during the Call... Had Relena's power been strong enough to reach past even the veil surrounding this sad little woman?

There was only one way to find out...

Sally's Hand began to shimmer, heat flowing from her palm, as the healer sought the power to heal... Heal not physical wounds of blade or sickness, but deeper, more deadly scars... Sally sought the power to heal a damaged human heart... And while the others could only stand and watch–Wufei's eyes brimming distrustfully at the sight of more magick, Hilde's blood burning with the desire to find her Mistress, Trowa's face shrouded in shadow, the Cup still clutched within his hand, and Catherine–her heart pounding, her fingers tightening, pain eating away at her own fragile human heart—while they stood and watched, Sally did what she did best...

* * *

She longed for darkness... And she longed for light... Either would have been a welcome change from the constant, shifting gray mist that clouded her vision... stole her breath... tore at her skin... picked at her bones... Leaving her numb and skinless and oh so alone... Always alone... Ever since that terrible night, ever since she'd committed that horrible sin... She had signed away her soul, handed it over on a blood splattered plate... 

And there had been so much blood that night... and before... and after... and always... And she remembered the color of blood even in this gray world of shadows, this gray world that twisted and tainted even that memory... Here there could only be gray blood dripping down gray, lifeless skin staining gray, dry dirt...

They had given her a home when no one else would... Had given her a life when the world had offered her nothing... nothing... nothing...

"NOTHING!" Midii grasped her head, falling to her knees, pulling at her once wispy blond hair—gray now... everything gray and lifeless and her hair fell through her fingers... Unsure if she had actually grabbed it.. Unsure if she had hair or a head or a body... or a soul...

>Midii?>

Nothing existed here... Nothing but the shades and the voices of the past... Fleeting fades running through the gray mist–whispering in her ears, pinching her skin... if she had skin... did she have skin anymore? Or had it been burned away? Torn aside by the pinching, clawing fingers of those who once were... Did she have bones? Or blood? Or a life at all? Did these memories exist? Or were they lies created by a mind that never really existed? Did she exist?

Who was she?

She had forgotten... Somewhere along the way... It had been forced aside, hidden away under layers and layers of what the world needed her to be till she forgot... forgot the scared little blonde girl she'd once been... Forgot the face of her mother, the hands of her gentle slave father and his sons... Her brothers, all tiny and innocent and weak and beneath her even when she was only a common peasant girl working her mother's land and craving a life of more... Something more than dirt and vegetables and cattle and milking... Something beyond the simplicities of chasing chickens and plucking feathers...

>Please, Midii, answer me!>

Once she had cared for them... Cared for her simple-minded brothers... cared for her hard working mother... cared for her bent, hobbled father–though she had never once called him by something so loving as father or daddy... But then she had grown so disgusted... Hated the dirt on her hands and the taste of boiled turnips against her tongue... Hated the way a rake felt in her hands... Hated the way her brothers scuttled about doing meaningless chores... Hated her mother's coarse, plain way of talking... Hated it all with such a passion... Hated the world that had given them all such a harsh, unpleasant life... She had begun to think in ifs...

If we were rich, we'd have enough slaves to do the hard labor...

If we were nobility, my idiot brothers would have been sent away...

If we had more, then life wouldn't be so hard...

If, if, if... A thousand ifs on the tip of her tongue, a thousand petty reasons to build the growing fire of disdain and disgust within her chest... But there was nothing to do... Nothing to stop the simple little life awaiting her... Nothing to change the tides of fate...

Except... She had been wrong...

>I can't feel her at all... It's so dark... So terribly empty...>

And when bandits swept across their simple farm, runaway criminals crossing the border between Dawn Lands and Carthan, her mother had taken her by the shoulders–pushed her toward the door, eyes wide, coarse voice shaking in fear. "Run, girl, run!" She'd cried in that raspy tone Midii had grown to hate over the years because in her naive idiocy she had seen it as another sigh of her commonbred ways—too many years chewing and smoking cheap tobacco... She'd sneered at that voice, cursed it, hated it—and yet, in those last few moments it had cared only for her well-being...

So, she'd run... Across burning fields of barely ripened corn–coughing and spluttering and occasionally dodging the meaty hands of some dirty bandit... Coming close to capture if not for the sudden yell of her youngest brother–his little form darting across her vision, slamming into bandit flesh, voice yelling for her to run, to escape, to leave...

And she had left... Left her mother to a burning hut... her brothers to savage and brutal murderers... and her father... she had no idea what had happened to his frail, crippled body... Whether by flame or sword, though, she knew she had left him to death as well...

After all her harsh words, all her disgusted looks, all her irrational hatred... They had died so she could run...

>Midii! MIDII!>

Midii sobbed into her hands, bent and shaking—terrible, wailing, choking cries pouring from her lips... Tears dripping down her face, cascading to the gray, gray dirt–seeping into her wailing mouth, down her throat, filling her with a dozen years worth of sadness and self-hate... She had tried so hard to forget the life she'd left behind, the family she'd forsaken... Tried to forget the terrible, selfish girl she'd once been...

Pushed it all aside so that when a second chance arose, she'd be ready... Prepared to hold penance for all her terrible close-mindedness... She would be a better person... She would be grateful for her life and the people in it... She would be something better... Someone better...

She'd made a thousand little promises to herself... If the Mother would give her back her family, she would be better... She would never complain... she would never be mean or cruel... she would teach her brothers so many things and she would tell her mother how much she loved her and, and, and...

A thousand meaningless promises... The Goddess would not bring back the dead... And so, she was alone...

And then, one day, she wasn't...

"_Little girl, why are you crying? Don't be so sad! Are you hungry? I'm sure mother won't mind if you dine with us!"_

She had sworn that this time it would be different... She had found a new family and this time she would protect them... She would not allow cowardice or pride to blind her heart... She would protect Cathie and Lady Pluto with all her soul...

Except... that had gone all wrong, too... She had messed up... Allowed her selfish love for Cathie to destroy the other girl's life... Destroyed it just like she had destroyed her own...

She had sold her soul to the devil to protect Cathie... She should have known better than to trust such dark evil to keep its word...

>It's different... I can feel her, but she's... There's so much pain...>

Her fingers sank into the earth, tearing into ashy soil, clawing deeper and deeper–struggling in vain to hide, to escape the terrible memories of her past... All the terrible things she had done in pride and ignorance, done when she was only a mere child with barely two coppers worth of sense in her thick head... And then what had come after... All those horrible deeds committed by blood-stained hands... Lurking within the shadows, waiting and watching–face hidden, eyes hooded... Not even blinking as the blade slid against papery thin skin, leaving trails of red, red blood across her face...

Even in this gray, gray world, she could remember the color of blood... It was the only constant she'd ever had in her life... Rich or poor, intelligent or dim-witted, male or female–they all bled red... In her line of work there had been no difference... There had only been the color of red staining her hands... And the truth that all humans looked eerily alike when lying at one's feet, blood pooling on the ground, eyes staring accusingly up at her...

"Our Shadow..." They had whispered, surrounding her, touching her–pressing spidery, sharp fingers into her skin, covering her with cold, chapped kisses... "We welcome you, Our Shadow, Our Child." Empty meaningless words... Their icy gazes boring into her soul... Then, young and inexperienced, shivering naked and scared before their gazes, she had felt something terrible in their gaze... Recognized something...

It had taken years before she realized where she had seen their eyes before... In every victim, in every dead body she'd come across... Her teachers had the eyes of the dead—cold, inhuman, and accusing... Beyond the normal vein of humanity—beyond simple kindness and caring, love and friendship... To be a spy was to forsake all ties to the human spirit, to give one's self solely to death—to die even while you lived...

She had feared the day she would look into the mirror and see a dead woman staring back...

Losing her family had damaged her soul... But it was when she was fifteen that she finally managed to kill it... That terrible day she had sold an innocent boy into a horrible future and caused the death of a kind and giving woman... The day she'd inherited the hate of her one and only best friend, the only human she'd ever truly considered family after the loss of her first...

Her soul died... Leaving her empty and lifeless—a killing doll for her heartless teachers, a mere puppet... Her life had no meaning... And for years she had allowed them to do what they would with her skills... She would feel no joy, no pleasure... She had destroyed something precious and wonderful... She would not try to find happiness again.

>How can one person live with so much pain? Midii... Please... She's drifitng... I can't... I can't find her!>

But the Goddess smiled down on her... Favored her despite all the crimes she had committed in her short life... And somehow she managed to find herself before a Queen–a Queen seeking her own penance, a woman capable of seeing the shadows within Midii's soul and understanding the delicate spirit still fluttering weakly within the fragile young woman... A Queen who bought her freedom, dragged her from the darkness, and allowed her to once again see that there could be kindness and happiness and joy in the world... Perhaps... Perhaps those frail emotions were not meant for her, but that didn't mean they couldn't exist...

A new world could be created... It could be protected... Before she had been selfish... She had wanted that glittering, golden world of happiness to belong to her... But this time... This time, she would be content with merely protecting the Queen's vision, guarding the world Katarina so desperately desired for her people.

The youngest Spy Mistress in the history of the Dawn Lands...

"_It doesn't seem right... There are others better qualified, your majesty..."_

"_Of course there are others, but, dear Midii, I need a Spy Mistress whose eyes still flicker with life... A dead woman knows nothing about protecting the living."_

"_...How...can you look at me and say that? If I am not a dead woman then...what am I?"_

"_Scarred, my dear one, merely scarred..."_

A cold breeze shook dead tree limbs, rattling them against each other like bones... Her fingers ceased their wild digging, raw and clumsy and bloody... Midii refused to look up, instead trembling as she stared into the ground—one hand rubbed against her face, leaving a trail of wet, gray mud...

>Something's wrong, something's wrong! Goddess, Midii! Something's WRONG!>

And then she SCREAMED! Shattering, breaking apart, clawing at her face—crying and cursing, lips moving in a rapid series of words and sound. She HURT—goddess above, she hurt and she was so tired of hurting... So tired of losing the people that meant the most to her... so tired of always doing the wrong damn thing.

"_I forgive you..."_

>She's fading! Midii! Why can't I heal her! MIDII! MIDII!>

So tired...

* * *

The Galaxy Court was in an uproar... The streets ran with blood and chaos, men and women alike shoving and screaming... Fire roared along the south border, but few bothered to run for water or help... Women burst through every crevice, every nook—flooding the streets with weak, parlor magicks and the sound of metal against metal... 

Through all the chaos, Noin shifted Sylvia's weight, pressing against rotten timber, sticking to shadows, as she watched the city crumble around her... The Dawn's Summons had created a turmoil that the Moon and his men could never have predicted... Those loyal–woman and man alike–were overcome with the desire to escape, to find their precious Queen—and not even the Moon's soldiers could stop such a flood of people without shedding blood on both sides...

She wondered how Zechs was handling the sudden revolt... She had not seen him amidst the fighting, only armor garbed Moon soldiers—some ruthless in their pursuit of order and obedience, others hesitant and incompetent–obviously newly freed slaves who barely knew how to hold a sword, let alone swing one...

It secretly amazed her at how many of her countrywomen had managed to hide from the Moon's sight—some in cellars and hidden basements, crouching and waiting, only able to rely on loyal slaves to bring food and water, and some she knew had to be like Iria—playing their meek little roles until the time was right...

Was the time right?

Noin did not think so... Too many of her countrywomen would lose their lives this morning... They were weak and tired, frail beneath the oncoming flood of trained, fed soldiers... Most were simply citizens—untrained and poorly educated, knowing only their respective trades... Women and men, who had once lived relatively peacefully, who knew nothing of the outside world, content with their precious city... Women and men who now fought tooth and nail to escape the prison their beloved city had become...

Zechs had been a fool for not forcing them out before this night... Why had he never gathered the women of the city? He had to have known that one day they would prove a problem for his plans?

Unless... Unless...

It was a terrible thought... A terrible, cunning plan that turned her blood into ice...

What if he had planned for something like this? So many of his soldiers were former slaves... unused to the idea of raising a hand, let alone a sword, toward a woman... If he had sent them out to gather the females of the Galaxy City, perhaps some would have been unable to pull the poor, trembling women from their homes... Some might have turned... Some might have helped their former mistresses...

But... now... with the women wild in their desire to reach their chosen Queen—their hands wielding weak, yet occasionally dangerous magicks or blood-stained, steel swords... Instinct overcame all–those that might once have hesitated, now reacted without thought—fear for their lives forcing their hands to swing...

In such chaos, Zechs could gain control over his men... In chaos, he could continue to sow the seeds of doubt and suspicion—remind them of the cruelty some had been forced to encounter, reveal to them the true, feral nature of their former mistresses... In chaos, Zechs could mold them into his perfect soldiers...

Horrified, Noin's stomach twisted painfully—he had kept the women of the Galaxy City for target practice...

Sylvia moaned, a small, pathetic sound that tore at Noin's heart, dark, tear-stained eyes darting toward the Representative's trembling form. Without a second thought, Lucrezia pushed away from the building, darting into the destruction—ducking and dodging spells and weapons—teeth gritting as a wayward fire spell singed her right leg, stumbling briefly before ignoring the pain and continuing onward... Ahead the walls of the Galaxy City loomed—misshapen and broken ruins teeming with people struggling to escape the Moon and his soldiers...

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched a small group of guards, their eyes cold and heartless as they knocked aside man and woman alike... The road seemed flooded with blood and bodies where the five stood–back to back, swords and spears held with ease... Mercenaries... Original Moon soldiers, trained and loyal to their leader...

Coming as close as she could without being seen, Noin kneeled, carefully depositing Sylvia into a dark alley. Leaving the unconscious woman so vulnerable did not sit well with the former Captain and, yet, if she were to find any help for the weak Representative, it would be outside the walls of the city... And there was only one way to the other side.

Pulling her cloak off, Noin draped it across the younger woman, offering some weak coverage, before pulling her short sword free—stepping through the grime and bloody remains of soldier and citizen alike. As she walked, her eyes grew cold, an icy fire burning along her flesh. When the Dawn's Capital faced attack, she had been unprepared... Her Dawn had fallen, her Swords executed, her home destroyed... There had been no chance for fighting... There had only been panic and sorrow—rage and hatred... It had fallen so suddenly, so quickly...

But now...

Lucrezia Noin raised her sword and rushed forward—a terrible scream on her lips, as she swung. A thick, heavy broadsword met her smaller blade—dark, black eyes glittering at her from beneath a rusty helmet. Noin grunted, throwing her shoulder and weight against his blade–metal sliding against metal, sparks flying through the air, as they sprung apart–her chest heaving...

She couldn't see his leer, but she felt it through the inches of thick metal... And her lips twisted into a nasty smile—the problem with armor was it made a person feel invincible... And they tended to do stupid things...

Like lunge forward when she feinted to the left...

Noin twisted in mid-motion, ducking slightly as she brought her blade up sharply. The man's heavy weight pulled him forward even as he strived to correct his mistake, but nothing could stop the pull of gravity as it threw him into the path of her sword–its tip piercing just below his left arm. Lucrezia's shoulder slammed into his chest, digging the blade as deep as it would go—feeling blood spray against her tunic.

Then she pulled free, turning to face the next soldier even as the one behind her fell to his knees. Noin sneered at the spear aimed for her unprotected chest, easily parrying–dropping into a crouch, one leg swinging in a low arc, knocking into the back of the spear-handler's knees. He stumbled, spear dipping at the sudden motion and Noin sprung forward—blade tearing easily through skin and bone, barely batting an eye as his body fell, head rolling through the sludge.

Blood clung to her eyelashes and she quickly wiped a hand across her vision—the last thing she needed was blood dripping into her eyes... The second nearly cost her, as she barely caught sight of metal flashing in the air just in time to dodge—air hissing between clenched teeth, as the blade slid across her left shoulder.

Panting, Noin turned to face the remaining three—they'd finally noticed their comrades' fallen forms and had obviously decided that of all the citizens struggling for freedom she seemed to be the most dangerous...

A smirk tugged at her lips; they would have been better off had they realized that before two of their own had fallen... Five would have been a bit of a challenge at once, but three... There was a wild, almost crazy gleam in the Captain's eyes, as she raised her blade once again–ignoring the stabbing pain within her shoulder.

The rising sun gleamed off navy blue locks, her usually white teeth stained pink with the blood of their fallen allies. Her lips twitched slightly, the only warning the three soldiers received before she flew forward, "LONG LIVE THE DAWN!"


End file.
